


Traduzione italiana - "Diplopia"

by La_Fra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, NO Kaguya arc, Obito vive, madara non risorge completamente
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Fra/pseuds/La_Fra
Summary: Uchiha Obito ha perso tutto, e sacrificato anche di più, guidato dalla vana speranza di un'esistenza migliore. Privato della sua unica chance di cambiare il mondo, è stato riportato a Konoha per rispondere delle sua azioni. Lì scoprirà cosa lo aspetta oltre la fine del suo cammino.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diplopia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372368) by [blacknoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknoise/pseuds/blacknoise). 



> Questa è la mia prima traduzione di una fanfiction dall'inglese. Sono molto contenta di aver iniziato con questo lavoro, non ancora concluso e in pubblicazione, di blacknoise. Il racconto è incentrato sul personaggio di Uchiha Obito e la sua psicologia. Lo trovo davvero ben scritto e per questo ho voluto cimentarmi nell'impresa di tradurlo per i fan italiani. :3  
> Attenzione al rating, perché andando avanti ''le cose si scalderanno" notevolmente :P

_Rin, ci ho provato..._

-

L'urlo spezzato del Juubi ruppe l'aria tesa, l'odore pungente dell'ozono si mescolò improvvisamente a quelli ben conosciuti di sangue e polvere. Un forte vento gli turbinava tutt'intorno, mentre linee di potenti sigilli magici gli scavavano e tiravano l'addome, lacerandolo.

 

 _\- Oddio, oddio -_  
  
Lo strappavano, rovesciandolo come un buco nero al contrario: l'universo stava fuoriuscendo dal suo collassante ed oberato corpo.

 

In quel momento pensò a Kushina; pensò a come quel dolore fosse un pegno da pagare per quello che le aveva fatto. Non avrebbe potuto immaginare una sofferenza più grande, nonostante si ritenesse ormai un esperto in materia.   
Era come se una lama arrugginita si stesse scuotendo contro ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Dentro. Ovunque.

 

Quando finalmente fu tutto finito, quando si sentì di nuovo vuoto e il Juubi fu completamente estratto, le ginocchia si arresero e lo lasciarono cadere tra i frammenti di argilla.

 

Fece un piccolo, sforzato, verso di frustrazione.

 

Perché era ancora vivo?

 

-

 

“Fallo. Finiscimi”  
  


“Non posso, _NON POSSO_!!”  
  
Splash.

 

Splash.

 

Splash.  
  
La sua testa stava galleggiando. _Splash_. Aveva il naso e la bocca pieni di sangue. _Splash_. Udito e vista si stavano appannando, svanendo e annebbiandosi ai bordi.  
  
-

  
_Mi trattengono - non posso muovermi - mani addosso, dappertutto, mi toccano, mi vedono..._

 

“Shizune- dita sulla sua matrice occipitale. Sakura, con me-”

  
“Sì, Tsunade-shishou. I chiasmi e i valori?”  
  
“Sì, esatto. Hyuuga?”  
  
“Flusso di chakra ottico individuato, Tsunade-sama. Pronti al suo segnale.”

  
“Allora neutralizziamo questo pezzo di merda. Tre, due-”

  
Urla. Qualcuno... qualcuno-

 

Nessuno.

 

_Non... più. Basta. “Per favore-”_

 

_La mia voce? Chi-_

 

_La mia-_

 

**Urla.**

 

**-**

 

Si risvegliò con una secchiata d'acqua ghiacciata in faccia. La reazione naturale e psicologica dovrebbe essere quella di cercare di riprendere fiato, e lui lo fece, svegliandosi di soprassalto e alzandosi dal pavimento di cemento, guardandosi intorno selvaggiamente con occhi che potevano guardare, ma non potevano _vedere_. C'erano otto ninja di Konoha nella stanza con lui, sull'attenti e pronti al combattimento, ma non riusciva a individuare la scia dei loro futuri movimenti, né, più grave, le fratture nello spazio-tempo che usava per il suo Kamui.

Era tutto piatto, semplice, basilare... quello che viene comunemente definito ''vista'' tra i civili.

 

Non poteva _vedere_.

 

Poi una fitta di dolore gli trafisse il cranio, la visione divenne completamente bianca e le orecchie ovattate. Si rigirò, tremante, e vomitò per terra.

Sentì qualche vaga, spiacevole risata.

 

C'era qualcosa di molto, molto sbagliato.

 

Obito si sforzò di rimettersi in piedi, ma le sue gambe lo tradirono, e riuscì a malapena a reggersi a gattoni.  
Un duro calcio nel fianco lo fece collassare ancora. Gli provocò conati secchi.

Non aveva visto quel piede arrivare, né era stato in grado di evitare l'attacco.

 

''Uchiha,'' disse freddamente il possessore dello stivale. Obito cercò di guardare in alto verso il suo aggressore. ''Bentornato a Konoha, Io sono Morino Ibiki, e sono qui per assicurarmi che la tua permanenza sia adeguata ad un ospite come te”.

Quando quell'uomo si accucciò a fianco ad Obito, la sua enorme ombra oscurò la luce. Gli afferrò dolorosamente la mascella e gli girò la testa costringendolo a guardarlo dritto in faccia. Era un volto sfigurato quasi quanto il suo, uno che ricordava vagamente dai giorni precedenti.

 

“Ma prima, abbiamo bisogno delle informazioni. E tu ce le darai.”

 

Obito sogghignò. Sputò. Un pugno gli colpì il volto – un colpo a corto raggio e _potente_.

 

“Bene, bene. Come penso tu sappia, più collaborerai, meno ti faremo il culo. E te lo posso assicurare, Obito Uchiha: ogni _singolo ninja in questa stanza_ non vede l'ora di picchiarti a sangue.”

 

-

 

Gli interrogatori iniziarono; non con domande, ma con umiliazioni. Venne legato, spogliato, colpito da acqua gelida e pungente che fuoriusciva da un buco pressurizzato. Venne costretto ad inginocchiarsi, nudo, incappucciato, venne allargato ed _aperto_ per cercare armamenti nascosti o di contrabbando.

 

“Guardalo, è davvero uno scherzo della natura,” esclamò uno dei più giovani. Gli sollevarono lo scroto, gli posizionarono le cosce come preferirono per continuare la loro ricerca, sopraffacendolo nonostante la sua resistenza. “è un disastro. Disgustoso!”

 

Gli spalancarono la bocca, in cerca di denti finti o pillole di cianuro.

 

Non trovarono nulla, ma uno degli altri interrogatori usò comunque delle pinze per torcergli un molare sinistro. Il dolore lo fece urlare e la bocca gli si riempì di sangue.

 

-

 

Gli chiesero, ancora ed ancora, “Dov'è Yamato?” “Dov'è l'agente speciale Tenzou?”

  
Lui non rispose. Non disse loro nulla. Che importava ormai?

 

-

 

Mentre la mandibola dolorante gli si gonfiava (facendo ricrescere un intero molare dalla gengiva livida), loro gli infilavano schegge di bamboo sotto alle unghie, gli provocavano piccole ustioni con dell'acido sulla pelle prostetica – sapevano che sarebbe guarito velocemente, quindi lo fecero più e più volte senza che lui perdesse i sensi.

 

Erano degli stupidi. Obito conosceva il dolore quanto il profumo della sua stessa madre. Dalla roccia che avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo, il dolore della perdita della sua amata, all'agonia che gli aveva fatto a pezzi l'anima all'estrazione del Juubi. Confrontata ad una vita come la sua, la tortura fisica non era niente. Sì: gli vennero dei brividi, si lamentò; ma rise anche, mentre sangue scuro gli colava sul mento. Mentre i suoi arti si stornavano e contorcevano. Rise ancora. Non c'era nessun motivo per essere gentili; di dare qualcosa a quelle fecce.

 

In un modo o nell'altro, sarebbe morto qui.

 

E andava bene.

-

 

I giorni diventavano sempre più freddi.

 

Quello fu il primo pensiero a levarsi chiaro e senza impedimenti dalla confusa foschia della sua mente: aveva freddo. Era umido. Rabbrividì.

 

Il tempo passava.

 

Il mondo – da qualche parte lassù, da qualche parte là fuori – il mondo andava avanti, una sporca bugia in bilico su un perno arrugginito.

 

La prima emozione a pervaderlo fu l'odio. Un forte, vero, familiare odio. La sua ancora nei momenti difficili. La guerra era finita. Le sue speranze se ne erano andate per sempre.

Quell'odio però finì ben presto per svanire, lasciando solo il vuoto. Sarebbe stato più facile, concluse, non provare nulla.

 

Il tempo passava. Il suo occhio prudeva.

 

-

 

Obito era sollevano, almeno, dal fatto che nessuno avesse ancora notato il disagio che gli causava l'essere trattenuto o l'essere costretto in spazi chiusi e stretti.

 

Poi, il terzo giorno, lo notarono.

 

.

 

Arrivò di nuovo il momento della tortura con l'acqua. Il momento di quel gioioso sadismo che scintillava nello sguardo di Ibiki. Obito chiuse gli occhi nel buio della cella, dove ora lo tenevano legato per polsi, caviglie e collo contro l'umida e gelida roccia.

 

Poi - passi. Obito li sentì. Lunghe pause che suggerivano un'ampia falcata. Regolari – quasi troppo misurati – passi. Pensò fosse un'altra guardia, ma poi-

 

“Hatake-senpai!”

 

L'emozione contorse il volto di Obito per un istante; il ringhio sconfitto di un animale ferito. _Non lui_.

 

“Sono venuto per parlare,” disse poi Kakashi; la sua voce era ferma, ma tenue, come se stesse cercando di apparire autoritario ma risultasse solo sbrigativo.

 

L'ultima volta che Obito aveva visto Kakashi, i due si erano dibattuti nella polvere, afferrandosi e tirandosi l'un l'altro come animali. Obito era così debole, così esausto per l'appena avvenuto esorcismo, da non avere nemmeno chakra sufficiente per sferzare un singolo pugno. Kakashi era messo un po' meglio; anche se l'eccessivo stridio del suo respiro e il rivolo di sangue che scendeva dal suo Sharingan lasciava il dubbio. Obito ricordava vagamente la furia che lo aveva assalito nel trovarsi così vicino a lui e vedersi poi portare via ogni cosa. Aveva attaccato Kakashi con tutto ciò che gli era rimasto, con le unghie, i pugni, i denti e le parole.

 

Kakashi aveva guadagnato vantaggio, spingendosi alla portata di Obito e afferrandolo stretto per la gola, i pollici avevano premuto sulla carotide, schiacciando sulla trachea. E Obito aveva sentito il delirio e lo stordimento nella sua testa, ed aveva incitato Kakashi mentre la sua vista diventata sempre più offuscata.

 

“Fallo,” avevano mimato le sue labbra, l'aria che a malapena filtrava attraverso le sue corde vocali. “Finiscimi...” Aveva potuto sentire la caritatevole morte a pochi momenti di distanza; nel suo cuore che rallentava, nei suoi arti che si rilassavano. Kakashi aveva guardato in basso verso di lui con occhi selvaggi, mezzo impazzito, con una pletora di emozioni: colpa, pena e rabbia. Obito aveva creduto in lui- nella capacità di Kakashi di porre fine alla sua vita.

 

Eppure, persino in quel perfetto, imperfetto momento, Kakashi si era spezzato, aveva esitato. Aveva fallito.

 

Obito era stato poi preso, legato, accecato. Era stato violato, torturato – avrebbe aggiunto di essere stato ''spezzato'' se in lui fosse rimasto qualcosa ancora da distruggere. Persino l'isterica risata aveva lasciato ormai il posto a un pesante silenzio. Adesso stava continuando a vivere, aspettando una morte che non sarebbe arrivata. Prigioniero di un'esistenza che aberrava.  
  
Era difficile immaginare di poter odiare Kakashi più di così.

 

Aveva chiesto solo la morte, ignobile e infame, la semplice soppressione di una creatura ferita e rabbiosa... perché era così tanto difficile?  
  
Erano da soli. Strano, ma non del tutto inaspettato. Anche se aveva mantenuto lo sguardo fisso sul muro di fronte a lui, Obito non aveva sentito passi seguire quelli di Kakashi. Significava che il Jounin aveva pensato che restando da soli, Obito sarebbe stato più propenso a parlare.   
  
Obito era stanco. Era stanco e non era davvero in vena.

 

Chiuse gli occhi. Era di nuovo il momento della tortura con l'acqua. Si preparò aspettando il getto pungente del fluido aspirato, oppresso dal terrore di non riuscire a respirare. Per via del freddo.

 

Non si permise di pensare a Rin. Ne aveva perso il diritto.

 

“State sprecando il vostro tempo,” si sentì dire. Le parole erano ovattate, arrotolate intorno ad una mandibola gonfia che sicuramente avrebbe fatto infezione se non fosse stata costruita con i tessuti Senju. Rauca e attutita, quasi non riconobbe la sua stessa voce.

 

Non doveva nulla ad Hatake, volle ricordarsi. Non dopo aver assistito alla sua collezione, francamente impressionante, di fallimenti.

 

“L'agente speciale Yamato è stato rapito dal tuo collega, Kabuto Yakushi , durante la settimana della tua cattura – Dov'è?”

  
L'amarezza tangibile nella voce di Kakashi, lasciava intendere ad Obito che le emozioni stavano, forse involontariamente, trapelando da quel portamento cinico e professionale. Obito non aveva bisogno di guardarlo per capirlo. Poteva sentire gli occhi di Kakashi posarsi sul suo volto, sul suo corpo; senza dubbio stavano scrutando le cicatrici, quelle vecchie e quelle nuove. Sperava che le trovasse disturbanti.

 

Era una creatura impossibile, lo sapeva bene. Il suo corpo era un orrendo patchwork di tessuto ibrido e sfregi, di dettagli irregolari e muscoli denervati che si contraevano, scioglievano e rilassavano. Con tutti i danni che aveva subito quel giorno, non sarebbe dovuto sopravvivere. C'erano ancora frammenti di roccia sepolti nel suo cervello, schermati e avvolti dalle cellule rigenerative delle sue protesi. Il suo fegato era stato rimosso, metà de suo petto distrutto.  
  
Anche dopo anni ed anni di guarigione, non sarebbe mai potuto tornare come prima.

 

E ora aveva una marea di cicatrici nuove, la rossa e pulsate palla da golf alla sinistra della mascella, alcune ferite ancora aperte, lasciate a sanguinare...

 

Beh, sperava che Kakashi almeno stesse osservando bene.

 

Sperava che tutto ciò strofinasse contro il suo senso di colpa fino a farlo bruciare come un'ulcera.

 

Il sole stava tramontando e la luce penetrò come una lama affilata nella cella, splendendo dolorosamente nel globo sinistro di Obito. Strizzò gli occhi per evitare la dura luce, ma la rossa impronta risplendette anche attraverso le palpebre.

 

“Yamato, vero?” mormorò con voce roca, e ovviamente l'immagine del clone di Hashirama Senju gli venne subito in mente; il corpo di quell'uomo perfettamente fuso e in sincronia con il loro enorme albero, arterie e vene trasformate in xilemi e floemi, la pelle che si tramutava in corteccia. Grazie a lui l'esercito di Obito era diventato molto più forte. Era stato _utile_.

 

Eppure Obito ora era qui, mai così lontano dal realizzare il suo sogno. Che senso aveva rivelar loro la posizione di Yamato?

 

Non gli avrebbe permesso di avere quello che volevano; quelle fecce corrotte e compiaciute, così bisognose di continuare a vivere in un mondo di pura follia. No, _non lo avrebbe fatto_.

 

 

Rise un po', anche se l'azione gli provocò un dolore terribile. Anche se la risata suonò più come il soffio di un gatto ferito.

 

“Perché non vai tu stesso a cercarlo?” Ed eccola qui, una chance per essere crudele. Bene. “Non riesci a sopportare di aver abbandonato un altro compagno?”

 

“ _Basta_. Non qui. Mi stai facendo sprecare il mio tempo, e stai rendendo le cose più dolorose per te stesso.”

 

 

Entrambi sapevano che il dolore non sarebbe stato un mezzo efficace per far parlare Obito.

 

 

Obito rise ancora, ma il suono si sbiadì fino a quando la risata, vile e debole come già era, degenerò in un rauco colpo di tosse che sorprese persino lui stesso. L'atto gli irradiò un dolore acuto nella gabbia toracica – nel punto nel quale le sue costole si erano rotte durante il periodo della sua cattività.

Schizzi di saliva gli bagnarono le labbra e i polmoni bruciarono così tanto da farlo scuotere. Non c'era dubbio fosse colpa di qualche rimasuglio d'acqua, ancora lì dalla precedente sessione di tortura.

 

“Sprecando il tempo?” sibilò incredulo, “il _tuo_ tempo, Kakashi? Non hai sentito la prima cosa che ho detto?”.

Infine Obito girò leggermente la testa per guardarlo con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. Come si aspettava, posare la vista su di lui gli aveva riacceso la fiamma oscura di rabbia che ardeva nelle sue budella. Aveva portato vecchi ricordi a galla, che ora fluttuavano davanti ai suoi doloranti e stanchi occhi. Potrebbe essere stato un inganno della luce, ma gli era sembrato di vedere qualcosa nello sguardo di Kakashi, qualcosa di addolorato, di disperato.

Quel poco che si poteva vedere della sua faccia impallidì alla risata di Obito. “Non ho motivo di aiutarti, _nessuno_. Scusa se _spreco il tuo tempo_... Perché non provi a _fiutarlo_?”

 

La luce radiante era svanita e la notte aveva iniziato a calare tra loro lentamente, le ombre si allungavano e si facevano profonde, il freddo attraversava le pareti ancora più intensamente. Obito continuò a tossire, e il suo corpo a tremare debolmente, ma abbastanza per far tintinnare le catene di chakra. Facevano un rumore che Obito era sicuro Kakashi riuscisse a sentire. Non era in grado però di fermare il suo corpo; era a malapena vestito, con indumenti sporchi, a brandelli e umidi - sempre umidi.

 

“Potresti sempre torturarmi tu stesso, sai”. Obito lo invitò, parlando con un sussurro ora, la gola secca e stanca. “Ma non ho nient'altro da dirti ormai”. Sperava che vederlo così avesse spezzato il cuore a Kakashi.

  
Non gli importava più di lui.

 

Non gli importava più, da così tanto tempo ormai.

 

Kakashi fece un ghigno di derisione “Così da farti sentire dalla parte della ragione? Per renderti il martire della tua storia deviata e contorta, Obito? Non ho intenzione di farlo.”  
  
Non lo avrebbe fatto sentire dalla parte della ragione – non aveva bisogno dell'aiuto di Kakashi per sapere che la sua causa era stata giusta. Lui _aveva_ _ragione_.   
  


No, essere torturato da Kakashi sarebbe stato solo un modo per fargli un torto. Anche se ci stava provando con tutto sé stesso, Kakashi stava fallendo nel tentativo di apparire indifferente.

 

Obito conosceva i segni del turbamento emotivo – lo aveva vissuto lui stesso diverse volte – e in più, conosceva Kakashi come poche altre persone avrebbero potuto affermare. Si ricordava il loro momento più intimo, sul campo di battaglia; Kakashi piegato sopra di lui, che gli stringeva la gola, con l'intero corpo pronto ad uccidere. Però aveva esitato. La sua risolutezza si era sgretolata come secca e cruda argilla.

 

Obito sapeva il perché.

 

Kakashi, come lui, era troppo attaccato ai rimpianti, ancora troppo incatenato al dolore del passato per andare avanti. Obito oscillava tra rabbia ed apatia, Kakashi tra solitudine e colpa.

 

Erano due uomini simili, si rallegrò Obito, con l'eccezione che Kakashi rifiutava di aprire gli occhi e _vedere_ una possibile e durevole soluzione.

 

_Perché continui a illudere te stesso Kakashi? Perché continui a raccontarti menzogne?_

 

La menzogna era tutto ciò che era loro rimasto, visto che – il piano di Obito era andato in nulla.

 

Obito mostrò i denti un'altra volta; era il meglio che riuscisse a fare nel suo stato. Poteva quasi gustare l'amarezza che rimaneva pesante nell'aria, contaminando lo scarso spazio tra i due – i resti in rovina del Team Minato.

 

Kakashi fece per andarsene e Obito notò quanto quell'azione gli pesò, come se non volesse far altro che scappare, ma qualcosa gli rallentasse i passi. Come se qualcosa lo trattenesse dall'altra estremità. Poi il Jounin si controllò, il suo volto scivolò dentro alla sua vera maschera, quella che portava sotto alla striscia di tessuto che gli copriva naso e bocca. Si allontanò.

 

Obito sputò al vederlo muoversi, anche se per via dell'angolo e della distanza, non lo raggiunse. Era il gesto ciò che contava. Voleva che Kakashi se ne andasse al suono del suo disprezzo.

 

-

 

Il suo corpo non lo avrebbe lasciato morire.

 

-

 

Ogni giorno da prima dell'alba a dopo il crepuscolo, lo torturavano. Lo scorticavano e soffocavano e bruciavano – un fantasioso interrogatore lo inondò con una secchiata di escrementi, l'odore dei quali lo fece deglutire per riflesso e vomitare, gli fece inumidire gli occhi.

 

Gli fecero la stessa domanda ancora, ed ancora.

 

Lui non disse mai nulla, il suo sguardo si smorzava progressivamente mentre continuavano il loro lavoro. Gli tolsero la luce, bloccando la finestra della cella, e lo ammanettarono contro il muro, con la faccia contro la roccia. Ormai Ibiki aveva capito. Aveva letto i suoi file personali e aveva scoperto cosa aveva posto fine alla sua vita. Obito era quindi costretto a sopportare la solida roccia contro la guancia, l'oscurità nella sua cella senza luce, la magra e offuscata vista della pietra; l'unica cosa che gli era permesso di vedere.

 

Fino a quando non lo torturavano ancora.

 

-

 

E ogni sera, quando avevano finito per quel giorno, quando lui non gli aveva detto una singola parola e loro se ne erano andati comunque soddisfatti, Kakashi arrivava. Si presentava qualche minuto dopo che l'ultimo interrogatore se ne era andato. Gli chiedeva sempre la stessa cosa – _Dov'è Yamato? Dimmelo_.

 

E Obito rispondeva con nient'altro che respiri rantolanti o opprimenti silenzi.

 

Ma Kakashi tornava sempre.

 

-

 

Il suo corpo non lo avrebbe lasciato morire.

 

Dopo settimane ormai di prigionia, Obito iniziò a comprendere che i suoi innesti di tessuto Senju stavano sì funzionando da supporto vitale come avevano sempre fatto, ma solo parzialmente. Non abbastanza da mascherare il dolore o curare completamente le ferite. Abbastanza per farlo continuare a soffrire, ma non così poco da lasciarlo morire.

 

Obito era stanco del mondo e di tutto ciò che in esso esisteva, ma il suo corpo continuava a far battere il cuore, a far reagire il suo cervello.

 

Non capiva perché semplicemente non lo avessero giustiziato subito per i suoi presunti crimini. Di certo non si era guadagnato nulla di meno.

 

Una fredda mattina (poteva sapere che era una mattina dal fatto che il nuovo turno di guardia era appena arrivato e stava sommessamente parlando nel corridoio) desiderò con veemenza di aver distrutto quel gigante albero – il clone vivente di Hashirama Senju - durante la guerra. Senza il chakra di quell'albero le parti del suo corpo avrebbero smesso di curarlo. Sarebbe morto e sarebbe stato libero da quest'infelice esistenza.

 

Quando finalmente ebbe la rivelazione, rise di nuovo. Era tutto così silenzioso ora, si udiva solo il tremito della spalla, il respiro contro l'imperdonabile roccia.

 

Perché mai era stato così _testardo_?

 

La risposta era sempre stata lì.

 

Obito riuscì ad affrontare la giornata con una forza ritrovata. Doveva conservare le energie e le parole per la visita che Kakashi gli avrebbe fatto quella sera.

 

 

Era un pomeriggio freddo e il respiro si condensava di fronte alle sue labbra. Prevedibile, meccanico, Kakashi arrivò. Si mise nel punto dove stava sempre. Disse ciò che ripeteva ogni volta. “Il Capitano Yamato,” suonava quasi come un copione. Lo era. “Dov'è? Dimmelo.”

 

Obito sospirò. I suoi polmoni sembravano pesanti, come se una forza invisibile li opprimesse. Era così stanco. Le labbra gli si spezzarono quando cercò di aprirle.

 

“Vuoi saperlo?” chiese piano, la voce gli tremava insieme al corpo. _E allora andiamo_ , si disse, _facciamolo correre a recuperarlo e aiutiamolo a fare quello che da solo non riesce._

 

-

 

Aveva vissuto troppo a lungo.

 

“Sei così caparbio, Kakashi... Mi sono stufato di vedere la tua faccia qui sotto ogni singolo giorno. Bene, te lo dirò.”

 

Un attacco di tosse lo colse, scuotendolo così forte da farlo quasi rimettere. Il muro di roccia premeva contro la sua guancia come un cupo ed inquietante ricordo di dolore, del momento nel quale la sua vita aveva iniziato a diventare un inferno. Andava bene così. Andava bene. Non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo.

 

Sarebbe stato libero da Kakashi, libero da Konoha, dal disastro che la sua vita era diventata. La dolce attesa del nulla era così allettante da risultare insopportabile.

 

“Troverai l'entrata alle radici di un grande, storto pino a due chilometri e mezzo a sud-sud ovest del cancello occidentale di Kirigakure. Riporta, bello. Riporta -” si interrompé tossendo di nuovo.

Gli faceva male tutto.

 

“- e lasciami in pace.”

 

Il respiro di Kakashi si fermò un attimo. Obito si immaginò che si fosse completamente bloccato, in pausa, ghiacciato, e che stesse pensando. Kakashi non era stupido, probabilmente si stava chiedendo perché Obito avesse improvvisamente rivelato informazioni che fino a quel momento aveva custodito gelosamente. Ma Obito sapeva che Kakashi non avrebbe perso troppo tempo in considerazioni. Aveva una pista che lo avrebbe condotto da un compagno disperso. E apparentemente sembrava che di questo, al giorno d'oggi, gli importasse qualcosa. Passò un altro mezzo secondo, poi Kakashi si schiodò dalla sua posizione nella cella come un cane da caccia sguinzagliato.

 

Obito si concesse il lusso di un ghigno di soddisfazione in privato nel momento nel quale i passi affrettati di Kakashi svanirono nel corridoio. Il suono si interrompé con il colpo della pesante porta che separava la sicura cella dal resto del mondo. Il silenzio che scese dopo era strano, come del tutto nuovo.

 

Obito premette la fronte di nuovo contro la roccia, ignorando l'ondata di nausea che scaturì al gelido contatto.

 

Ora, non restava che aspettare.

 

-

 

I giorni passarono.

 

-

 

Percepì immediatamente un cambiamento.  
  
Sentì una scossa attraversarlo, e si immaginò fosse qualcosa di simile all'essere stato colpito da un fulmine, o a quel terrificante presentimento che precede il momento nel quale il cuore si arresta. La sensazione lo soffocò, sostituendo rapidamente la vitalità con la stanchezza. Il battito regolare del pulsare del sangue, divenne un lento fluire.

 

Poi fu preso dalla sete, e fu peggio di qualsiasi cosa potesse aspettarsi. La sua bocca era priva di qualsiasi traccia di umidità, la sua gola inaridita continuava ad inghiottire il nulla.

 

Venne la fame, cruda e lacerante.

 

Poi il dolore.

 

Il dolore che stava provando adesso eclissava tutto ciò che aveva sperimentato fino a quel momento nei suoi giorni di prigionia. Non poteva trattenere i lamenti istintivi, un suono rauco che a malapena riconosceva come suo.

 

Ne era valsa la pena. Alla fine era valsa la pena.

 

Andava bene.

 

-

I giorni continuarono a passare e le manette e le catene iniziarono a lasciarsi andare contro le sue ossa, scavando i tessuti che stavano diventando sempre più sottili. Chiazze sulla pelle gli si gonfiavano e pulsavano, creando croste con fluido che fuoriusciva dalla pelle spaccata.

 

Nonostante il gelo della cella, Obito aveva caldo. Disidratato com'era, non era più in grado di sudare, e la testa gli pulsava dolorosamente. Cercava di non pensare all'acqua, ma delle goccioline continuavano a cadere dal soffitto e si infrangevano a terra solo a pochi metri da lui.

 

Le guardie continuavano ad arrivare, solo per dimostragli il loro 'rispetto'.

 

Senza domande da fargli, senza nessun obiettivo, finirono per utilizzarlo come una valvola di sfogo per la loro frustrazione. Lo picchiavano e lo umiliavano, e con il tempo Obito perse la forza di reagire anche alla minima percossa. Ciò che una volta avrebbe sopportato senza batter ciglio, ora lo faceva facilmente finire schiacciato sul pavimento.

 

Ed è sul pavimento che lo lasciarono, affamato, sanguinante e febbricitante quando ebbero finito . Una guardia beffarda gli aveva adagiato una piccola e sudicia coperta, sbraitando a proposito di quanto la sua pelle nuda fosse rivoltante, e volesse risparmiarsi la terribile visione.

 

In quelle condizioni, Obito non sarebbe stato in grado di coprirsi per salvarsi la vita.  
  
Per fortuna, non aveva intenzione di farlo.

 

Invece che pensare a sé stesso, Obito pensò a Kakashi. Si domandò se, con il suo compagno sicuramente ormai in salvo, sarebbe tornato e lo avrebbe visto giacere così; se avrebbe assistito alla sua debolezza.

 

Iniziò a respirare più velocemente, superficialmente. Si chiese se sarebbe vissuto abbastanza a lungo per scoprirlo.

 

Continuava a perdere coscienza, si sentiva separato dalla sua vista, separato dai suoi pensieri. C'era una foschia che rendeva tutto simile ad un sogno, i sensi erano offuscati e lontani dal suo controllo. Obito si lasciò trasportare da quella sensazione, sentendo la fredda aria infine vincere sulla febbre che gli aveva levato le forze e affondagli in profondo dentro le ossa. Un suono improvvisamente si fece strada tra la nebbia, ed Obito emise un istintivo e rauco respiro. Anche ora, nel suo momento peggiore, riconobbe quella voce. Sapeva a chi apparteneva.

 

Forse, il fatto che Kakashi fosse qui a vederlo morire una seconda volta era appropriato. Sperava che la visione lo consumasse. Sperava che si imprimesse nella mente di Kakashi senza concedergli mai più un momento di pace.

 

Non poté trovare la forza per alzare la testa, ma riuscì sentire la preoccupazione nella sua voce, i passi mossi dal panico di fronte alle sbarre della sua cella. Pensò di aver sentito la porta aprirsi. Venne poi girato nella presa di qualcuno, tirato un po' su fino ad essere adagiato su un grembo. Gli occhi lentamente gli mostrarono capelli argentati e una divisa blu. Batté le ciglia, lottando per schiarirsi la vista. Era tutto così offuscato.

 

Ma i suoi occhi riuscirono a trovare quelli di Kakashi, e quando lo fecero, vi si ancorarono con una fame così grande da far sembrare piccolo il vuoto che gli divorava lo stomaco.

 

 _Guarda_ , avrebbe lasciato questo messaggio al Jounin, che lo fissava dall'alto con orrore mentre la realizzazione si faceva strada nei suoi occhi. Il corpo di Obito tremò flebilmente solo per aver fatto lo sforzo di alzare lo sguardo, e la visione gli si offuscò ingrigendosi ai bordi. _Guarda cosa hai fatto, Kakashi, e disperati_.

 

Tossì. Sangue e bile gli sporcarono le labbra. Poi gli occhi gli scivolarono indietro e perse conoscenza.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una rimessa in sesto e un nuovo tipo di punizione

\---

–

-

 

Il primo respiro che esalò consciamente fu una grande delusione.  
  


Aveva naufragato in un'oscurità immobile e soffocante per un periodo di tempo non ben definito. Era stata un'esperienza calma, semplice ed assoluta. Obito si era fidato di quell'oscurità. Si era abbandonato alla consapevolezza finale: non ci sarebbe stato un aldilà, nessuna coscienza, nessun pensiero – persino il nulla sarebbe stato meglio della sofferenza provocatogli dal vivere.

 

Quando sentì di nuovo il dolore, ebbe la sensazione che si trattasse di una sorta di punizione. Forse, era così che l'inferno gli si sarebbe manifestato: in un doloroso e pulsante disagio eterno.

 

Obito non ne rimase troppo impressionato. Aveva conosciuto inferni peggiori.

 

Ma poi, la vuotezza che lo circondava iniziò a riempirsi di mormorii e suoni a lui familiari, come il costante bip di un monitor.

Si arrabbiò così tanto, provò una rabbia così amara ed inutile, che si risvegliò. Quando aprì gli occhi, al loro interno vi si riversò la luce, portandosi dietro la fredda sterilità di una stanza di ospedale e l'ingombrante presenza di un tubo blu di plastica che gli ostruiva mezza visuale. Ed Obito comprese allora il vero significato di quel suo nuovo inferno.

 

-

 

Aveva qualcosa nella gola che gli impediva di deglutire, lo faceva tossire ed arrancare. Voleva dibattersi, inarcarsi, ma persino quelle azioni erano al di fuori della sua portata. Quel poco che riusciva a muovere gli creava tensione nei polsi e nel collo, come se fossero trattenuti da altra plastica (un piccolo e chiaro tubo, pesante di fluido, gli penzolava da entrambi i lati, e nutriva il suo corpo). Non poteva emettere suoni di nessun tipo; riusciva solo gorgogliare intorno alla massa che gli ostruiva la trachea.

 

Voleva levarsela. Voleva grattarsi la faccia.

 

Si sentiva come se stesse annegando.

 

Un'infermiera arrivò dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, la faccia coperta da una maschera di clinica indifferenza, ma con un flebile e pungente disprezzo che brillava maligno nei suoi occhi. “Sei sveglio, vero?” mormorò, prendendosi il suo tempo prima di infilare un paio di guanti di lattice. Prese in mano poi un grosso tubo e Obito poté chiaramente sentire il suono di un chiavistello di plastica che si apriva, poté percepire la vibrazione sulle sue labbra. “Te lo dirò,” disse poco propensa al dialogo “la maggior parte di noi sperava in uno sviluppo differente.”

 

Poi estrasse il tubo con un colpo secco, provocandogli un dolore bruciante, come schegge di vetro nella.

 

Gli occhi di Obito si inumidirono immediatamente, ebbe dei conati e boccheggiò. Anche adesso non poteva usare la voce. Le mani gli tremavano.

 

L'infermiera sorrise appena. Si girò per spegnere una delle macchine, poi tornò con un dispositivo che faceva un rumore come di risucchio.

 

“Non potevamo lasciarti lì ad annegare nelle tue secrezioni, no?” disse, e c'era del rimpianto nella sua voce. Avvicinò lo strumento alla cavità della sua bocca ed aspirò quell'umidità che rischiava di soffocarlo.

 

Riusciva a sentire il sapore del sangue.

 

Quando finì (e Obito aveva già richiuso gli occhi nel tentativo di riportarsi in quello stato di sonno-morte che gli aveva fatto da purgatorio) improvvisamente gli strappò via la maschera che gli ricopriva la parte inferiore del viso; quella che soffiava aria fredda sulla sua pelle, e che rendeva un po' più semplice il respirare.

 

L'infermiera si girò per andarsene. “Respira. O non farlo. A nessuno di noi interessa cosa sceglierai di fare.”

 

Obito provò a non respirare, ma il suo corpo non volle ascoltarlo.

 

-

 

Poco dopo cadde in un sonno febbrile. I suoi sogni erano pieni dal fantasma di lei, di tutto ciò che aveva perso per sempre. Della pesante e schiacciante pressione di tonnellate di roccia, di frammenti di ossa che si spezzavano all'interno di muscoli polverizzati.

 

Di mani, stranamente gentili, appena tremanti, sulla mascella, le orecchie e le guance.

 

Ed improvvisamente, respirare divenne più facile.

 

-

 

I suoi capelli sbiaditi si erano assottigliati tanto da divenire fragili frammenti, e molti erano caduti. Poteva sentire l'aria toccargli lo scalpo nudo.

 

Le sue braccia sembravano di piombo. Le lenzuola dell'ospedale erano così pesanti da riuscire a trattenerlo nel letto, impedendogli di alzarsi. Era così magro da poter essere spazzato via da una sola folata di vento, e la scarsa pressione di quel lino consumato lo schiacciava.

 

Guardò fuori dalla finestra: il cielo era uggioso e grigio. Le foglie volteggiavano nell'aria, il vento era così forte da filtrare dalle fessure dell'infisso.

 

Obito avrebbe voluto essere là fuori, colpito dal turbinio di quelle foglie e battuto dalla pioggia. Avrebbe voluto mettersi in piedi e scagliarsi nel cielo, finché, inevitabilmente, non avrebbe iniziato a cadere di nuovo per precipitare in un vasto, tempestoso e freddo mare che lo avrebbe spazzato via per sempre.

 

Le finestre erano barricate e protette da tre guardie.

 

Non riusciva a smettere di tremare.

 

-

 

Provarono a nutrirlo qualche giorno (o settimana) dopo.

 

Prima gli offrirono un cucchiaio di brodo, leggero e semplice. Ma persino a quello, il corpo di Obito reagì violentemente. Rigettò così forte da contorcersi, tendendosi contro i lacci che lo tenevano fermo.

 

Provò a ripensare a qual'era stato il suo ultimo pasto.

 

Erano passati diciotto anni.

 

Solo il contatto di quel liquido con lo stomaco aveva innescato una reazione a catena nel suo corpo, così forte da fargli ruggire le viscere per protesta.

 

Provarono ancora. Provarono ancora ed ancora, fino a quando non rimase lì sudante, un nauseabondo relitto dolorante dalla bocca al buco del culo, fino a quando i crampi non gli spinsero raspanti e agonizzanti suoni fuori dalla riluttante gola.

 

-

 

_E quella notte sognò di nuovo. Questa volta, fresca acqua sulla fronte, una mano gentile che al sua passaggio gli portava via il malessere dal volto._

 

Rin era lì con lui, non è vero?

 

E poté quasi vederla - quasi toccarla -

 

Ma il suo fantasma passò attraverso di lui e, _oh_ , se ne era andata di nuovo.

 

L'acqua fresca però era rimasta. E così anche quelle mani.

 

-

 

“-peggio è passato e tollera il cibo semplice adesso, nonostante l'atrofia dei villi e-”

 

“-è stato trattato anche meglio di quanto non-”

 

“-un criminale? Un mostro? Dovresti saperlo bene, ragazzo. Non è etico, ma hanno il diritto di-”

 

“-inaccettabile.”

 

-

 

Qualche tempo dopo, Obito si svegliò sbarrando gli occhi. Percepiva la presenza di qualcuno al suo capezzale, ed il suo sguardo stanco capì subito che non si trattava di un membro del personale medico. No, la vista di chi gli aveva fatto visita gli causava una crescere rabbia nello stomaco, una collera che sovrastava persino l'incredulità. Perché era venuto? Perché diavolo Hatake non lo lasciava semplicemente morire in pace?

 

Obito provò a parlare, ma la sua gola era così infiammata che quello che riuscì ad emettere fu solo un flebile soffio. “Sei venuto qui per compiacerti, Kakashi?”

 

Apparentemente, no. Kakashi lo guardò negli occhi per un istante con sorpresa , poi velocemente posò il suo sguardo sul muro di fronte a lui, le spalle assunsero una posa più rigida. Immobile come un cane da caccia che aveva puntato qualcosa, si sedette sul letto di Obito, ignorando le sue aspre parole e fissando il vuoto. Anche con la maschera e l'hitai-ate che lo nascondevano, era rimasta visibile un'impenetrabile oscurità nell'unico grigio occhio; un tratto che Obito, persino nel suo delirio, anche con i suoi occhi neutralizzati, poté vedere con chiarezza.

 

Era senso di colpa? Afflizione? Ribrezzo?

 

Kakashi era così stoico, era come una fortezza con mura costruite sulla sabbia. Mura di fragile e sgretolante roccia.

 

Rimase lì in silenzio, solo la sua mera esistenza ricordava ad Obito il suo fallimento. Aveva fallito nel cambiare il mondo, nel salvarlo da sé stesso. E adesso, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, aveva fallito anche nel _morire_.

 

L'immagine di Kakashi era come un tumore, onnipresente anche quando Obito chiudeva gli occhi. Il suo spirito reagiva violentemente alla sua prossimità; quest'uomo era il traditore che aveva ingannato il suo cuore, era l'incarnazione della fede mal riposta.

Ciò nonostante, sapeva quanto Kakashi ci avesse provato. Ce l'aveva messa tutta, e comunque aveva _fallito_. Questo, più di qualunque altra cosa, era la prova dell'imperfezione dell'esistenza.

 

La prova che le promesse non valgono nulla.

 

Che l'amore, la fiducia e la fede non portano a niente di buono.

 

Rimasero sospesi per qualche altro istante in un silenzio così carico da sembrare elettrico, Obito troppo debole per aumentare il voltaggio a Kakashi; quello rimase seduto, in silenzio e assente. Facendogli la guardia o giudicandolo, Obito non era sicuro di quale delle due.

 

Mise allora alla prova la gola, irrigidendo il suo esile corpo così che le parole non sfuggissero all'udito. Fissò il suo sguardo, arido e terribile, su Kakashi, proprio come quella volta sul pavimento della cella.

 

“Dovresti arrenderti,” mormorò, e l'aver articolato quelle parole aprì delle crepe nelle sue secche labbra, lasciando passare una lingua pesante e cotonosa.

“Konoha sta solo aspettando il momento giusto per farmi fuori. Tu ed io sappiamo bene che l'Hokage mi sta facendo bello per un'esecuzione pubblica. Non potevo perdere l'occasione di concedere al villaggio un ultimo spettacolo, giusto?”

 

Si chiedeva come lo avrebbero fatto. Generalmente si optava per il Seppuku, ma quel rito era riservato a quelli ai quali veniva concessa una morte dignitosa; coloro che potevano scegliere come andarsene. Dubitava fortemente che Konoha gli avrebbe riconosciuto quel diritto. In tempi passati, quando gli Uchiha erano ancora gli esecutori della legge, i crimini peggiori venivano puniti con l'immolazione: un plotone faceva fuoco, letteralmente. Ma Obito dubitava che avrebbero lasciato l'onore a Sasuke. Per traditori e criminali senza rispetto, generalmente si optava per una decapitazione pubblica. Quello sarebbe stato il suo destino.

 

“Ci sarai Kakashi?” stridette con una cattiveria che gli ardeva più forte del dolore nello stomaco.

 

“Sarai tu ad alzare la spada?” sarebbe stato appropriato.

Forse lo avrebbero _costretto_ a farlo. Forse quel gesto avrebbe poi smorzato per sempre l'ultima scintilla rimasta in lui, permettendogli infine di completare il cerchio e comprendere la vera disperazione. “Forse sarai finalmente soddisfatto.” Sibilò Obito, e non si volle perdere la crepa che si aprì nella fragile corazza che proteggeva Kakashi. Era shock, un piccolo addolorato tremolio nei suoi occhi, che diedero una frecciata ad Obito per poi guardare subito altrove. Un mero millisecondo di contatto, un'altra frattura nella sua facciata.

 

Le luci nella stanza di ospedale sembravano quasi troppo abbaglianti. La vista di Obito traballò. Stanco e tremante si adagiò quindi con la schiena al sottile cuscino. Ansimò anche solo per quel piccolo sforzo, mentre il suo corpo lo stava già trascinando nel familiare comfort dell'oblio.

 

_Kakashi... quando immagini il tuo futuro, che cosa vedi? Io non vedo altro che oscurità, vedo la fine. Mi è negata la vista del domani. E posso sentire – so che è così anche per te._

 

_Arrenditi._

 

“Stai zitto,” erano parole composte, pronunciate all'improvviso, più smorzate del solito dietro alla maschera di tessuto. “Riposati.”

 

Non aveva molta scelta, no?

 

\---

 

I giorni divennero settimane, settimane di sterile e brillante bianco che si sostituì all'oscurità. Obito scandiva i giorni grazie ai pasti, al brodo e al tè d'orzo e alle lame affilate che sembravano attraversargli la pancia. Si ritrovò a riconoscere le facce (labbra piegate dal disprezzo, denti digrignati), di coloro che si stavano occupando di lui. Persino la routine (quasi morbosa) delle visite di Kakashi Hatake si svolgeva come un rituale, in completo silenzio; un'ora puntuale che si intagliava nelle giornate di Obito con una determinazione patologica.

 

Fortunatamente, un po' della tanto familiare apatia si stava risvegliando. Solamente lei poteva permettergli di affrontare la giornaliera umiliazione delle spugnature e del controllo del catetere. Si era ritirato in un suppurato, virulento silenzio, rassegnato ormai ad una fine che sarebbe presto giunta, un destino al di fuori del suo controllo.

 

La sfilata di quei volti familiari un giorno cambiò, sostituendo gli arcigni sguardi e la posatezza di infermiere di mezza età, con un volto nuovo, più giovane e fresco, e due occhi lucenti come giada. Come lei si avvicinò, Obito si sforzò per issarsi leggermente sul letto. Il suo corpo era ancora in preda ai tremori, ma ci riuscì. Conosceva quella kunoichi, dopotutto – apprendista di Tsunade e compagna di squadra di Naruto. Un giovane e potente esserino con un intelletto che rivaleggiava con la forza nei suoi pugni.

 

“Oggi deve essere un giorno speciale,” mormorò Obito, emettendo un suono che sembrava più un'unghia che strideva sulla parete piuttosto che quello appartenente ad un essere umano. “Sakura Haruno, giusto?”

 

Le sue sopracciglia rosa si sollevarono impercettibilmente. “Giusto,” ammise. Era difficile credere avesse solo diciassette anni. “Immagini che oggi _sia_ un giorno speciale. Questa mattina hai un'ultima visita e nel pomeriggio sarai portato fuori per essere processato.”

 

Poi fece un sorriso, uno di quelli appena accennati ed amari.

 

Nel momento in cui smise di parlare, Obito sentì crescere di nuovo in lui una folle gioia – perché se ci sarebbe stato un _processo_ , ci sarebbe stata anche una _sentenza_ – ma poi notò che Sakura non era venuta da sola. In piedi in silenzio vicino all'uscio, che guardava con una strana espressione impassibile, c'era Naruto Uzumaki. E dietro di lui, chiaramente troppo disorientato per essere lasciato solo, c'era Kakashi. Che semplicemente lo fissava, con le braccia un po' troppo rilassate lungo i suoi fianchi.

 

Obito ghignò debolmente, sentendosi trionfante, e si sdraiò di nuovo sulle lenzuola mentre il giovane medico iniziava a visitarlo.

 

-

 

Esattamente come aveva detto Haruno, il processo iniziò nel pomeriggio. Come lei ebbe finito di compilare le carte, delle guardie ANBU entrarono affrettate nella stanza. Fecero indossare ad Obito una semplice tunica nera sopra al camice d'ospedale e una benda gli venne fatta scivolare sopra agli occhi. Avrebbe voluto ridere: si erano presi il suo Sharingan, il suo Rinnegan – cosa si aspettavano potesse vedere?

 

Fu ammanettato e messo su una sedia a rotelle. Ne fu quasi grato: pensava lo avrebbero costretto a camminare, ma probabilmente non avrebbe raggiunto nemmeno la porta.

 

Lo condussero fuori dall'ospedale. Obito notò un cambiamento nell'aria, che era fredda e rinfrescante, e il sole che riusciva a filtrare attraverso la fascia. Anche nella più totale oscurità, brillava luce argentata. Sotto la benda alzò gli occhi al cielo e sogghignò.

 

-

 

Venne spinto sulla sedia in silenzio (ad eccezione per alcune imprecazioni che occasionalmente si alzavano da qualche cittadino senza volto) fino a quando non arrivarono al palazzo di giustizia. L'aria cambiò ancora, divenne immobile. Il buio si sostituì alla luce, di nuovo.

 

La benda gli venne rimossa e Obito si guardò intorno scrutando la tetra platea. Forse sarebbe dovuto essere grato della possibilità di offrir loro un altro spettacolo _prima_ dell'esecuzione. All'udienza erano presenti pochi individui: l'Hokage in persona, ovviamente, il consiglio go-ikeban composto da Homura Mitokado e Koharu Utatane, e circa venti Jounin. Naturalmente, Obito poté riconoscere Kakashi, che se ne stava in mezzo al gruppo, ma anche Gai, Kurenai e un uomo che assomigliava vagamente a Senju Hashirama – o a Zetsu, ma con un colorito più umano. _Yamato_. Obito aveva sempre pensato a lui solo come a del buon fertilizzante.

 

Lo misero a sedere di fronte a Tsunade, il go-ikeban, e ad un ninja che indossava una tunica bianca simile a quella di un fantasma ed una maschera neutra di argilla. _Questa è la commissione_ , pensò, _che impersonifica l'imparzialità, ma anche la morte, vista la veste funeraria_.

 

Tsunade alzò una mano e l'assemblea cadde in ginocchio.

 

“Obito Uchiha,” iniziò, con una voce androgina, “Sei accusato di cospirazione, tradimento, e sessantacinque crimini contro l'umanità. Come ti dichiari?”

 

“Colpevole,” gracchiò Obito, più forte e più chiaro che poté. La sua pelle prudeva sotto l'attenzione di tutti quegli occhi. Il plotone, la forca, la spada – qualsiasi fine avrebbero scelto sarebbe stata ben accetta. Era pronto. Era _più_ che pronto.

 

“In tal caso siamo qui per decidere il tuo fato. Hai tradito il tuo villaggio, minacciato l'umanità. Lasciami essere franca: l'opinione pubblica ritiene che la giusta punizione sia la pena di morte. Che meriti di soffrire e morire per tutte le azioni orribili ed egoiste che ci hai causato. In questa corte, però, ti concederemo un processo. Considereremo solo i fatti oggettivamente, e poi ci ritireremo per emanare il verdetto accordato.”

 

Poi iniziò ad elencare tutti i crimini di Obito, e lui dovette sogghignare un'altra volta: non erano nemmeno la metà dei suoi peccati.

L'udienza, nonostante una folla abbastanza disciplinata, si riempiva di tensione mano a mano che l'elenco proseguiva. C'erano odio e rabbia nell'aria. Obito li respirò a pieni polmoni. L'odio portava sempre a dei risultati; la vita glielo aveva insegnato bene.

 

Poi iniziò ad affievolirsi.

 

Naruto intervenne. “Che cosa diventeremmo noi se lo condannassimo a morte? Ha fatto cose terribili – e, credetemi, lo so bene; è la ragione per la quale i miei genitori sono morti, la ragione per la quale io sono una forza portante. Ma nonostante questo, non mi sento in grado di definirlo _malvagio_. Non ci sta con la testa. Non possiamo semplificare tutto con un 'è una brutta persona, uccidiamolo'.” Poi guardò tutti i presenti, sfidandoli a dire qualcosa per controbattere. “Dovremmo essere _migliori_ di così adesso. Ci aspettano tanto dolore e sofferenze, ma penso che Konoha dovrebbe dare per prima l'esempio di come uno shinobi dovrebbe comportarsi dopo al guerra!”

 

“Dando l'amnistia a colui che ha iniziato quella stessa guerra?” Questo era Koharu Utatane, e la sua voce era grave anche se la sua schiena era inarcata e il suo corpo fragile. “E' una follia. Sembreremmo deboli se lo risparmiassimo e saremmo ancora più stupidi a permettergli di rimanere tra noi.”

 

Tsunade allora parlò. “E' debole e le sue abilità sono state soppresse. Ormai non è più considerabile una minaccia. Inoltre, le nostre prigioni sono a corto di personale. Non possiamo più ospitarlo.”

Si girò verso l'assemblea di Jounin, gli occhi attenti a trattenere la frustrazione. “Inoltre, Naruto ha ragione. Probabilmente stiamo parlando di danni celebrali, allucinazioni, psicosi – sarà anche un mostro, ma sofferente.”

 

“Ma-”

 

“Noi _potremmo_ ospitarlo. - io potrei -” E questo era Kakashi, che parlò senza che fosse il suo turno e attirò l'attenzione di tutta la stanza su di lui. Obito non era l'unico a fissarlo. La stanza rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, prima che sussurri concitati iniziassero a sollevarsi dalla folla.

 

“E suppongo che lei sia perfettamente obbiettivo in merito alla questione?”

Gli chiese Homura Mitokado con un disprezzo che non si curò di celare.

 

L'obiezione di Kakashi arrivò veloce. “Mi farei da parte se qualcuno di voi si ritenesse in grado di gestirlo meglio di me. Io sono il suo altro occhio. Sono il suo vecchio compagno di squadra. Se rientra nella responsabilità di qualcuno, quello sono io. Perché dovreste rischiare che qualcun altro venga ucciso senza che sia necessario?” Obito si chiese se anche gli altri presenti riuscissero a sentite lo strano, quasi disperato tono che si celava sotto alla superficie.

 

“Chi ci dice che non lei non già compromesso? Non è un segreto che i vostri passati siano connessi. E tutto quel tempo nella cella con lui...” e questo era un ANBU, nascosto da una maschera da uccello, che se ne stava appollaiato su un puntone.

 

Kakashi lo ignorò, e la sua voce divenne più aspra quando disse, “Ucciderlo significherebbe dargli esattamente quello che vuole.”

 

Obito si infuriò. Se solo avesse agito sensatamente e assecondato il desiderio di _uccidere_ Kakashi quando erano rimasti soli nel Kamui, forse avrebbe trovato la morte sul campo di battaglia, una veloce e semplice, invece che essere trascinato in questa farsa _nauseante_. Non era facile mettere in discussione le parole di Naruto – non che gli fosse stato richiesto di difenderlo in nessun modo. E non poté obiettare nulla contro il loro insinuare che fosse pazzo. Forse lo era stato, più che pazzo, per aver creduto di poter sistemare questo mondo. Non c'erano speranze di poterlo sanare.

 

Quando il tribunale consegnò il verdetto a Tsunade, Obito la vide chiudere gli occhi per una frazione un po' troppo prolungata prima di iniziare a leggere. Fu sufficiente per farlo irrigidire per l'orrore. Poi le parole lasciarono le sue labbra e Obito abbandonò ogni compostezza. Si issò traballante sulle gambe e iniziò a strillare oscenità con tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni.

 

Ad udienza conclusa Obito si issò in piedi sulla panca, in preda alla rabbia, maledendo chiunque potesse sentirlo, fino a quando non venne di nuovo costretto a sedersi. Fu legato velocemente con delle cinghie di pelle ed imbavagliato brutalmente fino a quando lo sforzo e la stanchezza non lo costrinsero di nuovo al silenzio.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casa, dolce casa.

Obito sognò l'estate.

 

Lontano dallo stress della sua tempestosa e folle mente, e lontano dal burrascoso e ormai quasi concluso autunno, galleggiava sulle acque tiepide del fiume Nakano. Sopra di lui gli alberi crescevano rigogliosi, distendendosi verso il sole e dividendo il cielo. Poteva sentire gli insetti ronzare, i tonfi delle carpe koi, lo starnazzare delle anatre. L'acqua gli lambiva il corpo, lasciandolo fluttuare come un tronco di legno. Si lasciò trasportare così fino all'oceano, respirando la calda aria ricca di salsedine e senza mai guardarsi indietro.

 

I suoi occhi si aprirono nell'oscura angustia del salotto di Kakashi. Avrebbe voluto provare disapprovazione, ma Obito ormai si era abituato al crescente declino che la sua vita aveva intrapreso. Osservò un attimo la stanza spartana con occhi spassionati e vuoti. Una strana pressione opprimeva l'aria, rendendola claustrofobica– Kakashi aveva posto sigilli ovunque. Persino l'ossigeno sembrava intrappolato dentro a quelle quattro mura. Il giorno nel quale era stato trascinato qui dentro, anche se si era dimenato ed opposto, era stato scortato da diversi ANBU; quelle stesse guardie ora erano appostate dentro e fuori l'appartamento. Presumibilmente, il loro compito era quello di dare supporto al carceriere. Per un attimo si era sentito lusingato: anche da emaciato, depotenziato e disarmato, era riuscito a mettere Konoha in stato di allerta.

Aveva dormito per la maggior parte dei giorni successivi, appallottolato sotto ad una coperta che ormai era impregnata del suo cattivo odore. Lasciato a sé stesso, sarebbe probabilmente rimasto lì a marcire, in attesa che i reni smettessero di lavorare per la troppa disidratazione. Anche in quella stanza stagnante ed umida, sentiva freddo. Questa non era vita. Questa non era vita, ma la morte restava là, allettante, fuori dalla sua portata.

 

Venne costretto a mangiare, monitorato da un esausto Kakashi, lo sguardo fermo del quale non si sarebbe abbassato fino a quando non lo avrebbe visto ingoiare il boccone. Dalla casa erano stati rimossi tutti gli oggetti acuminati, le corde lunghe e anche i prodotti per la pulizia domestica. L'esistenza di Obito si estendeva dal divano (che aveva iniziato a prendere la sua forma e ad inglobarlo) e il bagno, che era diventato un luogo di regolare umiliazione.

 

Non veniva mai lasciato da solo, e quindi era scortato anche per scaricarsi o per lavarsi; tutto sotto la supervisione di Kakashi.

A quanto pareva, ora era arrivato di nuovo quel momento. Come gli occhi di Obito si focalizzarono pigramente sul mondo intorno a lui, si posarono riluttanti sul suo secondino, che lo fissava in attesa.

 

“È ora del bagno,” disse bruscamente Kakashi.

 

Obito gli sorrise sarcastico, ma non si mosse. Conosceva la solfa – non avrebbe opposto resistenza. Non c'era modo di opporsi. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era rendergli le cose il più difficile possibile.

 

Kakashi sospirò appena, tirandolo sui suoi piedi tremanti e deboli. Obito si lasciò trascinare a forza lungo il corridoio fino alla stanza da bagno, e poi direttamente dentro alla vasca.

 

“Il mio odore ti infastidisce?” gracchiò Obito per schernirlo.

 

Non ottenne altro che un piccolo movimento del mento. “Spogliati,” disse Kakashi, “o aprirò comunque l'acqua”. Ad Obito non era concessa una dignitosa doccia con una tenda-- ma il concetto stesso di dignità aveva ormai abbandonato da tempo la sua vita. Si alzò la semplice veste nera sopra le spalle ed aprì l'acqua tiepida. Non desiderava altro che potersi reggere in piedi stabilmente, ma era troppo debole. Era debole e dimagrito, e le sue spalle sembravano dover collassare da un momento all'altro sotto il loro stesso peso.

 

La pelle gli si sollevò sotto allo sguardo di Kakashi, alla sensazione di avere quel corpo straziato ed emaciato scoperto. Tutto questo era davvero troppo; la bile gli salì fino in gola e il sangue gli urlò pietà nelle vene. In lui crebbe veloce l'isteria, l'ultima piccola quantità di energia rimasta cercava disperatamente di evadere. Mezzo accecato e mezzo matto, Obito balzò in avanti afferrando la bottiglia di shampoo con tremanti e ossute dita e levò il tappo. Vi appoggiò le labbra e iniziò a bere.

 

Le mani di Kakashi lo raggiunsero prima che potesse ingerire un altro sorso, premendo sulla mandibola e impedendogli di muoverla per il troppo dolore. “Non ti ucciderà quello, idiota,” disse Kakashi seccamente mentre gli strappava la bottiglia dalle mani, “berlo ti renderà solo le cose più dolorose per il prossimo paio d'ore.”

 

Obito si scosse al tocco di Kakashi, disgustato solo dalla sua mera presenza. Lo stomaco gli si rivoltò, si contrasse in preparazione dell'inevitabile. Ebbe un conato. Kakashi esercitava così tanta pressione sulla sua mascella da fargli inumidire gli occhi, mischiando liquido salato a quello tiepido della doccia. Stava andando a fuoco dentro e fuori ed i suoi deboli muscoli cercavano la forza di espellere l'abbondante sorso di shampoo. Un orrendo e fruttato sapore saponoso, un gusto così acre da bruciarli nelle narici, gli emerse tra denti per poi attraversargli le labbra. Non riuscì a trattenerlo.

 

Quando si liberò dalla presa di Kakashi, sentì lo stomaco in preda agli spasmi. Si girò appena per vomitare nella vasca con abbondanti rigurgiti, uno dei quali lo costrinse a cadere in ginocchio sul pavimento piastrellato. Sì piegò per il dolore, schiuma e bile gli ardevano nella gola e nel naso.

 

“Non rendere tutto più difficile di quanto non sia già,” gli disse Kakashi, avvisandolo. “Lavati, o ti laverò io. Questo è quanto.”

 

“Che ne dici di– _andare a farti_ _fottere_ invece?” disse Obito affannato, tremando sulle ginocchia e scivolando contro la porcellana delle piastrelle. Sentiva come se lo stomaco gli si fosse annodato, come se si stesse rivoltando e bruciando, donandogli l'allettante sensazione di aver subito una ferita mortale; anche se, chiaramente, non era questo il caso. Il suo corpo lo aveva già tradito una volta, quando lo aveva lasciato tremante ai piedi di Kakashi invece che avergli concesso una compassionevole morte. Ogni volta gli sembrava di non poter scendere più in basso, ma doveva sempre ricredersi.

 

Tremò sotto all'implacabile getto della doccia, immerso nell'acqua contaminata da schiuma e dal suo stesso rigetto. Aveva sperato di trovare la fine, l'aveva aspettata con quel poco di speranza che gli era rimasta; ma, come l'acqua nell'ostruito scarico, la sua esistenza si ostinava a scorrere pigramente. Era stato condannato al purgatorio, messo alle strette da una realtà che aveva voluto provare a distruggere.

 

Appoggiò svogliatamente una guancia al muro di piastrelle, il suo corpo continuava a brontolare e lo scarico a gorgogliare, quando sentì l'esitante strofinio di un'umida, insaponata spugna sulla schiena.

 

L'acqua continuava a cadere tutta intorno a lui, ma Obito si rese conto di non riuscire a piangere.

 

\---

  
Non ci volle molto tempo prima che la tensione iniziasse a crescere all'interno di quelle quattro mura ben barricate.  
  
Il tempo passò e Obito iniziò a riacquistare le forze.

 

Era stato costretto a mangiare contro la sua volontà. Nutrendosi aveva dato inizio a quel processo di guarigione graduale ed inesorabile che il suo corpo reclamava da decenni. I capelli iniziarono a ricrescergli; prima sottili, poi folti, di nuovo neri come l'inchiostro. Ora riempiva meglio i suoi vestiti e non sembrava più un vecchio raggrinzito, ma piuttosto un ragazzino malaticcio. Si stava irrobustendo, anche se era ben lontano dalla solidità e dalla forza che aveva posseduto solo qualche mese prima. Almeno però, adesso aveva un po' di massa, e non appariva più quasi trasparente.

 

Riusciva a dormire, a mangiare, e veniva costretto a praticare abluzioni tutti i giorni... A camminare sulle gambe. Era di nuovo in grado di reggersi in piedi senza difficoltà, e poteva perlustrare i confini del salotto come avrebbe fatto un inquieto gatto selvatico, malevolo e affamato; silenzioso ma tutt'altro che tranquillo.

 

Si ritrovò a osservare Kakashi come una preda, come un cacciatore al vertice della catena alimentare ferito e zoppicante, ostinato a camminare senza intenzione di arrendersi. Un giro sul tappetino _tatami_. Un altro giro intorno al tavolino da caffè.

 

Un altro.

 

Un altro.

 

Il mostro che giaceva nel profondo di Obito– il passeggero oscuro che aveva massacrato centinaia di uomini e orchestrato la morte di migliaia– stava iniziando a risvegliarsi. Ogni volta che Kakashi gli era davanti, lui lo fissava. I suoi occhi lo seguivano come pugnali. Studiò la sua camminata, la forzata nonchalance della sua postura, la tensione che a malapena riusciva a celare.

 

Anche dopo tutto questo tempo, persino ora che i suoi occhi erano utili solo per una basilare visione, Obito riusciva a _vedere_ Kakashi meglio di quanto non avesse mai fatto. Vedeva il castello sgretolarsi, vedeva un lupo solitario con una zampa ferita.

 

In quelle prime lunghe settimane, Kakashi non aveva lasciato spesso l'appartamento ed aveva risparmiato la sua presenza ad Obito solo quando era stato strettamente necessario. Però, da quando Obito aveva riacquistato un po' di forza, da quando aveva iniziato a posare il suo insostenibile sguardo su di lui senza pietà, la sera Kakashi aveva iniziato a ritirarsi nella sua stanza, chiudendo a chiave la porta, come se stesse cercando di nascondersi.

 

A volte sembrava fossero entrambi prigionieri. Kakashi, che triste masochista.

 

-

 

Poco tempo dopo, giunse un giorno di orrida meditazione.

 

Kakashi finalmente venne costretto ad assentarsi per mezza giornata. Obito quella mattina, dalla finestra, aveva potuto vedere i primi fiocchi di neve volteggiare nell'aria e la luce che filtrava all'interno venire regolarmente interrotta dai passi affrettati di Kakashi. Stava re imprimendo paranoicamente ogni sigillo nei punti strategici dei muri dell'appartamento, intrappolando al suo interno la fredda aria, facendola divenire quasi soffocante.

 

Obito dovette trattenere un brivido; era come se le pareti stessero incombendo su di lui sempre più, finendo per oscurare completamente la luce e-

 

_Smettila. Respira._

 

Evidentemente, per Kakashi non era sufficiente sapere che gli ANBU erano appostati a sorvegliare l'appartamento 24 ore su 24. Obito esaminò la configurazione dei sigilli e si interrogò: stava solo cercando di intrappolarlo all'interno? O quello era anche un tentativo, dopotutto, di lasciare il resto del mondo lontano?

 

La domanda iniziò a farsi strada nella sua mente, quando finalmente Kakashi se ne andò. Una consapevolezza sbocciò e maturò velocemente nella sua mente – Obito aveva deciso che Kakashi avrebbe dovuto soffrire insieme a lui. Era ora di dare sfogo a quegli accenni di oscurità del Jounin– a quelle ombre che si avviluppavano intorno a lui come affamati fantasmi.

 

Quel pomeriggio, quando Kakashi ritornò, l'incurvatura della sua schiena sembrava ancora più pronunciata del solito, come se stesse trasportando sulle sue spalle il peso del mondo intero. Obito sperava che ne soffrisse, che ne rimanesse schiacciato.

 

Osservandolo, poteva vedere chiaramente le spaccature; crepe nella corazza di Kakashi, abbastanza grandi da poterci infilare le dita. Bastava osservarlo per vedere le chiare fratture che si estendevano ben palesi verso il suo cuore vile e contorto. Proprio lì nel centro, Obito poteva percepirlo, c'era la speranza per trovare la sua fine.

 

Sarebbe morto per mano di Kakashi. Doveva solo essere paziente. Lo avrebbe fatto crollare prima o poi– come l'acqua erode la roccia o come l'acido il metallo. Era gratificante, pensò, sapere che la sua morte avrebbe in qualche modo trascinato con sé anche Kakashi– lo avrebbe distrutto e disonorato.

 

“È da un po' che non mangi,” il Jounin lo stava osservando dall'altra parte della stanza, gli occhi di Obito lo raggiunsero come magneti, uno sguardo così intenso ed affilato da bastare per ferire un uomo più debole. Kakashi si alzò dalla cucina, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio. Obito non disse nulla, ma sentì la rabbia gonfiarsi dentro di lui di nuovo– perché portava ancora avanti quella farsa? Perché prolungava così tanto quella commedia?  
  
Kakashi si mosse attraverso la cucina abilmente, e dopo qualche minuto ad Obito pervenne (ancora un po' nauseante) l'odore di semplice e salutare cibo; una fetta abbastanza grande di pesce adiposo, del riso e della verdura sottaceto– non molto invitante, in realtà, ma tutto ciò che il suo stomaco poteva tollerare: lo avevano già scoperto a loro spese. Era un piatto ragionato, pensato per un uomo in convalescenza; proteine per aiutare i muscoli e il sistema immunitario, carboidrati per ritrovare velocemente la forza, grassi per le energie a lungo termine, tutto distribuito in giuste quantità per aiutare il suo corpo a guarire.

 

Davvero troppa considerazione per un uomo che aveva intenzione di morire.

 

Obito guardò le mani di Kakashi: l'abilità esperta con la quale impugnava il coltello e la goffa maldestrezza con la quale muoveva spatole e cucchiai. Quelle mani assassine non erano fatte per portare a termine azioni così benevole. Kakashi sembrò rimanere nella cucina per più tempo di quanto non fosse davvero necessario, controllando e ricontrollando il riso. Appariva intento nelle sue azioni, ma anche terribilmente assente. Quando finì, vi fu una palese esitazione nei suoi movimenti prima che si avvicinasse al divano di Obito (perché ormai, dopo quelle settimane era diventato _suo_ , no?) con la ciotola di cibo.

 

“Tieni,” disse in fretta, facendo attenzione a mantenere la voce piatta. Prese del pesce tra il legno delle due bacchette, avvicinandolo ancora sfrigolante alla faccia di Obito; come aveva sempre fatto da quando il suo imprigionamento era iniziato.

 

Il mostro spalancò le fauci improvvisamente, mostrando tutti i denti dai bordi affilati. La sua volontà impossessò il braccio sinistro di Obito per una frazione di secondo; tempo sufficiente per colpire la ciotola e farla volare lontano, con un impatto sonante. Il riso si sparse sul pavimento e sul muro. La scodella finì in mille pezzi scontrandosi con il pomello della porta, giacendo poi a terra distrutta.

 

Quell'improvvisa esplosione di forza lasciò Obito senza fiato, il suo respiro divenne chiaramente udibile nel silenzio che seguì.  
  
L'occhio visibile di Kakashi si sbarrò e rimase così per un attimo. Obito non era sicuro di cosa riuscisse a vedere in quello sguardo; poteva essere dolore, oltraggio, shock- oppure una squisita combinazione di tutte e tre. Comunque, era gratificante. Per un momento, anche il Jounin mascherato non era riuscito a continuare quella recita e a camuffare il suo vero io...  
  
Kakashi ritrasse la mano, ancora distesa, come se si fosse scottato, gli occhi con ben impresse quelle emozioni che aveva cercato invano di celare. Sembrava stanco. Sembrava perso.   
  
“Sei _patetico_ ,” sibilò Obito; il suo cuore ancora gli batteva troppo forte, i suoi polmoni ancora stavano cercando aria. “Ma cosa pensi di fare? Sei solo il leccapiedi di Konoha- e io cosa sarei?! Il tuo lavoro di ricerca? La tua _penitenza_?”. Gli eruppe una risata, dura e stridente. “Mi vuoi qui con te, non è vero? Non hai potuto lasciarmi morire. Beh _eccomi qui_.” Si piegò in avanti, appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia e guardò Kakashi. Non gli avrebbe dato pace. Non ci sarebbe stata via di scampo. Il sorriso che era rimasto sul suo volto ora trasmetteva solo odio– denti bianchi e un oscuro disprezzo.  
  
Allungò la mano e spinse un vaso giù dal tavolino da caffè. Quel suppellettile era fatto di plastica economica e non si ruppe, ma l'acqua e gli steli che conteneva si sparsero per il pavimento, imbevendo il _tatami_ come sangue versato.

 

Il mostro dentro di lui si mosse pesantemente sulle zampe e si stirò; ora completamente desto, decisamente vigile e assetato di sangue. Obito contrasse la mano, ancora indolenzita a causa dell'urto, per scoprire che quel bruciore gli dava soddisfazione. Tornò a guardare Kakashi e piegò la testa. Si sentiva un po' vittorioso. “Beh, non dici niente?”  
  
“Sei un prigioniero, _Uchiha_ ,” disse Kakashi tra denti digrignati.

“Niente di più.”  
  
“Un prigioniero che imbocchi? Al quale fai il bagnetto?” Obito continuò, ancora annaspante, il cuore che martellava nel suo petto per il piccolo sforzo. “Ti stai aggrappando a me con una tale disperazione – come se ti potesse in qualche modo assolvere. _Riderei_ se non fosse così triste.”

 

Kakashi non aggiunse altro, ma si tradì con un intermittente stretta dei pugni, con la tensione nella mandibola. Si guardò intorno nella stanza, fissando il vuoto per un momento, poi si alzò rabbioso e si diresse verso la sua stanza. Obito sentì la porta chiudersi, seguita da un giro di chiave. Sorrise.

 

Non venne nutrito quel pomeriggio, né la mattina successiva.

 

Più tardi però, nel tentativo di dimostrare la sua presa di posizione, Kakashi ritornò, con occhi freddi come il ghiaccio, le mani che tenevano una semplice ciotola di riso. Obito lo assecondò e mangiò, i denti si chiusero selvaggiamente intorno alle bacchette di legno. I suoi occhi rimasero tutto il tempo fissi su quelli di Kakashi, seguendoli quando lo sguardo dell'altro sfrecciava avanti indietro, mantenendo il contatto visivo solo per un istante prima di spostarsi di nuovo lontano.

Conflitto, frustrazione ed incertezza stavano poco a poco crescendo, preparandosi per esplodere.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi raggiunge il limite della sopportazione.

Obito si considerava un artista, anche se al momento stava scolpendo nella totale oscurità, senza avere un'idea di quale aspetto avrebbe avuto la sua creazione una volta completa.

 

Continuò a lavorare su Kakashi così per una settimana, come un leopardo accanito su un osso spolpato. Era lì, malevolo e velenoso, quando Kakashi entrava nell'appartamento. Sentiva i passi all'esterno iniziare a rallentare, sempre più restii mentre si avvicinavano. Vedeva l'ombra sotto al suo occhio esposto espandersi come una macchia ad ogni insulto, ad ogni confronto; la tensione accumularsi tra le sue spalle. Stava per arrivare il giorno. Lo poteva percepire.

 

Era impaziente, continuava ad immaginare l'espressione spezzata che Kakashi avrebbe assunto nel momento nel quale avrebbe ceduto alla sua natura– a quello per il quale era stato _addestrato_. Obito voleva vedere Kakashi comprendere finalmente che era capace solo di uccidere, che era feccia, un mostro che non meritava di respirare la sua stessa aria. Sperava con tutto sé stesso che quello sguardo sarebbe stato l'ultima cosa che avrebbe visto durante questa sua misera esistenza.

 

Il giorno venne.

 

L'aria era diversa quella sera. Era venuto a meno il freddo dell'inverno che si stava avvicinando; era invece tesa, pulsante di un'energia potenziale che la faceva assomigliare a quella primaverile. Obito era impaziente mente continuava a camminare su e giù per l'appartamento. Proprio appena sotto alla superficie della sua pelle, una creatura selvaggia si contorceva, con scaglie, piume e fauci.

Si sa che ciò che si assomiglia, si attrae.

Percepiva la prossimità del suo simile, uguale ed opposto a lui, sepolto sotto negazione e delusione, che non si sarebbe dato pace fino a quando non fosse stato liberato; quando entrambi avrebbero mostrato i denti e stabilito finalmente chi li possedeva più affilati.  
  
Non sapeva perché avesse la certezza che quello fosse il giorno, ma quando il sole calante proiettò delle linee rosso sangue sul tappeto _tatami_ , diventò un dato di fatto, una certezza. Come se la furia dentro di lui si fosse liquefatta, fosse trasudata attraverso la pelle e avesse afflitto il mondo stesso. Rosso e nero– ardente rabbia e oscuro odio. Avrebbe lasciato questo mondo oggi, o mai più.

 

I suoi sensi percepirono l'avvicinarsi di Kakashi, la cauta e stanca tensione che trascinava con sé. Gli fece salire una pazza frustrazione, il sangue gli accelerò nelle vene. Il corso degli eventi stava per mutare. Stava per compiersi un cambiamento.   
Il sole rosso si tuffò dietro al profilo dei tetti di Konoha e lunghe ombre graffiarono i muri.

 

Era un buon giorno per morire, rifletté Obito. Un buon giorno, come qualunque altro.

 

Udì i soliti leggeri e riluttanti passi nel corridoio, sentì la confusione contaminare la traccia di chakra che si avvicinava all'entrata. Obito fece qualche passo in avanti con gli occhi fissi sulla porta come se potesse guardarci attraverso, come se potesse osservare la fine del suo tormento passare per quello stipite. Sorrise.

 

Kakashi aveva tardato il suo rientro, ma almeno per _questo_ era ancora in tempo. Obito era grato di aver riacquistato un po' di energie. Per far finire tutto con il sangue, avrebbe dovuto fare a pezzi l'ultima difesa di Kakashi usando la forza.

 

“Buona sera,” salutò Obito mentre Kakashi entrava dalla porta, piegato e stanco, lottando per non far trasparire il suo stato. “Chi hai contrariato oggi, Kakashi? Deve essere estenuante– così tante persone da deludere, e così poco tempo.”  
  
“È bello vedere che sei loquace oggi,” Kakashi parlava con quel suo solito fare disinteressato, trascinando le parole, ma lo tradivano la tensione e la troppa stanchezza. “Adesso prova a stare zitto per un po'.”

 

Obito era ormai diventato tenace come uno squalo dopo aver fiutato del sangue. Kakashi era spezzato e sgretolante, lasciava pezzi della sua preziosa corazza sul pavimento dell'appartamento. Si piegò ancora di più su sé stesso quando Obito lo circondò, riluttante alla prospettiva di un confronto e deciso solamente ad evitarlo.

 

Dove voleva scappare? Obito aveva intenzione di seguirlo ovunque, di metterlo all'angolo ad ogni mossa. C'era solo una strada che potevano intraprendere, solo una avrebbe permesso loro di proseguire: la morte li avrebbe raggiunti entrambi.

 

“Oh _no_ ,” sibilò Obito, la voce che crepitava come acqua lasciata cadere nell'olio bollente, “No, non penso che lo farò. Hai voluto _tu_ tutto questo. Cosa sto facendo? Sto _reagendo_.” Quest'ultima parola la pronunciò accompagnata da uno scatto in avanti, la mano aperta colpì il muro così forte da far riecheggiare l'eco nell'appartamento. Kakashi sobbalzò, solo un po', e Obito vide la sua postura cambiare. Fu un automatismo, un gesto di attacco e di ritirata in un unico teso e abortito movimento.   
  
Bene.

 

“Sei un disastro naturale,” sogghignò Obito, piegando la testa così da invadere il prezioso spazio personale di Kakashi. “Sei un fottuto, cancerogeno tumore. Avveleni tutto quello che tocchi, e _in più_ sei così codardo da non riuscire nemmeno a sistemare i casini che combini– non sei in grado neanche di fare quello che è necessario.”

 

Kakashi fece un verso sforzato dietro alla maschera; un rumore fratturato, stretto ed affilato. Stava cedendo, ed Obito stava aspettando che la scintilla si accendesse.  
  
Obito sentiva la testa leggera. La sua visione ondeggiò, ma strizzò gli occhi per opporsi alla sensazione. La rabbia che aveva dentro stava prendendo vita, acquisendo una forza molto maggiore rispetto a quella che il suo corpo poteva tollerare. Erano così vicini che Kakashi non poteva più scappagli– e _(la sua mente tornò indietro all'immagine del sangue freddo e secco di Rin, al potere divino che era stato suo anche solo per un breve momento, ai bordi appuntiti e taglienti dei suoi stupidi sogni andati in frantumi, al pesce e alla scodella a pezzi sul pavimento)_ si mosse veloce, con l'agilità di un serpente.  
  
Il palmo aperto collise con un lato della faccia di Kakashi, in una colpo che conteneva tutto il disgusto covato a lungo in fondo al suo cuore indispettito.

 

Il suono dello schiaffo risuonò per tutta la stanza. Kakashi barcollò, perse l'equilibrio e cadde. Rimase stramazzante e stordito per un attimo, più per la sorpresa che per il dolore. Obito lo sentì inspirare tremante una volta. Poi di nuovo.

“Adesso basta, ne ho _abbastanza_ ” disse duramente, ed Obito avrebbe giurato di aver sentito un ringhio sotto al solito tono baritono. Le mani del Ninja Copiatore si strinsero in pugni stretti, poi rinsavì, e le rilassò di nuovo.

 

Ci stava provando. Obito ammise fra sé e sé che quell'uomo dimostrava una notevole forza di volontà.

 

“Mm, no,” dissentì di nuovo Obito “non è abbastanza Kakashi. Siamo solo all'inizio.”

 

Il Jounin ci mise molto ad rimettersi in piedi dopo quel colpo, ma quando lo fece, una rabbia logora ed avida si diffuse in lui come un'infezione. Guardandolo, Obito poteva vedere il riflesso di quel mostro che conosceva fin troppo bene camminare dietro a delle sbarre che si era auto imposto.

 

“Ammettilo. Ammetti a te stesso di essere un fallimento– che hai fallito nel mantenere le tue promesse, fallito nel preservare un po' della fiducia che avevo stupidamente riposto in te.” Obito stava ringhiando, e la sua voce aumentava di volume, parola dopo parola.

Una nebbia contornava il suo stato di coscienza, ma il focus rimaneva chiarissimo, il suo scopo era limpido nella sua mente.  
  
“Sai, Kakashi... per quanto io ti odi, non posso _incolparti_. Cosa può fare un cane, dopo tutto, se non quello che gli viene ordinato? Io incolpo il sistema nel quale siamo stati cresciuti. Dovresti saperlo bene. Che persone siamo noi ninja, che per sopravvivere mandiamo a far ammazzare dei bambini? E i nostri leader, che cosa sono? E dobbiamo parlare di Minato-sensei? Delusione e delusione dopo _delusione_ ; ha deluso me, ha deluso Rin. Non è riuscito nemmeno a sopravvivere per il bene di suo _figlio_.”   
  
Ci fu un altro tremolio dell'occhio di Kakashi ed Obito seppe che aveva colpito nel segno. Aveva tagliato in profondità; quello che restava da fare ora era solo girare il pugnale nella piaga.

 

“ _Tu_ l'hai ucciso.” Disse Kakashi, così debolmente che si udì appena. Era come un soffio sotto ad una grandissima pressione.

 

“È come se si fosse arreso,” continuò Obito, accorciando la distanza che i due avevano mantenuto fino ad ora, “ha sempre abbandonato chi aveva più bisogno di lui.”

 

Kakashi stava scalpitando per la troppa energia accumulata. Obito si immaginò una diga con delle crepe che si facevano via via più pronunciate. Poteva sentire il ruggito del fiume dietro ad essa, sul punto di sfondarla.

 

“Tu lo _hai ucciso._ ” Ripeté Kakashi più forte, e quelle parole accusatorie rimbalzarono attraverso Obito, facendogli apparire in volto un sorriso ancora più ampio. E anche se l'affermazione era solo indirettamente vera, per Kakashi lo era sufficientemente. Quanto doveva essere difficile per lui, pensò Obito, affrontare colui che aveva ritenuto sia un idolo che un nemico...  
  
Obito ghignò, passandosi la lingua sui denti. Dovette trattenersi dalla tentazione di toccare la faccia di Kakashi con aria di sufficienza. “E lo farei ancora,” disse al suo carceriere. Una risata sinistra aveva intaccato la sua voce ora, il mostro dentro di lui sibilava con forza _\-- con ancora più forza_.  
  


Il sole affondò dietro ai palazzi di Konoha e la luce rosso sangue variò improvvisamente in indaco.

Le ombre si allungarono dietro di loro come macchie di inchiostro, fondendosi insieme all'oscurità. Con le idee più chiare che mai, Obito sguinzagliò il diavolo che si annidava dentro di lui. Avrebbe visto Kakashi travolto e schiacciato dallo stesso miasma che le sua azioni avrebbero causato. Sarebbero andati a fondo insieme.

 

“Gli aprirei la pancia mentre tu staresti a guardare, Kakashi.” stridé poi, con le labbra contorte in un ringhio da pantera. “Tirerei fuori le budella dalla sua cara moglie, ucciderei il bambino appena venuto alla luce ancora prima di lasciargli esalare il suo primo _respiro_ , e lo farei _senza battere ciglio_.”

 

“--STAI ZITTO!”  
  
Il rumore che Kakashi emise fu simile a quello di un cane feroce: profondo, gutturale e dentellato, come se fosse stato pronunciato dopo anni di silenzio. Kakashi si mosse in uno scatto, spostandosi in fretta la maschera blu dalla faccia con un'improvvisa ed incontrollabile rabbia. Obito fece a malapena in tempo a registrare il volto rivelato, il luccichio di denti incredibilmente affilati.

 

“ **STAI ZITTO!! STAI ZITTO CAZZO!!”**

 

L'aria venne spinta fuori dai polmoni di Obito per la forte concussione. Era stato solo il suo allenamento, la sua innata capacità di assorbire i colpi, a proteggerlo da un danno al diaframma o alla trachea; l'avambraccio di Kakashi era premuto forte e saldo contro la sua gola, e lo teneva fermo contro il muro, accrescendo il suo delirio affannoso.

Faccia scoperta, emozioni a nudo. _Perfetto_ \-- stava andando tutto perfettamente.

 

Una parte orgogliosa di Obito sogghignò alla vista del suo capolavoro e fece le fusa. _Finalmente siamo mostro contro mostro_ , _Kakashi_ , sussurrò la bestia, _e_ _ **cielo**_ _, che denti affilati hai_. Provò in quell'istante il brivido di un animale ferito che nel momento finale osserva le fauci e i canini affilati, le zanne bianche e le punte malvagie. Ma lui non era una preda: aveva intenzione di ruggire altrettanto forte.

 

Le guardie ANBU che avrebbero dovuto essere lì intorno a fare la guardia, avevano un compito davvero infelice. Dalla loro passività traspariva chiaramente fossero tenuti ad intervenire solo per beneficio di Kakashi. Con il suo attuale vantaggio– almeno apparente– nessuno sarebbe intervenuto. Probabilmente stavano sperando nella morte di Obito, così come ogni altro abitante del villaggio.

 

Andava bene che fosse una questione risolta tra loro in privato, pensò Obito mentre un'altra scarica di adrenalina gli attraversava il corpo. Finalmente superata la barriera della lucidità, Kakashi era pronto ad eliminarlo in un'unica mossa, se necessario. Tutto questo aveva una bellezza selvaggia, ed Obito voleva tenerla tutta per sé.

 

Il respiro di Kakashi era irregolare e caldo contro la sua faccia, gli occhi spaiati del Jounin luccicavano con furia-- ricercanti, accusatori. E la sua _faccia_... Un po' in ritardo, Obito si rese conto che la sua veste si era parzialmente aperta durante la loro zuffa e gli stava adesso scivolando scoprendogli la spalla. In quello stato di svantaggio, avrebbe dovuto sentire chiaramente il freddo pungente dell'autunno sulla pelle; ma sembrava più che ogni cosa – persino l'aria– fosse irradiata da un calore crepitante di energia. Poteva sentire l'odore dell'ozono. La sottile peluria sul suo braccio naturale si sollevò.

 

 _Magnifico_.

 

Il suono riuscì a filtrare dalla gola di Obito, ancora sottoposta ad un'immensa pressione, a salire per indispettire ancora un po' quella bestia che una volta era Kakashi Hatake. Il corpo gli si era scaldato, ogni cosa sembrava ora vacillare sul bordo di un precipizio, e Obito iniziò a ridere.

 

“Avanti, provaci.”

 

 _Uccidimi_.  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La linea è superata. Le cose iniziano a complicarsi. Kakashi non è un vampiro.

Obito registrò l'impatto sonante. Poi la luce. Poi il suono. Infine, il _calore_.

Il braccio di Kakashi aveva perforato in profondità la parete a fianco alla sua testa e stava continuando a brillare e stridere avvolto da elettricità. Proprio accanto alla sua tempia, il muro era stato bruciato e deformato da quell'energia strepitante blu. Il ruggito della voce del Jounin era rimasto soffocato dal suono dell'impatto di quel suo pugno carico di chakra stridente, il riverbero del quale risuonava ancora attraverso ogni osso di Obito, come un fulmine.

 

L'intensità dello scoppio lo aveva stordito e lasciato senza parole; come se fosse stato improvvisamente immerso in acqua ghiacciata e quella brusca scossa gli avesse bloccato i movimenti, bloccato i _pensieri_. Kakashi, nella rabbia, era stato tutt'altro che umano. Era sembrato una grande e terribile creatura che, per un piccolo istante, aveva fatto sentire Obito piccolo ed indifeso in confronto.

 

Quel sentimento durò poco però; un secondo, e se ne era già andato. Ciò che Obito provò rinsavendo, fu una sensazione del tutto nuova; un inebriante calore mai provato prima, che lo pervadeva fino al midollo, che ruggiva risvegliandosi in basso nel suo ventre e facendo fremere i suoi arti. Si sentiva come se, come se-

 

La mano di Kakashi era quasi completamente piantata nel muro, solo a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio di Obito. Da quel cratere, l'odore di polvere da sparo e sangue bruciacchiato si innalzavano acre, emanato dai sigilli di contenimento disturbati. Tracce di elettricità residua danzavano sulle sue guance come spilli, pungendolo ed intorpidendolo. Le pupille gli si contrassero per la troppa luce, poi subito l'adrenalina le fece dilatare; l'oscurità divenne brillante, il luccichio del Raikiri accecante.  
  
 _Quante persone hanno visto questa esatta immagine prima di morire?_

 

Fu una sensazione pura, vera e fondamentalmente biologica. Intensità, orrore, _vita_.

 

Il calore che gli scaldava le guance si stava espandendo sempre più, irradiandosi fino alla gola, come un primo bacio di fuoco. Kakashi era l'incarnazione della violenza. Era così premuto contro di lui che Obito fu costretto ad allargare un po' le gambe per fargli spazio. E il suono di quel tuono echeggiava, echeggiava insieme decenni di soppressione, come una bestia affamata e rabbiosa in piedi su due zampe.

 

“Questo è quello che _sei._ ” Disse Obito aspramente, deglutendo con una smorfia. “Un assassino. Feccia. E allora fallo, codardo. Fammi _sanguinare_.” Le cosce di Obito si strinsero per un istante, celando un tentativo di fuga represso.

 

“Fallo,” disse. Era un'implorazione ed un comando; una richiesta identica a quella che aveva gli aveva fatto quel giorno sul campo di battaglia...

Quel calore stava diventando insostenibile, il cuore pulsava con un ritmo tutto suo, l'ossigeno era venuto improvvisamente a mancare. Avrebbe voluto sgusciare fuori dalla sua stessa pelle, lasciarsela indietro e farsene una nuova. Nella situazione nella quale si trovava però, poté solamente alzare un po' il mento in cerca della sfuggevole aria facendo un piccolo respiro sforzato, preso in prestito dalle fauci ansimanti e affilate di Kakashi. Lo spettro della morte gli si stava palesando, oscuro ed evidente, ed Obito era pronto ad accoglierlo. Poteva sentire il battito pulsargli nelle orecchie- nelle budella- anche più in basso; e sentire il calore, un inferno inesorabile, assalirlo in ogni punto nel quale il corpo di Kakashi toccava il suo.  
  
La schiena di Obito si inarcò istintivamente- sarebbe stato come cadere su una spada, semplice e veloce. Sempre più vicino, _più vicino_.

 

Ma i sogni a volte si infrangono.

 

Con voce acuta a causa della pressione sulla sua trachea, stridette “Finiscimi.”

 

“Stai zitto cazzo,” grugnì Kakashi, premendosi più vicino a lui incurvando le labbra. Le anche si spinsero un po' in avanti tra le gambe di Obito per tenerlo fermo, emanando calore scottane contro il suo corpo.

 

Era improvvisamente discesa una nebbia, una nuvola di vapore in una stanza che sarebbe dovuta essere fredda per l'inverno in arrivo. Invece, venne attraversata da un logoro respiro di sorpresa che si trasformò velocemente in un ringhio a bocca spalancata.

 

La mente di Obito stava-

 

Dove stava-

 

Pensò, delirante, _chi ha mai sentito di un Uchiha rimasto sopraffatto dal fuoco? Obito,_ _ **sei**_ _davvero un fiasco_. Perché stava provando davvero tanto caldo- era surriscaldato- e faticava ad esprimersi per la troppa rabbia e l'imbarazzo.

 

E per il dolore; dei crampi affondavano le loro fauci in profondità dentro di lui. _Conosceva_ quel dolore, lo aveva dovuto sopportare da quando la roccia era caduta sopra di lui, tanti anni prima. L'aveva provato raramente nel corso degli anni: indotto dalla sua curiosità di adolescente, o, quasi con riluttanza, da prostitute che lo avevano preparato per svolgere il loro lavoro. Era stata fino a quel momento una sensazione riservata alle scarse e poco soddisfacenti esperienze sessuali che aveva avuto con delle donne. E questa notte era _peggio_ di come era stato in passato. Come fuoco, si era risvegliato e lo aveva avvolto, più caldo di ogni rapida pulsazione nel suo cuore.

 

I crampi sarebbero dovuti essere sufficienti a rendere chiaro il punto morto che ormai i due avano raggiunto, ma il suo corpo continuava a volerli assecondare. Spinse indietro le anche, poi le curvò in avanti così che si strofinassero contro la sua veste troppo sottile, contro il tessuto ruvido della divisa militare. L'aria divenne una cacofonia di respiri balbettanti, piccole imprecazioni e mani che stringevano troppo stretto.

 

“Ah-hh,” sibilò. Sentiva _dolore_ , ed era **furioso** con sé stesso per questo.

 

La sua visione galleggiò, il respiro divenne difficoltoso e rigido. Ed il dolore fluì, sbocciando in un'intensità più pura. Quel tipo di piacere che il corpo ricerca senza pensarci. Automaticamente. **Anormale** -

  
_Una vergogna per il clan Uchiha, non sei adatto a continuare la discendenza._

 

_Makoto, sai che dovrebbe essersi già manifestato. È in ritardo, potrebbe non succedere mai-_

 

_Non ti considero mio figlio. Non vali tanto da essere definito un ninja._

 

_Oh padre – se solo potessi vedere il tuo figliolo adesso._

 

Kakashi si spinse contro di lui come se stesse cercando di colpirlo usando il suo intero corpo. Tutta la sua persona era come un pugno ben serrato: energia compressa e trattenuta, tensione, durezza ( _la durezza_ ) che lo teneva premuto contro il muro.

 

“STAI ZITTO,” urlò Kakashi, mentre la saliva gli schiavizzava dai brillanti denti. “ STAI ZITTO!” Lo disse ancora ed ancora, colpendolo con tutto il corpo tranne che in faccia.

 

Obito avrebbe voluto dirgli s _tai sbagliando_ mentre strofinava furiosamente le mani contro la mandibola di Kakashi, contro il suo petto e il suo inamovibile e brutale braccio. _Volevo che mi uccidessi velocemente. Non così. Non volevo questo._

Strizzò le gambe introno agli spigoli ossuti dei fianchi di Kakashi. Avrebbe voluto credere di averlo fatto per tenersi aggrappato meglio al suo aggressore, per invitarlo ad ucciderlo. Ma una parte di sé, ghignate e dannata, dovette correggerlo: la morte non si muove nel ritmo che avevano assunto. Un uomo in cerca della fine non sente quel bisogno all'inguine, in quella incredibilmente dolorante durezza che si sforza in avanti per strofinare, spingere e penetrare.  
  
Non era questo quello che voleva.

 

Ma il suo corpo si rifiutava di fermarsi.

 

“Colpiscimi,” alitò Obito, la saliva gli ribolliva sotto ai denti. Provò a scuotersi violentemente, mettendo in quel tentativo tutta la forza che gli era rimasta, ma Kakashi era inamovibile. “ _Uccidimi_ , bastardo, **FORZA**!!!”

 

Sentiva il bisogno di urlare a pieni polmoni per punire Kakashi con tutto il disprezzo che meritava. Aveva solo bisogno che quel braccio si scostasse dalla sua gola, così da poter reagire ed allontanarlo. Il quel momento gli sembrò sensato, nella febbrile disperazione della sua mente, spostare la mano in basso tra i loro corpi aggrovigliati. Gli sembrò sensato oltrepassare la colonna che distorceva i pantaloni di Kakashi (non voleva pensarci, _no_ , la frizione tra loro era diventata così tesa) e fermarsi più in basso.

 

Attraverso il tessuto blu, sotto quel rigido crinale, Obito sentì l'incurvatura delle palle di Kakashi contro la sua mano. Scoprì i denti e ringhiò, testimoniando una furia pari a quella dell'animale che lo stava tenendo fermo. Poi strizzò.

 

La risposta fu immediata: Kakashi grugnì debolmente e si spinse nella morsa di Obito, sussultando come se quella presa punitiva lo avesse scosso fino alle fondamenta. L'avambraccio di Kakashi iniziò a scostarsi allora dalla livida gola, e la mano a scivolargli lungo il petto, spostandogli la veste ed aprendola fino all'ombelico.

L'improvvisa inalazione che Obito riuscì a compiere avrebbe dovuto essergli dolce nei polmoni, affamati com'erano di aria. Invece, graffiò e strepitò lungo la sua gola, come se l'ossigeno avesse fatto divampare il fuoco che la riempiva.

 

Obito imprecò a voce alta, contorcendosi – _vai via, avvicinati, vai via._ Era troppo, era troppo esposto, e c'era _un altro uomo_ fra le sue gambe. C'era un uomo, _Kakashi Hatake_ , premuto contro di lui, che si muoveva, che _spingeva_.

 

Come se non sapesse più dove metterle, Kakashi mosse le braccia portandole ai lati di Obito, per sostenersi. Uno premuto contro il muro sopra le spalle, ancora a contatto con il cratere nell'intonaco; l'altro, proprio a fianco all'ondeggiante bacino di Obito, che poté sentire il calore ardere da lui attraverso il poco tessuto che indossava.

 

Guardò per un istante in basso tra di loro e vide la disordinata connessione dei loro bacini, i colpi sconnessi, il ritmo imbarazzante che si stava intensificando e stava divenendo frenetico. Dovette reprimere un nauseato nodo alla gola. Le sue cosce erano scoperte e brillavano bianche in contrasto con il tessuto scuro dei pantaloni di Kakashi. Assistette, come in un'esperienza extracorporea, al contrarsi e stringersi di quei muscoli mentre si strofinavano contro le gambe ancora coperte del Jounin.

 

Kakashi spinse in avanti, e i fianchi di Obito si mossero in risposta. La sua veste si aprì ancora, e fu improvvisamente travolto dal contrasto dell'aria gelida e del calore del loro contatto fisico. Il nodo poi si sciolse, ed Obito sibilò al contatto del tessuto che strofinò contro la sua pelle sensibile. Caldo ed umido anche attraverso i pantaloni, il membro di Kakashi strofinava contro il suo, spingendosi insistentemente, tendendosi in avanti anche se Obito continuava a stringerlo troppo forte per le palle. Si sentiva in preda alla febbre, e si morse il labbro per reprimere il suono che dal profondo della gola stava cercando di uscire.

 

Kakashi appoggiò la testa al muro, ed il suo respiro caldo ed umido sbuffò contro il collo di Obito. Quel calore e quel suono gli fecero riempire e palpitare il fallo, che, già teso e dolorante, gli irradiò calore in tutto il corpo senza alcuna vergogna. Alitava caldo respiro nell'aria gelida, e sentiva quello stesso bollore fuoriuscire dalle labbra di Kakashi.

 

E... Oh, lo _desiderava_ ; il rilascio di quella tensione, la sensazione di pelle contro la pelle. Era tutto nuovo, così nuovo. Lo scarso desiderio che gli era capitato di provare negli anni passati non era niente comparato all'avida sensazione che adesso lo stava divorando. Furioso con sé stesso, ma impotente di fronte all'ondata di bisogno deviato che lo manteneva schiavo, Obito lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro. Una mano salda afferrò il tessuto blu della maglia di Kakashi, e l'altra-- esplorò di sua iniziativa, risalendo la solida colonna dell'erezione di Kakashi, per poi tornare giù per sfregarle entrambe. Obito fremette compiendo quell'azione, il suo addome si tese. I denti gli rilasciarono il labbro e, quasi singhiozzante, gemette.

 

Sentiva che stava perdendo il controllo.

 

La prima volta che il suo lamento era stato più eccitato che rabbioso, aveva perduto per sempre una parte di sé. Si stava continuando a spezzare un po' di più ogni volta che i fianchi di Kakashi incontravano i suoi.

 

Non avrebbe dovuto fremere, non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che le mani di Kakashi frugassero sotto alla sua veste e si aggrappassero al suo febbricitante corpo. Unghie smussate affondarono poi nei suoi fianchi, nella sua schiena- spinsero, disperate, contro

la tensione delle cosce di Obito. Quando Kakashi armeggiò aggressivamente con i suoi stretti pantaloni, gli concesse finalmente un momento per riprendere fiato; ma quell'azione gli permise solo una veloce presa d'aria.

Una piccola e remota parte di Obito venne travolta dal panico nel sentire quel caldo, arrossato membro passargli tra le dita e scivolare poi contro la sua erezione. Fu una dolce e devastante sconfitta l'avvolgere la presa intorno ai due organi, sigillandoli insieme in un reciproco e distruttivo abbraccio. Il corpo gli si irrigidì, il respiro divenne sempre più veloce. Gli mancava ancora l'aria, ma si rese conto di quanto gli importasse sempre meno.

 

Kakashi lo teneva vicino a sé, la sua presa e il suo movimento erano implacabili. Non c'era scampo.

 

Il respiro era caldo contro il suo collo, la bocca di Kakashi era aperta, umida e ansimante, ed Obito spostò la testa leggermente su un lato, per lasciargli appoggiare lì le labbra. Svergognato, sentì scintille sulla pelle quando quelle fece un guizzo con la lingua.

 

 _Cosa mi stai facendo_ , si chiese sconsolato, boccheggiando con un rumore straziato. _Cosa diavolo sono diventato_? Il fantasma della tanto agognata morte era ormai svanito completamente alla sua vista, sostituito da quell'inebriante e carnale palpito che li aveva assaliti entrambi. Il membro di Kakashi si spinse contro il palmo di Obito, contro il suo pene, protraendosi e toccando carne, carne contro carne, ed inebriando l'aria tra loro dell'odore dell'eccitazione.

 

Kakashi emise un suono sforzato contro il suo collo, e l'umido scivolare della lingua venne improvvisamente rimpiazzato da denti affilati. La primo pizzico fece l'effetto di benzina versata sul fuoco che gli ardeva sottopelle, e come Kakashi ruppe il tessuto, Obito si _incendiò_. Un gemito salì dritto dal suo profondo e raggiunse l'aria con un rauco urlo.

 

“ _AAAAahnnn_ \--”

 

La schiena gli si inarcò ancora, scintille danzarono davanti ai suoi occhi, e sanguinò. Prese il volo dentro a quel dolore acuto e deviato che lo stava portando sempre più in alto.

 

Una potente pulsazione di liquido caldo gli ricoprì la mano, rendendo improvvisamente più semplice il movimento. Obito non era riuscito a capire se fosse provenuta da lui o da Kakashi, ma non importava; viscida tra le dita, gli permise di stringere la presa ed intensificare la sensazione. Stavano avanzando insieme, si stavano avvicinando al punto di non ritorno.

 

Ma _perché_ era -

 

Obito stava _perdendo_ -

 

Proviamo una paura istintiva nello stare in piedi sul bordo di un precipizio. La natura ci riempie di adrenalina, urlandoci senza parlare _là c'è la morte, là c'è un ineluttabile dolore_. Tutte le creature si allontanano dal bordo, in preda alle vertigini e alla nausea causate dal vuoto.

 

Quando il dolore acuto del morso di Kakashi rifluì e lo stomaco di Obito si contrasse. La realizzazione si fece strada nella foschia del suo delirio: non ci sarebbero state rocce alla fine di quel salto. Non ci sarebbe stata acqua ad annegarlo. C'era solo il vuoto, un'interminabile caduta che lo avrebbe divorato, che avrebbe distrutto tutto ciò che era sempre stato, fino a quando non sarebbe rimasto più nulla.

 

Stava provando odio. _Così tanto_. Stava-

 

“Mmh, _ooh..._ ”

 

Poté sentire un rivolo di sangue caldo colargli lungo la clavicola nel momento nel quale quella bocca lo sottrasse dalla sua aggressione, quando Kakashi lo leccò con un veloce movimento della lingua. Si unì con il sudore della sua schiena, mescolato alla saliva sulla sua pelle. Le gambe gli tremarono stanche, mentre cercavano di aggrapparsi a Kakashi con una tenacia sconcertante.

 

Era _assurdo_. Qualcosa di velenoso gli stava crescendo nelle budella, una malattia febbricitante che gli stava contaminando tutte le cellule del corpo.

 

(Era disgustoso. Era _incredibile_.)  
  
Ormai non riconosceva più la sua stessa voce, e non riusciva più a trattenere gli animaleschi versi e i mezzi grugniti che si alzavano tra loro, accentuati dal scivoloso e umido suono dei loro membri che si muovevano uno contro l'altro.

 

Kakashi si spingeva incredibilmente vicino a lui; Kakashi, che lo circondava come una maledizione, come un'ancora che lo trascinava giù, portandolo fino alla rovina.

 

Che orrore, che _gradito_ sollievo, quando sentì la mano del Jounin spingere da parte la sua troppo esitante. Un nuovo palmo, avido e furente, assunse il controllo della presa spingendoli inesorabilmente verso un mutuo disastro.

 

Forse andava bene arrendersi a tutto questo, prese in considerazione Obito delirante- Sicuramente, sarebbe stato meno mortificante che farlo lui stesso. Ora poteva lasciare che gli occhi gli si rivoltassero indietro, poteva cavalcare l'onda di tensione crescente che gli teneva le palle tese e gli faceva spingere il bacino automaticamente. Sì, poteva lasciare che gli accadesse.

 

La presa di Kakashi, dura e callosa, si continuava a stringere intorno a lui convulsamente. Il loro ritmo si stava intensificando, passando da frenetico a disperato, ed Obito sentì quel poco di resistenza rimasta andarsene per sempre.

 

L'orgasmo lo colpì all'improvviso.

 

La sua visione venne inondata dal bianco; il metallico rumore rimbombante nelle orecchie, i leggeri suoni del suo cuore e della voce ansimante, svanirono. Divenne cieco. Divenne sordo. Fu una vibrazione pura; luce ed energia e shock, un incredibile piacere.

 

Poteva aver emesso un sussurro– poteva essere stato un urlo. Non lo sapeva più. Tutto ciò che sentiva era il fuoco, il calore liquido che gli scorreva dentro e lo ingoiava. Senza più scampo, Obito ruzzolò giù per quel precipizio e cadde nelle fauci del vuoto.

 

Rimase paralizzato per un interminabile momento, intrappolato in un circolo di parossismo e piacere. Il corpo gli tremava, il collo gli _bruciava_ là dove la bocca di Kakashi stava continuando a mordere con ardore, lasciando lividi sulla carne già abusata. Si scosse contro la mano implacabile, sgretolandosi sempre più, fino a quando non perse la testa, smise di ragionare- sempre meno uomo e sempre più una creatura guidata dall'istinto.

 

–-

 

\--

 

-

 

Ritornò in sé poco a poco; inizialmente sentì di nuovo il suo corpo, alcune parti del quale erano ancora calde, doloranti e pulsanti per il bollore che si stava ancora dissipando. Poi gradualmente, tornarono anche i pensieri: inizialmente, una vaga e traditrice soddisfazione, sostituita quasi subito però dall'orrore.

 

I loro corpi si sbrogliarono con un udibile suono che avrebbe fatto piegare le labbra con disgusto ad Obito, se non fosse stato troppo preso dal tremare, con le gambe molli e in stato di confusione.

Come si allontanarono uno dall'altro, il freddo si insinuò tra loro, strappando con i suoi artigli il calore che avevano accumulato. E la realizzazione arrivò. Una realizzazione ancora più sgradevole del seme raffreddato ed appiccicoso che aveva sulle cosce.

 

Cosa aveva fatto?

 

Che cosa _avevano_ fatto?

 

Ebbe un conato di nausea così forte che poté quasi _udirlo_ , come uno stridio nelle orecchie. Lo stomaco gli si contrasse violentemente, ma non riuscì a vomitare. Le gambe finalmente lo abbandonarono, lasciandolo scivolare fino al pavimento.

 

Ci volle molto tempo. Dovette passare un doloroso, lungo momento nel quale Kakashi rimase di fronte a lui in piedi nell'oscurità, perso almeno quanto Obito.

Era ridicolo, il pene che gli si stava ammorbidendo era rimasto fuori dai pantaloni slacciati, come se si fosse dimenticato cosa dovesse farci. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati, un'espressione illeggibile.

 

Obito guardò gli occhi di Kakashi mentre tremanti ispezionavano il suo corpo, osservando la sua veste slacciata, le gambe nude, le macchie eloquenti. Il morso insanguinato. Gli sembrò di sentire il suo respiro fermarsi.

 

Improvvisamente, inaspettato come lo sbattere di un'imposta, Kakashi si irrigidì completamente. Con un deciso movimento si girò dandogli le spalle e si allontanò verso il corridoio.

 

Gli occhi di Obito rimasero piantati su di lui come quelli di un falco, perforandolo e cercando di lacerarlo per trovare una risposta proprio dentro alle sue carni.

 

Una piccola e spaventata parte di Obito avrebbe voluto chiamarlo, dire qualcosa - _non lasciarmi_ \- _dove stai andando_?- quel genere di cose stupide e pericolose da pronunciare.

 

Ma rimase in silenzio e, mentre sentiva i caldi schizzi diventare ghiacciati sulle sue ginocchia, ad ogni respiro, sempre più lento del precedente, veniva sopraffatto da una gelida e cruda rabbia.

 

Pochi metri più avanti, la porta della stanza di Kakashi si chiuse con un colpo e un giro di chiave, e quei suoni echeggiarono nel buio dell'appartamento.

 

Obito aveva freddo. Aveva freddo, era scompigliato e sempre più confuso. Non sapeva come fosse potuto succedere; perché questo mondo si ostinava a riempirlo di confusione quando tutto ciò che aveva chiesto era il vuoto?

 

Sapeva solo una cosa: nessuno di loro due sarebbe sopravvissuto a tutto questo. Non c'erano dubbi.

 

La giacca slacciata di Kakashi giaceva ancora lì abbandonata sul pavimento, e una risposta sbocciò come un fiore putrido nella mente di Obito.

 

Con il collo dolorante, si allungò per raggiungerla ed aprì la tasca più vicina. Estrasse una singola lama, meticolosamente affilata dal suo proprietario, e se la infilò in una manica. Poi ritornò dove si era accasciato e appoggiò lo sguardo furibondo sul muro di fronte a lui, in attesa che finisse la notte.

 

Avrebbe versato del sangue per quello che era successo.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un tentato omicidio, una lotta e l'inizio di qualcosa di inesorabile. Anche se può sembrare vana, la resistenza è nel menu stasera.

Gli faceva male tutto il corpo.

 

Dopo essersi risvegliato da quello sforzo estraneo e febbrile, si era ritrovato con i muscoli contratti, stanchi e tesi. Era ancora lì, ingobbito, contro il muro. Era rimasto accasciato per qualche ora, senza addormentarsi, mentre il crepuscolo poco a poco si era tramutato in una pallida alba.

 

La sua mente era stata a lungo occupata a fantasticare, mentre il pollice aveva continuato a strofinare ripetutamente contro la lama che stava tenendo nascosta. Si era immaginato il sangue di Kakashi colargli sulle dita. Si era visto sopra al suo corpo morente (ed aveva sentito il suo stesso respiro, veloce e faticoso attraverso i denti digrignati), aveva visto la sua mano spingere più a fondo la lama intrisa, l'aveva sentita scivolare tra le costole e perforare l'ultimo rimasuglio di quel cuore marcescente.

 

Agognava ancora la morte, e la odiava per essergli così sfuggevole- per essere così dannosa e terribile nella sua assenza. Avrebbe già dovuto essere morto, ormai un milione di volte. Non c'era nulla di buono ad aspettarlo in questa vita: solo altri mostri, altre profondità nelle quali affondare.

  
L'improvviso cigolare del cardine di una porta interruppe il suo rimuginare. Lo sguardo di Obito si posò affilato su Kakashi, che stava uscendo dalla sua camera. I loro occhi si incrociarono per un breve momento -una frazione di secondo- e la furia inondò di nuovo Obito, come una tempesta crescente sepolta sotto all'immobilità di una statua. Perché era rimasto seduto e fermo. In silenzio. Lo aveva solo fissato in _preda all'odio_. E anche se Kakashi aveva fatto di tutto per evitare i suoi occhi, anche dopo essergli passato davanti per recuperare i vestiti, Obito aveva continuato a fissarlo, pensando di farlo brandelli con immaginarie fauci.

 

Poco più tardi, Kakashi se ne andò- una nuova maschera gli ricopriva il viso. Il silenzio calò di nuovo.

 

La giornata proseguì e Obito rimase lì, incuneato tra il muro ed il pavimento, come se il suo corpo inerte avesse ormai messo radici. Le dita gli si strinsero intorno alle ginocchia. Le unghie gli affondarono nella pelle. Che cosa gli era successo?! Era stata una violenza, un'esperienza degradante, peggio di quanto avesse mai creduto possibile. Si sentiva incatenato da una sensazione che lo stringeva in una morsa più dura dell'acciaio: la _vergogna_. Anche lui aveva la sua parte di colpa per quello che era accaduto, non era forse vero?

 

In quel momento di devastazione totale, per la prima volta nelle ultime settimane,, iniziò a pensare a Rin. Obito strinse la mascella mentre la nausea tornò a scuoterlo. Sentiva un dolore nel petto, che gli bruciava come un sorso di soda caustica.

 

 _Mi stai guardando, Rin_? Rabbrividì al pensiero. _Non farlo. Per favore_.

 

Era davvero stato usato in quel modo? Palpeggiato e violato come una prostituta? Come quegli uomini e quelle donne che frequentano i vicoli nascosti di Konoha nei quartieri a luci rosse? _Ahh_ , alla fine aveva dimostrato che suo padre aveva ragione, eh? ( _Checca_ , gli risuonò nella testa con la voce di suo padre. _Femminuccia_.)  
  
Il segno sul collo continuava a fargli male. Era gonfio, pulsante e arrossato. I morsi umani sono ferite sporche; con un po' di fortuna l'infezione lo avrebbe ucciso. Anche se, a dire il vero, Obito avrebbe preferito una morte veloce sulla lama di un coltello piuttosto che l'attesa della febbre e della disfunzione degli organi. E inoltre, le cicatrici lasciate da Kakashi sul suo corpo nel corso della loro vita non erano forse già più che sufficienti?

 

Contro la sua volontà, Obito raggiunse con la mano il punto del morso e sibilò all'intensità che lo attraversò quando le dita lo toccarono.

 

Volle ignorare l'onda di sensazione che si stava ancora protraendo- il ricordo del piacere, di quel piacere traditore che lo aveva inondato come un uragano. Aveva annacquato i suoi sensi; lo aveva trasformato in un catamite, uno schiavo in gabbia. Non voleva. Non importava quello che il suo corpo aveva deciso. Lui non voleva.

 

C'era stato un momento della sua vita nel quale era riuscito a metterlo a tacere; a dimenticare il giovane sé stesso, dimenticare le cose che aveva provato.

 

Lui non era più quel ragazzo - non lo sarebbe più stato - l'unica cosa che desiderava ora era il gelo. Il cristallino distacco nell'essere niente e nessuno.

 

Lui non era più quel ragazzino. Ma era ancora qualcuno.

 

Qualunque cosa fosse, la odiava.

 

Arrivò il pomeriggio. La luce del sole era diventata via a via più dorata ed aveva iniziato a filtrare sul pavimento del salotto dipingendo lunghe strisce. Kakashi sarebbe tornato presto, portando con sé l'ultima occasione di Obito.

 

Lento e dolorante, si issò sulle gambe e cercò di scrollare via il gelo dalle ossa. Era debole e molto più lento di quando aveva posseduto i suoi poteri. Aveva sentito, meglio che mai, la facilità con la quale era stato schiacciato contro il muro. Avrebbe dovuto prendere Kakashi di sorpresa.

 

Si stirò, mettendo alla prova i muscoli e i tendini e fendendo l'aria con quale colpo di riscaldamento. Valutò la sua prestanza con occhio critico: era debole. Terribilmente debole. Kakashi lo avrebbe certamente sopraffatto in uno scontro. I fendenti di Obito aumentarono di intensità. Aveva bisogno solo del momento giusto. Un secondo, per sopraffarlo.

 

Poteva farcela. Poteva. Doveva.

 

Poi sentì quella familiare, ripugnante sensazione in fondo alla sua coscienza (sentì quelle mani fantasma sulla sua schiena, sui glutei, sulle gambe e-). Si arrestò.

 

La maniglia della porta girò.

 

Kakashi entrò.

 

Obito balzò.

 

Come lo spazio tra di loro si accorciò, Obito vide la sorpresa nel solitario occhio di Kakashi tramutarsi in furia in un istante.

“Tu--?!” _Ah_ , forse era anche un po' arrabbiato con sé stesso; quando mai era successo che Kakashi Hatake non avesse controllato il suo equipaggiamento prima di una missione? E poi disse, ancora più arrabbiato, “in casa mia?!” Si mosse abilmente, come un ninja nel pieno delle sue forze.

 

Obito boccheggiò involontariamente quando venne sbattuto contro la porta.

 

Sembrava che alla fine fosse davvero stato troppo lento.

 

La sconfitta lo colpì duramente, ma non fu dolorosa e pungente come l'acuto angolo che i suoi polsi avevano assunto, stretti e distorti da un Kakashi - frustrantemente - più forte di lui.

 

“Proprio nella tua casa di merda,” inveì Obito impettito e rabbioso. “Proprio dove _vivi_.” Scalciò più forte che poté, colpendo Kakashi a corto raggio negli stinchi, causandogli un grugnito ed un ringhio (e, _oh_ , si ricordava bene quei denti infidi).

 

Poteva scorgere una scintilla brillante nell'espressione di Kakashi; come quella di un'esplosione soffocata dietro ad una porta sigillata. Era inarrestabile, con il solitario occhio ricolmo di rabbia. Gli piegò all'indietro il polso e il dolore improvviso lo fece annaspare, costringendolo ad avvicinarsi a lui per alleggerire la pressione. Un pollice potente gli affondò tra l'ulna e il radio, smorzandogli la presa e facendogli scivolare il kunai dalle dita improvvisamente deboli.

 

Una volta aveva avuto il potere di un dio, pensò lamentandosi per il dolore e la frustrazione.

 

Dov'era finito ora?

 

Poi accaddero due cose: Kakashi afferrò il kunai a mezz'aria, e nell'azione la mano sinistra di Obito venne liberata, lasciandogli il tempo di colpirlo allo stomaco con uno sleale colpo basso. Quel colpo era quasi privo di forza; Kakashi assorbì la botta con una semplice esalazione d'aria, e si girò subito per reagire.

Obito urlò per la rabbia e spinse tutto il suo peso in avanti. Sbilanciati e ancora stretti nella presa d'acciaio di Kakashi, i due barcollarono per il salotto. Obito avvertì un lieve dolore alla coscia quando infine sbatté contro il braccio del divano. Il mobile assorbì l'impatto facendo riacquistare a Kakashi l'equilibrio. Con un movimento fluido, Obito si ritrovò piegato a faccia in giù sul divano, mentre un braccio flesso dolorosamente dietro alla schiena lo costrinse ad inarcarsi. Si immobilizzò alla sensazione del calore e del peso di Kakashi premuto contro di lui.

 

Con un movimento veloce, il kunai gli scaldò la pelle della gola.

 

Obito espirò, tremante: stava acquisendo consapevolezza della loro ambigua posizione, inondandosi di angoscia ed orrore.

 

Il bacino del Jounin era schiacciato contro il suo da dietro e, come se non bastasse, il suo respiro arrabbiato ed ansimante tormentava la peluria del suo collo.

 

“Vuoi uccidermi?!” la rabbia di Kakashi era tornata, intensa e singolare come quella della sera precedente. “FALLO ALLORA, OBITO. UCCIDIMI.”

 

 _Oh_ , lo avrebbe fatto. Era tutto ciò che desiderava in quel momento; la morte avrebbe posto fine a tutto.

 

Obito ringhiò, scoprendo i denti per emulare l'espressione che si immaginava anche Kakashi avesse dietro di lui- selvaggia ed assassina. Il suono che gli uscì dalla gola fu tutt'altro che umano; suonò più come l'urlo di un predatore catturato, di una bestia con fauci ed artigli, costretta alla cattività.

 

Non era passato tanto, rimuginò, da quando nessuno era stato in grado di toccarlo nemmeno con un dito- si sarebbe volatizzato, sciolto attraverso la materia come un fantasma vivente. Ma l'economica fodera del divano era reale e ruvida sotto alla sua guancia, così come il braccio di quella seduta che gli spingeva contro le cosce.

 

E Kakashi era caldo dietro di lui, incastrato alle sue spalle come il pezzo di un puzzle.

 

La furia invase il suo corpo. Non aveva ottenuto nulla, nulla se non quella degradante, soggiogante posizione che avevano assunto. Ancora peggio, si rendeva conto di dove la situazione avrebbe potuto condurli. Prima della sera precedente non avrebbe mai preso in considerazione quella possibilità, non avrebbe mai immaginato che decenni di rabbia e tristezza potessero mutare in quel carnale e cieco desiderio. Le parole terribili che suo padre usava- parole per indicare uomini che traevano piacere da altri uomini- risuonavano nella mente di Obito come sirene.

  
Un suono gli salì per la gola.

 

Si oppose alla presa di Kakashi imprecando meschinamente, “Vaffanculo- _**vaffanculo**_ -!!”

 

La morte sarebbe stata molto più semplice.

 

La soluzione era proprio lì, davanti a lui, sulla punta di quella lama; avrebbe potuto finalmente dire addio a quella vile esistenza, farsi aprire la gola come un toro da macello, farsi sgozzare e sanguinare, _sanguinare_ , _**sanguinare**_ -

 

Pensò istericamente che avrebbe anche inzuppato il divano.

 

Il suo sangue avrebbe lasciato una macchia indelebile nella vita di Kakashi? Una di quelle impossibili da lavare via?

 

Morte e libertà erano lì, proprio contro la sua gola. Si spinse in avanti: solo un millimetro per rompere la pelle. Dalla ferita sgorgò immediatamente il sangue, scivolando giù per il collo in un caldo rivolo. Il dolore lo fece annaspare, ma era solo dolore- ed il dolore da solo non era nulla.

 

Ancora un po'. Ancora. Solo un po'.

 

“VAFFANCULO-”

  
Il suo corpo era teso, il suo mento era sollevato (il sangue continuava a scendere lungo il kunai, accumulandosi nel punto nel quale la clavicola toccava il cuscino del divano), e non poteva muoversi.

 

Non poteva fare l'ultimo passo.

 

Poteva sentire i fianchi di Kakashi contro il suo sedere- e qualcos'altro che sporgeva adesso tra quelle anche.

 

Incapace di muoversi in avanti e terrorizzato dal muoversi indietro, Obito si lasciò andare alle imprecazioni.

 

Non sapeva più nemmeno a chi o a cosa fossero rivolte; a Kakashi, al mondo, o a quel suo dannato e miserabile corpo, un corpo che lo stava tradendo ancora, travolgendolo con un desiderio non richiesto.  
  
“ **Fallo.** ”  
  


Le dita di Obito sbiancavano mentre stringeva sempre più stretto il tessuto del divano. La faccia gli scottava, si stava arrossando e pulsava di sangue. Non aveva modo di farsi leva con le gambe; era piegato troppo in avanti. Non poteva indietreggiare. La spigolosa ossatura di Kakashi si spinse contro di lui come se all'improvviso fosse diventata pesantissima. Obito era immobilizzato. Era incastrato.

 

Il suo chakra aveva un livello pateticamente basso, nemmeno paragonabile al potere divino che una volta gli dimorava negli occhi. Non c'era nessun jutsu che potesse aiutarlo, nessun ultima ondata di forza conservata per contrattaccare. Non c'era _aria_ che il suo dolente corpo potesse respirare.

 

“VAFFANCULO-” era tutto ciò che continuava a ripetere, come un bambino petulante, come una creatura infilzata ed intrappolata. Era una sottomissione portata all'eccesso. Tutto questo raggiungeva un livello di umiliazione assurdo, una lotta che doveva contrastare forze esterne ed interne a lui.  
  
Pensò un'ultima volta alla morte: quella definitiva soluzione che non era riuscito ad ottenere. Tutto ciò che rimaneva di quel sentiero si stava velocemente dissolvendo; una patina di sangue appiccicoso sulla gola. Un altro millimetro o due e sarebbe potuto finire tutto, ma ormai il fallimento per lui stava diventando qualcosa di ricorrente.

 

Ovviamente poi, quella crudele e pungente voce nella sua testa dovette intervenire, ricordandogli che, in realtà, non aveva più idea di cosa realmente desiderasse.

 

Per l'appunto: il respiro di Kakashi era caldo contro il collo, sorprendentemente familiare per il suo corpo, anche se lo aveva avvertito solo in un'occasione prima di allora ( _un'occasione che non sarebbe dovuta accadere; una totale e completa aberrazione da negare a tutti i costi_ ). Quel suono, quel calore e quel peso contro di lui affondarono immediatamente nel profondo di Obito, avvolgendogli insidiose ed invisibili dita intorno all'asta che tra le sue gambe si stava indurendo. I loro movimenti erano adesso intaccati da un'impercettibile ondulazione che assottigliava la linea tra la lotta violenta e qualcosa di molto più pericoloso.

 

Oppose resistenza. Con quel poco controllo che gli era rimasto pensò selvaggiamente a qualsiasi possibilità di fuga- non solo dalla stretta di Kakashi, ma anche da sé stesso. Da un corpo che sembrava fin troppo deciso, tutto d'un tratto, a portare avanti quell'illogico gioco.

 

Si tese, per poi rilassarsi e tendersi di nuovo. I chiari e lineari pensieri si erosero poi in un vortice di desiderio e disgusto. E sentì di nuovo, chiara ,l'intenzione del corpo di Kakashi, che cresceva più solida ad ogni pressione, che gli rendeva il respiro ansimante.

 

Obito voleva toccarsi.

 

“ _ **Fallo**_ ,” Kakashi continuava a ringhiare con fare omicida, con una furia che era diventata un mantra, rivolgendosi inconsapevolmente all'osceno impulso di Obito.  
  
Obito sibilò.

 

 _Non lo avrebbe fatto_.

 

Kakashi emise un suono frustrato e levò il kunai dalla gola di Obito. Lo scagliò via. Quello colpì il muro con un pesante colpo che risuonò per tutta la stanza, smuovendo persino Obito dalla confusione bruciante che aveva iniziato ad invadergli la mente. In quel momento di dolorosa chiarezza fu in grado di prendere atto della situazione. Si rese conto, prima di tutto, della piena e lenta pulsazione tra le sue gambe. Era di nuovo duro, duro come ieri, e ciò che lo aveva ridotto in quello stato non era stato altro che _Kakashi_ _Hatake_ che lo teneva piegato sul divano, schiacciando il suo membro ugualmente rigido contro la spaccatura del suo sedere.

 

Erano ancora entrambi completamente vestiti; Obito deformava la linea dei suoi abiti e Kakashi quasi certamente doleva ( _bene, lasciamolo soffrire_ ) confinato nei pantaloni. Una spinta in avanti particolarmente aggressiva di Kakashi li fece ruzzolare entrambi in avanti sui soffici cuscini del sofà, ed il braccio del divano smise di spingere dolorosamente contro le cosce di Obito. Kakashi ormai non si stava più trattenendo; le sue braccia si posizionarono ai lati del corpo di Obito. E in qualche modo, così fu ancora peggio, perché Obito era consapevole che la fuga sarebbe stata possibile se solo l'avesse voluta. La restrizione se ne era andata, ma lui era rimasto lì, tenuto al suo posto da invisibili lacci. _Non concederglielo- non dargli la soddisfazione_ -

 

L'ansimare di Kakashi aumentava sempre più, caldo contro il suo collo; una nuvola di vapore che gli provocava la pelle d'oca. Facevano dei versi disperati, come quelli di chi ha ormai perso ogni speranza. E la parte razionale della mente di Obito, che continuava ad urlare _VATTENE_ , divenne solo un eco lontano- così distante, intrappolato dietro a cortine e cortine di spesso e consumante ardore.

 

Avevano di nuovo assunto un ritmo, una vestita e vaga approssimazione di un profondo abbraccio. Obito grugnì poi, debole e frustrato, iniziando a realizzare a quale soluzione la sua mente fosse ormai giunta. Considerò le ritmate contrazioni che il suo sedere faceva contro l'asciutto strofinare dei gonfi pantaloni di Kakashi, e si chiese, lo fece davvero, come sarebbe stato andare fino _in fondo_. Farsi riempire. Allargarsi fino al limite.

 

Quel pensiero lo fece solo pulsare più forte, e quel desiderio bruciante si levò dalla sua voce in un fremito.

 

La bocca di Kakashi disegnò una calda linea lungo il suo collo e Obito poté sentire un ringhio tirato, uno spezzato _haaaaah_ che fece scattare qualcosa nel suo basso addome.

 

Poi, sentì lo strofinare delle labbra contro la pelle rotta dal morso, e fu così che quel poco di resistenza rimastagli se ne andò per sempre. Sentì la sua faccia contorcersi, sentì gli occhi bruciargli con lacrime che non sarebbero scese (non era più un ragazzino, dopo tutto. Non avrebbe mostrato la sua debolezza.) Con la guancia schiacciata contro il cuscino imbrattato di sangue che si stava già seccando, con gli occhi strizzati, si arrese finalmente alla sonora insistenza del suo corpo.

 

Ogni volta che pensava di aver toccato il fondo e di non poter scendere più in basso, la beffarda terra sembrava abbassarsi ancora di più sotto di lui, felice di lasciarlo cadere sempre più in profondità. Con un altro sibilo tra i denti digrignati, Obito si portò la mano tra le gambe.

 

Il sollievo che sentii alla prima strofinata ebbe un gusto così amaro nella sua bocca.

 

Dov'era finita la sua mente?

 

Dov'era quella macchina fredda e calcolatrice che era diventato per schermare il doloroso vuoto del suo cuore dalla luce del giorno?

 

Obito cercava disperatamente la ragione, cercava il controllo. Ma non sarebbero arrivati. Il suo cervello ormai era caduto in una febbrile disgrazia, i pensieri scollegati tra loro si sgretolavano di fronte alla marea crescente di un desiderio istintivo e primitivo. Le labbra sul suo collo erano come dolce fuoco, ed il loro vapore, il loro movimento, lo facevano fremere terribilmente e spingersi indietro contro l'erezione di Kakashi come un depravato.

 

Non si rendeva più conto di cosa stesse facendo.

 

Si menò furiosamente, così forte da sentire piacere e dolore nella stessa quantità. Nessun male poteva essere comparato alla vergogna che gli contorceva le budella. Poteva sentirsi gemere, e sapeva di non sembrare altro che un gatto in calore in cerca di un po' di attrito contro il suo posteriore.

 

Non ci mise molto a venire. così. Qualunque fosse la malattia mentale che lo aveva afflitto per la seconda volta, si manifestò con lo sgorgare di spessi rivoli sulla sua mano. Kakashi era proprio dietro di lui, letteralmente e figurativamente, quei caldi respiri divennero rabbiosi e selvaggi mentre si avvicinava al compimento.

 

Obito ebbe qualche momento di impassibilità nel quale riprese fiato mentre la mente gli rimase appannata completamente. Come i suoi occhi si posarono sul coltello conficcato nel muro di fronte però, riuscì solo a pensare, istericamente, a quanto avesse miseramente fallito nell'uccidere il suo oppositore, per la prima volta nella sua vita. Dietro di lui, Kakashi aveva iniziato a irrigidirsi (ovunque, tranne che dove era rimasto fino a quel momento), e i due si separarono. Obito si appallottolò nel punto più lontano del divano, incurvandosi su sé stesso. L'altro esitante si tirò indietro, il petto pesante, gli occhi sbarrati. Obito vide la macchia umida che si allargava nei pantaloni di Kakashi e rabbrividì, repulsione e rabbia si mescolarono confusamente nel suo stomaco.

 

“ _Allontanati da me_!!” sibilò, odiando il tono disperato che la sua voce aveva assunto. I cucini del divano erano sporchi di seme, una linea bianca tracciata tra i loro corpi. Gli occhi di Kakashi seguirono quella scia, posandosi infine sul volto di Obito, che appariva schioccato, ferito e spaventato. Obito si guardò intorno in cerca di qualsiasi cosa fosse alla sua portata- una scodella di plastica. Il fatto che Kakashi non evitò il proiettile fu la prova dello stato nel quale si trovava; si limitò a sbattere le palpebre quando quella gli atterrò proprio in mezzo agli occhi.

 

“ _VAI VIA!_ ”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una domanda importante

**Chi sei tu?**

 

Un Uchiha, un bambino discendente da un'antica dinastia, destinato a grandi cose.

 

**Cosa sei?**

 

Un fallimento, l'ultimo della classe, il peggiore, un perdente, un perdente, _un perdente,_ la delusione di papà.

 

**E?**

 

Fa male, fa male, perché fa così male? Posso sentire ogni singolo nervo, ogni centimetro di tessuto strapparsi. Non voglio sentirlo più, mi arrendo. Così va bene, no? Perché, perché non posso andarmene? Per favore, lasciami andare--

 

**E cos'altro?**

 

“Sei uno strumento. Il tuo scopo è uno ed uno soltanto.”

 

Io sono Obito Uchiha. Ho risvegliato il mio Sharingan, sono sopravvissuto all'impossibile, e uscirò di qui per salvare i miei amici!

 

**Cosa sei?**  
  
Sono perso. Sono all'inferno.

 

Lui l'ha uccisa.

 

Il suo cuore è stato strappato, e con lei se ne è andato anche il mio.

 

**Quindi, chi sei?**

 

Madara Uchiha. Sto per realizzare il sogno che porrà fine a questa miserabile realtà.

 

**Chi sei tu?**

 

Nessuno. Non voglio essere nessuno.

 

**Bugiardo. Chi sei?**

 

Un fallimento.

( _una femminuccia, un finocchio_ )  
  
 **Chi sei?**

 

Non ne ho idea.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Alzati. Puzzi.”

 

Obito alzò lo sguardo seguendo la voce di Kakashi, anche se in realtà avrebbe preferito non farlo. Lo aveva colto alla sprovvista, suonando reale ed estranea- risuonando per la casa dopo giorni di teso silenzio. Quelle parole non lo sorpresero: non c'era dubbio sul fatto che fosse ripugnante. Lurido. Sperava di essere insopportabile per un naso sensibile come quello di Kakashi.

 

Per più di una settimana, il Jounin non gli aveva rivolto parola, e riservato niente più di qualche occhiata. Era rimasto fuori casa il più possibile, così tanto che Obito aveva iniziato a notare alcuni oggetti muoversi per l'appartamento e cambiare (come il termostato, per esempio) senza che lui o Kakashi li avessero toccati. Serviva a ricordargli che gli ANBU erano ancora appostati dentro e fuori l'appartamento. Intrattenuti, senza dubbio, dall'osceno risvolto che gli eventi avevano assunto. Per quel che valeva, Obito sperava avessero guardato con attenzione il loro Capitano toccare il fondo. Forse si erano già riuniti tra loro per discutere la sua mancata professionalità, la lampante violazione del rapporto guardia-prigioniero (sempre se esisteva una cosa del genere). Forse avrebbero licenziato Kakashi e sarebbero tornati al piano iniziale di uccidere Obito per i suoi crimini.

 

Lasciate un uomo sognare ...

 

Obito ormai aveva accettato il fatto che non sarebbe morto per mano sua. L'universo trovava appropriato negargli quella fine, divertendosi a sostituire lame e sangue con calore e sudore- era successo già due volte. Sapeva dove lo avrebbe condotto il continuare a testare quei limiti.  
  
Quel torpore che avvertiva non era l'inerzia di un uomo che aveva scelto di morire. Questa era una scossa più pura, uno di quei fremiti che seguono gli enormi terremoti che scuotono per sempre la vita di un uomo. Una predominante parte di lui era genuinamente sorpresa e disagiata dalla rivelazione di quel lato della sua sessualità (e di quella di Kakashi); essendo successo due volte, non si poteva trattare di un caso. E chiaramente, Obito non sapeva cosa fare. Rabbia e vergogna lo sopraffacevano in egual misura, mentre rimaneva salda in lui quella scintilla che cercava di contrastare: una piccola parte di lui era _intrigata_ , si stava aggrappando a quel nuovo sviluppo, considerandolo un cambiamento benaccetto, uno stimolo nuovo nella ripetitiva routine.

Non voleva ascoltare quella sua parte.

 

Le ossa di Obito erano rigide e poco collaborative mentre cambiava posizione. Era consapevole del sudore stantio, il sangue, dei rimasugli ostinati del desiderio speso che lo facevano sentire _usato_. Si spostò e diede le spalle a Kakashi, lentamente e a fatica. Forse si fermò in quella posizione un po' troppo a lungo, perché poco dopo sentì delle forti mani afferrarlo sotto ad entrambe le braccia e trascinarlo di peso giù dal divano.

  
Non riuscì a sopprimere il brivido indesiderato che quel contatto gli provocò, e si odiò un po' di più.

 

Obito scivolò all'indietro, tirato da Kakashi, inerte. Tutto il fuoco e la forza per lottare erano ormai in lui estinti. Kakashi aveva una forza che ad Obito mancava, e non c'era scampo da quella presa. Provò allora ad insultare di nuovo Kakashi, ma ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra non fu altro che un rauco sussurro, un'inudibile suono senza voce. Avrebbe potuto provarci ancora. Non lo fece.

 

Si sentiva la faccia calda. Odiava anche quello.

 

Venne trascinato nella vasca, proprio come era successo durante il suo primo giorno di prigionia. Come vide la soglia di quel pavimento piastrellato, però, la realizzazione lo colpì in modo decisamente troppo familiare. Stava per essere spogliato completamente di fronte a Kakashi, di nuovo, in tutta la sua sporca, malnutrita e scarna gloria.

 

In più, adesso, quelle mani sulla sua pelle avevano assunto un altro significato. Gli occhi di Kakashi sul suo corpo non potevano più avere un clinico distacco- sempre se lo avessero mai avuto. Il respiro caldo che aveva sentito sul suo collo era tutto fuorché distaccato. Obito aveva paura di quegli occhi sul suo corpo. Notò delirante come non ci fosse nessuna bottiglia di shampoo raggiungibile.

 

Poteva vedere il suo riflesso nello specchio sopra al lavandino. I capelli erano unti di grasso, la mandibola ricoperta da spessa peluria nera. Profonde ombre gli incavavano gli occhi e le guance, ed il collo era ancora nero per il vecchio sangue rinsecchito. Le aveva proprio tutte, eh? Deglutì a fatica nella gola secca, tirando le sudice vesti con insensibili dita. Era più che consapevole della presenza di Kakashi, della sua soffocante vicinanza.

 

Il peggio era che a questo punto si fidava di sé stesso meno che di chiunque altro. Il segno del morso faceva ancora male.

 

Voleva che Kakashi se ne andasse.

 

Ma ovviamente, non aveva intenzione di farlo. Obito sentì quegli occhi soffermarsi sulla ferita insanguinata che affondava tra la spalla e il collo, e pietrificarsi di fronte alla prova rimasta di ciò che avevano fatto.

 

Le pareti di quel piccolo bagno sembrarono stringersi sempre di più mentre Obito si spogliava riluttante, la veste insudiciata cadde pesante sul pavimento, troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti. Le pareti lo tenevano in trappola e la presenza di Kakashi rendeva tutto ancora più pesante da sostenere. Non serviva concentrarsi per riuscire a sentirlo respirare. Poteva percepire il ritmo di quelle espirazioni velocizzarsi sempre più.

 

Benché la falsa nonchalance, Obito sapeva che gli occhi di Kakashi erano su di lui. Quella consapevolezza andava oltre l'istinto di un ninja addestrato. Era uno sguardo che non ronzava semplicemente intorno a lui come quello di chiunque altro. Lo sentiva dalle punte dei capelli fino alle dita dei piedi, intensamente.

 

Provò ad immaginare quegli occhi posati da qualche altra parte; ovunque ma non su di lui.

 

“Tieni.” Kakashi gli allungò il sapone, una di quelle tavoletta grandi e ordinarie, con una sicurezza che fece infuriare Obito. Kakashi sapeva che questa volta non avrebbe provato a fare nulla di avventato. Sapeva che la sua lotta era ormai giunta al termine, che ormai non gli restava più nulla da tentare. Il collo insanguinato ne era la prova. Kakashi si appollaiò sul bordo del lavandino, fissando in modo risoluto il muro di fronte a lui. “Adesso, fai in fetta.”

 

Obito entrò nella vasca, con la pelle ancora infuocata. Le dita gli tremarono leggermente ( _un calo di zuccheri_ , pensò tra sé e sé), ma raggiunsero il rubinetto. La maniglia girò con un cigolio. Il primo getto d'acqua sulla pelle fu un piacevole shock; subito, le croste di sangue secco iniziarono ad ammorbidirsi, risucchiando il liquido come fango arido nel deserto. Per un brevissimo momento, riuscì a evadere da quel turbine di confusione che lo circondava e ad apprezzare quella semplice sensazione. Le mani involontariamente gli raggiunsero la gola. Un'ondata di odore metallico si alzò tutt'intorno a lui unendosi al getto, mentre liquido rosso-marrone colava lungo il suo corpo, annaquandosi in un istante. Stava iniziando a rilassarsi, anche se minimamente.

 

Fissò la fresca cicatrice sulla sua gola, ancora incrostata, ma in veloce guarigione. Piegò la testa all'indietro, portando la faccia direttamente sotto al getto. Allargò appena le labbra, lasciando entrare l'acqua nella bocca per sputarla. Poi l'addome gli si contrasse con una scossa. La sua mano era passata proprio sopra alla deformazione della pelle, proprio là dove Kakashi aveva affondato i suoi denti, e in un istante quella breve quiete si era sgretolata.

 

Improvvisamente, fu fin troppo cosciente della presenza di Kakashi; lì a pochi metri di distanza. Così, il suo corpo si risvegliò, attento. E gli fece male, come aveva sempre fatto- sentiva un inesorabile crampo che si intensificava ogni secondo di più. Obito si morse il labbro inferiore, sibilando aspramente. _Non adesso_ -!! e raggiunse furiosamente il rubinetto (nell'azione vide per un istante il riflesso del suo corpo che si stava risvegliando) e lo girò così da avere l'acqua il più fredda possibile. Non poté reprimere il rantolo, lo shock per il dolore, che gli sfuggì quando si tese sotto all'acqua divenuta gelida.

 

Guardò alla sua sinistra febbrilmente maledendo la mancanza di una tenda per la doccia, solo per rendersi conto della sorprendente tensione che irrigidiva la smilza figura appollaiata sul mobile. Con una singola occhiata, Obito poté vedere quei magri muscoli delle cosce irrigidirsi, il piccolo e furtivo movimento che quei fianchi fecero per riaggiustarsi. Kakashi premette il palmo della mano tra le sue gambe. Espirò tramante e spostò lo sguardo sul muro. Così la furia tornò ad accendersi nel petto di Obito. Sapeva perché Kakashi non riusciva a stare seduto comodamente. Lo sapeva.

 

Obito ebbe per un momento pensieri violenti, sanguinosi- sarebbe stato abbastanza veloce da raggiungere la gola di Kakashi? Il bastone della tenda sarebbe potuto essere utile se solo lui si fosse mosso nel _modo giusto_...  
  
Ma quello era un tentativo che aveva già fatto. E dove lo aveva portato?

 

La risposta gli venne sussurrata all'orecchio dalla sua mente: _Proprio qui. Di nuovo qui. Chi sei?_  
  
Con un suono frustrato, afferrò la spugna ed iniziò a strofinarsi la pelle violentemente. Grattò così forte da ferirla, fino a quando non divenne livida, bianca e rosso intenso, sanguinante da alcuni piccoli punti. Ignorò- provò ad ignorare il durevole dolore tra le sue gambe, apparentemente persistente nonostante i suoi sforzi. Strofinò e strofinò, sentendo una miserabile ed isterica rigidità avvolgergli la gola.

 

Il freddo, il dolore: niente sembrava riuscire ad arrestarlo. Girò il corpo verso le piastrelle, nascondendosi meglio che poté. Diede un pugno alla parete umida, le nocche rimbalzarono sulla ceramica, rompendo la pelle. Con la testa sotto al getto d'acqua, riuscì comunque a sentire Kakashi girarsi allarmato. Non gli importava. Picchiò con forza il pugno contro il muro. Ancora. Ancora.

 

Ed il contatto degli occhi di Kakashi gli provocò un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Strizzò gli occhi. Rimase lì, ansimante e tremante. Sconfitto, la testa gli calò, appoggiando la fronte alle piastrelle. Un'ondata di vergogna e risentimento lo attraversò, portandogli le parole alla bocca ancora prima che potesse rendersene conto.

 

“Scommetto che tutto questo _ti piace_.”

 

La voce suonò debole nonostante l'amarezza. Rabbrividì sotto alla doccia gelata, il corpo che continuava la sua determinata ribellione.

 

Maledizione.

 

Quegli occhi lo colpirono di nuovo; Obito li sentì avanzare sulla sua pelle, soffermarsi sulle anche e poi più dietro, dove si intravedeva la sua traditrice erezione. Sentì Kakashi fare una veloce e delicata inalazione che gli rivelò tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere.

 

Qualcosa in lui scattò.

 

Obito chiuse l'acqua della doccia e arrabbiato, non curante della sua nudità, della dura e pesante sporgenza del suo membro, si girò verso Kakashi. Imperterrito e gocciolante, scattò verso di lui. “Beh?” Hai avuto lo spettacolo che speravi?” Era stanco di quella falsa indifferenza di Kakashi, soprattutto quando bastava un semplice sguardo per tradirlo.

 

Disagio e preoccupazione erano ben palesi nel solitario occhio del Jounin. Si scostò da Obito come se si fosse scottato, spostò il busto all'indietro contro lo specchio. “Scusa?” rispose con voce bassa ed incredula. Era Obito ad averlo intrappolato questa volta, in un certo senso. Poteva scappare, ovvio. Frasi da parte. Ma non lo fece.

 

“Cos'è questo, eh?” Obito mugugnò sfottendolo, passando una mano in basso tra i loro corpi. Come guidato da una forza esterna, strofinò la punta delle dita contro la parte interna della coscia di Kakashi, spostandosi al centro per raggiungere il calore della giuntura. Il corpo di Kakashi per lo meno era onesto. Obito strizzò, lo strofinò e lo sentì inspessirsi e contrarsi contro la sua mano. Il suo corpo palpitò in risposta. “ È per questo che mi volevi qui, vero?” gli chiese, “Volevi un coinquilino che ti aiuti a masturbarti per placare il tuo opprimente senso di colpa? Beh? Ti piace, Hatake? Non è quello che hai sempre sognato?”

 

Il dolore esplose fra le sue scapole quando Obito si ritrovò spinto indietro, sbattuto contro il porta asciugamani. Scivolò sul pavimento, trasalendo. In un istante, Kakashi si stagliò possente davanti a lui, avvolto dal vapore e dalla luce dello specchio. La sua figura era completamente tesa, vibrante. “Tu non sai un bel niente di me,” disse. “non l'hai mai saputo.”  
  
Obito rise, forte e stridulo. Guardò poi in alto con fare provocatorio, aspettandosi un pugno in faccia o qualche altro caldo contatto.  
  
Invece, Kakashi si voltò e si ritirò di nuovo, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle. Un'ondata di shock risuonò nel petto di Obito, che scalciò, colpendo la porta con la pianta di un piede scalzo e producendo un tonfo che fece da eco al precedente. Kakashi era disgustoso, era folle- e il suo problema persistente tra le gambe gli ricordava che anche lui non era da meno. Obito si trascinò sul pavimento fino a quando non appoggiò la schiena alla porta. In quella posizione si riuscì a rilassare, ancora scosso per la recente esplosione di adrenalina. Era ancora incredibilmente duro, solo a causa della loro vicinanza e di un breve contatto. _Non se ne andrà da sola, vero_? Maledizione.

 

Dopo una piccola esitazione, portò la mano tra le gambe e si afferrò, piegò la testa indietro e la appoggiò alla porta. Era da solo ora. Andava bene farlo; aveva bisogno di un po' di sollievo. E- che sollievo fu la prima strofinata; allargò un po' le gambe e si rilassò al suo tocco con un flebile grugnito. Non si era mai toccato in quel modo, nemmeno quando era un adolescente. Si erano sempre messi in mezzo una vita dura e tanto, troppo dolore. Ma adesso si era ritrovato ad averne bisogno, come se fosse un bene primario. “Mm,” mormorò, il suono gli uscì involontario. Si leccò le labbra e girò il pollice introno alla umida e sensibile testa del fallo, tenendo l'asta ben stretta. Non doveva provare nulla a nessuno. Non era più rimasto nulla da negare.

 

Arrivare a questo punto aveva fatto male, ma ora che aveva una piena erezione, il dolore si era affievolito. Gli permise di soffermarsi nella ricerca del piacere, spingendosi nel palmo della mano mentre il polso acquisiva un ritmo serrato. Non avrebbe voluto farlo, ma aveva bisogno di trovare sollievo. Era più semplice, senza Kakashi nei paraggi, pensò. Era solo un desiderio nel ventre, un impulso che gli batteva all'inguine. Semplice.

Era stanco. Una volta finito, avrebbe dormito bene.

 

La pressione cresceva fermamente mentre si menava, il calore gli scaldava sempre di più le guance. Iniziò ad ansimare pesantemente mentre il corpo si risvegliava, sempre più attento, sotto le sue stesse attenzioni... Quando improvvisamente, udì un rumore che non era uscito dalle sue labbra. Un rantolo, un'espirazione fremente. Familiare.

 

Sentì lo stesso umido “ _shk-shk-shk_ ” di una mano che percuoteva- ma era più debole, con un ritmo differente da quello che stava impiegando lui. Si fermò un secondo, trattenendo il fiato. E sentì debolissimi grugniti, miseri e disperati, ma avvolti dal calore. _Kakashi_...

 

E cielo, che gioioso balzo fece il suo fallo.

 

“Mmmmmh,” azzardò allora, gemendo un po' più forte e aumentando il ritmo delle sue strofinate. Le anche rotearono, trovando un dolce ritmo che lo portò velocemente vicino al picco della beatitudine.

 

“Ahh,” arrivò in risposta, più vicino alla porta chiusa. La pelle d'oca si alzò alla base del collo di Obito e si diffuse fino al tessuto vicino al morso. Un'esplosione di calore invase le sue viscere; era _meglio_ , molto meglio che farlo da solo. Poteva sentire Kakashi, vicino e _sconfitto_ , poteva quasi percepire il suo calore irradiarsi attraverso la porta. Un pensiero lo raggiunse di nuovo, portandogli la mano libera tra le gambe, e poi più in basso dietro allo scroto per strofinare e premere il perineo; quell'azione aggiunse una strana e scintillante sensazione. Era bello- era davvero bello. Sapeva che non sarebbe durato molto, così.

 

Ci fu un movimento dall'altra parte della porta, un'ombra oscurò la luce che filtrava dalla cornice. Il respiro di Kakashi era proprio lì, un debole ansimare che sfociava in gemiti frustrati- era solo a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
Obito si avvicinò all'apice all'improvviso, il suono del loro mutuo bisogno lo portò sempre più in alto. Si strattonò più forte, massaggiandosi più fermamente e--

 

“ _Obito_ \--!”  


\--Il suo nome, involontariamente, emerse da un intermittente fremito, chiaro e cristallino anche attraverso la barriera che li separava.

 

Ah.

 

 _Ah_.

 

Con una convulsione di tutto il corpo, Obito venne.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breve storia delle esperienze sessuali di Obito Uchiha

La sessualità è qualcosa di strano; è diversa per ogni essere umano, variabile in infiniti gradi, tipi e tonalità.

 

Obito si considerava attratto dalle donne, anche se in senso un po' astratto. D'altronde, il suo primo amore era stato una ragazza, una per la quale avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe distrutto il mondo pur di poterla rivedere.

Il tempo passò, divenne un uomo, e la sua determinazione gli mantenne le attenzioni focalizzate su quella luna piena che avrebbe riempito il cielo non prima del compimento di dieci calendari. Sulla posizione dei Circoteri. Sulla sua gloriosa e metodica missione che avrebbe salvato il mondo.

 

Non c'era il tempo per nient'altro.

 

Un mese o due dopo il suo ventesimo compleanno, cedette - in parte per via dell'insistenza dello Zetsu Bianco - e uscì per sperimentare ''le cose da adulti''- come se quella creatura avesse anche solo la vaga idea di cosa implicassero - mentre l'altra parte di sé, quella sotto l'influsso di Madara, rimase contrariata dalla sua improvvisa deconcentrazione. Obito ebbe il sospetto che Zetsu Bianco fosse addirittura più curioso di lui.

 

Si recò in una piccola città situata al confine tra l'Erba e la Pioggia senza sapere bene che cosa stesse cercando, e incerto sul cosa avrebbe trovato. Si infilò tra i vicoli, incappucciato ed avvolto in un lungo mantello. Non volle scoprire la faccia, un po' perché era sfigurata dalle cicatrici, un po' per via dei suoi inequivocabili occhi. Dopo tutto, c'erano spie ovunque. Non ci si poteva fidare di nessuno, soprattutto nelle zone più squallide della città.

 

Persino al calar del sole, la sponda del fiume era affollata sui molti e sulle barche; i beni facevano continuamente dentro e fuori dal piccolo porto. Il commercio lecito però lentamente stava giungendo al termine. Merce di contrabbando iniziò presto a raggiungere le banchine all'interno di container non etichettati, camuffata in mezzo a riso e pesce. Come calò la sera, e i pochi lampioni e lampade si accesero, iniziarono ad emergere gli abitanti dei bassi fondi della città.

 

Obito camminò lungo la sponda fino a quando non raggiunse un ponte. Era abbastanza ampio da riuscire a nascondere la banchina sottostante,ingoiandola nell'oscurità.

 

Era facile nascondersi lì; in molti erano incappucciati, alcuni indossavano addirittura delle maschere. Quello era un luogo di spaccio di droghe, di scambio di pericolosi segreti e...

 

 _Ci siamo_! L'entusiasmo di Zetsu Bianco era un po' fuori luogo.

 

Allineati contro il muro di mattoni e alle travi di legno c'erano donne, ragazze e ragazzi mezzi svestiti.

Anche nell'oscurità, alcuni apparivano davvero troppo avanti con l'età, ma la maggior parte di loro erano decisamente troppo giovani. C'era un puzzo di disperazione che si alzava da quella folla, una manica di individui affamati che si girava seguendo i passanti come girasoli alla luce nel cielo.

 

Anche di fronte all'impassibilità della maschera di Obito, loro rispondevano con sorrisi seducenti e dita tese, mentre l'odore di sudore e polvere si alzava sopra ad una nuvola di profumi economici. Passò davanti ad una donna sulla quarantina dall'aspetto stanco, con il corpo intaccato dagli anni e dalla gravidanza. Evitò un giovane ragazzo magro con delle voglie viola sulle braccia e sulle gambe nude. Infine, delle snelle e olivastre mani gli strofinarono il mantello. Si girò e vide una prostituta di circa vent'anni scrutarlo con occhi contornati da ombretto e mascara. Era avvolta da un largo e cadente yukata rosso, aveva una spalla scoperta e i seni quasi completamente esposti nella notte. Indossava la veste scorrettamente; era allacciata morbida sul davanti per consentire un migliore accesso. Stranamente, fu proprio quello il dettaglio che catturò l'attenzione di Obito. Essendo cresciuto all'interno di un clan dalle tradizioni ferree, trovò quell'inappropriatezza affascinante. Si girò per guardarla meglio.

 

Con una flebile sorpresa, constatò che era piuttosto bella, e si rese conto di non possedere visibili indizi che potessero indicare che con lui avesse soldi o altri beni di valore. I lunghi capelli neri di lei erano legati in una coda di cavallo che le ricadeva su una spalla, nascondendo una macchia della pelle proprio alla base della nuca.

 

 _Magari è pazza_... Suggerì Zetsu Bianco con una risatina.

 

“Beh salve, Signor Misterioso,” disse seducente. Odorava di profumo economico e di oppio. Sfrontata, gli afferrò con una mossa veloce la maschera e Obito si ritrasse. “Quanto?”, ringhiò lui, sforzandosi per non sussultare troppo a causa di quel tocco, o allontanarsi per evitarla.

 

Lei fece un sorriso storto e diede due colpetti alla maschera prima di fare un passo indietro. “Dipende da cosa ti piace fare.”

 

Obito piegò lentamente la testa, sperando che lei capisse senza bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce. Era già tutto abbastanza problematico così.

 

Il sorriso le si allargò un po', le labbra dipinte si aprirono leggermente. “Centoottantacinque”, disse iniziando già a muoversi.

“Seguimi.”  
  
Obito era a disagio, ma non sembrava le importasse. Funzionava così quando si pagava per un po' di affetto, no? Non doveva sforzarsi per impressionare nessuno, non doveva fare grandi gesti. Era solo uno scambio di beni; se lui preferiva così, a lei sarebbe stato bene- purché avesse pagato. Una parte di lui ne era contento; ma un'altra avrebbe voluto quello che si era sempre immaginato da ragazzino: un soffice abbraccio, delle parole dolci, un po' di comfort in un mondo che sembrava determinato a negarglielo. Un'altra parte di lui voleva invece che lei lo toccasse il meno possibile, che fosse diretta, impersonale e, preferibilmente, svelta.

 

Girarono l'angolo e risalirono una ripida banchina che li ricondusse sulla strada. La ragazza schivò la folla notturna agilmente e si diresse in un vicolo buio dietro ad un bar. Obito si guardò un po' attorno, aspettandosi di essere aggredito da ladri (o dal protettore della ragazza), ma lei proseguì, conducendolo attraverso alcuni scalini ed una porta. Entrarono, e Obito si rese conto di essere finito nella locanda più squallida della città, o semplicemente in un bordello. L'aria intorno a lui era ricolma di suono e odori di sesso. Aveva i nervi a fior di pelle.

 

Lei gli fece strada fino alla fine del corridoio, in una stanza appartata. Una volta dentro, si girò per guardarlo. “Hai portato delle protezioni?” _Ah_ —Obito rimase di ghiaccio. Aveva così poca esperienza in questo genere di cose; non aveva pensato di andare lì preparato. “Va beh,” disse in fretta lei, “le ho io...” Ne fu sollevato; anche se gli era stato detto di essere ormai immune a ogni tipo di malattia, non ci teneva a scoprirlo. Le bastò una mossa per far cadere a terra il suo _obi_.

 

Lo yukata già slacciato si aprì completamente, mostrando piccoli ed eleganti seni e una figura slanciata ed atletica che attirò subito lo sguardo di lui. _Avresti potuto trovare di molto peggio_ , disse Zetsu Bianco. Ancora una volta sfacciata e per niente intimorita, si avvicinò a lui. “Vuoi toglierti almeno il mantello?”

 

Dietro la maschera, Obito si passò la lingua sulle labbra nervosamente mentre lei gli slacciava la cappa dalle spalle e abbassava il cappuccio. “Allora li ha, i capelli,” commentò lei tra sé e sé, mentre l'arruffata e indisciplinata criniera gli cadeva sulle spalle.

  
“Posso vedere la tua faccia?”

 

“No.” Era fuori questione. _A meno che tu non voglia farla scappare via urlando_ , ghignò Zetsu.

 

Lei sospirò teatralmente. “E' un segreto, hmmm? Va bene—finché i tuoi soldi sono veri.” Aveva una nota di incitamento nella voce, come di aspettativa.

 

Obito ghignò segretamente, gettando dieci mila Ryō sul banco in risposta. Vide gli occhi di lei dilatarsi un po', poi scaltramente rilassarsi. Si girò verso di lui con un sorriso più sincero.

 

“Sei timido?” Non lo stava prendendo in giro, ma era una domanda diretta. Obito non rispose. “Non lo fai spesso, suppongo. Proviamo qualcosa di semplice. Sono tutta tua per un'ora. Ti do il via—dimmi solo come ti piace farlo.”

 

Dopodiché, gli slacciò i pantaloni, avvicinandosi ancora. Mise dentro la mano e lo afferrò, strofinandolo con abilità esperta mentre lui dietro alla maschera gemeva in preda al disagio. Strinse i denti, determinato a farcela, a dimostrare a sé stesso che non era rotto, che poteva riuscirci. Il fastidio continuò a lungo, il corpo rispondeva lentamente nonostante lui la considerasse attraente e gradevole da guardare. Quando divenne completamente eretto, il dolore sparì. Si rilassò un po'. Lei sorrise.

Poi gli mise un profilattico e si inginocchiò davanti a lui. Aprì la bocca e--

 

“Ferma,” Obito lo disse ancora prima di aver registrato il pensiero nella sua mente.

  
Lei batté le palpebre, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. “Sei sicuro caro di—sapere quello che vuo- _o-oi_?!”  
La sollevò con entrambe le mani, ancora coperte dai guanti, e la spinse sul letto. Gli occhi le si allargarono un istante, il suo respiro divenne incostante, e lui scoprì che gli piaceva; gli era piaciuto vederla sbilanciata per un istante, mettere in discussione le sue stesse supposizioni.

 

“Girati,” le chiese, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di come la fredda e sbrigativa bestia dentro di lui aveva preso il sopravvento sul ragazzino bisognoso di affetto, così come sul giovane uomo ancora vergine.

 

“Tutto quello che vuoi,” rispose lei, girandosi sullo stomaco e sollevando il bacino. Il tono divertito aveva abbandonato la sua voce e ora ne stava adottando uno più basso e sottomesso. Lui si avvicinò maldestramente, si posizionò sopra di lei e (dopo due o tre false partenze), la penetrò. Era bello, caldo, stretto come si aspettava che sarebbe stato. Aveva tenuto il resto dei suoi vestiti addosso, quindi il contatto pelle contro pelle era limitato al punto nel quale i due si congiungevano. Andava bene.

 

Le cose così erano più semplici, gli garantivano una chiara focalizzazione, un unico compito che doveva portare a termine. Lei emetteva dei suoni di incoraggiamento, dicendo banalità sulle sue dimensioni, sulla sua forza e altre cose potessero piacergli. Ben presto però, lui smise di pensare a lei come ad una persona. Smise di pensare del tutto. Era semplice, solo una rapida successione di spinte dei fianchi, una pressione crescente nel ventre, nelle palle; ed era bello, andava bene- ma provava anche qualcos'altro.

 

Si sentiva disconnesso.

 

Peggio, si sentiva ancora solo.

 

Finì all'improvviso, con un sobbalzo ed un fremito, e non appena tornò in sé, si ritrasse da lei . Ora, con la faccia arrossata e il respiro pesante, la maschera era diventata claustrofobica. Non gli piaceva.

 

Gli erano rimasti ancora quaranta minuti di tempo a disposizione. Decise di andarsene, totalmente disinteressato nel trattenersi.

  
–

Qualche anno più tardi, ci provò ancora, solo per essere sicuro che non fosse stato un caso isolato. Un'altra città, un'altra donna, ma la stessa sensazione di blanda e marginale soddisfazione. Arrivò alla deduzione che non ne valeva davvero la pena. Doveva concentrarsi su cose molto molto più importanti.

 

\--

 

Konan fu l'unica donna con la quale ebbe un rapporto più di una volta.

 

La fredda ed intoccabile Konan lo aveva avvicinato nelle sue stanze solo pochi mesi dopo il suo arrivo ad Amegakure. Era sempre stata diffidente nei suoi confronti, fin dall'inizio, trafiggendolo continuamente con uno sguardo affilato come un pugnale, senza però ottenere troppi risultati. Lui sapeva che l'interesse di lei era pari a quello di un gatto nei confronti di un animaletto apparentemente indifeso. Era curiosa, ma cauta. Diffidente. Aveva capito che l'alone di mistero del quale lui si era circondato era pericoloso. Avrebbe dovuto tenerlo d'occhio, anche solo per evitare che un intruso ostacolasse gli interessi dell'originale Akatsuki.

Fu velocissima nel riconoscere il suo accento tipico della Terra del Fuoco, le sue origini di Konohagakure. Insistette nel chiederli le sue motivazioni, più e più volte, senza mai bersi la sua storia di “Madara”.

 

Isolati dal mondo, in un'alta torre circondata da tende tessute di una pioggia senza fine, in un tetro e cupo giorno e in un'umida notte, trovarono un po' di piacere. Nel mezzo della passione, lasciò che lei gli spostasse la maschera da parte. Non disse nulla quando i suoi occhi dorati analizzarono freddamente le sue cicatrici. Lei vide l'occhio Uchiha e comprese che almeno il nome del clan che sosteneva di portare era autentico. Non aveva detto nulla in merito alla sua faccia sfigurata, aveva semplicemente piegato la testa indietro continuando a cavalcarlo. Gli aveva poi afferrato la mano e l'aveva guidata fino al suo esile e pallido collo, premendo le dita sulla pelle, indicandogli il livello di pressione che gradiva.

 

Lui la scopava così, quando lei glielo richiedeva- le mani sulla gola, che gentilmente stringevano. A lei piaceva, ma gli occhi le rimanevano sempre lontani, le sue vere emozioni riservate a qualcun altro, sempre.

 

A lui non importava se a volte sbagliava, e lo chiamava 'Yahiko' all'apice dell'atto. Sapeva come stavano le cose: era un rimpiazzo, così come lei lo era per lui.

 

Lui però non avrebbe mai potuto chiamarla 'Rin'.

 

(Rin seduta sulle sponde del Nakano, che cantava dolcemente mentre le lucciole le volavano intorno alla testa formando un'aureola...)

 

( _Mai_.)

 

Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare Rin in quel modo; con cosce, seni e con un desiderio da donna adulta. La sua morte l'aveva preservata nel corpo di una ragazzina, l'aveva mantenuta vergine e intoccata nella sua mente. Sarebbe stato più sicuro, specialmente con l'avanzare dell'età di Obito, se avesse lasciato la sua infanzia e la sua prima cotta a distanza di sicurezza. Era molto meglio pensare a lei come un angelico martire, piuttosto che macchiare la sua memoria con un desiderio carnale.

 

Con Konan invece, la componente fisica era fondamentale. ed era difficile trovare posto per qualcos'altro. Gli bastava sapere che poteva farla ansimare, occasionalmente addirittura urlare per lui. Anche se i graffi che gli lasciava sulla schiena svanivano solo dopo qualche secondo, si teneva stretti quegli sguardi soddisfatti di lei, o quella leggera alterazione nel suo passo aggraziato. Quando Nagato lo guardò con la faccia di Yahiko - la loro unione, la personificazione di Pain - Obito sorrise dietro alla maschera, comprendendo che sapeva. Lo fece sentire compiuto. Aumentò la sua sensazione di controllo sull'Akatsuki, il sapere che quella donna fredda poteva essere fatta gemere come una prostituta della città del fiume.

 

O forse, lui non le _aveva fatto fare_ proprio un bel niente. Forse era tutta una farsa. Forse lei lo faceva per dimostrare qualcosa a Nagato.

 

Konan, proprio come Obito, lo faceva solo per sé stessa; cercava un modo per passare oltre la morte di un uomo, il volto del quale era costretta a vedere ogni giorno. Il suo flirt con Obito era quindi temporaneo: la sua curiosità era stata soddisfatta, le informazioni vitali che aveva ricercato le erano state (fastidiosamente, senza dubbio) negate, e gradualmente i due tornarono a concentrarsi su una missione più grande (anche se al tempo lui non poteva immaginare che i loro scopi non sarebbero stati gli stessi). Lei divenne di nuovo distante, senza dare spiegazioni. Con un po' di amarezza, lui la lasciò andare.

 

Un mondo migliore stava per arrivare, dopo tutto. Un mondo dove _lei_ sarebbe stata ancora viva.

 

Un giorno, le sue mani si ritrovarono di nuovo avvolte intorno alla gola di Konan. Lei lo aveva tradito tempo prima, mettendo a rischio la cosa che per lui era sempre stata la più importante. Si sentì un po' irritato dall'essersi fidato di lei, anche solo per quella poca fiducia che le aveva riposto, e fu sorpreso dalla ferocia con la quale lo assalì la rabbia. Era brutale mentre combatteva; e lei, da formidabile guerriera quale era, non fu da meno. La pelle naturale gli si bruciò là dove le bombe carta lo colpirono. Ci rimise un braccio (anche se, per fortuna, non quello insostituibile). Lei gli aveva fatto salire la rabbia oltre il limite massimo, l'aveva fatto sentire vivo come non si era sentito da anni, anche se stavano danzando al ritmo di un ballo mortale. Alla fine, pensò, ci fu qualcosa di intimo nel perforarla di nuovo, questa volta attraverso l'addome. La guardò ansimare e contorcersi, indebolita, e pensò all'ultima volta nella quale erano stati insieme avvolti nelle lenzuola. Lei gli resistette fino alla fine ed in cambio lui violò la sua parte più intima - la sua mente - prima di rubarle anche l'ultimo respiro.

 

–

 

E questa era stata la sua vita fino ad ora; una vita sessuale scarsa e parecchio insoddisfacente con una manciata di donne e senza la minima connessione emotiva. Ed era sempre andato bene così. Era sufficiente per lui sapere che il suo corpo poteva ancora riuscire nella funzione, se necessario- anche se doloroso all'inizio.

 

Con delle donne.

 

Ma ora Kakashi occupava _così tanto_ del suo tempo e dello spazio a disposizione. Molto più di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato. Aveva sentito per lui lo spettro emozionale più ampio che si potesse provare nei confronti di un'unica persona; gelosia e affetto, fiducia completa e profondo disprezzo. Il tradimento però, si celava proprio nel cuore di quelle emozioni; una costante nella vita di Obito. L'esistenza miserabile di Kakashi- e la sua stessa - erano la prova che non bisogna mai riporre la propria fiducia negli eroi. Che nessuno è migliore della parte peggiore della nostra natura umana.

 

Ed eccolo lì, avvicinarsi ai trentadue anni, consapevole del fatto che la sua vita avesse ormai preso una piega che non si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare. Stava facendo qualcosa che non aveva mai nemmeno considerato possibile. Stava comprendendo qualcosa che non aveva mai saputo di sé stesso.

 

Consapevole che quello che era accaduto con Kakashi non era stata una casualità, che ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta.

 

 _Aspettando_ la prossima volta.

 

Denti immaginari affondarono nella giuntura tra il suo collo e la spalla e Obito si sgretolò in mille pezzi.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una parziale accettazione non è una vera accettazione

Obito si svegliò con un respiro acuto, trasalendo per la troppa luce brillante del bagno. Con un lamento si strofinò gli scuri ed intorpiditi occhi. Si sentiva rigido e dolorante. Guardò in basso, battendo le palpebre assonnatamente. Ad un certo punto del sonno aver tirato un asciugamano per avvolgerselo intorno alle spalle e al torso, ma le gambe gli erano rimaste nude e storte sul pavimento. Le piastrelle gli avevano lasciato segni sulle cosce e sulle natiche.

 

Rabbrividì.

 

Per quanto tempo aveva dormito?

 

Sorprendentemente, era ancora solo, nella privacy dietro ad una porta chiusa. Questa era una situazione nuova. Kakashi lo aveva davvero lasciato lì? Era davvero così sicuro che Obito non avrebbe cercato di attentare di nuovo alla sua vita?

 

L'idea era in effetti finita in una parte remota, in fondo alla sua mente, ma Kakashi non poteva saperlo.

 

Probabilmente era andato a cambiarsi, o forse si era addormentato. Obito ghignò debolmente al pensiero di quell'assurda immagine. Ridicolo. Era confortante sapere che non era l'unico ad essere stato contagiato. Qualsiasi tipo di pazzia lo avesse infettato, aveva stretto fermamente nella sua trappola anche Kakashi. Avrebbe potuto usare la cosa a suo vantaggio. Avrebbe _dovuto_ usarla.

 

Si trascinò lentamente sulle gambe, i muscoli e le giunture protestarono rumorosamente al movimento. Quando si tirò in piedi, oscillò leggermente. Gli girava la testa. Aveva la gola secca; probabilmente era ancora disidratato. E affamato. Aveva fame. Non in modo disperato e consumante come quello di chi sta morendo di stenti, ma in una maniera più salutare; stranamente _normale_ considerando la moltitudine di assurdità che stavano accadendo nella sua vita. Era quasi una sensazione gradita.

 

Era strano pensare fosse passata solo una settimana.

 

Tornò nella doccia e girò il rubinetto. Aveva freddo- sentiva il bisogno di scaldarsi. Si infilò sotto al getto emettendo un sospiro di sollievo, prendendosi il suo tempo, lavandosi i capelli e scaldandosi le ossa. Si toccò la mandibola e, con una smorfia, notò che era ricoperta da una peluria spessa ed irregolare. La sua barba cresceva molto più lentamente rispetto ai suoi capelli, a causa della tendenza che gli Uchiha per lo scarso irsutismo. Però, ormai erano passati due mesi da quando aveva lasciato l'ospedale e la faccia gli pizzicava fastidiosamente. Fece scorrere il getto della doccia fino a quando l'acqua calda non si esaurì, poi uscì.

 

Il suo asciugamano giaceva a terra completamente inzuppato, quindi prese quello di Kakashi- non senza una scintilla di meschina gioia. Se lo avvolse intorno alla vita. Kakashi avrebbe sentito su quella stoffa il suo odore ed Obito sperava che in qualche modo lo avrebbe turbato. Il desiderio di irritarlo era ancora forte sotto la sua pelle, e anche il più piccolo dispetto sembrava adatto allo scopo.

Complessivamente, si sentiva molto meglio ora, anche grazie alla protratta sensazione di calma ottenuta dopo il recente appagamento. Kakashi non doveva _piacergli_ , ipotizzò, dopo quegli ultimi nuovi sviluppi. Se era costretto a continuare, e non riusciva a trovare una ragione per non farlo, avrebbe almeno pensato ad un modo per utilizzare tutto questo a suo vantaggio. Non c'era tempo per piangere la sua sessualità, o per chiedersi come mai fosse cambiata. Qualsiasi cosa fosse... Era semplice. Accettarla o meno, non avrebbe cambiato le cose. Accettarla sarebbe stato meno faticoso.

 

Come mise la mano sulla maniglia, riudì nella mente il colpo della porta, la voce di Kakashi che tratteneva il suo nome disperatamente. Aveva avuto un significato.

 

Doveva aver significato qualcosa.

 

Entrò in salotto e non trovò nulla se non lo spazio abbandonato dal suo carceriere e lasciato vuoto. Come girò l'angolo, vide Kakashi vestito con la sua uniforme Jounin intento a sistemare i piatti nella credenza. Obito era consapevole di avere l'asciugamano annodato basso sui fianchi, e fissò Kakashi fino a quando non lo vide immobilizzarsi, consapevole della sua presenza. “Mi serve un rasoio,” disse senza giri di parole.

 

Kakashi si voltò subito, mentre il suo occhio involontariamente scrutò il torso di Obito. Fece un respiro pesante prima di guardare velocemente altrove, con un atteggiamento quasi intimorito. Il suo sguardo portava ancora con sé quello strano tocco, così pesante quando si appoggiava sulla sua pelle. Obito fece attentamente una lista mentale di ogni singolo movimento, determinato nel ricordarli per poterli analizzare più tardi. Desiderio, confusione, amarezza, paura... in lui poteva vedere il riflesso di sé stesso. Kakashi era un incasinato groviglio di un milione di racconti.

 

Il Jounin rimase in silenzio ancora per qualche istante, prima di passare a fianco a lui, sfiorandolo, per dirigersi nella sua stanza. La porta si chiuse all'improvviso con uno sconfortante eco delle notti passate, che fece accigliare Obito.

 

Questa volta però, Kakashi riemerse dopo poco tempo con un singolo rasoio; era uno di quelli che si comprano dal droghiere e vengono forniti insieme alle creme emollienti e protettive. Obito lo trovò strano-- la maggior parte dei ninja si radeva usando un kunai affilato. Poi però, suppose che quello gli fosse stato volontariamente negato.

 

Kakashi non lo guardò in faccia quando gli porse il rasoio, pronunciando un rimprovero con tono basso: “Non fare nulla di stupido.”

 

“Cosa, tipo il lavoretto che hai fatto tu sul mio collo l'altro giorno? Ho quasi sperato che ci pensassi _tu_ al posto mio.” si riferiva sia al preciso taglio del kunai che all'ancora dolente e gonfio morso. Kakashi rimase indispettito e diffidente. Non ribatté nulla. “Immagino che tu voglia guardare,” Obito lo stuzzicò maliziosamente, portandosi il rasoio nella stanza da bagno e lasciando la porta aperta. Lasciò che il doppio senso calasse tra loro pesante. Dopo un momento di caparbia ostinazione, Kakashi lo seguì, mantenendo però una distanza di sicurezza e indugiando sulla soglia della porta.

 

Obito gli rivolse un verso di derisione. Si inumidì ed insaponò la mandibola e si mise all'opera, rimuovendo settimane di pelo. Non fu difficile occuparsi della parte sinistra della sua faccia, che ripulì con poche passate di rasoio; ma le creste ed i dorsi delle cicatrici, come sempre, erano un'altra storia. Sarebbe stato più semplice farlo con un kunai. “Ah--” sibilò tutto d'un tratto in risposta ad uno spiacevole bruciore sulla pelle aggravato dalla presenza del sapone. Sapeva che sarebbe successo— _merdoso rasoio_.

 

E poi lo sentì, una piccola inalazione d'aria e un passo abortito provenire dalla porta. Guardò Kakashi con la coda degli occhi per un istante, poi si premette l'angolo dell'asciugamano sul taglio. Se quell'azione lo aveva esposto ancora di più, andava bene.

È accettazione.

 

Obito appoggiò il rasoio sul lavandino e lo lasciò lì.

 

“Non puoi tenerlo— _Obito_ \--”

 

“ _Obito_ \--!!” Obito imitò un suono acuto, buttandoci in mezzo un gemito o due, rimandando deliberatamente a quei lamenti proibiti che avevano attraversato la porta del bagno. “E' così che mi chiamerai d'ora in avanti?”

 

Accettazione!  
  
Visibilmente afflitto, Kakashi gli gettò una veste pulita, forse con un po' più di forza di quanto non avrebbe voluto. “Stai zitto e vestiti.”

 

“Tutto quello che vuoi,” disse Obito con tono disinvolto mentre si levava l'asciugamano (e Kakashi distolse lo sguardo ancora, flesse la mandibola) e si infilò la vestaglia, apprezzando segretamente l'odore e la sensazione del tessuto pulito. Mentre se la allacciava, gli tornò in mente la prostituta della città sul fiume con i vestiti indossati al contrario, e quanto quel suo modo di vestire gli avesse raccontato su di lei prima ancora che aprisse la bocca dipinta.

 

Si rallegrò: forse poteva ottenere del potere– un po' di forza, pur rimanendo tra le grinfie della vulnerabilità. Poteva vedere la testa di Kakashi seguirlo, lo sguardo fermarsi su ogni parte di pelle scoperta. Sembrava confuso, cercava disperatamente di dare un senso all'improvviso e spiccato cambio di atteggiamento di Obito. Era sospettoso, da bravo Shinobi quale era, che Obito sapesse qualcosa che a lui era sfuggito.

 

Bene. Lasciamolo ad arrovellarsi.

 

Obito gli passò accanto con un piccolo sorriso e si diresse verso la cucina. Si preparò una scodella di noodles istantanei e saccheggiò il frigorifero indiscriminatamente. Per una volta, la sensazione del cibo sulle papille gustative fu soddisfacente. Mangiò lentamente, riempiendo gradualmente lo stomaco ancora sensibile (e lasciando le stoviglie sporche sul bancone della cucina).

In uno slancio di produttività, girò i cuscini del divano per sedersi più confortevolmente. In realtà, quella seduta ormai era poco più che duro legno, ma quell'azione migliorò leggermente le cose. Era molto tempo che non si sentiva così bene. Era pulito, con lo stomaco pieno, e Kakashi aveva abbassato la guardia. Sentì la porta della camera del Jounin chiudersi a chiave di nuovo.

 

Obito si stiracchiò sul divano.

 

Aveva oltrepassato un punto di non ritorno. Valeva per entrambi.

 

Non avevano parlato di quello che era accaduto attraverso quella porta, ma erano tacitamente consci del sisma che li aveva scossi, dell'onda che li aveva travolti e trascinati verso una nuova direzione e verso nuove possibilità. In quel momento c'era stata una tacita ammissione da parte di entrambi- silenziosamente avevano comunicato ciò che non erano stati in grado di dire ad alta voce: che avevano smesso di considerare il loro atteggiamento come un incidente.

 

Tre era il numero perfetto, a quanto pareva.

 

Così, Obito non rimase sorpreso quando accadde di nuovo, più tardi quella stessa sera, quando Kakashi lo afferrò per la spalla girandolo, premendolo contro il muro più vicino con una gamba fra le sue. La mano gli teneva la pelle saldamente, come se stesse cercando qualcosa. I suoi occhi erano cacciatori e selvaggi, ma ancora così confusi- e anche se Obito spinse e lo contrastò con denti digrignati,- glielo concesse...più che concesse. Si godette quel tocco sensuale, si lasciò esplorare. Trovò un forte e brillante piacere nel graffiare la schiena di Kakashi, nell'ascoltare i suoi gemiti e sibili mentre gli affondava le unghie nella pelle. Quando prese Kakashi in mano, questa volta lo fece volontariamente, per vederlo perdere il controllo- il petto che si dilatava sotto i pesanti respiri e le gambe che tremavano. La sua interazione con Kakashi era diventata ormai un continuo provocarlo volontariamente. Si divertiva genuinamente nel vederlo cercare di trattenersi e, ogni singola volta, fallire spettacolarmente.

 

Il sesso però non è solo un'oscillazione furtiva del bacino o una mano piazzata nel posto giusto. Obito non poteva sapere quanto avanti ancora si sarebbero spinti, o se avrebbero posto fine a tutto. Stava continuando a combattendo contro il suo familiare nemico nell'oscurità.

 

Nel crogiolo di quell'appartamento, non era chiaro chi adesso avesse il coltello dalla parte del manico.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errori di valutazione e rimorsi

Obito aveva commesso un errore di valutazione.

 

Mentre i giorni proseguivano, lui e Kakashi si erano rivolti pochissime parole. Erano ormai caduti nell'abitudine di maltrattarsi a vicenda solo per poi offrirsi conforto. Sembrava che ogni loro interazione potesse iniziare solo con una lamentela o con una discussione, per poi velocemente mutare in una lotta fisica. Da lì. si poteva star certi che i vestiti si sarebbero velocemente levati e le cose si sarebbero complicate.

 

Questo sviluppo era intrigante proprio perché era osceno. Se Obito non fosse già caduto così basso, se avesse trovato qualche possibile vantaggio nel preservare la propria dignità, non lo avrebbe mai incoraggiato. Ora però, dopo aver toccato il fondo, non ne vedeva la necessità. Anche lui aveva i suoi limiti, ovviamente: un'idea ben radicata di cosa fosse la mascolinità e cosa significasse essere un vero _uomo_. Doveva ringraziare suo padre per quello, così come il maschilismo che reggeva la società dei ninja. Aveva imparato che il sesso e la guerra erano affini, e la ripetizione di uno o dell'altro portava sempre alla sconfitta. Alla resa.

 

Resa significava morte, disonore. Forse era per quello che continuava ad opporsi. Anche dopo tutti quegli anni, non voleva perdere contro Kakashi. Se fosse riuscito ad assumere il ruolo dell'aggressore e vederlo fare un passo indietro, allora non avrebbe avuto importanza _che cosa_ stessero facendo.

 

O forse stava solo cercando di trovare un punto in comune tra la sua libido e la persona che aveva creduto di essere.

 

Quando era piccolo, suo padre era stato terribilmente chiaro sulla questione. Uchiha Makoto (e la giovane sorella Mikoto) erano discendenti della migliore linea Uchiha, conosciuta per l'ampia presenza di individui con Sharingan molto potenti. Vantavano una discendenza ininterrotta millenaria, della quale facevano parte anche famosi condottieri e leader del clan—Madara e Izuna inclusi-- che avevano manifestato il Mangekyo Sharingan. La discendenza era, quindi, una priorità per loro, e suo padre aveva abbracciato quell'ideale con fanatismo. In più vi era aggiunta una costante disapprovazione per... tutto ciò che Obito faceva.

 

Persino “Itachi Il Prodigio” non trovò scampo. Quando la sorella non c'era, Uchiha Makoto faceva spesso osservazioni su di lui, nonostante all'epoca fosse solo un bambino di tre anni. Obito ricordava ancora bene una conversazione in particolare, che il padre aveva avuto con un altro membro delle forze dell'ordine.

 

“Quell'Itachi è un bambino con lineamenti così delicati,” aveva detto. Spero che non diventi 'in quel modo'. Mikoto mi ha detto che ha molto potenziale. Mmh... Io non ho ancora visto nulla che sia degno di nota. Sembra molto affezionato a Shishui a volte.”

 

Alla faccia della lealtà alla famiglia.

 

Poi aveva guardato Obito e mormorato, “Anche un clan rispettabile come il nostro nasconde le sue delusioni.”

 

_Ti stai rivoltando nella tomba, vero papà?_

 

 _Bene. Spero che ti uccida un'altra volta_.

 

 

Ora, anni dopo, Obito era nel salotto di Kakashi, coinvolto in un'altra discussione. Persino dopo solo qualche minuto, non riusciva a ricordare più la motivazione che l'aveva scatenata. Bastava davvero poco ultimamente. Un gesto particolarmente rabbioso di Kakashi gli fece scivolare un po' indietro le maniche, e quello che Obito vide lo fece semplicemente infuriare. Aveva scorto qualcosa; era stato solo per un attimo, ma Sharingan o meno, gli occhi di Obito erano attenti. Sui polsi già pallidi di Kakashi aveva visto delle cicatrici ancora più chiare, argentee; una serie di segni orizzontali di varie profondità, ben sbiadite, vecchie di anni. Benché la loro età, innescarono una rabbia nuova in Obito; una rabbia e un terribile fascino.

 

“E quando te le sei fatte quelle?” Chiese, avvicinandosi a Kakashi attraverso la stanza. “ È stato dopo di me? O dopo Rin? Dopo il Sensei? Perché non hai finito il lavoro?” Afferrò poi il polso a Kakashi, costringendolo a ruotare l'avambraccio, e sorrise beffardo alle cicatrici.

 

Kakashi ritrasse i polsi bruscamente; la rabbia chiaramente visibile nei suoi occhi.

 

Imperterrito, Obito infierì. “Tutti questi anni a dire cose inutili di fronte ad una lapide e a farti segni inutili sui polsi. A che diavolo è servito? Ha sistemato anche solo una dannata cosa?” Era arrabbiato, ma provava anche qualcos'altro, qualcosa di strano. Se Kakashi si fosse fatto fuori da solo, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente durante la guerra. Ma se lo avesse fatto--

 

“Non sono _affari_ tuoi, Obito, basta.”

 

“Mi chiedo, hai passato tutti questi anni a toccarti e dire il mio nome in quel modo? ' _Obito_ '?” fece un sorriso falso, infastidendo ancora di più Kakashi. Si sentiva come se stesse per essere travolto da una frana. Ogni scambio di battute la faceva accelerare, e rapidamente le faceva perdere il controllo mentre avanzava giù per la collina. “Non sei capace nemmeno di morire, vero?”

 

“Adesso basta,” mormorò Kakashi a denti stretti. Le guance gli si erano tinte di rosso; si poteva vedere nonostante la maschera.

 

Obito continuò, facendo affidamento su una vecchia e familiare frase. “Almeno io sono stato _deciso_. Almeno io ho fatto qualcosa--”

 

“TU HAI INIZIATO UNA GUERRA,” urlò Kakashi, interrompendolo, “hai ucciso _migliaia_ di persone!”

 

Ma Obito ormai era partito. “Non avrebbero dovuto lasciartelo fare; tenermi qui in casa tua.” Disse sogghignando. “Come hai fatto anche solo a passare il test psicologico? Sei compromesso, instabile--”

 

“Sei un prigioniero!” Disse Kakashi improvvisamente, la voce che vibrava di tensione. “La tua parola non conta niente.”

 

E quella frase, per qualche motivo, colpì Obito come uno schiaffo, portandolo per un attimo al silenzio. Nonostante fosse vero, gli causò una furia selvaggia, irrazionale, che gli salì fino alla superficie. “Non conta eh?” Sibilò, le mani si strinsero in pugni.

 

Si mosse e, come prova della sua forza aumentata, colpì Kakashi proprio sulla mascella. Quello barcollò e grugnì, abbassandosi la maschera e asciugandosi la bocca ed il naso. Le labbra gli si incurvarono e gli occhi impazzirono. Ci fu una pausa, un piccolo momento di preparazione, prima che si scagliasse su Obito e lo facesse cadere all'indietro sul pavimento.

 

Come avvenne l'impatto, Kakashi lo colpì deciso. La testa di Obito picchiò contro il cemento. Si morse le labbra e sentì il sapore del sangue. L'adrenalina arrivò come un'onda, la danza oscura dei loro mostri interiori divenne di nuovo orrenda. Kakashi era caldo contro di lui, incastrato perfettamente fra le sue gambe. Provò a colpire di nuovo, ma tutto ciò che ottenne furono le mani intrappolate sopra la sua testa.

 

Obito ringhiò e si dimenò; era molto più forte ora, ma non abbastanza per levarsi quel Jounin arrabbiato di dosso. O forse, non particolarmente interessato a farlo. _Istigalo_ , pensò, _vediamo cosa succede_. Il pulsare della testa e del labbro rotto guidavano la sua lotta, e Obito si ritrovò a sorridere—ghignare pazzamente-- mentre il sapore di metallo gli invadeva la bocca e la pulsazione nelle orecchie lo assordava.

 

Riuscì a liberarsi una mano spingendo sul punto debole di quella presa, dove l'indice toccava il pollice. E, ovviamente, invece che usarla per liberarsi ed allontanarsi, la fece scivolare tra i loro corpi e diede una strizzata a Kakashi. Era tutto ciò che serviva per ribaltare la situazione. Kakashi emise un debole lamento dal fondo della gola e si mise in posizione seduta sulle caviglie. guardandolo come un serpente in procinto di attaccare. Balzò di nuovo, sbattendogli la schiena a terra, ma questa volta le sue mani finirono sulla cintura di Obito, sciolsero il nodo ed esposero tutta la parte frontale.

 

In fondo alla sua mente, Obito si rese conto di essere diventato completamente duro e di non aver notato il solito dolore che accompagnava l'erezione. Forse era stata la distrazione dell'avere Kakashi che lo spingeva in avanti leggermente, abbastanza per allineare le sue gambe a quella testa argentata. Gli occhi di Kakashi si posarono sul suo pene, guizzando su e giù per la sua lunghezza come se stessero cercando di valutarlo. Obito lo vide respirare e guardare, con le labbra leggermente aperte.

 

Era uno spettacolo decisamente distraente.

 

Poi Kakashi appoggiò la bocca sull'interno della coscia di Obito; il respiro gli si fermò un attimo quando sentì i denti, che incrementarono la sensazione che provava nella pancia e nelle palle. Kakashi morse ancora ed ancora, abbastanza forte da lasciare segni rossi. Obito poteva sentire il sudore iniziare a bagnargli la nuca ed il petto. Kakashi operò su entrambe le cosce, su e giù, in alto ed in basso, sempre evitando la parte centrale- con grande frustrazione di Obito. Questo allargò un po' le gambe impaziente, mentre l'asta strofinava contro la guancia di Kakashi.

 

Il labbro gli pulsò di nuovo; lo sentiva già gonfio e pesante.

 

 _Fai qualcosa_.

 

Ma non lo fece. Almeno, non quello che Obito si sarebbe aspettato. No, Kakashi si ritrasse di nuovo, questa volta per togliersi la giacca e i pantaloni. E forse era per via dell'angolo, forse per via della luce, ma gli occhi di Obito videro di nuovo quei segni lucenti ed argentati di tessuto cicatriziale; e una parola gli attraversò le labbra: “Patetico.”

 

Kakashi sobbalzò, furibondo, poi colpì di nuovo Obito; questa volta fu una debole e veloce presa che lo fece cadere e roteare nell'impatto. Atterrò con la faccia a terra, e Kakashi fu immediatamente dietro di lui, schiacciandolo contro il tappeto. Aveva una mano premuta pesantemente contro la parte vulnerabile del suo collo, “Chi è patetico?!” chiese Kakashi, “Guardati!” E Obito non riuscì a non trasalire, il calore gli invase la faccia.

 

Kakashi usò la mano libera per spostargli la veste ed esporre la pelle nuda. Obito sentì poi quella stessa mano appoggiarsi ad una natica, massaggiandola e tirandola-- e poi avvertì la contrazione di qualcosa di caldo e duro vicino alla pelle. Non appena comprese di cosa si trattasse, Kakashi smise di palpeggiarlo e gli diede una sberla forte e sonora. Sarebbe dovuto essere umiliante, ma l'erezione di Obito aveva altre idee. Si contrasse allegramente, dura e in attesa.

 

 _Santo cielo, sono davvero senza vergogna_.

 

“Vaf-fan-cu-lo.” La mano di Kakashi si spostò, raggiunse l'asta e la impugnò, dandole qualche grezza strofinata.

 

“Dì il mio nome,” ringhiò Obito mentre le anche gli si muovevano avanti in quel tocco e indietro contro la durezza alle sue spalle. Voleva sentirlo di nuovo, ma questa volta mentre era avvolto dal calore.

 

“Vaffanculo, Obito-- diavolo, sembri _volerlo_ ,” mormorò Kakashi, un po' di confusione e di meraviglia si erano mischiate al suo tono arrabbiato, mentre continuava a spingere contro il sedere di Obito.

 

E, dannazione, Obito _lo voleva_. “Allora taci e fallo,” disse ormai incurante, “Agisci per una volta.”  
  
Nell'esatto momento nel quale quelle parole gli uscirono dalla bocca, sentì una smussata pressione contro il sedere; ferma ed asciutta, che non portò a nessun risultato. Poi ci fu una pausa, il suono di Kakashi che sputava, e poi la pressione più umida—solo marginalmente umida in realtà, _porca puttana,_ – della punta del membro di Kakashi, che sembrava in quel momento davvero troppo grande. Lo penetrò lentamente all'inizio, ma ogni centimetro di sforzo lo colse impreparato-- il suo corpo cercava di opporsi all'intrusione con forza sempre maggiore. Respirò tremante. _Rilassati_ , si incitò fra sé e sé. Un ano non è una vagina. Ci vuole più cura per riuscire a farci entrare un pene.

 

Ma lui voleva sapere com'era. Davvero.

 

Se era... 'in quel modo'... non sarebbe dovuto piacergli?

 

Kakashi continuò, ed Obito sentì la testa superare il cerchio del suo muscolo. Poi Kakashi si fermò, solo per un momento, il suo respiro era incostante come quello di Obito. _Rilassati_. La mano di Kakashi abbandonò le attenzioni che occasionalmente aveva riservato fino a quel momento al fallo di Obito, ed appoggiò le mani sulle sue anche, imprimendo le dita nella carne in modo quasi doloroso.

 

“Così?” grugnì Kakashi, stringendo la presa ancora un po'.

 

In risposta, Obito sibilò. Kakashi era ancora arrabbiato. Anche lui lo era. Questa era solo una trasposizione della loro lotta. Che senso avrebbe avuto ora tirare un pugno?

 

Obito stava per dire ' _aspetta_ '; aveva appena iniziato ad adattarsi alla presenza di Kakashi quando quello spinse all'improvviso.

La vista gli si appannò per un secondo. Le orecchie gli ronzarono. Non riusciva a respirare. Era un dannato poeta laureato all'università del dolore, eppure era lì paralizzato, pietrificato, da un bruciante disagio che si irradiava attraverso tutto il suo corpo. Da un cazzo infilato su per le chiappe che lui stesso aveva richiesto. Strinse i denti e respirò più che poté.

 

Quando gli avevano estratto il Juubi, l'aveva provato ad un livello cellulare, spirituale. Non era la stessa cosa ora-- questo era interamente fisico, viscerale. Sentiva tutti i muscoli tesi e stressati dolere all'unisono. Si sentiva troppo pieno, troppo riempito da Kakashi e senza spazio per respirare. Strinse le mani in pugni tremanti, imprecando a bassa voce- un suono molto più tenue rispetto ai respiri arrabbiati e sonori di Kakashi. Lo stava prendendo sul pavimento, come un animale. Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersene. Cos'altro si aspettava? Aveva spinto lui Kakashi ad arrivare a quel punto, incoraggiando il suo morboso desiderio.

 

Si sentiva come una ferita aperta, scoperta e pungente, ed era tutta colpa sua.

 

E anche così, anche in quella condizione, Obito ebbe un tremore quando la testa del membro di Kakashi strofinò contro qualcosa infondo, dentro di lui, e gli fece rizzare i peli del corpo. _Eccolo_ , realizzò con improvvisa meraviglia. _Quello_ era ciò che avrebbe potuto renderlo piacevole. Se solo Kakashi avesse rallentato un po', forse--

 

E poi, quasi per contraddire quel pensiero, Kakashi iniziò a muoversi più deciso. In un istante, una frizione bruciante soffocò completamente quella breve piacevole sensazione.

 

Abbandonata la ricerca del piacere, Obito rimproverò sé stesso. Questa era una _lotta_ , dannazione. Nessuna pausa, nessuna pietà. Allargò un po' le gambe, provando ad affievolire il bruciore e la tensione che provava. Era come se le interiora gli stessero uscendo dal corpo, per poi tornare al suo interno, in continuazione. La saliva non serviva a molto; l'attrito era secco come carta vetrata e _agonizzante_. Fremette, nauseato. L'erezione gli stava calando velocemente, l'eccitazione rapidamente si arrendeva al dolore.

 

_Se gli chiedessi di fermarsi, lo farebbe?_

 

Non serviva a nulla farsi una domanda così stupida.

 

Non provò a fermare Kakashi. Non disse un bel niente, anche se gli occhi gli bruciavano. Il tatami spingeva contro le sue ginocchia e ai gomiti.

 

Andava bene; non erano mai stati gentili, non era così che funzionava tra loro-- _resistigli_ , _resisti_.

 

“Argh--” si lamentò involontariamente quando il dolore riuscì a sfondare la barriera mentale del suo mantra. La schiena gli si sollevò a causa di alcuni brevi spasmi, che per un momento eclissarono l'agonia che sentiva nel sedere. La bocca gli si aprì, deformandosi in una smorfia ad ogni spinta.

 

E la voce di suo padre si fece avanti di nuovo; quei feroci insulti gli risuonavano nelle orecchie più veri di quanto non gli fossero mai sembrati. _Guardati. Guarda che cosa gli permetti di farti_.

 

Gliela stava facendo pagare. Obito voleva essere certo che anche lui lo sentisse, che sapesse quello che stava facendo e che lo ferisse tanto quanto lui, se non peggio.

 

Qualcosa di caldo gli colò per la coscia. Le mani sulle anche gli lasciavano lividi, lo sbattevano indietro contro quella dolorosa intrusione.

 

Che razza di uomo era?

 

C'erano delle persone che li _stavano guardando_.

 

Sentiva come se stesse andando a pezzi.

 

Kakashi se ne era accorto? Gli importava?

 

Altro che valutazioni sbagliate-- questo era stato un _errore_.

 

Con un urlo stretto fra i denti, Kakashi si irrigidì. Sentì una pulsazione calda dentro di lui; Obito la notò distintamente. Poi un'altra, e un'altra e-- _Beh. Buon per te, Hatake_.

 

Kakashi si tirò fuori, respirando affannosamente.

 

Tutto sembrava dolorante e miserabile. Il rivolo caldo lungo la sua gamba aumentò. Non osò guardarlo. Stava tremando incontrollabilmente ora, e quel bruciore negli occhi, _cazzo_ , aveva iniziato a scendergli sulle guance. Obito non singhiozzò, non fece nessun suono, ma delle calde lacrime involontarie scesero per il suo viso e caddero gocciolanti sul tappeto mentre la testa gli cedeva e vi si appoggiava. Vennero assorbite subito dal tessuto. Quelle gocce nascondevano molti segreti mai rivelati. Quando Kakashi si allontanò, Obito sentì l'aria fredda scorrergli sulla pelle. Si girò leggermente indietro per afferrare un lembo della sua veste, che tirò sul suo corpo meglio che poté con le insensibili dita.

 

Non riusciva nemmeno a comprendere cosa stesse provando. Avrebbe dovuto colpire Kakashi dritto in faccia. Non si sentiva violato,- non esattamente- ma percepiva un senso di sconfitta. Provava dolore. Ecco cos'era. Aveva bisogno di una doccia. Qualsiasi cosa. In quel preciso momento, però, anche alzarsi sembrava un compito troppo arduo. Le gambe non volevano obbedirgli, tremavano, dolevano dalle cosce in su. Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a muovere i piedi. Sbuffò, grugnì frustrato, ma non si mosse.

 

Sentì Kakashi dietro di lui per qualche momento-- ma si rifiutò di girarsi per guardarlo osservare la sua sofferenza. Girò la testa ancora più lontano, per non mostrargli le lacrime. Era così arrabbiato con Kakashi, e lo divenne ancora di più quando lo sentì alzarsi (così facilmente, dannazione a lui), fare una pausa, e poi andarsene.

 

_Sei un prigioniero. La tua parola non conta niente._

 

Fuori, la neve aveva iniziato a cadere. Poteva vedere dei piccoli fiocchi volteggiare nel cielo, illuminati dalle luci della strada.

 

_Patetico._

 

Obito si lasciò cadere sul fianco sinistro, lamentandosi all'impatto, e rimase lì per un po', cercando di concentrarsi sulla respirazione. Il cuore e i respiri poco a poco rallentarono, e le ostinate lacrime sulle sue guance si asciugarono.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai è più protettivo del solito  
> (Inoltre, non si è mai rotto la gamba, dato che la resurrezione di Madara non è mai avvenuta)

Gai era preoccupato. Lo era da tempo ormai.

 

La guerra era finita ormai da mesi e l'autunno aveva lasciato il posto ad un tetro e precoce inverno. Gli eventi di quell'ottobre avevano alterato per sempre le vite di tutti loro; i corpi delle vittime stavano ancora venendo ritrovati ed identificati sul campo di battaglia, e i funerali stavano quindi continuando. L'economia delle cinque nazioni maggiori era collassata. Non c'erano missioni da svolgere, se non per Chuunin di grado avanzato e alcuni Jounin, ma molti di loro erano rimasti feriti, si erano ritirati o erano morti. Quei pochi rimasti, servivano come forza lavoro per far ripartire il villaggio. Aveva osservato con apprensione i suoi colleghi mentre diminuivano sempre più, mentre i sopravvissuti si ritiravano in famiglia e dal servizio.

 

Gai non aveva la possibilità di farlo. Non aveva una famiglia, oltre al suo team—ormai disgregato irreparabilmente—e alcuni buoni amici. E c'era un buon amico in particolare per il quale era davvero preoccupato.

 

Più di chiunque altro, Kakashi non era stato bene dopo la guerra.

 

Ovviamente, Gai aveva conosciuto Obito da bambino; più che altro, si ricordava di aver vinto contro di lui durante gli esami Chuunin. Ma aveva ammirato con sincerità ogni compagno che si impegnava, ogni ninja che si spingeva oltre il proprio limite per migliorarsi sempre più. Kakashi era uno che si allenava tanto, ma possedeva anche molte doti naturali. Gai era rincuorato dal vedere come, nonostante il prestigio che il nome gli garantiva automaticamente, Obito doveva sudare e faticare per ogni traguardo raggiunto. Era qualcosa che ammirava. Non avrebbe davvero mai creduto possibile che quel ragazzino dagli occhi vispi sarebbe diventato qualcosa di così terribile.

 

Gai era lì quando Naruto aveva rotto la maschera di Obito. Il notevole shock di quel momento era sparito però quando si era girato verso Kakashi, e lo aveva trovato sconvolto e impietrito, addolorato in una maniera che non era riuscito a comprendere appieno. Aveva provato ad immaginare la sensazione—ma non ci era davvero riuscito-- di ritrovarsi di fronte a qualcuno che aveva venerato, qualcuno che aveva creduto a lungo morto, apparso dal nulla sul fronte opposto di una battaglia; qualcuno con così tanto sangue sulle mani. Cosa avrebbe fatto lui se ci fosse stato suo padre là, sfigurato e terribile, un'orrenda parodia di quello che era stato una volta?

 

Poi quando Obito aveva attaccato di nuovo, era stato come se “Il Generale Kakashi” avesse ormai lasciato del tutto il campo di battaglia. Si era mosso così lentamente, aveva sferrato dei colpi così deboli... Gai conosceva la velocità e la forza di Kakashi come le proprie. Sembrava se ne fossero andate all'improvviso, e Obito lo aveva steso facilmente.

 

Gai aveva visto da sé quanto Obito fosse ormai perso, aveva sentito il dolore nel vedere uno dei suoi allievi, l'aggraziato e tempestoso Neji, così promettente, cadere vittima di un suo spietato attacco. Ma poi, non molto tempo dopo, con la vittoria ormai ben assicurata, era stato Kakashi ad attirare gli sguardi, e non solo il suo. Kakashi, nel mezzo del silenzioso campo di battaglia, aveva urlato roco, isterico, ed aveva colpito Obito con un colpo quasi letale. Poi, Gai lo aveva allontanato, in modo che lasciasse lo spazio ai soldati per avvicinarsi ed immobilizzare il sanguinario e incosciente criminale. Ed era stato allora che Gai aveva sentito, stando così vicino a Kakashi, quel mantra ripetuto “ _Non posso, non posso, non posso_ ”, pronunciato con una voce spezzata, sforzata e rotta. Quel giorno, aveva portato Kakashi via dal fronte, e quella notte si era seduto con lui al capo, provando a nascondere il suo dolore. Aveva rimandato all'indomani il consolare la testa piagata di Lee, e le spalle tremanti di Tenten. Aveva aspettato che Kakashi tornasse a respirare lentamente.

 

Ultimamente il suo amico se l'era cavata bene. Negli ultimi quattro anni aveva avuto tutto sommato un atteggiamento positivo, malgrado gli attacchi al villaggio e la guerra. Gai aveva visto tanti sorrisi genuini, aveva sentito anche delle risate. Aveva capito che Kakashi aveva trovato una ragione per andare avanti. E questo gli aveva dato speranza.

 

Diventare un maestro di Genin aveva fatto uscire Kakashi dal suo guscio, gli aveva fatto esibire un lato più gioioso, che probabilmente era nato proprio dal ricordo di Obito. Gai si era sempre meravigliato di come quei due lati della sua personalità adulta coesistessero. Era una forzatura? Una recita? Un modo per superare il lutto? Comunque, era stato un cambiamento ben accetto per un po', e Gai aveva apprezzato ogni loro sfida, da quelle di allenamento alle gare di abbuffata.

 

Non era mai stato in grado di porre fine al rituale di Kakashi, che avveniva ogni mattina, di visitare il monumento ai caduti, ma per il resto della giornata aveva il suo amico con sé—presente e dispettoso, com'era sempre. Normale-- o almeno tanto normale quanto poteva esserlo Kakashi. Anche quando lo respingeva, Gai sapeva che la sua compagnia era indispensabile. E per Kakashi lui ci sarebbe stato. Vicino, ma senza toccarlo; vicino, se era ciò del quale aveva bisogno. Avrebbe dato a Kakashi quello che lui non avrebbe mai chiesto. Un amico. Un compagno.

 

Tutto questo però, sembrava ora perso per sempre.

 

Nei giorni subito dopo la conclusione della guerra, mentre gli shinobi esausti si raggruppavano e iniziavano a trascinarsi verso casa, Gai era stato sommerso dagli impegni. Aveva dovuto fare rapporto dopo rapporto, dare spiegazioni e spiegazioni, aveva dovuto sostenere un lungo e doloroso incontro con il clan Hyuuga-- vedere Hyuuga Hinata piangere in silenzio, mentre delle spesse lacrime le scivolavano sulle guance-- e l'immensurabile dolore per la morte del suo caro allievo. Si era caricato del pesante fardello di continuare a trasmettere positività ed allenare una singhiozzante Tenten ed un silenzioso Lee.

 

Era preoccupato; impegnato com'era stato in quei primi giorni difficili, gli era passato inosservato qualcosa di importante. Kakashi aveva cambiato le sue abitudini, sostituendo la tradizionale visita al cimitero con una giornaliera camminata attraverso il villaggio, verso la prigione. Rimaneva là fino al tramonto, e poi tornava in silenzio a casa, ignorando ciò che lo circondava ed immerso nei suoi pensieri. E quando Gai aveva deciso di intercettarlo nel mezzo di una di quelle sue camminate, era già troppo tardi. Kakashi a mala pena aveva rallentato alla sua presenza, continuando a trascinarsi verso casa; Gai lo aveva continuato a seguire affiancandolo, cercando un dialogo, cercando di coinvolgerlo. Kakashi aveva risposto alle sue domande con poche sillabe. “Dobbiamo trovare Tenzou.”

“Oggi niente.” E cose così. Kakashi non lo aveva invitato ad entrare nell'appartamento. Non era sceso con gli altri Jounin che avevano ripreso l'abitudine di cenare tutti insieme.

 

Poi ci fu il ricovero di Tenzou. Una sera, Kakashi era passato a fianco a Gai correndo all'impazzata , in linea retta fra la prigione e l'ufficio dell'Hokage. Gai lo aveva visto sempre meno; Kakashi accettava nuove missioni solo se era strettamente necessario, e con Tenzou ed Obito sotto lo stesso tetto- non aveva nessun altro posto dove andare. Gai si vergognava ad ammetterlo, ma era un po' geloso. Non andava bene pensare quelle cose, però. Doveva supportarlo e capirlo; era quello ciò che serviva a Kakashi ora.

 

Ma poi, al processo di Obito, Kakashi praticamente si era scavato la tomba da solo e vi si era infilato sconsideratamente. Non era da Gai incoraggiare l'omicidio quando non era necessario, ma non riusciva nemmeno a trovare un senso a quella situazione. Arresti domiciliari? _Coabitazione_? Kakashi non si rendeva conto di quello che la presenza di Obito gli causava, e Obito non aveva idea di ciò che la sua morte, tanti anni prima, aveva fatto a quell'uomo. L'esecuzione avrebbe avuto _senso_.

 

Obito non aveva visto quello che Kakashi era diventato durante gli anni della sua assenza; quanto era arrivato vicino al limite.

 

Obito non aveva dovuto bendargli i polsi quando, di notte, Kakashi aveva perso sé stesso nell'isteria, mentre si strofinava le mani fino a scarnarle e mormorava che il coltello doveva essere ''scivolato per errore''-- e lo aveva fatto, più e più volte, su entrambe le braccia. Non aveva mai dovuto ripulire il sangue dal pavimento e intanto continuare a guardare Kakashi (arrotolato dentro ad una coperta, che fissava il vuoto) con la coda dell'occhio per tutto il tempo.

 

Obito non aveva portato il corpo privo di sensi di un Kakashi ventenne fuori da bar o vicoletti; non era stato il fantasma gentile che lo aveva riportato a casa e messo nel suo letto. Non era rimasto a guardarlo respirare dopo una notte di bevute, timoroso che ogni respiro potesse essere l'ultimo.

 

E Obito non era lì nemmeno adesso, a vedere Kakashi che lentamente si sgretolava, pezzo per pezzo.

 

Gai sperava in una missione che potesse riportare il suo team in azione. Certo, lui aveva continuato a portarne a termine molte, ma era tempo che anche Lee e Tenten tornassero sul campo. I suoi ragazzi—ed era davvero così che li considerava—avevano bisogno di ricominciare le loro vite e godersi ciò che restava della loro giovinezza. Un documento riservato proveniente dal Paese del Fulmine sembrava fare al caso loro. Avrebbero potuto aumentare la loro velocità—Lee ne sarebbe stato entusiasta—e in quella regione sembrava stessero sviluppando delle nuove armi da lancio- qualcosa che avrebbe sicuramente catturato l'attenzione di Tenten. Era fiducioso... forse questa volta avrebbe visto tornare la luce negli occhi dei suoi cari allievi. La missione sarebbe iniziata l'indomani. Teneva la pergamena stretta nella mano. L'avrebbe accettata.

 

La porta del centro per le missioni si aprì, e si voltò dalla scrivania.

 

Kakashi sembrava un cadavere, pensò Gai con tristezza. Negli ultimi mesi, aveva assistito alla progressiva crescita di quelle mezze lune nere sotto ai suoi occhi. Oggi erano decisamente peggiorate, tanto da aver intaccato i suoi lineamenti. Si mosse lentamente, e Gai notò un tremore nelle mani, anche se minimo. Notò anche quanti occhi si posarono su Kakashi non appena entrò nella stanza, gli sguardi sospettosi e vigili. Non era un segreto quel che era successo al processo di Obito, soprattutto fra i ranghi ninja più alti. Tutti potevano vedere quanto la situazione gravasse su di lui, sempre più, mano a mano che le settimane passavano.

 

Anche le voci avevano iniziato a circolare; non pensavano che Gai ascoltasse, ma lui lo faceva. Semplicemente non poteva credere alle cose che sentiva. C'era qualcosa che non andava nell'appartamento di Kakashi. Lui non _stava bene_.

 

Gai si infilò in tasca la pergamena e si avvicinò a Kakashi mentre quello stava leggendo con attenzione una lista di missioni a medio rischio di grado S. Ovviamente Kakashi lo aveva avvertito avvicinarsi, ma Gai non voleva che le sue azioni lo insospettissero. Quindi, esordì con un sonante, “MIO ETERNO RIVALE!” accompagnato da una pesante manata sulla spalla. Kakashi però, sobbalzò al contatto e al suono, girandosi velocemente per liberarsi dal suo tocco. Ci fu una pausa e la stanza cadde nel silenzio; almeno dieci ninja si erano girati ad osservarli con sorpresa. Anche lo stesso Kakashi sembrava meravigliato, e fissava Gai con un occhio spalancato ed iniettato di sangue. Batté le palpebre, e all'improvviso assunse una postura diversa. Rise, più falso che mai, e rimproverò Gai con un, “Wow me l'hai proprio fatta!”. Il sorriso gli svanì in un istante, poi si strofinò la nuca e cercò di far virare la conversazione su chiacchiere e convenevoli.

 

Ma Gai non lo stava più ascoltando. Le maniche lunghe di Kakashi si erano sollevate sui polsi. Gai si era aspettato di di vedere le cicatrici; le conosceva bene. Ma su quella chiara pelle c'erano anche dei freschi lividi, della forma e dimensione di dita, che si estendevano su per il braccio. Gai inspirò velocemente, interrompendo il parlare a vanvera di Kakashi per fargli seguire il suo sguardo. Il Jounin sottrasse il braccio velocemente e si tirò giù le maniche con uno strattone. Diede a Gai un debole sorriso e poi scosse un po' la testa. Gli diede un debole colpo sulla spalla, che forse sarebbe dovuto essere un gesto rassicurante, ma non fece altro che incrementare le preoccupazioni di Gai.

 

Kakashi si girò poi verso la lista di missioni, e si offrì per una notturna; la firmò con quello che Gai riconobbe come un sospiro di sollievo. Kakashi gli diede un ultimo sguardo prima di dirigersi verso la porta di nuovo, e poi uscì nel turbinoso vento.

 

Kakashi non stava bene. Erano anni che Gai non andava a fargli visita nel suo appartamento, e in realtà ora se ne era pentito. Avrebbe dovuto esserci per lui. Avrebbe dovuto. Lui era uno dei pochissimi ai quali Kakashi aveva permesso l'accesso da quando l'imprigionamento di Obito era iniziato, ma non c'era mai stata ragione di farlo- l'entrata era limitata, eccetto in casi di emergenza. Questo, comunque, contava come emergenza.

 

Più tardi quella sera, quando il crepuscolo avvolse il villaggio nel suo mantello, Gai si diresse nel quartiere di Kakashi, che ormai doveva essere partito per la sua missione. Era il momento giusto per affrontare il demonio che occupava la sua casa. Salì le scale fino al terzo piano del palazzo, due scalini alla volta, e arrivò davanti alla porta. Due guardie ANBU apparsero subito sulla soglia. Poté riconoscere Bear, l'alto ed imponente capitano del quadretto, ed Eagle, un ugualmente alto, ma slanciato uomo, i capelli del quale gli ricordavano— malinconicamente – quelli di Neji. Eagle sussurrò, “Oh, _benissimo_ ,” e Bear gli rivolse uno sguardo duro, la faccia nascosta dalla maschera stilizzata. Eagle trasalì, e la testa gli calò leggermente. Gai li guardò incuriosito, sperando che dicessero qualcos'altro, ma erano ANBU dopotutto. Eagle aveva parlato anche troppo. Bear aprì la porta d'ingresso e si fece da parte per permettere a Gai di entrare. La stanza oltre la soglia era terribilmente buia. I sigilli che la circondavano erano potenti, e anche se Gai non era il diretto interessato, fece fatica a varcare la soglia. Entrò comunque, tremando appena.

 

L'aria all'interno era viziata e pesante, e tutto era immerso nell'oscurità; un solo lumino all'ingresso principale proiettava delle ombre opprimenti nella debole luce. Ci volle qualche secondo perché gli occhi di Gai si abituassero. Allungò la mano verso il muro più vicino in cerca di un interruttore. Lo premette, rendendosi conto mortificato di quanto le luci in casa di Kakashi fossero piccole, ed illuminassero poco. Il salotto, poco avanti, era ancora immerso nell'oscurità, ma c'era un tremolio di chakra percepibile in fondo alla stanza, un po' a sinistra. Vicino al divano.

 

 _Quest'uomo ha ucciso Neji_ fu il pensiero che subito gli colmò la mente, aggiungendo una scintilla di dolore al tumulto di emozioni che lo stava travolgendo. Quel sentimento era impossibile da reprimere.

 

Obito parlò. “Gai. Quanto tempo che non ci vediamo.” Non si era ancora abituato a quella voce, al timbro roco e rancoroso. Cercò di mettere a fuoco la vista in quel salotto buio e infine riuscì ad individuare un'oscura sagoma che, da ciò che riusciva a scorgere, era distesa su un fianco sul divano di Kakashi. Gai fece qualche passo in avanti, sforzando gli occhi nell'oscurità. Una parte di lui, della quale non era molto orgoglioso, sperava che Obito gli desse una ragione per continuare la battaglia che avevano iniziato durante la guerra. Magari porle anche fine. Sembrava che fosse una dote di Obito, quella di far emergere la parte peggiore delle persone intorno a lui.

 

“Che cosa gli hai fatto?” Le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca con una tale facilità. Il tatto non era mai stato un suo pregio, e con le emozioni che fluivano così forti in lui, volle andare subito dritto al punto. Si sentiva come un elefante in una cristalleria, ricolmo di forza rabbiosa, ma costretto a prestare attenzione a non rompere nulla.

 

Obito continuò a fissarlo, il rosso dello Sharingan e il viola del Rinnegan brillavano nel buio come pietre preziose. “Niente che non fosse richiesto.” _Cosa_? Non aveva conferito a Gai nemmeno il rispetto di mettersi seduto. Giaceva sul fianco, con le nocche che gli tenevano leggermente alzato il mento, e lo guardava, rimanendo più che una silhouette oscura del buio dell'appartamento. Gli altri interruttori erano alle spalle di Obito, le luci erano spente nel corridoio che portava alla camera di Kakashi ed al bagno.

 

Gai balzò verso di lui, afferrandolo per la veste, con una rabbia insolita che lentamente gli cresceva nel petto. Sollevò Obito facilmente—troppo facilmente?-- facendogli alzare i piedi da terra e tenendolo fermo così.

 

Impassibile, Obito semplicemente allungò un braccio a sinistra per accedere una lampada. Gai inspirò attraverso i denti stretti. Guardò Obito con occhi sbarrati, non riuscendo a trovare le parole. Per un lungo momento, non riuscì nemmeno ad elaborare l'immagine che aveva davanti.

 

La mano si rilassò nello shock. Lasciò andare Obito.

 

La veste del prigioniero si era aperta sul petto, rivelando la sconcertante verità scritta sulla sua pelle. Gai poteva chiaramente vedere graffi e lividi, un labbro rotto di recente, e segni di morsi viola scuro sulle cosce, che erano chiare e ben evidenti nel contrasto della stanza. Gai non era un esperto di tracce, ma sapeva bene quale genere di denti potevano aver lasciato quei segni. Inoltre, Obito era _magro_ , ben lontano dal tozzo ragazzo che ricordava, ma anche dalla robusta costituzione che aveva avuto qualche mese prima sul campo di battaglia. Quei segni raccontavano una storia, una che si scontrava drasticamente con quella che Gai si era immaginato.

 

_Kakashi, tu..._

 

Obito lo vide guardare e lo fissò con quegli inquietanti e spaiati occhi—come un Kakashi al contrario. Differente. Sinistro. “Invece di chiedere cosa gli ho fatto, Gai,” disse cupamente, “dovresti chiedere cosa ha fatto lui a _me_.”

 

Sotto shock e con il cuore spezzato, Gai non poteva distogliere lo sguardo. Notò quello che sembrava essere un morso particolarmente profondo, una ferita tra il collo e la spalla di Obito. Lui notò quello sguardo e velocemente si coprì il segno tirandosi su la veste. _Strano_. Si comportava come se quel morso fosse qualcosa di diverso rispetto agli altri lividi e tagli. Come se fosse privato. Certo, non mostrava timidezza nell'esporre il resto del suo corpo.

 

 _Cosa significava_?

 

E cos'era quella sensazione? Quell'improvviso e vuoto dolore nel petto, un'angoscia, qualcosa di silenzioso e forte, qualcosa che non poteva essere placato da un urlo ad alta voce, né da un rigoroso esercizio. Faceva fatica a parlare. La gola era troppo stretta.

 

All'improvviso, la figura di Obito si rinvigorì con una nuova terribile energia. Gli angoli della bocca si gli si incurvarono in un orrendo e storto sorriso. “Cos'è quella faccia, Gai? Oh—sei _geloso_?” E rise crudelmente trasformandosi per un momento in una malvagia creatura, temibile come era stato in battaglia. Poi altrettanto velocemente quel momento finì ed Obito tornò ad apparire magro, pallido ed ammaccato. “Non esserlo,” disse mentre lo sguardo gli si abbassava sul pavimento. “Morde.”

 

Gai si ritrovò all'aperto ancora prima di rendersene conto, boccheggiando nel gelo come se i polmoni fossero rimasti a lungo in apnea. Con le spalle aveva colpito Eagle e Bear, che erano accorsi a proteggere la porta aperta. Qualcosa di freddo gli si posò sulla guancia. La neve stava scendendo in grossi fiocchi. Mentre scendevano dal cielo erano immacolati, ma si contaminavano non appena entravano a contatto con il fango a terra.

 

La gola gli sembrava così stretta...

 

Che c _os'aveva visto_? Aveva paura per Kakashi più che mai, ma non nel modo che si sarebbe aspettato.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura svolge una visita a domicilio.

Sakura constatò, con un riluttante sbadiglio, quanto il sole questa mattina fosse fastidiosamente brillante. Sorseggiò assente la sua seconda tazza di caffè. Erano le nove del mattino, ed il sole invernale era ancora basso nel cielo e filtrava caldo attraverso la finestra. Francamente, era felice che il suo ufficio _avesse_ delle finestre; la maggior parte dei giovani ninja medici avevano un piccolo cubicolo nelle stanze interne dell'ospedale che non vedeva mai la luce del giorno. Non era così male, però; un turno di trentasei ore giornaliere era meno miserabile se non prestavi attenzione a quanti tramonti ed albe ti stavi perdendo. Sakura aveva fatto così tanti progressi in poco tempo allenandosi, da lasciare sbigottiti anche i suoi insegnanti-- anche se avere la leggendaria Tsunade come istruttrice l'aveva probabilmente avvantaggiata non poco. All'età di diciassette anni (anche se si volle ricordare con un po' di euforia che ormai stava andando per i diciotto), aveva ormai superato le capacità di ninja che avevano dieci anni di esperienza più di lei, e le era stato assegnato il ruolo di comprimario; significava meno lavoro sul campo e più tempo trascorso a dover prendere importanti decisioni o trattare casi difficili. Aveva avuto la possibilità di specializzarsi nelle discipline che le interessavano maggiormente-- due, da brava persona ambiziosa quale era-- quindi la sua scrivania era ricolma di libri e pergamene, tutti inerenti a tossicologia e traumatologia. _Non male per una teenager_ , pensò.

 

La sua intenzione sarebbe stata quella di dedicare la mattinata alla lettura e alle scartoffie, ma la sera precedente aveva ricevuto un incarico che le aveva cambiato i piani. Una familiare cartella clinica giaceva aperta sul tavolo, e lei continuava a leggerla con attenzione. Il maestro Gai era venuto all'ospedale a tarda notte, proprio quando era già pronta per tornarsene a casa– ed era rimasta subito colpita dalla sua espressione severa. L'aveva guardata con tale serietà, chiedendole di far visita ad Obito il prima possibile. Era decisamente il solito chiassoso maestro, ma c'era una gravità nei suoi occhi e una piega nelle sue labbra che avevano fatto preoccupare Sakura. C'era decisamente qualcosa che non andava.

 

Tecnicamente, Obito era un suo paziente. Sakura infatti era stata aiuto primario durante la sua permanenza all'ospedale, la pupilla sia dell'Hokage che del capo del personale medico di Konoha, nonché una dei chirurghi che avevano inibito i suoi doujutsu. Conosceva sicuramente bene la sua storia clinica, ma questo non le impediva di provare un po' di timore del trattare con lui. Quell'uomo era stato in grado di mettere Konoha ai suoi piedi—aveva portato il mondo intero in guerra. Sarebbe stato stupido non trattarlo con le dovute precauzioni. Detto espressamente poi, Sakura non lo aveva più visto da quando era stato dimesso dall'ospedale per essere portato in tribunale. Quella volta, tutto ciò che lei aveva potuto vedere era stato un fragile, esausto ed arrabbiato uomo con i segni vitali appena accettabili, che veniva condotto verso il suo inevitabile destino. Anche se non aveva assistito di persona al processo, sapeva come erano andate le cose; aveva firmato lei le carte per il congedo, ed aveva visto chiaro l'indirizzo del maestro Kakashi come nuovo domicilio di Obito.

 

Voleva pensare che le ragioni dietro a quella decisione fossero a lei incomprensibili- ma a Sakura non piaceva mentire a sé stessa, e quella sarebbe stata decisamente una bugia. Sembrava che lei e il maestro condividessero un sofferto e poco salutare attaccamento a problematici uomini Uchiha. Anche lei aveva passato diverso tempo al fianco di un Sasuke legato in prigione, fino a quando non era stato rilasciato e se ne era andato dal villaggio, diretto chissà dove.

 

Si scosse. Non doveva assecondare quei pensieri adesso. Lui se ne era andato, e lei aveva imparato molto tempo prima che la vita deve sempre andare avanti, anche con il cuore spezzato. Uno shinobi deve sopportare. Sempre.

 

Prese il suo kit del pronto soccorso e lasciò l'ufficio, la mente concentrata di nuovo sul caso di Obito Uchiha e su cosa potesse aver scosso così il maestro Gai. Non era entrato nei dettagli, quindi poteva solo provare ad immaginare. Pensò che stesse per morire di fame, che si fosse auto lesionato in qualche modo, ad un declino dello stato mentale, a qualche malattia non diagnosticata... Forse stava infine soccombendo allo sforzo causato dall'estrazione del Juubi, o per la separazione con l'Albero Senju. Forse invece si sbagliava, ed era diventato più forte oppure il maestro Kakashi era in qualche modo in pericolo.

 

Ma se fosse stato questo il caso, cosa avrebbe potuto fare lei? Era un po' peculiare essere in grado di distruggere una montagna con un singolo pugno, ma non sapere come gestire l'incontro con un singolo ninja. Fece una piccola deviazione per reperire una scorta di sedativi e dei kunai extra. Forse sarebbe riuscita a buttare al tappeto un Obito Uchiha indebolito, ma Sakura non era stupida. Se Obito aveva qualche asso nella manica, era meglio essere prudenti. Soddisfatta dei preparativi, lasciò l'ospedale. Non c'era tempo da perdere.

 

La camminata che l'aveva condotta all'appartamento di Kakashi era stata breve, e Sakura aveva camminato spedita, anche se aveva dovuto evitare alcuni strilli familiari di Ino, dei suoi genitori, e di due o tre pazienti che volevano controllasse le loro nuove irritazioni cutanee. Come si avvicinò alla porta di Kakashi, venne intercettata da due ANBU. Aprì la bocca per identificarsi, ma entrambi la interruppero annuendo con la testa. Un aspetto particolare ha i suoi vantaggi. C'era una piccola donna (che, come Sakura, era molto più forte di quanto la sua stazza non facesse pensare), e un uomo abbastanza alto con capelli rossi. Avevano maschere simili; quella di lui era molto più usurata.

 

Sakura era stata informata sul come funzionava la gestione di Obito; sapeva tutti i dettagli riguardanti i quattro ANBU-- anche i loro nomi in codice. Questi erano Mink e Badger, quindi. Era brava nel leggere il linguaggio del corpo (ed amava incrementare quella sua capacità). In quel momento, poté constatare come Badger fosse teso, come Mink accelerasse il respiro, in attesa di dire qualcosa –qualsiasi cosa-- a Sakura. Si limitò però ad indicarle la porta, e farsi da parte. Sakura fece un bel respiro. Per un breve e stupido secondo, pensò quanto avrebbe voluto avere il suo maestro lì a fianco a lei, come quando era più piccola. Anche se ritardatario e illeggibile come era Kakashi, c'era sempre stato per proteggerla quando serviva davvero. Gai però era stato molto chiaro. Serviva che lei andasse _oggi_ , e prima che Kakashi tornasse dalla missione.

 

Sperava di scoprire il _perché_.

 

Girò la maniglia ed entrò. La barriera magica le pizzicò sulla pelle, causandole dei brividi. Mink e Badger la fiancheggiarono da entrambi i lati, sperando forse che la loro vicinanza non la facesse sentire come una preda entrata sola nella tana del leone.

 

Obito era lì quando lei entrò-- sul divano in fondo alla stanza, che fissava tutti e tre con occhi spenti e freddi. “Guarda un po'.” Disse seccamente. “Cosa significa questo?” Non si mosse molto, si limitò a sollevare un po' la testa ed esaminarli uno ad uno.

 

“Sono qui per svolgere una visita su di te, Uchiha-san.” disse Sakura con leggerezza, camminando verso di lui ed appoggiando a terra la borsa. Vide gli occhi di lui sbarrarsi, un barlume di sorpresa intaccargli i lineamenti, poi più nulla.

 

“Ah si?” strillò in risposta, “Allora puoi girare i tacchi ed andartene.” E oh, era davvero tentata di farlo. Non era mai stata nell'appartamento del maestro Kakashi prima di allora, ed in quel momento l'atmosfera era davvero malsana.

 

Fece un altro deciso passo in avanti. “Sfortunatamente, non sta a te decidere. Sei ancora un paziente, ed inoltre, sei un prigioniero. È necessario che ti visiti.”

 

I suoi lineamenti si contorsero per un istante. C'era qualcosa di strano. Ancora più strano dell'intera situazione. “Uh huh,” rispose dopo una pausa. “Così mi dicono.” Rivolse lo sguardo agli ANBU, poi dritto sugli occhi di Sakura. Lei aveva già incontrato prima lo sguardo di uno Sharingan, aveva provato sulla sua pelle il potere di quel doujoutsu capace di far perdere conoscenza ad una persona. Quella sensazione non le pervenne. Non avrebbe dovuto sentire _nulla_ dopo la procedura di blocco del chakra al quale lo avevano sottoposto, ma in qualche modo quello sguardo riuscì a farle comunque sembrare che la terra le si spostasse sotto ai piedi. Fu solo per un secondo, ma sapeva che era stato reale. _Merda_.

 

Subito dopo Obito si sedette, muovendosi rigido e lento, come un anziano con una terribile artrite. Sakura aveva già iniziato a raccogliere delle impressioni su di lui, come il suo livello di stress o lo stato complessivo del suo corpo. Lui non riuscì a sopprimere un lamento quando si mise seduto. Era cambiato. Anche se era estremamente debole, l'ultima volta che lei lo aveva visto era stato in grado almeno di sedersi. Cos'era successo da allora?

 

Lo guardò dalle punte dei capelli alle dita dei piedi, cercando più informazioni che poté prima di iniziare ad esaminarlo. I capelli erano cresciuti in quelle settimane, spessi e neri. Era il cugino materno di Sasuke-kun, se i registri erano accurati. E guardando oltre tutte quelle cicatrici, oltre la mandibola più forte e gli occhi più adulti, poteva rivedere una somiglianza nel naso dritto e simmetrico, nella bocca ben proporzionata (il labbro inferiore di Obito era più carnoso, notò sovrappensiero. O forse Sasuke-kun teneva così spesso le labbra serrate da assottigliarle—ugh, no, _basta_.)

 

Obito sarebbe stato pericolosamente attraente se non fosse stato così brutalmente sfigurato.

 

Ma quel labbro era rotto, viola nel mezzo. Aveva lividi sul naso e sulle guance, un po' troppo infossate. Obito era stato picchiato, almeno una volta, ma chissà cos'aveva fatto per meritarselo. Era avvenuto di recente, comunque. Era davvero evidente. La sua sagoma era sottile sotto alla veste, ma era comunque migliorata un po', almeno da quando era all'ospedale. Il modo nel quale si muoveva però, faceva pensare a ferite più estese e non visibili.

 

Sakura si sedette al lato opposto del tavolino da caffè, sforzandosi per apparire più tranquilla e innocua possibile. “Iniziamo con una domanda semplice: come ti sei procurato quelle ferite? E perché?”  
  
Lui subito si accigliò, più intimorito adesso, con lei così vicino. “Ho tirato un pugno al mio carceriere” Alzò le spalle.

 

“Nella tue condizioni, non hai molte speranze contro di lui, o no?”

 

“Ci ho provato lo stesso. Lui non è stato da meno, come puoi ben vedere.”

 

“Hm,” mormorò involontariamente lei. Non voleva inimicarselo ora-- anche se era bastata la sua vicinanza per farlo. Avrebbe iniziato con la valutazione psicologica; per rompere il ghiaccio. Lui sembrava teso, allerto e piuttosto vigile. “Come definiresti il tuo stato mentale oggi?”

 

“Violento.”

 

“Hm”. Estrasse un block notes dalla borsa ed iniziò a scrivere. Guardando la pagina, riusciva a vedere con la coda dell'occhio come il suo scrivere non facesse altro che irritare di più Obito. Quello gli costò qualche punto in meno nel campo “stabilità d'umore”. _Ooops_.

 

“Dimmi qualcosa sulle tue abitudini, dormi?” Alzò gli occhi al cielo, e non rispose nulla. Non sarebbe stata una sessione molto produttiva. Aveva capito subito che non sarebbe stato come con gli altri suoi pazienti. Era stato molto più accondiscendente quando lo aveva visitato intubato e sedato.

 

Beh. Questo era stato un po' crudele da pensare.

 

Avrebbe dovuto cambiare approccio- doveva lasciar perdere la prassi.

 

“Vorrei condividere una piccola ricerca con te,” gli propose. “Chiamiamo la tua condizione “Psicosi da Sharingan. Sembra appropriato, considerando che è un trauma emozionale che innesca la manifestazione dello Sharingan, che spesso è accompagnato da allucinazioni, atteggiamenti violenti e alterazione delle percezioni. Voi la chiamate 'la maledizione dell'odio'. Essenzialmente, si tratta di pazzia, ma credo che meriti una classificazione medica a parte. L'intensità delle allucinazioni e dei comportamenti incrementa di generazione in generazione, a causa dell'inbreeding dei geni dello Sharingan. Occhi sempre più forti, menti sempre più fragili.”

 

Obito sembrava aver compreso che si stesse riferendo a lui e Sasuke, e sembrò scocciato. “Quindi stai dicendo che sono così incrociato da essere pazzo.”

 

“Beh, endogamico sì; non si possono mettere in discussione i _fatti_. “Pazzo” beh... forse. Anche se preferirei che lo chiamassimo “disordine mentale”; in quel modo potremmo discutere per una terapia e una possibile cura, se necessaria. I primi Uchiha, se le mie ricerche sono corrette, erano raramente... infetti. Sembra essersi intensificata nelle generazioni successive a Uchiha Madara.”

 

Il naso di Obito si arricciò a quel nome. Lei non voleva immaginare cosa avesse passato in tutto quel tempo insieme a quella leggendaria e malata creatura. Come con Sasuke-kun e Orochimaru, si domandò quanto veleno avesse assorbito Obito da quell'uomo. “Non ho intensione di prendere medicine,” disse con un fare conclusivo.

 

“Beh allora non darmi un motivo per prescrivertele,” disse lei. “Sfortunatamente, non puoi decidere tu. La tua autonomia è piuttosto limitata, Uchiha-san.”

 

Lui alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo. “Continui a ricordarmelo.” Chi l'avrebbe detto che un tale megalomane potesse essere così _stronzo_?

 

“Bene,” disse lei. “Devo condurre un esame fisico. Quando me ne sarò andata, farà il possibile per trovare una terapia adatta.”

 

Obito la guardò freddo come il ghiaccio. “Se questo ti farà andare via... Quei due hanno già visto tutto.”

 

Sakura si voltò a guardare gli ANBU. Badger si schiarì la voce. Mink incrociò le braccia.

 

Poi lui si alzò, e Sakura dovette fare lo stesso. Era molto più alto di lei. Si spostò su un lato e si fece indietro per lasciargli un po' di spazio; intanto si infilò dei guanti di lattice. Obito si portò le mani alla veste, esitò per un momento, poi slacciò al cintura. Si sfilò le maniche dalle spalle e aprì la parte superiore della vestaglia. Sakura inspirò sorpresa. Il suo collo era coperto di lividi, ed aveva una ferita vecchia, forse di un mese, sulla clavicola. Sembrava un morso umano-- profondo, che segnava ancora la pelle, anche se in via di guarigione. I segni sul collo non erano più vecchi di un giorno, ed avevano la distinta forma di dita. Riusciva a vedere segni su tutto il torso e sulla schiena. Alcuni grandi lividi, dal brutto aspetto, sui fianchi. Erano tutti risalenti a giorni diversi, alcuni recenti ed altri quasi completamente guariti, la bilirubina aveva lasciato spazio alla biliverdina, il rosso ed il viola era virato a verde e giallo. Ogni segno sgargiante sulla pelle pallida dell'Uchiha e sul tessuto bianco prostetico lo faceva assomigliare ad un dipinto ad acquarello. Sembrava che Obito avesse perso più battaglie di quante non ne avesse vinte. Peggio, sembrava che le lotte in questione non fossero pugilistiche. Qualcuno lo aveva afferrato per le anche. Qualcuno lo aveva picchiato in faccia, e poi...

 

Quelle ditate scure scendevano ancora.

 

Le guance di Obito si erano arrossate, mentre continuava a fissare il muro, con la postura rigida e le mani strette in pugni saldi. Riusciva a sentirlo respirare attraverso il naso, un po' troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti.

 

Non era questo ciò che si era immaginata. Non si era figurata quell'immagine nella mente mentre stava venendo qui. Chi era stato a fargli quelle cose?

 

Il _maestro Kakashi_?

 

Non poteva averlo fatto.

 

Ma allora perché Gai avrebbe dovuto insistere nel farle fare la visita mentre lui era fuori per una missione?

 

“T-ti ausculterò il cuore, ok? Resta fermo, per favore.” Deglutì. Trafficò nella borsa per cercare lo stetoscopio, se lo infilò nelle orecchie e pressò il diaframma sul petto di Obito. Il battito era buono, regolare, il suono del respiro, chiaro sopra al lub-dub del cuore, suggeriva che i polmoni erano ben ripuliti. Stava per ritrarsi, quando sentì un suono, quasi come un ruggito... Ma non era il suono del cuore. Era un mormorio. Lasciando da parte il disagio per un attimo, appoggiò tre dita al petto del paziente e inviò un impulso sonda di chakra.

 

Celò la reazione che ebbe dietro alle sopracciglia corrugate, ma in quel momento si annotò nella mente un milione di appunti. _Merda, merda, merda_. Infine, si allontanò e si schiarì la gola. “Obito-san... Devo controllarti anche sotto alla vita. Se vuoi, puoi coprirti di nuovo il petto e la schiena.”

 

“Se loro se ne vanno. Mi piacerebbe almeno avere l'illusione della privacy.” La sua voce era più tesa adesso, lei poteva sentirlo. Si girò verso gli ANBU, che non si erano mossi di un centimetro. Annuì guardandoli, anche se sapeva che avrebbe sentito la loro mancanza. Ce la poteva fare. Sì, poteva. Sparirono in un istante. La stanza era vuota e silenziosa ad eccezione che per il respiro teso e troppo veloce di Obito. “Vaffanculo per costringermi a farlo. Vaffanculo a Gai per aver spifferato,” sibilò, pacato e velenoso, in modo che fosse solo Sakura a sentire.

 

E malgrado sé stessa, Sakura si sentì un po' mostro nel dover assistere a tutto questo.

 

Obito si sollevò la veste lentamente, e Sakura espirò. Aveva rivelato, sopra alle ginocchia, dei lividi che salendo aumentavano di gradazione scura, una serie di morsi intorno all'inguine. “Mi dispiace, davvero,” si sentì dire. Non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi. “Ma devo esaminare anche il tuo... altro lato.” Lui non obiettò, ma camminò lagnosamente indietro fino al divano e si sdraiò dandole la schiena. Lei afferrò l'orlo della veste. “Devo--”

 

“--Fallo e basta,” disse in fretta lui.

 

Lei ubbidì, e un istante dopo si ritrovò a sperare di non averlo fatto. I lividi erano peggiori qui, impronte di mani ben visibili su entrambi i glutei. Poi proseguì la visita – confermando immediatamente le sue paure.

 

C'erano lesioni visibili --non era necessario un esame interno. Non si sarebbe spinta oltre visto che Obito si stava lamentando-- voleva minimizzare il suo dolore, almeno in campo medico. Con tutta la delicatezza possibile, tirò la veste per coprirlo di nuovo. Si tolse i guanti e si mosse lungo il fianco del divano, così da poter guardare Obito in faccia senza che lui avesse bisogno di spostarsi.

 

“Eri consenziente?” Gli chiese, odiando quanto la sua voce fosse flebile, come si era frammenta sul finale.

 

Adesso era ancora più difficile guardarlo in faccia. Lui la guardò con occhi malevoli e con uno strano e acido sorriso. “Certamente. È _proprio_ quello che volevo.” Dovette fare uno sforzo per moderare il tono della sua voce. Probabilmente trovava snervante il dover discutere di questa cosa con una diciassettenne. Era molto qualificata, certo, ma al momento non riusciva davvero a non considerarsi troppo giovane. “Dentro a questo appartamento,” Obito continuò, “è un'altra persona.”

 

Quelle parole di conferma la colpirono come un pugno nello stomaco.

 

“Fuori da questo appartamento, quasi tutto il villaggio ti vuole morto,” ribatté automaticamente. Vivere era davvero meglio? Ma proprio quando iniziarono ad affiorarle quei pensieri, si rimproverò. Non conosceva tutti i dettagli—non poteva esserne certa.

 

“Allora il tuo maestro è davvero un egoista. Probabilmente non ha i vostri interessi a cuore.” Fece un ampio sorriso, tutto meno che compiaciuto.

 

Lei cambiò discorso. Doveva. “Terresti in considerazione la possibilità di prendere degli antinfiammatori almeno? Un unguento per... ah...” Sapeva di apparire di nuovo a disagio; stava ancora cercando di ricollegare quei segni sul corpo di Obito Uchiha all'uomo che aveva chiamato _sensei_ tanto a lungo. Il fare neutrale del medico le stava scivolando tra le dita.

 

Lui scosse la testa in silenzio. Torcendo un po' le dita dietro alla schiena, gli propose: “Questo è un luogo sicuro. Confidenziale. Potresti--”

 

“--No. Non ho altro da dire”. La interruppe scontroso.

 

Sakura sospirò, contraendo un po' le labbra. Era stata addestrata per queste eventualità... ma non sarebbe mai potuta essere pronta per _questo_. Era così complicato. Pericoloso, sia per Obito che per il maestro Kakashi.

 

 

I due ANBU ritornarono nella stanza, come percependo che la visita stava per giungere alla conclusione.

 

“Parte della tua sentenza prevede una forzata riabilitazione comportamentale. Per adesso inizieremo con delle sessioni di terapia; dei brevi meeting per la mente e i pensieri. Monitorerò i rapporti e mi occuperò della tua salute generale. Controllerò di nuovo tra una settimana o due. Solo...” E si fermò, stupita di sé stessa per aver provato della compassione per un uomo che aveva causato così tanto male, “...solo, cerca di prenderti cura di te, ok?”

 

Obito sospirò, il suono divenne un ringhio quando si mise seduto. “Oh, ma il tuo santo maestro si sta prendendo _un'eccellente_ cura di me,” disse pungente.

 

Sakura si morse il labbro inferiore, lo stomaco le si ribaltò. _Maestro Kakashi... in cosa ti sei cacciato_? Guardò Badger e Mink-- riusciva a malapena ad individuare i loro occhi sotto alle maschere. Poteva vederne però il dolore. L'afflizione. Quasi poteva sentire lo stridere dei denti di Badger. Avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma non le avrebbero risposto. Ciò che vedevano era classificato ad un livello troppo in alto sopra la sua testa.

 

Lasciò l'appartamento con un peso che le gravava nel petto. Quel pomeriggio, quando finì di compilare il referto, esitò un paio di volte. Doveva essere più accurata possibile con la documentazione dell'esame fisico, ma ogni cosa che aveva visto era incriminante, sia per il maestro Kakashi, che per Obito stesso. Lui non aveva fornito una storia chiara di ciò che era successo, ma Sakura aveva visto chiaramente l'evidenza di una penetrazione traumatica, che provava senza dubbio, con la testimonianza del maestro Gai, degli ANBU e di Obito, ciò che il suo maestro aveva fatto. Era stato uno stupro? Era stato Obito a invitarlo a farlo? Poteva un'interazione del genere tra guardia e prigioniero, al di là della loro storia personale, essere consensuale?

 

Che casino.

 

E poi, nell'esame cardiovascolare, Sakura esitò a compilare la sezione dedicata al riverbero del chakra. Con quell'impulso inviato nel silenzio del salotto di Kakashi, aveva sentito qualcosa che sarebbe passato inosservato nel caos dell'ospedale. Nel centro di chakra di Obito c'era _qualcos'altro_ , qualcosa di piccolo, ma selvaggio e apparentemente senza fondo. Era come una scheggia di eternità, un'immagine di infinito. Così, aveva risolto il mistero della sopravvivenza di Obito. Naruto non aveva rimosso completamente il Juubi. Obito era ancora, anche se infinitesimamente, un jinchiiriki. Il suo doujoutsu era stato in teoria inabilitato, ma sapeva bene cosa aveva sentito oggi quando lo aveva guardato negli occhi. In effetti, non avevano neutralizzato Obito bene quanto avevano inizialmente creduto. Sperava solo che _lui_ non lo sapesse.

 

Scarabocchiò le sue scoperte nelle note, oggettivamente vere, ma più vaghe di quanto non avesse voluto. Doveva riferire i dettagli direttamente a Tsunade-shishou prima, e poi capire come procedere.

 

 _Merda_.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi ritorna

Obito stava bevendo una tazza d'acqua a piccoli sorsi, seduto con i fianchi leggermente sollevati su un lato, in cerca di un po' di comfort. Si era messo sotto ad una coperta, sfogliando fiaccamente un libro di taijutsu kata. Maledetto Gai, e maledetta Sakura Haruno. Si chiedeva se si aspettassero che gli fosse grato per il loro intervento. Gai era arrivato all'improvviso, forse con l'intento di prenderlo a calci per difendere la 'virtù' di Kakashi, o qualcosa del genere; se ne era andato di corsa quando aveva visto lo stato nel quale era Obito. L'allieva di Kakashi gli aveva pungolato il culo dolorante e fatto delle domande, trattandolo come il sopravvissuto ad uno stupro, e non uno sconsiderato idiota che aveva implorato Kakashi per farselo mettere. Comunque, si era immaginato che Kakashi avrebbe usato un po' più di delicatezza. Forse il pugno in faccia lo aveva distratto un po' troppo, quel bastardo.

 

Si sentiva davvero a disagio, aveva crampi come se avesse mal di stomaco. Era dolorante per la zuffa che avevano avuto e, peggio, sentiva un pungente anello di disagio e incandescente dolore che non si sarebbe placato né da seduto né restando in piedi. Non riusciva a sentirsi particolarmente positivo.

 

Non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che tutto questo arrivasse alle orecchie dell'Hokage, sempre se non lo sapeva già. Diversamente da Kakashi, a quanto pareva, Obito non si era mai dimenticato per un solo secondo che ogni loro gesto era osservato. Ogni lotta, ogni... ogni _scopata_.

E forse gli ANBU avevano tenuto la bocca chiusa, ma ormai c'erano troppe persone coinvolte nella faccenda perché nulla trapelasse. Era difficile essere l'unico con due neuroni funzionanti-- e tra i due, lui era quello con frammenti di ossa infilati nel cervello.

 

Si era trascinato fino alla doccia dopo qualche ora di fastidioso e freddo sonno sul pavimento. Era stato ben attento ad usare tutta l'acqua calda di Kakashi, poi si era messo a leggere, e a pensare. Era felice di averlo fatto; poteva solo immaginare che scena avrebbe fatto Gai se avesse visto sangue e seme scendergli per la gamba. Inoltre così, Kakashi aveva dovuto fare la doccia fredda prima di partire per la missione, ed era rimasto in completo silenzio fino a quando non se ne era andato. Andava bene così. Obito non era nelle condizioni di tirargli un altro pugno.

 

Girò la pagina e riportò l'attenzione al vecchio e familiare kata. Il suo stile preferito prevedeva una postura ben bilanciata a terra, dei calci pesanti e un basso baricentro. Gli era sempre piaciuto attirare l'avversario con una mossa prevedibile, e poi sorprenderlo con una presa delle gambe o un calcio rotante. Quando era cresciuto, aveva bilanciato la parte superiore del suo corpo con quella inferiore, ma non aveva mai potuto rinunciare a quei terribili colpi con i quali si era tanto a lungo esercitato. Erano così lontani quei tempi. Ora si era ridotto a dover graffiare e dibattersi. Decise che, se non fosse riuscito ad uccidersi—o farsi uccidere-- le cose sarebbero cambiate. Una lotta a senso unico non era divertente. Soprattutto se si stava dalla parte del perdente.

 

Ci avrebbe lavorato non appena sarebbe tornato a riuscire a sedersi confortevolmente.

 

Kakashi tornò nel primo pomeriggio. Prima, Obito sentì un mormorio provenire dall'esterno, forse gli ANBU che lo stavano aggiornando, poi la porta si aprì. Obito sfogliò un'altra pagina e ignorò il suo ingresso. Kakashi non disse nulla, ma rimase fermo per un attimo come aspettando che Obito si accorgesse della sua presenza. O forse che lo attaccasse con un'arma affilata. Dopo un po', sembrò arrendersi e iniziò ad aggirarsi per l'appartamento, mettendo via le sue cose.

 

Obito provò a non badare al fatto che stava continuando a leggere in continuazione lo stesso paragrafo.

 

Sentì un sospiro venire dalla cucina, e poi dei passi che si avvicinavano. Kakashi si schiarì la voce, poi parlò. “Hai fatto una visita oggi?”

 

Obito lo guardò gelidamente. Stava uno schifo. Bene. “Sì.”

 

Annuì. “Oh. Bene.” Non suonava molto contento.

 

Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo, “Ah si? Hai una bella faccia tosta.”

 

“Di cosa stai parlando.” Kakashi si mise subito in guardia, stringendo l'occhio scoperto.

 

Beh, ormai aveva iniziato, non si sarebbe certo fermato. “Come se non lo sapessi, coglione. Sono ciò che hai sempre sognato? Com'è stato, lasciarmi lì sul pavimento? Non riesco ancora a sedermi, per non parlare di andare al bagno.”

 

“Obito--” la sua voce era come un lamento stanco. Ad Obito non interessava.

 

Continuò, con la voce che incrementava di volume. “Lei sa. La tua Sakura. Ha visto i segni che mi hai lasciato addosso. Mi ha chiesto se ero 'al sicuro', se 'ero consenziente'”. Non gli parlò di Gai, era troppo interessato a vedere l'effetto che avrebbe avuto quell'unico dettaglio.

 

Kakashi ebbe il buonsenso di apparire devastato, ed il suo sguardo si posò sul pavimento. Espirò lentamente. “... Non volevo.”

 

“Cosa? Spaccarmi il culo e ribaltarmi come un calzino, o che la tua protetta color gomma da masticare _vedesse_ quello che mi hai fatto?” Obito si alzò per guardarlo dritto in faccia, nonostante il disagio che quel movimento gli causò.

 

Kakashi si massaggiò le tempie, lasciando per un attimo cadere la testa tra le mani. Era sempre più fragile. Si stava indebolendo. “Non lo so. Entrambe. Non essere così volgare.”

 

L'uomo che lo aveva montato come un cane sul pavimento, che si lamentava della volgarità. Incredibile. Obito rise, duro e abbattuto. “Sai... Non mi hai ancora detto se è stato bello per te. Ti è piaciuto tenermi fermo e fare i tuoi comodi? Ero abbastanza _stretto_ per te?”

 

“Io--”

 

“E poi ne hai parlato con i tuoi amichetti più tardi?” Chiese Obito, indicando i muri e i condotti dell'aria dove si nascondevano i suoi lacchè, quattro inutili individui che avevano visto _tutto_ senza fare _niente_. “Oh, te lo sei proprio fatto bene questa volta, Capitano! Scopalo dove possiamo _vedere meglio_ , Capitano!”

 

“ _Non farlo_ ,” Kakashi strinse i denti, avanzando e ritraendosi con micro-movimenti. Era chiaro che non avesse idea di cosa fare.

 

E Obito, da bravo masochista quale era, lo incoraggiò. Si leccò il labbro inferiore e mostrò i denti. Afferrò con un dito l'orlo dei pantaloni di Kakashi. Si fece avanti, girando intorno al tavolino da caffè, ed indietreggiò fino a toccare il muro più vicino. “Non puoi farne a meno, vero?” Lo schernì, mentre Kakashi lo seguiva standogli vicino, rilassandosi. Si sentiva un po' ipocrita nel dire quelle cose, ma diavolo, non gli importava ora.

 

“Dimmi di fermarmi, allora,” mormorò Kakashi. Il _per favore_ era sottinteso, ma si interruppe. Annusò il collo di Obito, spingendogli il corpo contro il muro con entrambe le mani. Si abbassò la maschera e lasciò il tessuto ricadere sotto al mento.

 

“Sappiamo entrambi che non lo farò.” Obito allargò leggermente le gambe, sfidandolo. Provò a convincersi che stava di nuovo facendo la parte della puttana, con l'intento di usare il desiderio di Kakashi contro di lui, per guadagnare più controllo. La verità era che gli piaceva; gli piaceva essere premuto contro il muro, le labbra ed il naso di Kakashi sulla pelle sensibile del collo, il tocco di quel disperato respiro. Anche se era ancora dolorante in tutto il corpo, il suo membro si stava risvegliando, bisognoso di contatto. Erano entrambi delle persone _davvero orribili_.

 

Kakashi grugnì debolmente dal fondo della gola, e Obito ghignò. Stava cedendo di nuovo, e Obito era determinato a riguadagnare il controllo su di lui. Non si sarebbe mai più sentito usato in quel modo.

 

Poteva chiaramente percepire l'odore dell'erba, della terra e del sudore sulla pelle di Kakashi, così intensi da circondarlo. Le anche di Kakashi spinsero contro le sue, una, due volte, e le mani si mossero più in basso. Obito si incurvò al tocco di quei palmi che gli si infilavano sotto alla veste, le dita che strofinavano contro la sua pelle e le cicatrici, i pollici che si soffermavano sui suoi capezzoli. Si rese conto che c'era una differenza nel risveglio dell'eccitazione tra la parte sinistra e quella destra sintetica del suo corpo. Sulla sua pelle naturale era semplice fargli sollevare la pelle d'oca al contatto. Diventava sempre più sensibile, mano a mano che le dita di Kakashi continuavano ad esplorare. Al contrario, il tessuto prostetico percepiva le cose più debolmente, avvertendo piuttosto una sorta di calore. Obito si godette la dicotomia meglio che poté, viste le circostanze.

 

Non gli sembrava possibile che Kakashi _volesse_ toccarlo così sensualmente, ma era una bella sensazione. Diversa. E in fondo alla sua mente, si scosse; _perché_ glielo stava permettendo così passivamente? Era ancora dolorante, bruciante dal loro ultimo trascorso-- non c'era modo che potesse tollerare una cosa del genere di nuovo, se era lì che Kakashi voleva arrivare.

 

Le labbra del Jounin si aprirono un po', scoprendo le punte dei canini. “Stai fermo,” gli ordinò.

 

Obito si corrucciò, ma non si mosse.

 

Kakashi cadde sulle ginocchia fluidamente, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui con uno sguardo di pura determinazione.

 

“Cosa stai--” Kakashi slacciò la cintura ad Obito e gli aprì la veste, esponendo tutta la parte frontale. “Ah.” Il corpo di Obito rispose con un immediato interesse. Era _diverso_. Con dita curiose, Kakashi seguì la linea piatta e tonica dell'addome di Obito, convergendo in basso, lungo i muscoli obliqui.

 

“Scommetto che i tuoi ANBU avranno molto da dire in proposito,” commentò Obito pensieroso.

 

Kakashi si ritrasse all'improvviso, e guardò in alto verso Obito. Le labbra gli si torsero in un ringhio. “È nel tuo interesse stare zitto adesso.” Si mosse ancora, mostrando di nuovo quei canini affilati, questa volta passandoli lungo l'asta di Obito in segno di un'ovvia minaccia. “Hai capito?”

 

Obito deglutì con la gola secca. Bene. “Mmm.” Lo avrebbe lasciato portare avanti quella farsa. Fingere che quel gioco di potere non gli fosse già scivolato dalle mani come sabbia.

 

Kakashi si prese il suo tempo, avvicinandosi e mettendo il naso fra gli ispidi peli. Obito lo guardò rapito mentre inalava profondamente e le narici gli si dilatavano. Era un po' strano da vedere, intenso ed animalesco. Un breve sguardo in basso gli fece capire subito che il Jounin era duro nei pantaloni. Kakashi lo afferrò per la base e si ritrasse per appoggiare il centro della lingua sulla cappella.

 

“--!!” L'immagine era decisamente pornografica, e solo quel primo contatto aveva infelicemente fatto emergere suoni incoerenti dalla gola di Obito. Questa era da aggiungere alla lista di 'improbabili prime volte'.

 

Vide Kakashi dondolare leggermente sulle ginocchia, solo un po', come se quell'assaggio lo avesse inebriato ed ubriacato. Ma non poteva essere davvero quello che--

 

Poi, all'improvviso, le labbra di Kakashi si allargarono e si tuffarono sul fallo di Obito. Le anche gli fremettero e si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione. Era-- la bocca di Kakashi era calda, umida e vorace. Prendeva Obito in profondità, spingendosi indietro un po' quando involontariamente deglutiva. Si corrucciò in volto, per un momento sembrò quasi offeso, poi riposizionò le spalle e ricominciò, tirandosi un po' indietro e occupandosi della parte restante con la mano. Ci volle qualche tentativo per trovare il ritmo giusto, ma ad Obito piaceva guardarlo provare. Vedere il suo pene sparire dentro a quella bocca era ipnotico. Era bello alla vista quanto la sensazione che gli procurava. La lingua di Kakashi lambiva la parte inferiore del suo fallo, aggiungendosi all'accogliente e deliziosa presa della sua bocca.

 

_Cosa stai facendo?_

 

Con un misto di desiderio e meraviglia, Obito allungò la mano per afferrare i capelli di Kakashi. Lui inalò sonoramente attraverso il naso, ma glielo permise-- più che permise; quando Obito lo fece, la mano libera di Kakashi scivolò veloce fra le sue gambe, massaggiandosi la tesa protuberanza. Come se gli piacesse. Come se lo stesse facendo per lui. Obito non sarebbe durato molto a lungo così. Kakashi non gli aveva mai concesso una pausa da quando aveva preso il ritmo, e ora era diventato veloce e vorace, ravvivando l'aria di suoni umidi e lascivi. Obito imprecò ancora, più forte questa volta, aggrappandosi convulsamente a quegli argentei capelli. Kakashi interruppe un attimo il ritmo, ritraendosi fino a quando le labbra non gli toccarono appena il glande. Guardò in alto, gli occhi arrossati e umidi; la bocca l'incarnazione stessa del peccato. “Shhh,” sussurrò rauco, e quelle punte bianche comparvero di nuovo come un ultimo avvertimento. Quando Obito si zittì, (e davvero, dovette mordersi le nocche della mano per riuscirci), Kakashi tornò al lavoro. Obito si meravigliò della dedizione che stava dimostrando. Cosa stava cercando di ottenere?

 

Oh.

 

_Stai cercando di chiedermi scusa, non è vero?_

 

Hah. Ha ha ha.

 

 _Farsi fare un pompino annebbia davvero la mente_. Pensare era diventato tutto d'un tratto così difficile. Kakashi aveva messo una passione impressionante in quel compito, e stava certamente ottenendo dei risultati. Obito si morse più forte la mano; Kakashi aveva rallentato un po' il ritmo, ma la sua presa era diventata più stretta. Obito sentì la pressione, ormai familiare, crescere rapidamente. _Gli dico che ci sono quasi?_ Si domandò, respirando pesantemente attraverso le narici. Ma poi si ricordò-- _lui non ha detto una parola quando mi ha aperto in due. Che si fotta._ Ah, e all'improvviso, ecco che c'era-- l'addome gli si flesse con forza e finì con un breve lamento, pulsando nella bocca di Kakashi in copiosi fiotti.

 

In sua difesa, Kakashi ingoiò due volte di fila velocemente, ma poi tossì quando divenne troppo per lui. Si ritrasse, limitato ancora dalla presa di Obito, e un piccolo rivolo gli colò dall'angolo della bocca. Tremò rigido per un secondo, sfregandosi con forza contro il palmo e grugnendo mentre veniva. Ritornò subito a succhiare il membro di Obito che si stava ammorbidendo, respirando tremante nello shock dell'orgasmo. Si fermò un istante prima che Obito divenisse troppo sensibile per tollerarlo, poi si girò leggermente di lato, appoggiando la fronte sudata contro la gamba di Obito.

 

Il silenzio regnò per qualche lungo istante mentre riprendevano fiato, Obito ancora un po' meravigliato dall'avere Kakashi di fronte a lui ed inginocchiato in quel modo, con la testa piegata e alcune gocce perlate sul mento. Sembrava ci fosse stato una svolta. Un riconoscimento di sconfitta che Obito avrebbe sfruttato il più possibile.

 

“Hey,” disse, “Se hai intenzione di _provare_ a scoparmi ancora, vedi di fare un lavoro migliore o ti taglierò qualcosa del quale sentirai la mancanza.” Fu incredibilmente magnanimo da parte sua, ma evidentemente Obito era diventato più generoso dopo esserselo fatto succhiare. A quelle parole, qualcosa negli occhi ancora annebbiati di Kakashi scintillò. I capelli erano ancora stretti tra le sue dita, quindi Obito poté sentirlo chiaramente annuire. Guardando in basso, vide Kakashi leccarsi le labbra gonfie e umide e chiudere gli occhi, come assaporandolo.

 

“Va bene,” sussurrò poi, appena udibile sopra al respiro contro la sua gamba.

 

 _Ti è piaciuto_ , pensò Obito con meraviglia. _Interessante_.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspettative soddisfatte e non

L'inverno proseguiva lentamente e la neve si ammucchiava inesorabile mano a mano che le settimane passavano. I suoni della strada diventavano sempre più ovattati ed il piccolo appartamento sembrava più claustrofobico che mai. Obito aveva preso l'abitudine di starsene a guardare fuori dalla finestra della cucina, osservando la grata e le viette. Ben presto, imparò il via e vai di alcuni pedoni, memorizzò le tracce che lasciavano sulla neve. Sembrava essere un inverno molto rigido; agli angoli della strada c'erano cumuli alti come persone o più—squadre di genin e di studenti dell'accademia vagavano per le vie armati di pale con il compito di ripulire le vie. Da lì poteva vedere il monumento agli Hokage sullo sfondo, quasi indistinguibile in quel velo bianco.

 

All'interno del suo insolito confinamento, era cambiato ben poco. Nonostante Gai e Sakura si fossero messi in mezzo, Kakashi non era ancora stato richiamato- almeno da quello che Obito poteva intuire- e Obito non era ancora stato buttato fuori dalla casa. Si sentiva come se una sventura incombesse su di lui, in attesa di colpire. Non aveva scelta se non quella di proseguire attraverso la nebbia che avvolgeva il suo incerto futuro, aspettando che accadesse qualcosa.

 

A quanto pareva, era monitorato da vicino—anche se raramente gli capitava di notare indizi che lo indicassero. Ma era precisamente per via del fatto che non li vedeva che Obito non poteva mai dimenticare che erano lì da qualche parte. In preda al—non sapeva come chiamarlo esattamente; 'passione' sembrava un po' troppo elegante... Suppose che 'scopare' fosse un termine più adatto-- i _n preda allo scopare_ con Kakashi, la sua consapevolezza calava. Quando si lasciava trasportare dal desiderio e dal calore, non si sentiva così esposto.

 

Naturalmente, quindi, lo ricercava il più possibile. Lasciava da parte la poca vergogna che ancora provava—era un'emozione davvero inutile secondo lui; niente più che un modo per controllare il comportamento di un individuo. Era stato una pedina per gran parte della sua vita: un rampollo del clan, un bambino soldato del villaggio, e la marionetta rotta di un uomo folle. Sarà anche stato imprigionato, ma non si sarebbe _più_ lasciato controllare da nessuno.

 

Kakashi aveva tutto da perdere, ad Obito non rimaneva niente. Come risultato quindi, gli veniva facile lasciare che Kakashi 'si scusasse'--senza usare molte parole ovviamente-- tutte le volte che voleva. E lo faceva _spesso_. La sua giovinezza era stata tristemente scarna per quanto riguardava esperienze sessuali e contatto umano di qualsiasi tipo. Anche nel periodo nel quale si incontrava con Konan, accadeva al massimo due o tre volte alla settimana. Ora invece si parlava di qualche volta al _giorno_. E com'era affascinante che accadesse più e più volte, sempre sotto la supervisione degli ANBU, e che Kakashi continuasse imperterrito e senza vergogna, come se dovesse provare qualcosa. O come se non avesse altra scelta.

 

Iniziava sempre tutto con un'azione molto semplice, come Kakashi che trafficava per la cucina, mettendo a cuocere il riso. Subito dopo, Obito lo avrebbe visto avvicinarsi con occhi tempestosi e frustrati, ma senza l'esitazione che aveva avuto fino a qualche giorno prima. Sarebbe poi entrato nello spazio personale di Obito e, con un intento chiaro e non espresso ad alta voce, gli avrebbe passato una mano sulle gambe. Nonostante le numerose richieste fatte al suo malconcio corpo di trentadue anni (un compleanno era passato e se ne era ricordato solo con una o due settimane di ritardo), Obito scoprì di poter reagire ogni singola volta. Anzi, sembrava andare sempre meglio di volta in volta. La sofferenza nell'avere un'erezione era ormai un lontano ricordo appartenente al passato. Si ritrovava poi a mangiare voracemente la cena, ricolmo di endorfine, già in attesa del prossimo round. Il suo appetito e --la sua tolleranza verso il cibo-- erano aumentati notevolmente, e il corpo lo stava ringraziando riassumendo pian piano la costituzione persa.

 

Obito si allenava, specialmente quando Kakashi non c'era. Anche se non aveva equipaggiamento, poteva svolgere esercizi a corpo libero, fino a due volte al giorno se ne aveva le forze. Si assaporò il bruciore causatogli dai pushup, lunge, crunches, che gradualmente stavano facendo riacquistare al suo corpo un po' di tono. Quando non ce la faceva più, e succedeva sempre, pensava alla sua giovinezza—a quella volta nella caverna, quando aveva dovuto abituarsi agli arti sintetici. Ce l'aveva fatta quella volta, aveva riabilitato il suo corpo dopo una ferita devastante. Quindi ci sarebbe riuscito anche ora. Quando si guardava allo specchio adesso, era lieto di vedere dei muscoli iniziare a delinearsi sotto la pelle. Nonostante tutto, stava iniziando a sentirsi di nuovo sé stesso.

 

Intanto Kakashi continuava ad essere davvero poco credibile nel suo fingere di riuscire a pensare a qualcos'altro mentre si trovava nell'appartamento con Obito. Lo avrebbe continuato a guardare mangiare, bere, dormire e muoversi con un interesse davvero poco celato, ed il suo sguardo si sarebbe sempre posato sul segno del morso o, colpevole, sul suo posteriore. Obito ne era ben consapevole, e compiaciuto. Bramava il controllo, non importava come lo avrebbe ottenuto, e quella nuova routine stava lentamente facendogli stringere Kakashi stretto tra le dita. Non ci voleva molto: qualche parola di sfida, un'accusatoria sopracciglia inarcata, e Kakashi sarebbe arrivato su di lui con le mani, con la bocca (e _che_ bocca) ad occuparsi di lui con abilità in continuo miglioramento.

 

E quindi il Jounin fu solo prevedibile quando trovò Obito così, arrotolato in un asciugamano che si contemplava allo specchio dopo un duro allenamento. Vide il suo riflesso alle sue spalle, e sospirò teatrale. “E' arrivato di nuovo il momento?”

 

“Non so cosa intendi,” mormorò Kakashi dalla porta, appoggiandosi allo stipite. Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo.

 

“Sto per farmi una doccia,” disse, intendendola più come una constatazione che un invito, anche se l'invito era decisamente implicito e percepibile nel tono della sua voce. Si girò verso Kakashi e si levò l'asciugamano, rimanendo completamente esposto. Quando Kakashi reagì con un respiro sonoro, Obito seppe che il dado era tratto. Si girò e entrò nella doccia. Aprì l'acqua. Contò mentalmente: _tre, due, u--_

 

E Kakashi era proprio lì, vicino alla vasca, lontano non più di pochi centimetri. Obito sorrise e scosse la testa. “Vieni qui. So che lo vuoi.”

 

“Non dovrei.”

 

Obito rise schernendolo e insaponò abbondantemente la spugna, lanciando un'occhiata a Kakashi mentre iniziava a lavarsi il petto. Kakashi non 'avrebbe dovuto fare' un sacco di cose. Quella nave era salpata da un pezzo. “Ma lo farai,” disse. “Entrerai con me e mi laverai la schiena.” Lo sguardo di Kakashi era già fisso al di sotto della sua vita, quindi non vide Obito sorridere con fare saccente mentre aumentava la temperatura dell'acqua. Quelle battute relativamente spensierate stavano diventando un po' _troppo_ ricorrenti, ma era meglio così. Voleva che Kakashi si sentisse a suo agio. _A suo agio_ significava _con la guardia abbassata_. _A suo agio_ significava che avrebbe più facilmente commesso un errore.

 

“Obito, no. Fatti la doccia, ok?”

 

Non gli piaceva che facesse resistenza, e rise. “ È questo il tuo limite massimo? È qui che metti un paletto? Per l'amor del cielo. Allora guardami bene.” Obito spostò la spugna più in basso, prendendosi il suo tempo e facendo un po' di spettacolo. Diventò duro facilmente sotto all'acqua calda ed allo sguardo ancora più bollente di Kakashi. Anche se era lui il manipolatore, sarebbe stata una bugia negare che non si fosse lasciato coinvolgere. Era stanco di quella farsa. Quello che ora voleva-- lo avrebbe avuto senza dover aspettare ancora.

 

Guardò Kakashi negli occhi. “O mi lavo io, o mi lavi tu. Non era questa la battuta? Tieni, prendi--” Obito gli lanciò la spugna insaponata. Kakashi tossì in risposta mentre delle bolle gli si posarono sul petto e sulle guance.

 

Batté le palpebre.

 

Obito si girò in una posa volutamente vulnerabile e gli diede le spalle. “Lavami la schiena. Va bene così. Non sei _nella_ doccia con me, no?”

 

Kakashi brontolò, ma meno di un secondo dopo Obito sentì il caldo tessuto della spugna contro la schiena, che lo strofinava sul collo e si abbassava. Obito sorrise tra sé e sé quando sentì la mano di Kakashi appoggiarsi al suo fianco. Probabilmente lo aveva fatto per stabilizzarsi, ma Obito aveva notato lo strofinio del pollice sull'osso iliaco. Sentì Kakashi sospirare dietro di lui mentre la spugna scendeva più in basso, raggiungendo la parte inferiore della schiena e poi facendo movimenti circolari, quasi reverenziali, sul gluteo. Come sentì il tocco, Obito venne colpito dal reale, improvviso desiderio di provare di nuovo. Le attenzioni di Kakashi stavano riaccendendo una sensazione nel suo ventre—la curiosità e la voracità che lo avevano già colpito una volta. Voleva l'invasione. Voleva sapere finalmente che cosa _significava_ quel suo desiderio. Aveva bisogno di sapere se poteva avere un risvolto positivo.

 

Si girò e vide lo sguardo apprensivo di Kakashi, come se si vergognasse di sé stesso per volerlo fare. Beh aveva senso, se aveva una coscienza, visto com'era andato il primo tentativo. Da quella volta aveva evitato completamente il contatto con quella parte del suo corpo. Ora, però, il suo tocco si stava soffermando, la tentazione stava avendo la meglio. Obito scoprì di apprezzare quelle attenzioni. Si morse il labbro e si spinse indietro contro le mani di Kakashi. Avevano detto 'la prossima volta', no? Ormai era guarito—ci aveva messo, in realtà, solo pochi giorni, ma Obito aveva apprezzato i tentativi di Kakashi di compiacerlo dopo quell'evento. Gli era piaciuto che li mettesse in atto.

 

“Molto professionale,” disse. La presa di Kakashi si strinse sul suo sedere. Obito rise sommessamente. “Lo vuoi, non è vero? Ma certo che lo vuoi.”

 

Kakashi si ritrasse per un secondo-- Obito non sapeva se lo stesse facendo per negare (ma che senso avrebbe avuto ormai?), o per incertezza (ma di nuovo, che senso avrebbe avuto?), oppure--

 

Sentì la spugna cadere a terra, seguita dal tonfo della giacca tattica di Kakashi.

 

Poi lo sentì avvicinarsi, ancora vestito, mentre la maglietta gli si incollava al petto sotto al getto d'acqua. Obito sentì le gocce cadere a terra e si girò per vedere che i piedi di Kakashi erano ancora ben saldi fuori dalla vasca. Avrebbe riso, ma Kakashi stava facendo scivolare la mano lungo la linea del suo sedere, mirando oh-così-lentamente a--

 

 _Hm_. Obito si piegò ancora un po', aiutando quella mano. “--Hai qualcosa--” chiese Obito, girandosi leggermente per guardare Kakashi-- i capelli che gli incorniciavano il viso si erano attaccati umidi alla mandibola, quei fili argentati si erano scuriti sotto al getto. Vide come lo stava guardando, l'attenzione estasiata con la quale lo fissava. Si tirò giù la maschera per rivelare un'espressione curiosa, un po' eccitata e un po' determinata, e Obito sapeva che finalmente erano sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.

  
“Penso, dell'olio per le armi—Obito--”

 

 _Ugh_ , il modo nel quale diceva il suo nome. Aveva qualcosa che lo faceva sentire più deciso—più deciso a sentirlo di nuovo. “Sta zitto.”

 

Kakashi non chiese 'sei sicuro', ma nei suoi occhi si scorgeva la domanda. Il tocco rallentò, più cauto questa volta. Allungò una mano gocciolante verso la giacca sul pavimento e prese l'olio. Unì l'indice e il dito medio e si mise all'opera.

 

Obito si inumidì le labbra e deglutì, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. Sentì un dito sondare l'entrata gentilmente, scivolare dentro facilmente e fare dei cerchi intorno al muscolo. Non faceva più male. Era bello. E quel lento e discreto dentro-fuori era... “Ahh--” Era molto, molto meglio così.

 

Kakashi aggiunse un secondo dito, e Obito lo sentì entrare senza fatica grazie all'olio. Non riuscì a trattenere un fremito di piacere. Era determinato nel ricercare quella sensazione per comprenderla, per _domarla_ e poter riguadagnare il controllo in quello strano aggrovigliarsi di eventi. Se vi fosse riuscito, forse sarebbe stato in grado di trovare un'occasione più tardi.

 

Per fare cosa, però? Uccidere Kakashi?

 

Non aveva ancora deciso.

 

Non sapeva se ci sarebbe riuscito. Peggio, non sapeva più se voleva ucciderlo. Tormentarlo, forse. La routine nella quale erano caduti era ciò che scandiva ormai le sue giornate. Senza quella, non gli sarebbe rimasto nulla.

 

Si scosse da quei pensieri. Era solo uno spreco di energia mentale. Perché farlo, quando l'intrusione dietro di lui aveva iniziato a flirtare con qualcosa che gli causava una sensazione _meravigliosa_? “Ancora,” sibilò, premendosi contro le dita di Kakashi. Le guance gli scottavano, ma la mandibola era stretta con determinazione. “Insomma—avanti,” disse in fretta; non poteva dire ' _per favore_ ', non poteva implorarlo con le parole, ma alzò le anche un po' per incrementare la pressione all'interno. Quell'azione gli causò un gemito gutturale che non si era aspettato.

 

“Esigente,” commentò Kakashi, ma il tono della sua voce suggeriva che non era qualcosa di negativo.

 

Un terzo dito si aggiunse ed Obito sussultò, la sensazione di quella distensione lo pervase completamente. Kakashi spinse le dita dentro e fuori superficialmente e la testa di Obito si calò tra le braccia distese in avanti, mentre l'acqua gli colava dal mento e dal naso. Non stava facendo nulla, ma aveva iniziato ad ansimare come se stesse correndo. Kakashi divenne più audace con le dita, premendole più a fondo, ed Obito lo _sentì_.

 

La testa gli si sollevò all'improvviso e imprecò. Le dita dei piedi gli si strinsero, e la schiena gli venne attraversata da brividi. Un'ondata di sensazione intensa sembrò liberarsi dal centro del suo corpo, facendo spingere in avanti il suo membro. Espirò tremante e guardò Kakashi in modo quasi accusatorio. _Cosa mi hai fatto_?

 

Quello che vide distorcere l'espressione sul volto dell'altro fu— meraviglia?-- un rapito fascino causato dalla sua reazione. Sembrava che avesse mille domande, ma non trovasse le parole per farle. Premette ancora, e Obito grugnì e dondolò all'indietro contro di lui, roteando i fianchi così la lasciare che le ossute nocche di Kakashi entrassero. La pressione contro la prostata aumentò, forte e meravigliosa, e il pene di Obito ebbe ancora degli spasmi. Guardandolo, poteva chiaramente vedere del fluido chiaro gocciolare dalla punta lungo l'asta, prima che l'acqua lo lavasse via.

 

“Resta lì”, comandò Obito rauco, con una voce che rasentava la disperazione. Era _bello_ , meglio di quanto si aspettasse. Sentiva un pulsante calore che si irradiava dal basso ventre, che gli faceva sentire il fallo pronto. La parte bassa del corpo gli si era informicolata nel calore. “Cazzo, sento... Ah!” Beh. Gli piaceva. Gli piaceva davvero.

 

Vide gli angoli della bocca di Kakashi alzarsi nella meraviglia di ciò che stava facendo. _Guarda qui_ , pensò Obito, _guardami_. La schiena gli si incurvò ancora un po', e si spinse più forte contro le dita di Kakashi, prendendole più a fondo. Se rimaneva concentrato, se respirava con attenzione, riusciva a rilassarsi e a permettere al suo corpo di farle entrare. Si chiese se a Kakashi piacesse quello che stava vedendo. Diede una strizzata alle dita.

 

Sentì Kakashi sibilare tra sé e sé, avvicinandosi fino a quando i piedi non si appoggiarono sul fondo della vasca con un sonoro ' _splash_ '. Era entrato, con tutti i vestiti, senza togliere le dita dal sedere di Obito. Sentì la cerniera slacciarsi. Solo quel suono gli fece riempire il pene di sangue. Stava per succedere. Stava per--

 

Ci fu uno _squelch_ di lubrificante, ovattato dal suono dell'acqua, e poi la pressione di qualcosa di pesante dietro di lui, mentre le dita si ritraevano e il pene di Kakashi entrava solo di pochi centimetri—non molto a fondo, nemmeno per metà. Poteva sentire il respiro di Kakashi interrompersi e un grugnito salirgli dal fondo della gola.

 

“Non preoccuparti,” ansimò Obito, “Hai ancora il controllo _completo_.” _Sono pronto—fallo, fallo, fallo ora_.

 

“Smetti di parlare,” disse con la mascella serrata, spingendo più in fondo-- e questa volta Obito lo prese tutto, grugnendo mentre veniva lentamente ed inesorabilmente penetrato. Lo sforzo era notevole, e bruciava un po', ma la sensazione intensa e calda lo soppiantava. Lo accolse fino alla base con una debole imprecazione, mentre le dita cercavano di afferrare il liscio muro. Anche Kakashi gemette, e nonostante il vapore della doccia, Obito poté sentire il suo caldo respiro contro la pelle.

 

Kakashi si fece un po' indietro, e poi spinse di nuovo in avanti—e questa volta gemettero all'unisono, facendo pensare ad Obito semplicemente _cazzo, è così che dovrebbe funzionare_. C'era ancora una punta di dolore, che manteneva le cose interessanti, faceva sembrare il tutto una sfida. Ma l'essere così riempito, il costante sondare al suo interno, era bello, gli sembrava giusto. Poteva prendere Kakashi, prenderlo in tutta la sua lunghezza, e gli piaceva. Riusciva a gestirlo. Poteva farcela. Poteva _possederlo_. E lo avrebbe fatto. Lo avrebbe fatto e rifatto se quella sarebbe stata la sensazione che ne avrebbe tratto.

 

La mano di Kakashi scivolò in avanti per afferrare Obito alla base, e il suo corpo avanzò lentamente sotto il getto e si appoggiò alla schiena di Obito, sollevandolo leggermente e premendo tessuto umido contro la sua schiena, il sedere e le gambe. Sentì la zip di Kakashi slacciarsi ancora un po', un leggero fastidio che fece da contrappunto al sicuro, ritmato spingere della sua asta. Dopo pochi istanti, raggiunsero un ritmo che sembrava andare bene ad entrambi, una potente ondulazione che fece stringere selvaggiamente i denti ad Obito, facendolo avanzare verso un piacere che non aveva mai provato prima.

 

Era già fuori di sé quando le labbra di Kakashi toccarono il segno del morso, e senza rendersene conto Obito piegò la testa di lato per lasciargli lo spazio. E in quel momento, era tutto finito; Kakashi morse direttamente sulla cicatrice del peccato originale.

 

 _Oh_.

 

La mente gli si annebbiò di nuovo. Improvvisamente, formulare un pensiero razionale era diventato impossibile; era come se l'intero lessico e le frasi gli fossero state rubate dalla mente. Sentiva il ritmo dell'atto, lo stiramento interno che gli bruciava, la soddisfacente sensazione di pienezza, e qualcos'altro. Riuscì ad articolare solo un debole lamento insensato e di incoraggiamento. La testa gli si piegò indietro, appoggiandosi alla spalla di Kakashi, mentre le mani si premevano contro le piastrelle—nel movimento, l'angolo cambiò. Obito sentì il peso di Kakashi sovrastarlo ancora di più, lo sentì andare più in profondità mentre lui in risposta alzò il bacino.

 

Oh, sì, _adesso_ si ragionava.

 

Lo sfavillante nodo dentro di lui si accese di nuovo, innescando un'onda di puro piacere che lo scosse intensamente. Le gambe iniziarono a tremargli. E Kakashi continuò a colpirlo, ancora ed ancora. Quella sensazione continuava a crescere, aumentando di livello ad ogni passaggio, e Obito si lasciò trasportare. Gemette più forte, non curante del livello in continuo aumento della sua voce. Era— _oh_ , si sentiva _vivo_ così. Sentiva il suo battito sotto la pelle, la schiena inarcarsi involontariamente. Era così duro, sentiva ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo e fluttuava delirante al di fuori da esso, nel vapore che lo circondava. La sua unica ancora era la cosa dura dentro di lui, Kakashi che solcava al suo interno, pompando la mano sempre più velocemente; ed andava bene così. C'era nebbia su ogni cosa, più spessa del vapore ondeggiante, ed Obito continuò a respirarla e a sentire, sentire, sentire.

 

Si sentiva posseduto, come se non fosse più nel suo corpo, e _dominato_ da quella forza dietro di lui che lo rassicurava, che lo reclamava e...

 

E.

 

Obito fece un grido lungo e tagliente, il corpo si scosse in un orgasmo più forte e più profondo di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai provato. Era come se stesse cadendo, cadendo-- ma fosse tenuto fermo al suo posto dalla mano sul suo fianco. Dal corpo di Kakashi, rigido e tremante dietro di lui, che inondava il suo interno di calore.

 

L'acqua calda se ne andò ed Obito tornò in sé con un sussulto. Si rese conto che aveva lasciato che Kakashi lo facesse di nuovo, che si riprendesse quella scheggia di potere che aveva a lungo coltivato e la usasse contro di lui in un istante. Il morso gli aveva fatto perdere la ragione. Si tese sotto al getto tiepido, che lentamente si raffreddava. Avvicinò il corpo al muro, e sentì Kakashi uscire. La mano rimase sull'anca.

 

“Stai bene?” chiese Kakashi ancora senza respiro.

 

Lo sgomento lo colse, e Obito sogghignò contro il muro. _Quindi ti importa. Non mi puoi lasciare morire, ora che stai provando a scoparmi per bene? Vaffanculo_. “Benissimo,” mentì mentre una gelida risolutezza gli penetrava nella spina dorsale. “Grazie.”

 

Quella mano si spostò verso il basso, strofinandosi lungo la gamba in un tocco di addio che era davvero troppo familiare.

 

Kakashi uscì dalla doccia, i vestiti che gli gocciolavano sul pavimento. Slacciò gli indumenti umidi con un debole, mesto, piccolo sorriso, e se li sfilò mentre si dirigeva verso la porta.

 

Obito spense l'acqua e rimase fermo, cercando di reprimere quell'innaturale senso di disagio che lo aveva colpito all'allontanarsi di Kakashi. Quello non era _lui_. Non erano suoi quei sentimenti. Non era... Non era quello che voleva. Si sentiva come se il controllo che aveva ottenuto fosse evaporato nell'istante nel quale quei denti avevano toccato la sua pelle.

 

Uscì dalla doccia e si strofinò aggressivamente con l'asciugamano, realizzando con un lamento che aveva lasciato i vestiti sul divano. Strinse la mandibola, camminò fino al salotto con il corpo nudo e una sensazione di deprivazione. Si fece una promessa: lo avrebbe cambiato. Si sarebbe lasciato coinvolgere in tutto questo alle sue condizioni.

 

Appena cambiato, Kakashi uscì dalla sua stanza, i suoi occhi percorsero il corpo di Obito con curiosità. Obito lo guardò maliziosamente mentre si infilava la veste dalle spalle. Poteva ancora sentire la presenza di Kakashi dentro sé.

 

Cos'era quel morso? Davvero—perché aveva cambiato così tanto le cose?

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi commette un errore di valutazione

“Hai messo quasi cinque chili,” sottolineò Haruno con un tono soddisfatto. “Hai un aspetto molto più sano.”

 

Obito abbassò lo sguardo mentre lei gli stringeva la pelle tra delle pinze metalliche e gli osservava il torso.

“Tollero meglio il cibo,” ammise. Guardò alle sue spalle e vide Kakashi, impalato vicino al bancone della cucina, che osservava da una distanza di sicurezza. “Tollero meglio molte cose,” aggiunse di proposito, sorridendo un po' quando sentì Kakashi inspirare.  
  
A quel suono, gli occhi della ragazza sfrecciarono su Kakashi, e Obito poté giurare di averlo visto sobbalzare. “Capisco,” commentò lei con tono disinvolto, ma con le labbra strette e contratte. Gli aprì la veste ancora un po', rivelando freschi segni di dita sparsi sulle creste delle anche. Obito si leccò le labbra e alzò le spalle. Le rosee sopracciglia di lei si contrassero un po'.

 

“Scusatemi,” mormorò Kakashi, scostando la schiena dal muro e dirigendosi verso la sua stanza.

 

Quando sentirono la porta chiudersi, Haruno guardò Obito con uno sguardo di affetto quasi sincero. “Stai davvero bene?” chiese con voce modulata così da risultare flebile come un sussurro. Così che Kakashi non potesse sentirla.

 

“Me lo stai chiedendo perché ti importa?” Rispose Obito con un volume più alto ed un tono indifferente.

 

“Cortesia professionale,” rispose lei disinvolta, richiudendogli con cura la veste con rapidi movimenti.

 

“Mm,” mormorò Obito. “Lui _odia_ che tu lo sappia.”

 

Lei tossì, a disagio. “Comunque. Le tue sedute terapeutiche dovrebbero iniziare presto. Stiamo ultimando i preparativi.”

 

“Lo hai detto anche tre settimane fa.”

 

“Non è facile trovare dei volontari che si occupino di te.” Si alzò. “Sembra che le tue condizioni generali siano in miglioramento.”

 

“Tutto sommato” la corresse lui con una pungente mossa delle labbra. Era strano, essere tanto riconoscenti a qualcosa di così banale come l'olio per le armi.

 

“Si, 'tutto sommato'. Scusami.”

 

Con cautela, si allontanò da lui e, al suono della porta che si apriva, si diresse verso il corridoio che conduceva nella stanza di Kakashi. Obito si mise seduto sul divano—che aveva davvero bisogno di una pulita—e tamburellò pigramente il piede a terra. La sentì chiedere a Kakashi di uscire a parlare.

 

 _Terapia_. Obito fece una breve risata di derisione. Era un'altra mossa inutile. Cosa speravano di ottenere? Non avrebbero potuto fargli il lavaggio del cervello per portarlo a riadottare la folle ideologia di Konoha, nemmeno se ci avessero provato per un milione di anni. Aveva visto troppe cose, aveva aperto gli occhi troppo duramente e brutalmente quando era ancora solo un ragazzo. Cosa c'era di buono in quella 'volontà del fuoco' alla quale venivano educate le giovani generazioni? Quell'ideale che creava un ciclo senza fine di bambini soldato che combattevano sulle linee nemiche di una guerra tra nazioni corrotte? Dov'erano i Daimyo? Quegli stronzi malati avevano promosso la morte di innumerevoli dodicenni. Adesso che Obito non poteva ucciderli o creare un mondo libero della loro avidità e perversione, se ne stavano seduti sui loro troni, alla larga dai villaggi ninja. Quale terapia avrebbe mai potuto rimettergli quel velo davanti agli occhi?

 

La consapevolezza è una condanna.

 

Vedere il mondo per quello che è realmente, ti avvelena.

 

Chi se ne importava di un mondo nel quale una bambina si sentiva costretta a farsi uccidere dal ragazzo che amava, sacrificando ogni cosa per un villaggio a lei indifferente? Un villaggio che avrebbe semplicemente reclutato altri bambini per rimpiazzare quelli morti, e avrebbe insegnato loro che quella sarebbe stato l'unica via—peggio, che sarebbe stata una scelta _lodevole_?

 

Questo era lo stesso mondo nel quale ad un incallito criminale, l'incarnazione del male secondo molti, era stato permesso di continuare a vivere e guardare i giorni scorrere, di sopprimere gradualmente la sua rabbia grazie alla scoperta del piacere di un cazzo in culo.

 

Che cosa stava progettando? Si ripeteva spesso di essere solo in attesa del momento giusto, ma che cosa stava attendendo? Dov'era il controllo, nel lasciare che Kakashi lo scopasse—nel godersela a gran voce?

 

Forse, avrebbe dovuto parlare di _questo_ al terapista. _Analizzami; fino ad ora sono rimasto soddisfatto scopando una donna ogni cinque anni o giù di lì, ma ieri ho offerto il mio sedere ad un uomo che disprezzo solo perché mi ha guardato nel modo giusto. E mi è piaciuto. Più di qualsiasi cosa abbia mai fatto. Psicoanalizza questo_.

 

Per lo meno, avrebbero tagliato corto con la seduta.

 

Sakura e Kakashi attraversarono il salotto e si diressero verso la porta d'ingresso. Prima di uscire, lo guardarono tutti e due, anche se in momenti diversi. Appena la porta si chiuse, poté sentire il tono di Sakura alzarsi, e la voce di Kakashi che la esortava ad abbassarlo. Lui aveva un tono stanco e rassegnato. Obito allungò le orecchie, ma non riuscì a sentire nulla. Sakura disse un'ultima cosa, poi la sentì andarsene con passo affrettato.

 

Kakashi tornò dentro e Obito lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

 

“Lei non approva,” commentò. “Spero te ne abbia dette quattro.”

 

Kakashi gli riservò uno sguardo di avvertimento, che però ben presto si trasformò in qualcosa di diverso-- era addolorato e in contemplazione. Obito non sapeva che farsene di quello.

 

“E voi che dite?” chiese sardonicamente, guardando il soffitto e riferendosi alla squadra ANBU onnipresente. “Spero che almeno vi paghino bene.”

 

Ovviamente, non ottenne nessuna risposta. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece un po' di scena slacciandosi la cintura della veste. “Andiamo, allora,” disse a Kakashi. “Sono sicuro che non vedevi l'ora che se ne andasse.”

 

Le labbra del Jounin si strinsero. L'intera sua postura si contrasse impercettibilmente, tendendosi come in preparazione ad attaccare, o ad aiutare Obito a levarsi i vestiti. Non accadde nessuna delle due cose. Espirò a lungo, scuotendo la testa e dicendo ad Obito per l'ennesima volta di stare zitto.

 

Sorprendentemente, Kakashi era riuscito a sottrarsi a lui. Obito si odiò un po' per essersi sentito contrariato. Andò in cucina per recuperare la scodella di riso che aveva abbandonato lì. Sentì la porta del bagno chiudersi, il fruscio di Kakashi che si muoveva, e l'acqua aprirsi. Si chiese come si sentisse dentro quella doccia dopo averci fatto i suoi comodi.

 

 _Hai i giorni contati_ , pensò Obito. _Lo sai anche tu_.

 

Sollevò pigramente la scodella di riso, mangiandone un quarto e versandoci troppa salsa di soia. Gettò il resto nella spazzatura, con la ciotola e tutto il resto, non curante dello spreco.

 

L'acqua della doccia stava ancora scorrendo. Erano ormai venti minuti. Forse sarebbe stato saggio avere qualche sospetto, ma Obito non aveva tempo di curarsene. Era già abbastanza arrabbiato con sé stesso per sapere quanto durava normalmente una doccia di Kakashi. Lanciò una bacchetta nel lavandino, e una dietro alla TV nel salotto. Non era altro che un piccolo dispetto, ma non poteva lasciarsi scappare l'occasione. A Kakashi piacevano le cose al loro posto. Obito non _si_ considerava al suo posto, ed una delle sue missioni giornaliere era non farglielo mai dimenticare.

 

L'acqua continuò a scorrere per altri cinque minuti, poi smise. Ascoltò Kakashi gironzolare là dentro ancora per qualche minuto, poi lasciò perdere, disinteressato. Obito andò in soggiorno e fece spazio per allenarsi. Iniziò a riscaldarsi con il familiare kata, felice (in senso relativo del termine) di aver riacquistato equilibrio e forza. Poteva mantenere un calcio teso a mezz'aria un minuto per gamba; era decisamente al di sotto degli standard di un ninja, ma meglio della maggior parte della gente comune. I suoi pugni erano sempre più veloci, finalmente abbastanza da colpire sonoramente l'aria. Saltava, girava, bloccava, e gradualmente riacquistava la percezione spaziale, l'equilibrio del corpo. Quando si fermò e si distese, un sottile strato di sudore gli ricopriva la pelle, ed il suo respiro era decisamente ancora troppo veloce. Sempre meglio, però, di quando lo sganciare un singolo pugno lo aveva lasciato senza fiato. Obito aveva provato cosa significava essere debilitato, e se doveva continuare a vivere, almeno voleva assicurarsi di avere un corpo sano ed abile. Bevve qualche sorso d'acqua dal rubinetto della cucina e si lavò la faccia.

 

Per una volta, riuscì a sentire l'odore di Kakashi ancora prima di udirlo avvicinarsi; il suo naso registrò lo shampoo alla menta un istante prima che la mano gli venisse afferrata e tirata dietro alla schiena. Rimase fermo, finalmente consapevole di non poter competere con la forza di Kakashi. “Cosa c'è?” Chiese con un tono rassegnato e piatto. Aveva il braccio immobilizzato. Kakashi lo stava trattando in modo relativamente gentile, ma il tono minaccioso nella sua voce era rimasto.

 

“Vieni con me,” disse Kakashi restando dietro di lui, probabilmente cercando di sembrare neutrale, ma apparendo solo sbrigativo.

 

Obito sospirò. Non aveva voce in capitolo, vero? Kakashi lo condusse, allontanandolo dal bancone e spingendolo lungo il corridoio. Obito iniziò a svoltare a sinistra, dando per scontato che si stessero dirigendo di nuovo in bagno, ma Kakashi superò la porta e girò a destra alla fine del corridoio: là c'era la sua stanza.

 

_Cosa stai facendo?_

 

Kakashi spinse la porta con un piede per aprirla, mentre le sue mani mantenevano una salda presa sui polsi di Obito.

 

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Obito, questa volta ad alta voce.

 

“Non fare domande,” disse Kakashi, “e non darmi problemi per favore, Obito.” Come se avesse il diritto di chiederglielo; era l'uomo che stava per rovinare la sua 'relativamente bella giornata' con... _questo_ , qualsiasi cosa fosse. Oltrepassarono la soglia della stanza di Kakashi, ed Obito istintivamente cominciò a guardarsi intorno valutando possibili minacce ed eventuali vie di fuga.

 

Quello sul quale i suoi occhi si posarono subito, fu uno sconcertante ricordo del suo passato. La coperta che giaceva con angoli perfettamente ripiegati sul letto di Kakashi era dolorosamente familiare—era quella sotto la quale Obito si raggomitolava per scaldarsi nel gelo dell'inverno, o per nascondersi dai mostri, sia immaginari che reali. _Quella era mia_ , pensò Obito ancora allarmato, mentre i ricordi di una vita passata lo travolgevano. Quando era bambino, era solito tracciare con le dita i disegni degli shuriken, immaginandoseli fatti di vero acciaio, che sfrecciavano dalle sue mani nel mezzo della battaglia.

 

Come diavolo faceva Kakashi ad averla? Per quanti anni aveva dormito sotto alla coperta di Obito? Ma soprattutto, che _significato_ _aveva_ ora, nel contesto nel quale si trovavano?

 

Mentre era costretto ad avanzare, Obito spostò gli occhi dalla familiare trapunta e continuò a guardarsi in giro. Per lo meno, quella stanza era un po' più interessante rispetto al resto dell'appartamento. Nonostante l'ombra scura della sera, Obito vide una pianta sbilenca, molti scaffali pieni di libri, un letto decisamente troppo piccolo per essere quello di un uomo adulto, alcune fotografie—volgari romanzi romantici mischiati in mezzo ad altri più seri riguardanti ninjutsu e strategie di battaglia. Poi notò la foto del suo team, e i suoi occhi si fiondarono affamati sul volto di Rin, che appariva sbiadita e blu nell'oscurità della stanza. Non aveva più visto i suoi lineamenti, se non nella sua mente, per tantissimo tempo-- e la memoria fotografica dello Sharingan che aveva di lei riguardava solo scene oscure e violente. Si fermò per un momento, ricordandosi di nuovo la linea del suo viso, la perfezione cristallina del suo sorriso. Sembrava così sbagliato che lei dovesse assistere a... qualsiasi cosa stesse per succedere.

 

“Siediti,” gli propose Kakashi, indicandogli il bordo del letto. Obito si girò cautamente quando le mani gli vennero liberate. La coperta aveva ancora la stessa tonalità di verde, come se il tempo non l'avesse intaccata. Si sedette sul letto—che era più morbido di quanto non si aspettasse potesse essere il letto di Kakashi-- e guardò lo guardò per la prima volta.

 

Indossava una veste come la sua, che sembrava un po' consumata. Quell'odore di menta era ancora forte sulla sua pelle. Obito riusciva a sentirlo bene anche stando a mezzo metro di distanza. Guardò Obito e non disse nulla, appoggiando il suo peso prima su una gamba e poi sull'altra. Stava esitando. Aveva le gambe nude, ed i piedi scalzi. Obito si chiese—cos'aveva sotto alla veste? _Nulla_? Kakashi era sempre stato molto attento a tenersi i vestiti addosso, così da mantenere una distanza tra loro, anche se Obito era completamente nudo. Per mantenere le cose impersonali. Obito conosceva bene quella mentalità. Era esattamente quella che lui aveva usato con le prostitute

 

Ma questo _era_ personale, vero? Era dentro al _sancta sanctorum_ di Kakashi, sulla coperta dell'infanzia di Obito. C'erano _già_ meno vestiti tra loro.

 

Kakashi fece alcuni profondi respiri, inalando ed espirando mentre Obito continuava a guardarlo. Poi si avvicinò—facendolo ritrarre un po'--fino a quando le sue braccia non avvolsero il corpo di Obito. Kakashi era ancora caldo per la doccia, e Obito poté sentire il calore irradiarsi sulla pelle che lo spronava a sdraiarsi sul materasso. Agitato, si adagiò sul letto; a quanto pareva era ciò che Kakashi voleva che facesse. Kakashi lo fece girare per il lungo, sfilandogli la vestaglia dalle braccia. Obito obbedì rigidamente. Odiava essere steso sulla schiena, odiava la pressione che gli incombeva addosso. Comunque, era in territorio sconosciuto ora, e un'attenta osservazione era una scelta molto più saggia di un tentativo di lotta.

 

La sua risolutezza venne messa però a dura prova da ciò che Kakashi fece subito dopo. Obito sentì le mani venirgli posizionate e tenute ferme sopra alla testa e poi lo strofinio ruvido di un filo di nylon avvolgergli i polsi. Prima che potesse anche solo esclamare qualcosa, Kakashi aveva fatto diversi giri e stretto il nodo. Obito lo guardò incredulo, realizzando di essere stato legato ad una catena di metallo che era stata fissata sotto al letto. Senza dare nell'occhio, testò il nodo. Senza un jutsu o qualcosa di affilato, avrebbe tenuto.

 

“Cosa, non ti fidi di me?” chiese Obito sarcasticamente mentre i nodi continuavano a venire stretti.

 

Kakashi gli diede un breve sguardo ed estrasse tre kunai da sotto il cuscino. Obito li guardò preoccupato mentre gli sfioravano il petto ed il collo, ma Kakashi si alzò dal letto per riporli da qualche parte dentro al suo armadio. Non era stato un gesto troppo rassicurante.

 

“Il mio odore se ne è andato dalla tua coperta?” chiese Obito meschinamente, scegliendo di ignorare l'azione per il troppo nervosismo. “Hai bisogno che odori di qualcosa di nuovo, vero?” Non poteva resistere dall'inimicarselo un po'. Di tutte le cose ridicole che erano successe, questa le batteva tutte.

 

“Obito,” disse Kakashi. Niente di più, niente di meno che il suo nome. Aveva usato un tono rigido e di rimprovero, ovviamente, ma c'era anche un tremolio nella sua voce. Come di ansia. Come- di paura.

 

Obito contrasse le labbra e rinnovò la sua decisione di restare a guardare.

 

Kakashi scosse un po' la testa, come per cercare di liberarsi la mente. Dopo un altro profondo respiro, portò le mani al nodo della veste. La aprì lentamente, come se si stesse muovendo nella melassa. Obito non aveva mai visto Kakashi esposto completamente in tutta la sua vita—mai nulla di più delle parti rilevanti. È vero, non aveva la vista di falco dello Sharingan, ma i suoi occhi scrutarono ogni dettaglio rivelato. Il corpo di Kakashi era illuminato dalla luce argentea della luna che filtrava dalla finestra. Il primo pensiero di Obito fu che Kakashi fosse molto pallido. Come venne rivelato il torso, Obito constatò quanto fosse più minuto del suo, molto più di quanto non avesse immaginato. Muscoli magri, slanciati e flessuosi e solo un filo di grasso corporeo.

 

Kakashi alzò leggermente le spalle per sfilare la veste e la lasciò cadere per terra. Obito lo osservò tutto: ogni difetto e imperfezione, ogni simmetria e bellezza. Kakashi era pieno di cicatrici: fasce sottili argentee si ammassavano e sovrapponevano sulla sua bella pelle. Obito notò subito l'ampia 'X' che gli attraversava per il largo il petto, e la profonda rientranza di una coltellata appena al di sotto della cassa toracica; un segno che gli aveva fatto lui. Il braccio di Kakashi sembrava una tempesta elettrica. Sarebbe stato impossibile vederlo con i vestiti ad interrompere il contrasto, ma il suo braccio destro era più chiaro, e sul polso e vicino al gomito c'era un frattale che si schiariva verso la spalla, e girava dietro, sulla schiena. Erano i segni delle scariche elettriche. Quel braccio—era il braccio che l'aveva uccisa. E le cicatrici che ricoprivano i polsi, orizzontali ed intenzionali—quelle erano i segni che avevano quasi ucciso _lui_.

 

Era nudo sotto alla veste. Niente se non aria tra loro. _Proprio come me_ , pensò Obito.

 

Non capiva quali fossero le intenzioni di Kakashi—cosa stesse cercando di dimostrare. Legarlo sul letto era stata, _cosa_ , un'asserzione di controllo? Che scopo poteva avere, quando i loro ruoli erano già stati chiaramente delineati?

Di fatto, erano stati imposti dalla legge.

 

Kakashi tornò sul letto, ed il movimento fece spostare gli occhi di Obito tra le sue gambe. Ovviamente, poteva vedere il suo fallo oscillare a mezz'asta e alzarsi velocemente, ma oltre a quello poté scommettere di aver visto brillare la pelle della parte alta delle cosce, soprattutto quando dovette divaricarle per sedersi a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Sembrava scintillio di olio. Sembrava--

 

Sembrava che Obito avesse finalmente capito cosa avesse fatto Kakashi tutto quel tempo nel bagno.

 

Avrebbe voluto mettersi a ridere. _Incosciente. Stai per commettere un grosso errore, e io te lo lascerò fare._

 

Kakashi si sedette mettendo il peso sulle ginocchia e sui talloni, posizionandosi appena sopra alle ginocchia di Obito. Guardò il suo corpo per il tempo di qualche respiro, mordicchiandosi leggermente il labbro inferiore. Sembrò poi scuotersi, solo un po', e si mosse in avanti determinato. Si avvicinò di nuovo, con la schiena incurvata, così che i loro toraci non si toccassero. Le sue labbra tracciarono la linea della mandibola di Obito, e proprio lì inalarono profondamente. Obito si tese, anticipando quei denti assoggettanti. Le mani si strinsero in pugni. Non arrivò nessun morso, però; solo il naso di Kakashi lungo il suo collo, lungo lo sterno. Kakashi scivolò un po' indietro, e il sentiero di quelle piccole inalazioni arrivò fino in basso, contro le cosce interne di Obito, e poi contro le sue palle. Quei caldi sbuffi di aria, fecero piegare il collo ad Obito per guardare in basso e vederlo all'opera, la lingua che guizzava per inumidirgli le labbra. Stava diventando duro anche lui. Era impossibile non farlo.

 

Obito si rilassò e lasciò fare a Kakashi quello che preferiva. Lui gli avvolse una mano intorno alla base e si mise al lavoro, le labbra si aprirono ed avvolsero la cappella del suo membro. Era surreale—probabilmente da ragazzino si era masturbato una volta o due sotto quelle coperte, ed ora, decadi più tardi, Kakashi Hatake era fra le sue gambe, che gli succhiava il cazzo. Certo, la vita era _curiosa_.

 

Kakashi non riusciva a prenderlo completamente. Con il suo sensibile riflesso faringeo e la crescita costante di Obito, probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito. Ciò nonostante, leccò e succhiò Obito fino a quando non raggiunse la completa erezione, cospargendolo deliberatamente di saliva. Si ritrasse un po' per osservare l'asta vicina alla sua faccia, gli occhi gli si allargarono nell'oscurità, un'increspatura tra le sue sopracciglia, come se stesse facendo calcoli mentali, ma i numeri non gli tornassero. Si morse il labbo di nuovo, un dente affilato e bianco comparve sulla pelle.

 

Obito sollevò un sopracciglio e rimase a guardare.

 

Kakashi scivolò in avanti fino a quando le sue ginocchia non cinsero la vita di Obito. Lo guardò negli occhi per un momento, forse in cerca di paura, o di disapprovazione. Obito mantenne lo sguardo fermo e continuò a guardarlo, osservando il modo nel quale Kakashi si era appollaiato su di lui; esitante, stupido. Cercava di fingere sicurezza e falliva miseramente.

 

L'angolo delle ginocchia di Kakashi divenne più acuto, e portò una mano all'indietro per afferrare l'asta di Obito e alzarla dietro di sé. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per allinearsi nel modo corretto, ma Obito percepì un caldo e scivoloso anello di pressione che scendeva sulla punta del suo pene. Kakashi respirava pesantemente attraverso il naso, le labbra gli si piegarono in presumibile disagio.

 

 _Hai sempre saputo cosa si prova?_ Si domandò Obito. _E mi hai lo stesso fatto quelle cose sul pavimento? No—no, tu vuoi scoprirlo. Pensi di essere al sicuro avendomi legato. Cosa stai cercando di dimostrare?_

 

Kakashi provò diverse volte, premendo e spingendo su Obito senza risultati fino a quando tornò a sedersi con una piccola imprecazione. Obito fece un verso indignato attraverso il naso e poi ridacchiò. “Non riesci, vero? Non è così semplice,” sogghignò. In realtà, da quella visuale, riusciva a vedere bene la differenza di proporzione che c'era tra lui e Kakashi. Lui era più lungo, è vero, ma Obito era molto più grosso. Se Obito aveva faticato per riuscire ad accoglierlo, Kakashi si trovava, oggettivamente, di fronte ad una sfida più ardua. Anche se si era preparato nel bagno, ormai era tornato ad essere stretto. Aveva camminato, portato Obito in giro per l'appartamento—in tutto quel tempo, non c'era modo che fosse ancora ben preparato.

 

Sembrava una cosa stupida da pensare ora.

 

Kakashi appariva disorientato, frustrato. Anche nell'oscurità, Obito poteva scorgere un rossore d'imbarazzo che gli ricopriva le guance e le orecchie. Quel formicolio rosso gli copriva anche parte del pallido petto. Stringendo la mandibola, si protrasse oltre Obito, per raggiungere il davanzale sopra la testata del letto. Quando lo fece, l'inguine rimase a pochi centimetri dalla faccia di Obito, che prese quindi l'opportunità di mordere la coscia interna di Kakashi, proprio vicino alle palle, abbastanza forte da farlo sussultare e immobilizzare, sorpreso. Si allungò abbastanza da riuscire a recuperare un piccolo contenitore di olio. Lanciò un'occhiata assassina ad Obito mentre si ritraeva, poi ricoprì le dita con la sostanza. Obito si rilassò nel letto e osservò in silenzio mentre Kakashi, arrossendo anche più di prima, portava la mano dietro di lui e faceva scivolare un dito dentro il suo corpo, lavorandolo un po' troppo velocemente, un po' troppo avventatamente.

 

Non poteva averlo mai fatto prima, si rallegrò Obito. Kakashi faceva dei piccoli gemiti di dolore, dei bassi grugniti, e stava andando più veloce di quanto Obito, che ormai lo aveva fatto diverse volte, avrebbe considerato saggio. Dopo qualche istante, Kakashi aveva tre dita infilate, anche se quello sforzo gli stava facendo formare del sudore all'attaccatura dei capelli. Si sosteneva unicamente con la forza delle gambe, perché l'altra sua mano era impegnata a mantenere l'erezione di Obito, anche se in realtà non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Era troppo bello per _non_ restare duri.

 

Poi Kakashi rimosse le dita, l'indice rimase sul bordo mentre si posizionava per provare di nuovo a prendere Obito. Questa volta, iniziò con più facilità, prendendo gran parte della punta solo con una prima pressione.

 

 _Eri curioso, non è vero? Volevi sapere com'era? Lascia che ti faccia vedere_.

 

Kakashi spinse di nuovo, sussultando, e dalla sua gola uscì un debole _mmh_ mente si muoveva. Obito notò chiaramente, dall'altra parte dell'equazione questa volta, l'esatto momento nel quale la testa del pene entrò completamente dentro Kakashi, che si abbassò ancora di un centimetro o due, e si lamentò a voce alta, immobilizzandosi. Obito poteva sentirlo stringersi e tendersi, poteva sentire le cosce rigide ai lati del suo corpo. Era una sensazione nuova, anche se non completamente. Obito aveva già penetrato un'altra persona prima, e conosceva il movimento dell'atto. Ovviamente però non era la stessa cosa che aveva provato con le donne con le quali era stato; Kakashi era molto più stretto all'ingresso e offriva meno resistenza interna. Aveva cosce molto più sottili e muscolose che lo avvolgevano; fianchi più ossuti e dritti. Comunque, era molto interessante (e molto stupido) che Kakashi gli avesse offerto il vantaggio fisico; dannate catene.

 

Kakashi respirava rumorosamente nella stanza immobile. Non aveva preso nemmeno un terzo di Obito, ma rimaneva teso intorno a lui, così tremante che poteva sentire la vibrazione scendere per la lunghezza del suo pene. Kakashi fece uno strano, gutturale gemito, cercando di scendere ancora, ma si immobilizzò subito. Prese alcune boccate d'aria e provò di nuovo, solo per fermarsi un'altra volta; nei suoi occhi spalancati c'era qualcosa di molto simile alla paura. Obito conosceva bene quello sguardo, la disperazione di un uomo senza un appiglio, indifeso, in cerca di ottenere qualcosa. C'era una supplica di aiuto, una mano metaforica che cercava di aggrapparsi a qualsiasi cosa.

 

“Oh,” mormorò Kakashi senza parlare, arrossendo ancora di più sul petto e sul collo, i capezzoli duri nell'aria fredda. La sua voce era così flebile, tanto vulnerabile da essere accattivante.

 

“Oh,” ripeté Obito con un sorriso compiaciuto.

 

Il Mizukage aveva avuto un simile sguardo negli occhi prima che Obito entrasse nella sua mente. Come se lo stesse implorando di prendere il controllo. Avrebbe sempre ricordato quel sorriso, il rilassamento nella sua espressione prima che divenisse vuota. Ma ci aveva dovuto lavorare. Aveva dovuto incidere negativamente sulla sua umanità, anno dopo anno. Questo era diverso. Non aveva dovuto fare nulla, e Kakashi era intenzionalmente caduto nella trappola che si era costruito da solo. Obito sentì una scintilla di euforia. Questa era la possibilità che aveva tanto atteso. Questa era l'opportunità di pareggiare i conti. Kakashi gliel'aveva messa in braccio—nel senso più letterale possibile.

 

Modulò la voce con attenzione in un basso e fermo sibilo ipnotico, incuriosito ora che Kakashi aveva rivelato il suo lato vulnerabile. “Com'è, Kakashi?”

 

“A- ahh – Io—È...” Kakashi _balbettava_ senza fiato, completamente perso e senza parole.

 

Obito spinse contro di lui, e Kakashi reagì con un improvviso guaito, i palmi delle mani si spostarono sul basso addome di Obito e le unghie si infilarono nei suoi fianchi. Le mani gli tremavano, cercando di aggrapparsi alle anche di Obito e di impedirgli di muoversi di nuovo. Obito diede un altro colpetto, ma invece di un guaito, ottenne un gemito; il suo nome uscì dalle labbra di Kakashi, ed insieme a quelle tre sillabe c'era anche un _aiutami_. Kakashi scivolò ancora di qualche centimetro, e il suo tremore si intensificò.

 

“Kakashi” rispose Obito, che voleva davvero tanto stringere quei fianchi e aiutarli a scendere contro di lui. “Kakashi, slegami.” Kakashi era cambiato. Sembrava confuso, come se non riuscisse più a ricordare perché avesse legato Obito. Come se la richiesta di Obito avesse più senso di qualsiasi cosa avrebbe potuto proporre lui stesso. Obito alzò le anche ancora, entrando un po' più a fondo, abbastanza da sentire la tensione lasciarsi un po' andare nella schiena di Kakashi. “Ti farò provare piacere,” disse in fretta, “Lascia che ti aiuti.”

 

Kakashi annuì a quelle parole, quasi impaziente. Rabbrividì violentemente quando si portò in avanti (premendo Obito contro la parete interna frontale), le mani erano impegnate su quel nodo che aveva fatto con tanta attenzione, e lo sciolse con maldestre dita. Come la corda si rilasciò, Obito ruotò i polsi, rilassandoli mentre si metteva seduto, inclinando Kakashi e riportandoselo in grembo mentre si sollevava.

 

Kakashi si rilassò un attimo, annebbiato e confuso. Si contraeva ritmatamente intorno all'asta di Obito, caldo ed incredibilmente stretto. Obito riusciva a tenerlo vicino afferrato per le anche, e sentiva ancora resistenza, ma sapeva che sarebbe svanita da un momento all'altro. Kakashi lo stava fissando, in attesa di ordini, istruzioni e di assistenza. Obito colse l'occasione, ispirato dalla sua esperienza a Kirigakure. I suoi occhi incontrarono fieramente quelli di Kakashi, sforzando il suo Sharingan senza un reale motivo. Anche se non poteva sentire il chakra fluirgli attraverso, nel momento nel quale entrò in contatto con il suo occhio gemello, sentì qualcosa. Una scintilla debolissima. Vide un sottile e nebuloso sentiero, e lo imboccò.

 

Era solo la traccia di un piccolo feedback che riusciva a trapelare-- ed improvvisamente erano connessi, anche se a malapena. Sentì un filamento di chakra provenire da Kakashi e raggiungerlo, aggrapparsi alla sua energia, riconoscerla come propria e allungarsi per toccarla. Lo Sharingan di Kakashi girò pigramente, e poi la tensione che corrucciava quelle argentee sopracciglia se ne andò completamente. Non poteva essere stato solo merito del doujutsu; la mente di Obito aveva solo sfiorato quella di Kakashi, con tocchi interrotti e brevi. Doveva averlo fatto volontariamente, influenzato dal desiderio di lasciare prendere a Obito il sopravvento. Comunque, era qualcosa. Qualcosa, dopo così tanto tempo. Non ne avrebbe parlato, non lo avrebbe detto e messo a rischio la sua sicurezza, ma in quel momento, il suo sguardo si era sollevato un po'. Aveva iniziato a _vedere_ , dopo mesi nel buio totale. I pensieri di Kakashi scintillavano come fiamme gocciolanti nella stanza buia, appena percepibili, ma comunque proprio lì—visibili, leggibili. I suoi occhi stavano _funzionando_. Voleva esultare di gioia.

 

In quei brevi barlumi della mente di Kakashi, Obito vide paura. Paura, desiderio e confusione, come se quei pensieri lo stessero raggiungendo, oltrepassando il suo impedimento e implorando di essere visti. Obito concentrò e gli inviò ferma sicurezza per contrastare le emozioni negative e incoraggiare quelle positive. Era considerata una nozione base per i possessori dello Sharingan, ma era tutto ciò che ora sarebbe riuscito a fare.

 

Comunque, sembrò aiutare Kakashi ad oltrepassare un'invisibile barriera, perché ciò che restava della sua ostinatezza evaporò immediatamente. Lo stress svanì. Il corpo di Kakashi si rilassò intorno all'intrusione di Obito e lo lasciò affondare dentro di lui, fino alla base, con un basso gemito. Le caviglie si accavallarono dietro alla schiena di Obito e si strinsero a lui. Aveva le guance arrossate e l'attraente bocca incurvata in un sorriso spensierato. Obito sentiva sollievo irradiarsi dalla mente di Kakashi, un profondo appagamento che gli ricordò la sensazione che lui stesso provava quando Kakashi gli toccava il morso sul collo. I ruoli si erano invertiti. Finalmente.

 

 _Adesso_.

 

Obito si tirò su, girando il suo corpo e mantenendo Kakashi fermo per le anche. In un'abile mossa, Kakashi si ritrovò con la schiena sul letto, il respiro gli uscì dai polmoni quando colpì il materasso. Obito lo bloccò, allargandogli le gambe e posizionandole sopra alle sue spalle. Spinse dentro di lui con forza, puntando a quel nodulo fermo che poteva sentire nelle sue pareti interne. Quando lo colpì, la schiena di Kakashi si incurvò e la bocca gli si aprì.

 

Adorabile. “Ti piace? Eri curioso, non è vero?” Obito spinse ancora.

 

Kakashi boccheggiò, facendo del suo meglio per cercare aria. “ _Siiiiii..._ ”

 

Oh, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo così, se ne avesse avuto voglia- gli avrebbe avvolto una mano intorno alla gola, proprio come aveva fatto con Konan, e stretto fino a quando non sarebbe diventato immobile e molle. Ma anche se amava intrattenersi con quegli orrendi pensieri, le sue mani accarezzavano le cosce di Kakashi, il suo fallo continuava a spingere a fondo, più a fondo. Si sentiva forte così, alimentato dal successo e dalla perfetta scivolosità del sedere di Kakashi.

 

“Supplicami allora,” lo persuase, spingendo più forte. “Puoi farlo. Sarà _bellissimo_ ottenere quello che volevi, Kakashi. Non credi?”

 

“ _Si_ \--!!” La risposta fu immediata, cadde dalle sue labbra sublimemente onesta.

 

Obito tornò ad usare il tono che gli veniva naturale quando utilizzava lo Sharingan ipnotico.

Lento. Chiaro. Inesorabile.

 

“ _Supplicami_ , Kakashi.”

 

E immediatamente arrivò un “Ahh, _Obito_ , Obito, _ti prego_...!!” La voce di Kakashi era tesa e tremante in una supplica davvero deliziosa.

 

Un ghigno minaccioso divise in due il volto di Obito. Si ricordava quella sensazione- e gli era mancata così tanto. Questo era potere, un nuovo tipo di potere; uno che non aveva mai provato prima. Kakashi lo stava implorando. Era alla sua mercé. Ora era tutto _cambiato_. Spinse dentro Kakashi con forza e a fondo, e sentì il trionfo crescergli dentro. Kakashi si contorse confusamente nelle lenzuola, aggrappandosi al lino come per restare in vita, mentre veniva colpito con forza ancora ed ancora.

 

_Entrambi abbiamo i nostri demoni, non è vero? Ora però stai scoprendo che i miei sono più forti._

 

“Guardati—come ti disperi per me, per questo. Ti ho in pugno adesso.” gli sussurrò Obito, futilmente, mentre continuava a spingere dentro di lui e il suo respiro solleticava il lobo dell'orecchio di Kakashi. Fu subito ricompensato con un gemito, un miscuglio di paura e assenso. “Mi hai dato _tutto_ ormai.”

 

Ed ovviamente, l'oscura e deviata parte dell'anima di Obito gioì. Il mostro dentro di lui ruggì vittorioso.

 

_Sei mio, mio, mio._

 

_Cosa farò, ora che sei alla mia mercé? Cosa ne farò di te?_

 

Obito alzò gli occhi al soffitto, guardando i condotti dell'aria. Non poteva vederli, ma sapeva che loro erano lì. Sapeva che stavano guardando. Gli fece un sorriso, alzando il tono della voce così da risuonare nella stanza. “Tutti voi, guardate il vostro leader.”

 

A quelle parole, Kakashi strizzò gli occhi, tremando tutto intorno ad Obito. Il suo respiro era diventato ormai un insieme di affannati e brevi boccheggi, le sue anche si muovevano facendo strofinare la lunghezza di Obito contro la sua prostata. Il suo pene era diventato duro come il marmo, e colava lentamente riversando gocce su quei tesi e flessi muscoli addominali che brillavano nella scarsa luce che invadeva il poco spazio tra loro. Obito non era così insensibile da non saper apprezzare l'oggettiva bellezza—e, ammise privatamente, era davvero bello. La vista, la sensazione, la conquista, il momento. Era viscerale, crudo e fottutamente bello.

 

Inebriato da questa nuova ed alterata dinamica, si avvicinò all'orecchio bollente di Kakashi e gli sussurrò, “ _Bravo ragazzo,_ ” accentuando la sibilante lode con un veloce morso al lobo, con una presa salda sui capelli di Kakashi. E all'improvviso, Kakashi venne, il corpo si inarcò sul letto accompagnato da un potente urlo che frantumò il silenzio della stanza. Sembrò che il suo intero essere si fosse piagato con la stessa forza del suo grido, e schizzò confusamente su sé stesso con violenti tremiti di tutto il corpo.

 

Senza fermarsi, Obito si spinse più a fondo tra quegli urli, le anche che battevano contro la pelle, spremendo l'orgasmo fuori da Kakashi con ognuna di quelle feroci spinte. Anche lui era vicino adesso, pronto a riempire quello stretto e caldo canale con il suo marchio. Le gambe di Kakashi penzolavano ai suoi fianchi. Usò quelle cosce per farsi leva mentre continuava a spingere senza sosta, estasiato dal vedere gli occhi di Kakashi rivoltarsi all'indietro e la testa ricoperta di sudore. Il fallo di Kakashi fece qualche ultima disperata pulsazione, e sobbalzò, rosso e prosciugato, prima di cadere sulla sua pancia, completamente consumato.

 

Obito venne con un trionfante grido, spingendosi fino in fondo a Kakashi e svuotando ogni singola goccia dentro di lui con una forza che gli fece uscire l'aria dai polmoni. Oh, era stato _incredibile_.

 

Lontano, sentiva i cani del vicinato che ululavano ed abbaiavano nelle strade, quasi come un eco dei lamenti di Kakashi poco prima. Rimase fermo per un momento, prendendo fiato e guardando il sudore colargli dalla fronte e unirsi al seme che dipingeva lo stomaco di Kakashi. Poi uscì, lasciando quel buco a pulsare irregolarmente, come se lo stesse implorando di tornare. Lasciò che gli occhi si posassero sul suo corpo, concedendosi un momento per osservare il suo spettacolare capolavoro, e sentì una profonda soddisfazione interiore nell'aver finalmente rivendicato il suo ruolo. Questa era un'affermazione definitiva, che avrebbe potuto rivaleggiare con la magia malata del morso di Kakashi. La sua presa su di lui era più profonda adesso: aveva avuto accesso, anche se minimo, alla sua _mente_.

 

Obito si mosse per alzarsi, e Kakashi fece un piccolo movimento per fermarlo, un debole rumore e una mano distesa, prima di ritrarsi, senza aver il totale controllo su sé stesso. Era accattivante e patetico in egual modo. Stava tornando in sé, a quanto pareva, ma non era ancora qui completamente. Obito lo guardò con aria saccente poi si alzò dal letto.

 

“Prenditi un po' di tempo prima di alzarti,” gli suggerì magnanimamente, dando al suo corpo dissoluto un'ultima occhiata compiaciuta. Il dolore della sua prima volta era ancora vivido nella sua memoria. Ricordava il gelo del solitario momento che la seguì, quando dovette raccogliere i pezzettini della sua dignità dal pavimento. Comparato, lui era stato molto più gentile con Kakashi, davvero. L'aveva fatto nel suo letto, dopo tutto. Si era preparato, distendendosi e inumidendosi, e poi era venuto a chiedere—no, ad implorare-- di avere Obito dentro di sé.

 

Aveva solo avuto quello che voleva, alla fine. E nel farlo, aveva concesso ad Obito il controllo.

 

Obito si girò e uscì dalla porta, lasciando Kakashi disteso e stordito nelle lenzuola, che ancora respirava affannosamente. Si passò la mano sul petto assentamente mentre si dirigeva in bagno, un sorriso piegava gli angoli della sua bocca. Qualche momento dopo, sentì Kakashi muoversi ( _idiota_ , pensò), scivolare sul letto e provare ad alzarsi con un debole e nervoso ansimare. E, subito dopo, avvertì il materasso cigolare accogliendolo di nuovo nel suo abbraccio.

 

Obito chiuse la porta del bagno.

 

Si fece una lunga e soddisfacente doccia, e continuò a sorridere tra i preoccupati e non celati sussurri che filtravano dalle ventole del soffitto.

 

 _Ho la vostra attenzione adesso_?

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli osservatori discutono

“Cosa cazzo?! Cosa CAZZO?!”

 

Mink colpì Badger sulla maschera prima che potesse continuare la sua filippica. “Sta' zitto,” sibilò lei, anche se il cuore le pulsava in gola. Questo era... Kakashi-senpai aveva davvero esagerato. La sua avventura con Obito Uchiha era andata completamente fuori controllo.

 

Scostò le mani lentamente.

 

“Che cosa cazzo?!” ringhiò di nuovo Badger a volume più basso, ma ancora stizzito. La sua voce aveva spezzato il disorientante silenzio di qualche momento prima. Si erano raggruppati nell'intercapedine del soffitto per darsi il cambio turno, ed invece che esserci solo i soliti due operativi, erano tutti e quattro stipati e vicini in quel poco spazio. Badger e Eagle li avevano raggiunti per sostituirli quando Sakura Haruno se ne era andata, ma erano dovuti rimanere lì tutti e quattro, impietriti di fronte a quello che Kakashi-senpai aveva fatto subito dopo.

 

Poco prima, Mink era stata messa al corrente che il Senpai stava avendo una conversazione con Sakura-san. Aveva visto la porta chiudersi e subito dopo il giovane medico girarsi verso di lui e scoppiare in lacrime. “Vorrei poterla aiutare,” aveva detto. “Vorrei sapere cosa fare o cosa dire, ma Sensei, lei mi spaventa. Non è salutare, né per lei né per lui... Anche lei è intrappolato qui dentro. Proprio come il prigioniero.”

 

“Sakura--” aveva azzardato lui, con voce addolorata ed esausta. Il cuore di Mink balzò nel petto al solo ricordo.

 

“--Per favore,” aveva ribattuto Sakura, il tono che si era alzato sopra a quello del Senpai. “Per favore, riconsideri quello che sta facendo.”

 

Il Senpai era rimasto in silenzio per un po'. Poi, aveva fatto un profondo sospiro e aveva mormorato, “Non è così semplice, Sakura. Tu, fra tutte le persone, dovresti capirlo.”

 

“Io, fra tutte--!” Era sembrata offesa, e ferita. Aveva indietreggiato di qualche passo allontanandosi da lui, stringendo forte la borsa del kit medico al petto; poi se ne era andata.

 

Il Senpai l'aveva guardata allontanarsi fino a quando non era uscita dalla visuale, poi aveva sospirato ed era tornato dentro.

 

Mink non era una moralista; era un orgoglioso membro (alla veneranda età di ventisei anni) di un'Unità Speciale e veterana della Quarta Guerra Ninja. Aveva sempre portato a termine con talento ed entusiasmo le missioni incentrate sulle sue abilità di seduzione e soggiogamento. Era il genere di incarichi che svolgeva volentieri; era orgogliosa di (quasi) ogni tacca sulla testata del suo letto.

 

Quando era entrata negli ANBU al fianco di Kakashi-senpai era molto giovane, ed era stata ammessa nell'Unità Speciale molto presto grazie al suo talento—e la stabilità mentale—nel gestire situazioni critiche. Kakashi l'aveva scelta per la sua squadra perché era giovane, letale e veniva facilmente sottovalutata, vista la sua bassa statura. Era la migliore con il pugnale e se la cavava con tutto ciò che richiedeva l'uso delle mani; aveva ucciso un uomo con un cavatappi una volta, e quell'arnese era appeno ancora fieramente nella sua casa.

 

Si ricordava di quando, una volta, le aveva chiesto come facesse a rimanere così calma anche quando la missione si faceva pericolosa. “Ne ho viste di più pericolose”, aveva risposto onestamente. Nulla sarebbe stato arduo come vedere i propri genitori schiacciati a morte in un incendio, proprio a pochi centimetri fuori dalla sua portata, mentre una mostruosa volpe a nove code si infuriava per il quartiere. Lui le aveva risposto con un debole e sarcastico sorriso (appena percepibile sotto alla maschera), ed aveva annuito per lasciarle intendere che aveva capito; e quel piccolo gesto del leggendario Kakashi dello Sharingan aveva significato tutto per lei.

 

Era un lavoro che spezzava la schiena, quello di rimanere accucciati nelle intercapedini dei muri, ascoltare attraverso i microfoni di sorveglianza e osservare le immagini delle videocamere che mostravano luoghi dove non poteva fisicamente recarsi. Aveva preferito i giorni nei quali era dovuta rimanere in piedi all'esterno, sul tetto o sul balcone; si era stiracchiata le gambe ed aveva respirato l'aria fresca. Però, considerando che era alta a malapena un metro e mezzo, probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto essere lei a lamentarsi del poco spazio. Bear, alto e tozzo, e la sagoma lunga ed allampanata di Eagle, sicuramente ne soffrivano più di lei.

 

Avevano accettato tutto questo per affetto e rispetto nei confronti di Kakashi-senpai. Per senso di dovere nei confronti del villaggio. Erano gli ANBU più forti, meglio qualificati-- i migliori che ci fossero. Gli era stato chiesto di sigillare un mostro e contenerlo, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno; e loro erano pronti a farlo.

 

Per quanto riguardava Mink, lei aveva accettato la missione per diverse ragioni: la prima era la volontà di proteggere Kakashi-senpai dall'uomo che anni prima aveva sguinzagliato quella mostruosa creatura su Konoha. Se Obito Uchiha aveva intenzione di colpire di nuovo il villaggio, sarebbe prima dovuto passare su di lei. La seconda, era il voler proteggere il Senpai dai fantasmi del suo passato; lei era una delle poche persone ad aver assistito ai terrori notturni che lo avevano colpito in giovane età—al modo nel quale si dibatteva e lamentava nel sonno e si toccava l'occhio sinistro, chiamando  _Obito_ , il nome di qualcuno che si presumeva fosse morto da anni. In un certo senso, quell'uomo ora era due cose—un temuto terrorista, e un prezioso ricordo-- e sapendolo, Mink era consapevole di quale fosse il suo compito. Doveva aiutare il suo Senpai ad ospitare quel pazzo, e doveva essere lì per salvarlo da sé stesso se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

 

Sembrava stesse clamorosamente fallendo nella seconda, però. Lo stavano facendo tutti loro.

 

Né lei né Bear avevano saputo cosa fare la prima notte quando Kakashi-senpai era balzato addosso all'Uchiha con intenti omicida. La vita del prigioniero era il fattore meno importante nell'equazione; vivo o morto, fino a quando fosse stato all'interno dell'appartamento il loro compito sarebbe stato adempiuto. Non aveva rappresentato nessuna minaccia finisca per il Senpai; se la poteva cavare meglio lui da solo che loro quattro messi insieme, dopo tutto. Debole ed emaciato, Obito era semplice da controllare... Ma quello che era accaduto dopo, aveva sfidato l'impossibile. Un secondo prima si erano messi in stato di allerta ad osservare una violenta lite causata dalla perdita delle staffe del Senpai, e poi, un attimo dopo erano rimasti paralizzati ed increduli nel vedere quei due aggrovigliarsi disperatamente. Avevano guardato l'uomo che li aveva guidati per anni morderne un altro a sangue e contemporaneamente fargli una sega.

 

Improvvisante, il suo attuale leader parlò. La grande sagoma di Bear era visibilmente tesa, ed il tono esausto. Aveva fatto un triplo turno, come era accaduto spesso nelle ultime settimane, per evitare di lasciare la situazione non supervisionata per troppo tempo. Mink provò un po' di pietà per lui; stava proprio per andarsene a casa quando era accaduto  _questo_.

“E' stato inappropriato con l'Uchiha dal primo giorno. Le cose sono cambiate dal mio rapporto iniziale all'Hokage... Credevo che avesse il controllo sulla situazione, anche se era diventata troppo personale e non più professionale. Credevo che fosse in grado di controllare l'Uchiha. Ora, non ci conterei. È compromesso.”

 

“Quindi cosa facciamo?” Questo era Eagle, con la lunga coda di capelli neri corvini che lo rendevano distinguibilmente uno Hyuuga, anche con la maschera in volto. “E' stato premeditato. Lo abbiamo visto tutti nel bagno.  _Voleva_  farlo. Ha corso un irresponsabile rischio. Non credete?”

 

Mink non aveva ancora rimosso quell'immagine dalla sua mente, né quella voyeuristica sensazione scaturita dal vederlo. Avevano guardato tutti in completo silenzio mente il Senpai aveva chiuso l'acqua della doccia e premuto le dita lubrificate dentro di sé. Aveva fatto una smorfia, si era morso il labbro, ma aveva continuato fino a quando non era riuscito ad inserire tre dita nel suo corpo.

 

Poi era andato a cercare l'Uchiha così da poter essere scopato.

 

“E se fosse stata una decisione ragionata? Come hai detto tu, si è preparato.” Perché stava facendo l'avvocato del Diavolo? Non ne aveva idea.

 

“È stato solo incauto,” ribatté Eagle. In privato, anche lei era concorde. “Chiaramente, si è sopravvalutato.”

 

“Voglio dire, a me sembra si tratti di  _subspace_ *”, disse lei. Lo aveva visto travolgere alcuni dei suoi partner. Nel giusto contesto poteva essere affascinante, una trasformazione profondamente erotica. Qui, dove non c'erano limiti ben stabiliti, con la dinamica fra loro che scivolava pericolosamente fuori controllo, era solo un dannoso sviluppo.

 

“ _Subspace_?” chiese Bear, il termine chiaramente a lui sconosciuto.

 

“Lo sguardo vuoto dei suoi occhi... la facile obbedienza?” così vicino, Mink poté sentire Badger rabbrividire. Con voce molto bassa lui disse, “Lo so come funziona. Non ci sei tutto con la testa in quei momenti. Potresti consentire a qualsiasi genere di cosa.”

 

Mink lo guardò attentamente e si appuntò mentalmente il dovergli chiedere delle spiegazioni più tardi. Probabilmente dopo qualche drink.

 

“Stai dicendo che Kakashi-senpai era sottomesso a lui a livello psicologico?” chiese Eagle.

 

“Praticamente, a livello spirituale, se credi a quelle cazzate,” mormorò Mink.

 

“Come è arrivato a questo punto?” chiese Bear, chiaramente al di fuori del suo campo di competenza. “Succederà ancora?”

 

“Chi lo sa.” disse lei con un sospiro.

 

“E se non fosse tutto qui quello che Kakashi-senpai sta facendo?” suggerì Badger. “Avranno fatto le cose per bene quando hanno represso il doujutsu dell'Uchiha?”

 

“Si, ma certo,” disse Eagle con una nota di offesa nella sua voce. “ _Io ero lì_. Stai davvero dubitando delle doti mediche della Godaime Hokage? Delle mappature di chakra degli Hyuuga?”

 

“Non so, forse?!” ringhiò Badger, irritandosi. “ _Qualcuno_  deve pur metterlo in discussione! Come fai a sapere quanto a fondo va l'influenza dell'Uchiha? I rapporti dicono che quell'uomo ha neutralizzato la mente del precedente Mizukage e governato Kirigakure dall'ombra!”  
  
“Ma per farlo ha bisogno di uno Sharingan funzionante--” obiettò Mink.

 

“ _Non sta_  funzionando?” chiese Badger. “Avete visto tutti quello che ho visto io, o no? Il modo nel quale lo ha bloccato con lo sguardo? Stava facendo  _qualcosa_.”

 

“Eagle?” Bear piegò la testa per rivolgersi al nervoso Hyuuga.

 

Fece un suono infastidito, ma poi, ammise riluttante: “C'era qualcosa di diverso nel suo chakra quando loro... erano insieme. Una microscopica differenza, ma ha fatto oscillare il chakra di Hatake-san in sincronia con il suo.”

 

“Esattamente.” Esclamò Badger. “Sta facendo qualcosa. Ci vuole cogliere alla sprovvista ed ucciderci tutti. E se convincesse Senpai a farci fuori? A dargli la chiave per uscire e poi fargli tagliare la sua stessa gola dopo che ci ha fatti fuori tutti? Sta a noi adesso. Alla decisione che prenderemo ora. Ci aveva detto che saremmo stati ' _estensioni della sua volontà'_. Che saremmo stati il piano alternativo, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Non possiamo rimanere qui a guardare come vanno avanti le cose. Dobbiamo fare ciò che va fatto senza esitazioni.”

 

“Stiamo esitando perché  _non sappiamo_  cosa vada fatto,” disse lei seccamente.

 

Badger fece una risata breve e vile. “Mink, sei stata tu a fermarmi dal tagliargli la testa quando è  _saltato addosso al Senpai con un fottuto kunai_. Non sono sicuro che comprendi quali sono le priorità qui.”

 

Avrebbe dovuto calciarlo nello stinco, ma aveva abbastanza auto controllo da riuscire a limitarsi ad espirare dal naso, lasciando che il suono si sentisse chiaramente e lui indietreggiasse. “La priorità è la  _pace_. Per lo meno, al di fuori di queste mura. Kakashi-senpai era pronto a sacrificare la sua vita domestica per—per salvare il suo amico--”

 

“--AMICO?!” Questa volta, furono le mani di Eagle a battere sulla maschera di Badger. Questi, mostrò una certa irritazione, spintonandolo per allontanarlo.

 

“--per salvare  _qualsiasi cosa_ sia l'Uchiha per lui-- dall'esecuzione! Questo fa parte del compromesso. Le barriere sono a posto. Noi quattro siamo appostati. Non può semplicemente andarsene in giro.” Doveva credere nelle sue parole, o non avrebbero avuto nulla al quale aggrapparsi.

 

“Ragazzi. Zitti. Guardare Kakashi-senpai,” disse Eagle.

 

Si spostarono verso il corridoio così da poter avere una visuale migliore della camera da letto di Kakashi. Anche nel buio, poterono vederlo mettersi a fatica sulle gambe, nudo, e zoppicare lentamente verso lo specchio sul alto opposto della stanza. Rimase lì in piedi per un lungo momento in silenzio, senza muoversi, fissando il suo riflesso come se si aspettaste una qualche risposta. Mink sentì un tuffo al cuore; era appena percettibile nel buio, ma poté scorgere un piccolo rivolo di fluido che scendeva lungo la sua gamba. Tutti poterono vederlo. Poi Kakashi-senpai si girò, si impietrì, e guardò in alto verso di loro, consapevole della loro presenza anche se non poteva vederli dalla sua posizione. Lo sentirono sospirare, sentirono tutta la preoccupazione e lo stress in quel suono, e lo guardarono vagare lento e rigido, mentre tornava a letto.

 

Ne era consapevole? Aveva idea dell'errore che aveva commesso?

 

La voce dell'Uchiha di poco prima risuonava ancora nella sua mente.  _Tutti voi, guardate il vostro leader_. Beh lo stavano guardando adesso.

 

Si rannicchiò sul materasso, in preda ai brividi, e tirò la coperta verde con gli shuriken per coprirsi il corpo.  _La coperta di Uchiha Obito_ , pensò lei tra sé e sé. Il Senpai sembrava improvvisamente così piccolo, su quel letto. Rimase lì e non si mosse.

 

Si era esposto interamente. Mink avrebbe potuto dirglielo. Avrebbe dovuto. Solo perché scopi qualcuno, solo perché sei nudo e anche l'altro lo è e ti può vedere... non significa che tu gli abbia permesso di vederti. Quel suo gesto era stato imprudente. Un invito ad essere ferito.

 

L'Uchiha aveva affondato i suoi artigli nel Senpai. Forse più a fondo di quanto non credesse lui stesso.

 

“ _Sub drop_ **,” sussurrò Badger, e santo cielo, aveva una nota lugubre nella voce che diceva così tanto. Sentì improvvisamente un po' di simpatia nei suoi confronti, tutta la rabbia di prima si dissolse. Bear e Eagle si girarono verso di lui, visibilmente confusi sebbene le maschere li coprissero. Non approfondì la questione, e la sua postura riservata fece intendere che non avesse intenzione di farlo.

 

Mink annuì concorde. Sapeva fin dove poteva spingersi un partner passivo, se nelle giuste condizioni. Semplicemente però, non avrebbe mai immaginato, nemmeno tra un milione di anni, che una relazione sessuale del genere sarebbe potuta nascere tra Obito e Kakashi Hatake. Non aveva senso però negare quello che avevano visto tutti. Da quando lo aveva conosciuto, Kakashi-senpai era sempre stato un uomo ossessionato dal controllo, ma Mink sapeva che quel genere di controllo su sé stessi era qualcosa di molto fragile. Tutto ciò che ci voleva era il giusto contesto, e si sarebbe frantumato in mille pezzi, fragile come vetro. Alcune delle sue migliori conquiste erano state politici di alto rango o cose del genere, ed erano persone che si lasciavano sottomettere facilmente—e molto-- per la stessa ragione. Avevano così tante responsabilità, giorno dopo giorno, che impotenza e resa divenivano per loro qualcosa di irresistibilmente attrattivo. Il Senpai era stato colto con la guardia abbassata, era piuttosto chiaro, dalle mani di qualcuno verso il quale aveva un profondo attaccamento emotivo. Nel momento nel quale si era rilassato contro il corpo di Uchiha Obito, gli aveva passato le redini, anche se forse non se ne era reso conto.

 

Ed ora era caduto in basso, lasciato a dover strisciare fuori da quella condizione da solo, con solamente la consapevolezza delle sue azioni—e la consapevolezza che tutti loro avevano visto—ad aspettarlo dall'altra parte. Obito lo aveva lasciato così, ma purtroppo Mink non riuscì ad incolparlo. Non dopo quello che aveva visto che il Senpai quella volta gli aveva fatto. Era sbagliato, ovviamente, ma quasi gentile in confronto. Odiava pensare certe cose.

 

Eagle sospirò. “E' compromesso—molto più di quanto pensassimo. Non so se riusciremo a gestirlo.”

 

Badger sbuffò irritato. “L'Uchiha si è rivolto a noi e ci ha chiamati. Non credo che  _dovremmo_.”

 

Mink si girò vero Bear. “Quanto sa l'Hokage di tutto questo?”

 

Lui provò a mettere le braccia conserte, ma non riuscì per il poco spazio. Sbuffò frustrato di nuovo. “Sa che il Senpai ha superato il limite, che le cose con l'Uchiha sono diventate fisiche. Ma non ho approfondito sulla frequenza o altro.”

 

L'Uchiha stava canticchiando un allegro motivetto sotto la doccia, che filtrava dalle ventole dietro di loro.

 

Mink poté sentire i denti di Bear digrignarsi e stringersi. “Deve essersene fatta un'idea. Penso che sapesse come potessero andare le cose fin dal principio. Ma ha messo la sua fiducia nell'auto controllo del Senpai, e ora guardate a cosa siamo arrivati.”

 

“Fottuti,” aggiunse Badger amaramente. “Intendo dire: ora il Senpai terrebbe la porta aperta per lasciare uscire l'Uchiha ed andare in giro per il villaggio, se glielo chiedesse gentilmente.”

 

La doccia si spense, e tutti loro guardarono con la coda dell'occhio l'Uchiha asciugarsi e vestirsi. Mink cercò di ignorare quel nodo in gola quando lo vide uscire dal bagno fischiettando allegramente, e dirigersi in salotto per riposare.

 

Il silenzio regnò.

 

“Non può andare avanti questa storia,” dichiarò Bear tristemente. “Andrò a fare rapporto a Tsunade-sama questa mattina.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Condizione nella quale un individuo trae piacere dalla sottomissione fisica
> 
> **Breve stato di depressione o umore negativo che può conseguire all'atto di sottomissione fisica e sessuale


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due sistemi chiusi iniziando a rompersi

Obito dormì quasi per mezza giornata. Considerando il silenzio che regnava nell'appartamento, Kakashi doveva aver fatto lo stesso—anche se, immaginò, in uno stato mentale meno beato del suo. Caldo per la doccia e soddisfatto fino al midollo, era rimasto sdraiato sul divano per qualche minuto prima di scivolare in un languido e pesante sonnellino che era poi durato ore. Una volta sveglio, prima di aprire gli occhi, aveva potuto sentire un leggero sorriso incurvargli ancora le labbra. Si era poi stiracchiato con gli arti ricolmi di un affaticamento che poteva essere definito solo _piacevole_. Una volta tanto.

 

Per la prima volta da quando la sua nuova vita era iniziata, si sentiva come se avesse un reale e sostanziale vantaggio. Aveva già guadagnato un po' di terreno quando aveva scoperto quanto Kakashi avesse ceduto al suo dubbio fascino; ma questo, comparato, era stato un balzo in avanti enorme. La sua mente tornò allegra alla notte precedente, all'immagine e alla sensazione di Kakashi che si contorceva nel suo letto, ben stretto intorno a lui. Tutto d'un tratto, aveva capito perché Kakashi non riusciva a stargli lontano. C'era un tenace istinto nel suo basso ventre, che lo spingeva a voler tornare in quella stanza silenziosa per un altro round. La mano gli si mosse tra le gambe per strofinare pigramente i primi impulsi di un nuovo desiderio. Questo non poteva essere il modo nel quale le persone-- le persone normali, con vite tranquille-- vivevano. Obito era consapevole di non aver avuto una vera e propria gioventù o adolescenza. Forse, era questo il genere di libido che si era perso, troppo occupato in altri frangenti. Quell'istinto selvaggio gli sembrava davvero eccessivo, vista la sua età e le circostanze, ma non si sentiva abbastanza esperto per mettere in discussione l'evidenza.

 

I fatti erano questi: lui e Kakashi erano intrappolati in un un sanguinario stallo, come due falchi che lottavano a mezz'aria, in balia della gravità, con gli artigli che affondavano sempre di più mentre continuavano a cadere. La mano gli rimase tra le gambe mentre continuava a rimuginare sui fatti, ma l'altra si posò sull'occhio sinistro, passando le dita sull'orbita. Poteva sentire di nuovo quel fiacco ronzio di chakra nell'occhio destro. Era così... debole—un sussurro là dove una volta c'era un urlo; però, gli dava quella sensazione di pienezza che nessun occhio preso in prestito avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare.

 

Tsunade, la sua squadra di Hyuuga e la precoce Sakura potevano forse aver fallito nel recidere completamente quella connessione? Oppure—e si sentì improvvisamente eccitato alla prospettiva—stava guarendo? Non sarebbe dovuto essere in grado di connettersi a Kakashi tramite lo Sharingan, e forse, solo qualche settimana prima non ci sarebbe affatto riuscito. Si chiese quanto ancora sarebbe stato in grado a recuperare, con un po' di tempo. Poi, rifletté. Sarebbe stato da idioti testare le sua capacità con una sorveglianza così stretta. Aveva già perso così tanto, e non avrebbe mai permesso alla dannata Konoha di prendergli più niente. Sapeva essere attento. Sapeva essere paziente.

 

Francamente, non credeva che ci sarebbe stato bisogno del suo intervento per portare Kakashi ad essere richiamato. Sembrava che quell'uomo stesse facendo tutto da solo.

 

Lo stomaco di Obito brontolò improvvisamente, rumoroso nella stanza. Quel suono lo distolse dai suoi pensieri. Si rese conto di avere fame-- era affamato, in realtà; quindi si alzò con uno sbadiglio e un vago sorriso con l'intenzione di farsi la colazione. Il corridoio era ancora buio, e lo stesso valeva per la stanza di Kakashi. Tirò fuori una pentola dalla credenza, cercò l'olio, ma trovò lo stesso riso che aveva abbandonato lì il giorno prima. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto cuocersi il riso da solo, ma non era questo il giorno.

 

Non era un granché in cucina. Non aveva mai imparato quali cibi andavano accostati, o come cucinarli, o quali erano quelli di stagione. Da ragazzino era campato con snack e caramelle-- suo padre aveva sempre lasciato che fosse la madre a cucinare, e dopo la sua morte, avevano avuto l'occasione di mangiare cibo fatto in casa solo quando la nonna andava trovarli. Il resto del cibo veniva dai take away o dai conbini bento, e veniva servito per diversi giorni, sempre più stantio.

 

Obito aprì il frigorifero e ci rovistò dentro. Come al solito, era piuttosto vuoto, ma conteneva cibo fresco e ben organizzato. La carne era divisa in singole porzioni, la frutta e la verdura erano già tagliate. Una casa senza coltelli rendeva indispensabile quella procedura. Non c'erano regole che gli vietassero di rompere le uova o mangiare il riso avanzato, per fortuna. Come allungò la mano verso le tre uova, esitò alla vista di uno sgombro avvolto dalla plastica, intero e filettato. Gli affiorò nella memoria un altro ricordo non gradito.

 

Il Nakano era magnifico al tramonto—non più di qualsiasi altro corso d'acqua in realtà, ma era speciale per lui, perché attraversava Konoha. Era l'arteria della città, che scorreva, serpeggiava e gorgogliava attraverso la foresta schermata dalla rupe che era la loro casa. Obito si ricordava l'esatta sfumatura di arancione che l'acqua aveva quel pomeriggio, il modo nel quale si proiettava attraverso gli scintillanti nastri dorati. Era rimasto a guardare una solitaria figura che veniva avvolta dall'ombra mentre il sole affondava dietro agli alberi e l'arancione-dorato diveniva un mosaico di indaco e rosa. Si ricordava di come Kakashi gli era sembrato piccolo, una silhouette contro l'ampia striscia di acqua. Aveva gli spigolosi e smilzi fianchi esposti, fragili e sottili in contrasto con gli ampi e larghi vestiti che indossava. Obito lo aveva guardato a distanza di sicurezza, dietro ad un cespuglio, mentre Kakashi aveva lanciato la sua esca ancora ed ancora, talentuoso e preciso in un modo che lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di eguagliare. La parola _straordinario_ gli era uscita dalle labbra ancora prima che potesse fermarla, ma lo pensava davvero. Kakashi, anche con la metà della sua stazza, era esperto, così fluido nei movimenti da aver quasi incantato Obito – ed era _rimasto_ incantato fino a sera, quando aveva guardato Kakashi cucinare meticolosamente il cibo, Rin seduta al suo fianco.

 

Il ricordo di lei lo colpì come una secchiata d'acqua fredda. Obito fece una smorfia riprovando quella familiare scintilla di dolore nel petto, e scrollò la testa velocemente per allontanare quel pensiero. Ora irritato, ringhiò alla vista del pesce, prese le uova e chiuse il frigorifero con così tanta forza da far tremare i bicchieri nella credenza a fianco. Prese un respiro e mise la padella sul fornello. Fece cuocere il riso in un po' d'olio e salsa di soia fino a quando non divenne croccante, poi aggiunse le uova, tolse lo scolorito ammasso di cibo dal fuoco e lo rovesciò nel piatto. Ci voleva del ketchup. Kakashi non usava il ketchup.

 

Obito non aveva mangiato più di qualche boccone, quando sentì la porta in fondo al corridoio aprirsi. Si fermò con le bacchette a mezz'aria, aspettando di vedere Kakashi girare l'angolo, ma invece sentì solo qualche lento passo e la porta del bagno che si chiudeva.

 

L'acqua della doccia iniziò a scorrere-- ancora una volta per un tempo stranamente lungo, mentre Obito divorava il suo a malapena commestibile piatto di riso ed uova. Una volta finito, prese in considerazione la possibilità di lanciare una bacchetta da qualche parte, ma poi si trattenne; due bacchette disperse sarebbero state una coppia di bacchette disperse. Una da sola sarebbe stata molto più fastidiosa.

 

Sotto al rumore che il piatto fece cadendo lavandino, sentì chiaramente il fruscio dei movimenti di Kakashi. Si fermò ad ascoltare. Poteva udire deboli passi, lenti e incerti, che dal corridoio tornavano nella camera da letto, che gli fecero pensare al disastro che avevano lasciato sulla sgualcita e macchiata coperta con gli shuriken appartenente ad un'altra vita. Pensò poi a Kakashi rannicchiato sotto a quella coperta, che aveva sentito su di sé vividamente ciò che avevano fatto—di ciò che lui aveva voluto—fino a quando non si era addormentato. Obito non ci era andato piano con lui. Comunque, era già primo pomeriggio e non aveva sentito nessun suono per tutta la notte.

 

Dopo un minuto o due, Kakashi riemerse, completamente vestito, con l'uniforma Jounin e la maschera alzata sul volto. Guardò Obito quando girò l'angolo della cucina. Obito ricambiò lo sguardo, e sorrise leggermente.

 

“Kakashi,” lo salutò con tono neutrale, guardando la sua reazione. Il suo indietreggiare di risposta sarebbe stato palese anche se Obito non lo avesse guardato direttamente. Kakashi non lo guardò in faccia, e optò per passargli davanti per prendere il bollitore e lo mise sul fornello. Aveva zoppicato per tutto il tragitto. La schiena di Kakashi era rigida, i suoi passi ambi e chiaramente doloranti. C'era un particolare nel suo respiro sul quale Obito si focalizzò, qualcosa che sarebbe sembrato meditativo se non fosse stato per la disperazione con la quale Kakashi lo ostentava. Era falso—davvero falso. Se non altro, Obito si aspettava un riconoscimento del cambiamento delle dinamiche. Ma ormai aveva capito bene come voleva gestire le cose Kakashi. Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna conversazione, nessun tipo di discussione. Sarebbero andati semplicemente avanti a scontrarsi goffamente ancora ed ancora.

 

Kakashi rimase occupato in cucina, aprì la credenza e rimase impalato a fissare le stoviglie per poi richiuderla. Fece la stessa cosa con il frigorifero. Poi, il bollitore iniziò a fischiare, e lo tirò giù dal fornello bruscamente.

 

Obito gli guardò la schiena, i muscoli tenuti contratti tra le scapole. Poté sentire l'acqua calda gorgogliare mentre la versava nella tazza di terracotta, e vide il braccio di Kakashi sollevarsi cinque misurate volte per infondere il tè; poi portò la tazza al tavolo. Spostò un po' la sedia e fece per sedersi, ma sobbalzò per il dolore ed inspirò attraverso i denti serrati.

 

Obito sentì le labbra piegarsi in una via di mezzo tra un ghigno ed un sorriso.

 

Kakashi soffiò sulla tazza per un momento, delicatamente. Fece per abbassarsi la maschera, ma la mano gli si fermò nell'azione. Appoggiò il tè e si girò, molto lentamente, per guardare Obito. I loro occhi si incontrarono, e Obito si assicurò di sfoggiare perbene il suo ghigno. La mandibola di Kakashi si mosse dietro alla maschera, e un profondo solco gli corrucciò la fronte, in mezzo alle sopracciglia. “Ti avevo detto di prenderti del tempo,” mormorò Obito.

 

Kakashi fece per alzarsi di nuovo, il tè ormai abbandonato sul tavolo. Camminò verso Obito, che si raddrizzò e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato in sfida.

 

Ci fu un movimento dell'aria, l'unica indicazione dell'improvviso arrivo di un ANBU nella stanza. Era quello alto e tozzo. Atterrò a pochi centimetri da Kakashi, mettendosi di proposito tra loro. Obito rise. Come se se ne fosse mai curato prima.

 

“Kakashi-senpai,” disse con un profondo baritono, ignorando completamente Obito.

 

“Bear,” lo riconobbe Kakashi.

 

“Possiamo parlare?” Diete un'occhiata ad Obito. “Fuori?”

 

Gli occhi di Kakashi guizzarono un momento su Obito. Un istante dopo, si mosse, seguendo Bear, ed uscirono insieme.

 

Obito li guardò andarsene, poi vagò intorno al tavolo della cucina e notò la tazza di tè di Kakashi. Inalò il vapore— _genmaicha_. Riso tostato e tè verde. Aveva un buon odore, ed il calore si sarebbe dissipato velocemente mentre Kakashi era fuori. Se Bear aveva intenzione di discutere di quello che aveva visto la notte scorsa, ne abbevero avuto per un po'. Obito bevve un sorso, trovando quel tè di suo gusto, e continuò ad assaporarlo. Quel calore gli dava una bella sensazione alla gola, come fuoco temperato.

 

Con calma, finì il tè di Kakashi e ripose il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo. Subito dopo, Kakashi aprì la porta. Avvistò Obito (e la tazza vuota), ed espirò in un lento e misurato respiro.

 

“Ho una riunione,” disse tranquillamente.

 

“Spero te la lascino fare in piedi,” disse Obito ridendo.

 

Lo sguardo di Kakashi divenne gelido in un istante. Si girò e ne ne andò via.

 

-

 

Sembrò restare fuori casa il più a lungo possibile. Obito si svegliò durante la notte, con alle spalle qualche ora di sonno poco soddisfacente. Gli occhi gli si aprirono all'improvviso e si tese per un momento nell'oscurità; non poteva vedere nulla, ma poteva _sentire_ la vicinanza di Kakashi. E Kakashi era _vicino_. Obito riusciva chiaramente a sentire dei caldi respiri contro la sua pelle—e vi sentì odore di alcool. Stava per aprire la bocca per sottolinearlo, per schernirne Kakashi con la derisione che si meritava, quando una mano gli tappò bruscamente la bocca. Obito la morse. Kakashi sibilò, ed sentì i cuscini del divano affondare sotto al peso delle ginocchia che lo cingevano ai fianchi.

 

La mano di Kakashi iniziò poi a scendere dalla sua bocca, scivolando lungo il collo. Obito gli afferrò fermamente il polso, ed il contatto pelle contro pelle echeggiò nel silenzio della stanza. Aveva fatto in tempo a sentire il segno del morso reagire con entusiasmo a quel tocco, e non voleva assolutamente prenderne parte. L'altra mano di Kakashi scivolò sotto la veste di Obito, strofinandosi sul petto. Obito notò che aveva qualcosa in mano, mentre continuava a stringere più forte il polso intrappolato di Kakashi. Di conseguenza, quella che doveva essere una sorta di carezza avventata, finì per risultare goffa e sgraziata. Kakashi, sbilanciato, rimase fermo sopra di lui.

 

Obito aspettò un attimo prima di rilasciargli il polso. Kakashi si raddrizzò un po', sostenendosi con la mano libera contro il divano. La mano che gli stava toccando il petto si aprì. Kakashi sussurrò qualcosa che Obito non riuscì a comprendere.

 

“Cosa?” chiese.

 

Qualcosa di piccolo e plastico scivolò di lato dal torace di Obito. Lui lo afferrò istintivamente, all'oscuro di cosa si trattasse. La mano si chiuse intorno a quell'oggetto--un piccolo tubo con un coperchio.

 

Kakashi esitò per un momento prima di mormorare, “Ancora?”

 

Obito rise per schernirlo. Kakashi doveva essere ancora sensibile dalla scorsa notte. Obito lo sapeva per esperienza. Ma era comunque qui, voglioso. Non glielo avrebbe negato.

 

Si slacciò la cintura e lasciò che la veste si aprisse.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando l'onore diventa un peso

Aveva incontrato il Senpai durante il giorno peggiore della sua vita.

 

Quando il Kyuubi aveva raso al suolo la città, era Jounin da soli cinque anni. La sua prima missione era stata peggiore di qualsiasi altra mai riportata nei registri.

 

Quando andava bene, se riportava la memoria a quel giorno, i ricordi erano frammentati. Si ricordava chiaramente Kojiro, il suo migliore amico, che strisciava verso di lui, con la mano che si aggrappava alle foglie e alla terra nel tentativo di trascinarsi in avanti, e l'altra che giaceva a sei metri di distanza più indietro. C'era un fiume di sangue tra loro, e lui era rimasto seduto ed impietrito, paralizzato dallo spettacolo di fronte a lui, dal crescente pallore sul volto del suo amico. Si erano guardati per un momento, sospesi in una bolla di silenzio in mezzo al caos che li circondava. Poi, come trovando una forza improvvisa, Kojiro era balzato verso di lui, facendolo cadere all'indietro facilmente, visto lo stato di stordimento nel quale si trovava.

 

Mentre era sdraiato a pancia in su e guardava il cielo, aveva visto il lampo di una carta bomba piazzata sul tronco di un albero poco sopra di loro. Poi tutto era diventato bianco. Tutto ciò che aveva sentito era calore, ed aveva udito solo un fischio nelle orecchie.

 

Era tornato in sé con un sussulto, inalando a fondo nei polmoni e lottando per tornare a respirare. Aveva sentito l'odore e quasi il _gusto_ di carne cotta.

 

Quando aveva realizzato quale fosse la fonte di quell'odore, aveva avuto un conato. Kojiro giaceva sopra di lui, immobile e pesante, con la pelle ancora fumante.

 

Quando quel peso si era improvvisamente spostato da sopra di lui, aveva pensato, in un delirante momento, di essersi sbagliato, che Kojiro fosse ancora vivo. Poi, quando le spalle di Kojiro vennero completamente spostate di lato, vide la verità: era circondato dai nemici. Era abbastanza sicuro che stessero parlando con lui—o di lui-- ma tutto quello che era riuscito a sentire erano state ovattate note sotto al fischio che gli riempiva il cervello. Era paralizzato, disorientato, esposto, nauseato per quella puzza di carne e capelli bruciati. Il freddo dell'aria gli aveva fatto intuire di avere le orecchie bagnate dal sangue. Aveva alzato una mano, un misero e primitivo gesto di difesa contro l'oggetto di metallo scintillante che gli era stato puntato addosso, ed era riuscito a pensare solamente che stava per morire appena un mese dopo il suo diciassettesimo compleanno.

 

Anche con quel rimbombo nelle orecchie, aveva sentito forte e chiaro il cinguettio tintinnante ancora prima di scorgere la luce blu e bianca. Una sagoma agile si era gettata nella mischia, sfrecciando tra i soldati nemici, muovendosi veloce e con facilità fino a quando non era rimasta l'unica in piedi.

 

Ovviamente, aveva sentito molte storie su Kakashi Hatake, il Ninja Copiatore.

 

Solo allora era riuscito a vomitare, tra un battere di ciglia meravigliato e un altro. Anche in quelle condizioni, non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dallo scintillante segno rosso che danzava sul campo di battaglia: l'occhio Sharingan di un non-Uchiha. Anche se stordito, aveva guardato l'Hatake all'opera, fino a quando non aveva eliminato anche l'ultimo uomo. Si ricordava di aver pianto—era sollevato, sopraffatto e disorientato; sentimenti che era riuscito ad articolare solo in un lento rilascio di lacrime. Non si ricordava cosa fosse successo dopo.

 

Si era risvegliato più tardi all'ospedale, sorpreso di vedere la leggenda in persona accanto a lui, con l'occhio nero esposto, scuro e stanco. Non era stato in grado di definire che espressione avesse il volto dell'Hatake, mezzo coperto dalla maschera, ma la sua mente aveva provato ad elaborare i pochi indizi sparsi sulla poca pelle scoperta e quello che aveva potuto vedere era _dolore_. Si era limitato a stare lì a fissarlo, mentre il ninja più famoso del villaggio si era avvicinato al suo letto e gli aveva parlato, la maschera gli si era tesa lungo la mandibola. Lui aveva strizzato gli occhi, provando a girare la testa per riuscire a comprendere. Non aveva sentito nulla. Hatake aveva battuto la palpebra per un istante, poi aveva sorriso (o almeno gli era sembrato che quell'occhio stesse sorridendo) con imbarazzo, ed era passato al linguaggio dei segni semplificato che gli shinobi usavano nelle missioni furtive. La sua espressione si era fatta seria.

 

 _Mi dispiace_ , aveva detto con i segni. _Il tuo team_ — _morti_.

 

Lo aveva immaginato, certo, ma aveva sperato e sperato di essersi sbagliato. Hatake aveva esitato un momento sulla soglia della porta mentre lui era rimasto là a singhiozzare, percependo solo uno sbiadito lamento che gli saliva dalla gola come acido. Hatake era uscito, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro, lasciandolo sfogare il dolore per la sua perdita.

 

I timpani gli erano guariti lentamente, anche se era stato in grado solo di recuperare parzialmente l'udito. Gli avevano dato un apparecchio acustico e il via libera per ricominciare gli allenamenti, ma aveva deciso di imparare comunque fluentemente l'uso dei segni. Gli ci era voluto molto più tempo per recuperare il senso dell'equilibrio, ma era un uomo che non si arrendeva facilmente. Dopo qualche altro mese aveva di nuovo ottenuto il permesso di partecipare alle missioni, ma si era reso conto, frustrato, di non essere stato ancora assegnato ad un team. Sembrava infatti che l'Hokage lo considerasse adatto solo come sostituto. Provò a non mostrare la sua frustrazione, e anche se si muoveva con più difficoltà degli altri, anche se aveva la reputazione dell'attaccabrighe verso i suoi compagni, nessuno osò mai dire niente.

 

Non si era aspettato di essere selezionato per la squadra ANBU. Una mattina, nella confusione mentale di una sessione di addestramento contro il condizionamento psichico, era stato chiamato nell'ufficio di Hatake. Incerto sul cosa aspettarsi, era rimasto scosso dal trovare Kakashi Hatake che lo aspettava in compagnia del Sandaime-sama. La sua identità era chiara, nonostante la maschera da segugio che indossava, proprio come lo era stata quella volta, mesi prima.

 

 _Costruiamo una nuova squadra_ , disse Hatake-san con i segni—no, _Hound-san_.

 

Il Terzo Hokage aveva alzato un sopracciglio e gli aveva offerto un mezzo sorriso.

 

“E vorreste me?” Aveva chiesto ad alta voce, incredulo. Si ricordava ancora come si era sentito quando l'Hokage aveva riso con quel tono meravigliato.

 

“Chi meglio di te?” Aveva risposto Hound-san, alzando le spalle. Gli aveva allungato una maschera di policarbonato con una forma più rotonda della sua e una pittura differente. “Avevo pensato a 'Bear'”

 

Aveva sentito parlare molto di Hound. Tutti lo conoscevano. Lo chiamavano ' _L'ammazza Compagni_ ', ' _Ladro di Occhi_ '. Era l'ultimo membro del clan Hatake. L'unico sopravvissuto di un team sfortunato. Adesso in effetti, avevano in comune quest'ultima parte. Si era chiesto quante delle voci su di lui fossero vere. Aveva ripensato a quel guerriero con la mano elettrica e l'occhio scintillante, al modo nel quale aveva ucciso i suoi nemici, con la grazia di una poesia in movimento.

 

 _Voglio essere così_ , aveva pensato. Non voleva mai più essere un debole.

 

Aveva pensato a quell'uomo che si era sentito di dovere di comunicargli personalmente la morte dei suoi compagni. Lo stesso che era lì ad offrirgli una nuova possibilità per andare avanti.

 

Gli si era avvicinato ed aveva preso la maschera.

 

Si era adattato facilmente al nome in codice 'Bear', e la maschera gli calzava come se fosse stata fatta apposta per lui. Dopo qualche mese, si era unito a Mink, Badger e Eagle. Loro quattro non divennero mai membri del famoso Team Ro- dopo tutto, non erano prodigi come Tenzo o Itachi Uchiha, ma solo giovani ninja talentuosi, eccitati all'idea di allenarsi con una leggenda, felici di poterlo chiamare Senpai. Avevano lavorato al suo fianco fino all'anno seguente al massacro degli Uchiha; poi lui si era inspiegabilmente ritirato per istruire i _genin_. Forse però, non era stato così inspiegabile; Itachi ed il Senpai erano stati amici, in un certo senso almeno, e il suo tradimento _doveva_ essere stato duro da digerire.

 

Il team si era sciolto quando il Senpai se ne era andato, ma loro quattro erano rimasti negli ANBU per adempiere alla promessa che si erano fatti, quella di mantenere viva l'eredità di Hound-senpai al meglio delle loro capacità. Anche dopo il suo ritiro, avevano continuato a portare avanti la tradizione di portare a termine missioni in modo quasi perfetto, con poche uccisioni e nulla lasciato al caso. A giudizio di chiunque, se la cavavano egregiamente.

 

Quando il Senpai li aveva chiamati, anni dopo, per questa missione molto _personale_ , nessuno di loro aveva dovuto pensarci due volte. Bear era stato il primo ad accettare. Da quel poco che il Senpai aveva detto di Obito durante gli anni passati insieme—e da quello che aveva sentito dire dalle numerose chiacchiere che giravano per Konoha-- capì subito che quella era una missione che Kakashi Hatake non riteneva di poter gestire da solo. Con il senno di poi, si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare di più.

 

Solo qualche mese fa, sarebbe stato impossibile immaginarsi a preparare un _secondo_ dannato rapporto contro il capitano che rispettava così tanto, contro l'uomo che gli aveva _salvato la vita_. Gli era sembrato così _sbagliato_ stare di fronte alla scrivania dell'Hokage, ma quelle regole rigide erano state stabilite per una ragione; erano regole che erano state decretate dal Senpai in persona e approvate da Tsunade-sama. Se il Senpai era compromesso, lei doveva esserne messa al corrente. Gli ordini erano stati chiari. E lui _era_ compromesso. Non c'era altro modo per definire ciò che aveva visto—ciò che continuava ad avere nuovi sviluppi, giorno dopo giorno.

 

La prima volta che le cose erano diventate sessuali nell'appartamento, lui era rimasto stordito ed in silenzio. Quell'Uchiha era puro veleno, e non aveva _nulla_ a che fare con l'eroe caduto in battaglia che il Senpai aveva rispettato con ossessione per tutti quegli anni; però, quella notte si erano incontrati come per effetto della gravità. Bear si ricordava bene il sussulto di shock che Mink aveva avuto quando si erano accucciati in allerta e tesi, pronti ad intervenire se il prigioniero avesse provato a reagire. Poteva a malapena essere considerata una lotta. Il Senpai aveva schiacciato l'Uchiha contro il muro, in pieno controllo della situazione, ma un momento dopo tutto era cambiato. Tutto quello che stavano facendo, il tenere un criminale di guerra in un'abitazione civile, le intenzioni del Senpai, erano state messe in discussione. Non c'era modo di tornare indietro.

 

Con il mal di stomaco, Bear era andato ad aggiornare l'Hokage la mattina seguente. Non era riuscito a levarsi dalla mente quanto quel gesto sembrasse un tradimento da parte sua, come se stesse per divulgare il segreto dell'uomo al quale doveva così tanto. Si sentiva il kohai peggiore del mondo. Forse lo era davvero, dopo tutto— anni di devozione erano stati incrinati da quel nuovo dolore e quella frustrazione. Kakashi-senpai era un uomo sensibile, e anche molto solo. Sicuramente sarebbe tornato in sé.

 

Bear però ebbe la ragione di comprendere che quelle erano solo tentativi disperati di giustificarlo. Gli ordini erano ordini. Riluttante, aveva fatto il suo dovere ed aggiornato l'Hokage sugli sviluppi. Guardare il volto di Tsunade-sama lo aveva fatto sentire male ed agitato. Lo stringersi delle sue labbra gli aveva fatto intendere che forse per lei quella notizia non era stata una sorpresa, ma più il realizzarsi di un'eventualità che aveva considerato.

 

E adesso era di nuovo qui. Bear non sapeva cosa lei avrebbe detto. Si sentiva come se avesse fallito la sua missione, ma l'inequivocabile verità era che se l'Hokage era al corrente, sapeva cosa stava succedendo in quella casa e aveva scelto di non porgli fine... allora quella _sarebbe stata_ la missione.

 

Indesiderato, in fondo alla sua mente, poteva ancora sentire l'urlo indifeso di piacere del Senpai della scorsa notte. Nel silenzio era risuonato. in tutto il suo volume, con la cruda onestà che aveva portato con sé.

 

Quel grido a piena gola lo aveva scosso dal suo stato pietrificato e in preda all'orrore. Bear aveva sentito il chakra di Kakashi-senpai accendersi, innescando le barriere che lui stesso aveva piazzato. Fin dal principio, avevano accordato un piano B nel caso di un'imprevista mossa dell'Uchiha. Se il chakra del Senpai si fosse mosso irregolarmente all'interno dell'appartamento, i sigilli avrebbero inviato un segnale a qualunque ANBU nell'arco di due chilometri. E loro avrebbero risposto, fiondandosi dentro l'appartamento come formiche su una briciola di pane.

 

Bear aveva frettolosamente cancellato il segnale, toccandosi il tatuaggio con due dita e annullando l'attacco—ancora prima di essersene reso conto. Gli altri tre lo avevano fissato, incerti, mentre il respiro affannato del Senpai continuava a risuonare nelle loro cuffie, e dalla ventola. Lui li aveva guardati, sorpreso della sua stessa azione.

 

Adesso, che erano passate alcune ore, era ancora incerto della sua decisione.

 

Un suono lo distolse dai suoi pensieri e gli fece alzare lo sguardo. Shizune-san girò l'angolo del corridoio. Aveva l'aspetto stanco. “Operativo Bear?”

 

Lui annuì.

 

“Ti sta aspettando,” disse con tono calmo.

 

Bear deglutì, seguendola attraverso la pesante porta di legno.

 

Tsunade-sama non dimostrava più di venticinque anni, però, proprio come Shizune-san, qualcosa in lei emanava pura stanchezza. Sembrava essere un tema ricorrente. Era seduta con i gomiti sulla scrivania, le dita intrecciate davanti alla bocca. Appena entrato, lei si raddrizzò un po', poi annuì a Shizune-san, che le rispose con un lungo sguardo prima di uscire e chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. Il debole suono della porta che si chiudeva risuonò in Bear come un terremoto.

 

In ritardo, si inginocchiò e chinò la testa. Guardò in alto quando sentì lei tossire di proposito.

 

Irritata, mise le braccia conserte. Bear era lieto di indossare una maschera; gli avrebbe risparmiato l'imbarazzo di mostrare gli occhi che si posavano di loro iniziativa sull'ampia scollatura di un superiore. Forzò il suo sguardo ad alzarsi e combatté contro l'impulso di schiarirsi la gola. Era un _uomo sposato_ , si ammonì. E in più, in missione.

 

“Hokage-sama--”

 

“--non sono nemmeno le _sei del mattino_ , Operativo Bear, quindi posso immaginare siano cattive notizie.”

 

Lui prese fiato e aprì la bocca per iniziare a parlare.

 

“Dio, ed è anche troppo presto per un drink. Persino per me...” Si lamentò, interrompendolo. “Non so nemmeno come possano andare peggio le cose a casa Hatake, ma immagino tu me lo stia per dire. Alzati.”

 

La testa di Bear calò un po', ma obbedì, mettendosi velocemente sulle gambe. “I dettagli del mio primo rapporto rimangono gli stessi, Hokage-sama, ma hanno continuato le loro attività e il... contesto... è cambiato.” Non sapeva come fare a dirlo. Le orecchie gli ronzavano e sentiva il desiderio di sistemarsi l'apparecchio acustico.

 

“ _Certo_ che lo è,” sospirò, corrucciandosi. “Cosa intendi?”

 

Si guardò in giro nella stanza—ovunque, ma mai direttamente verso di lei. _Ovviamente_ , i primi quattro Hokage lo fissavano dai loro ritratti, con le espressioni che apparivano più gravi del solito. Deglutì nella gola secca. “Loro hanno, ah... Hanno avuto rapporti fisici quattordici volte fino ad ora.” Poté vedere le sue ben curate sopracciglia avvicinarsi tra loro, ma continuò. Se si fosse fermato, non sarebbe riuscito poi ad articolare la seconda parte. “Ieri notte, Hatake-senpai si è avvicinato ad Obito Uchiha.”

 

Lei sospirò. “E...?”

 

La mandibola di Bear lavorò dietro alla maschera. “Signora, il Senpai ha sempre avuto il vantaggio fisico fino alla scorsa notte. Lui era quello che, uh--”

 

“--Puoi usare il termine _attivo_ , Operativo,” disse l'Hokage irritata. “Siamo tutti adulti qui.”

 

“Sì, Hokage-sama,” concordò Bear. Ma questo non lo rese meno a disagio. “ È sempre stato quello _attivo_ quando erano insieme... ma non stanotte. Questa notte ha lasciato che l'Uchiha prendesse il controllo. Il pieno controllo.”

 

Tsunade-sama gettò qualcosa di fragile contro il muro, che si sgretolò in sottile polvere. Bear si scosse.

 

“Questo è quello che ottengo per dare retta ai sentimenti,” disse ribollendo di rabbia. “Da quando lo conosco, ha sempre adempiuto a ogni ordine. È evidente che _questa_ è la volta nella quale si è ribellato. _Tu_ , vallo a prendere e portalo qui.”

 

“Si, Hokage-sama. Io vorrei solo... l'etica di tutto questo--” disse d'impulso, e poi si ammonì per aver parlato senza essere stato interpellato.

 

Tsunade-sama si limitò a ridere acida. “Quale etica? Ragazzo, l'etica è uscita dalla finestra. L'etica è ben lontana da qui, persa per un compromesso fatto dallo stupido ottimismo di Naruto e Kakashi.” Poi la sua espressione tornò ad essere stanca ed irritata. “Ne hai parlato con qualcun altro?”

 

“Certo che no; sono venuto dritto da lei, Signora.”

 

Lei fece un cenno di saluto con la mano, accettando quella risposta e congedandolo. “Sono già in troppi a sapere. Ma ho una domanda per te.”

 

Avrebbe voluto scappare, ma si limitò a spostare leggermente il suo peso. “Signora?”

 

“L'Uchiha ha mostrato delle capacità inusuali?”

 

Si accigliò. “Io... cosa intende?” Le parole di Eagle risuonarono nella sua mente. Così come il termine che Mink aveva usato: _subspace_.

 

“Guarigione accelerata, manipolazioni di chakra di qualsiasi tipo, qualsiasi cosa.” Il suo sguardo dorato era determinato.

 

“L'o-operativo Eagle ha detto di aver visto il loro chakra oscillare in sincronia,” le rispose Bear. “Con il Byakugan,”

 

Si irrigidì a quelle parole. Gli occhi le brillarono vividamente. “Quando, esattamente?”

 

Ci ripensò, e poté ricordare chiaramente. “Quando si sono guardati negli occhi. Nel mezzo del--”

 

Lei sospirò, risparmiandogli di doverlo dire ad alta voce. “Non c'è bisogno che ti dica che tutte queste informazioni sono ad altissimo livello di segretezza. Siamo in un campo minato qui. Se dovessero trapelare, potrebbero distruggere la fragile pace tra noi e le grandi nazioni. Potrebbe addirittura causare una guerra civile a Konoha. Riferiscilo ai tuoi uomini,” disse lei.

“Neutralizzate l'Uchiha al primo segno di minaccia. E portate da me Kakashi oggi. Mi piacerebbe farci una chiacchierata. Congedato.”

 

Bear fece un inchino profondo e si smaterializzò con la velocità adeguata al contesto. Le sue ginocchia cedettero in gratitudine quando i suoi piedi toccarono il tetto all'esterno. _Dio_. Doveva tutto a Kakashi-senpai, ma tutto questo aveva superato davvero il limite del ridicolo.

 

Tornò sbadigliando all'appartamento del Senpai, ed esitò per un minuto o poco più, prima di forzarsi a tornare in postazione. Nel cunicolo, Badger non c'era. Mink e Eagle erano ancora lì, e si girarono verso di lui apprensivamente.

 

“Badger è andato a casa. _Lui_ sta ancora dormendo,” mormorò Mink, riferendosi a Kakashi-senpai; il monitor mostrava chiaramente che non si era spostato da dove Bear lo aveva visto l'ultima volta, nel suo letto, appallottolato in posizione fetale, coperto fino alla fronte dalla coperta verde con gli shuriken.

 

“Anche l'Uchiha,” lo informò Eagle, indicandogli il monitor a fianco, che mostrava il salotto dove Obito Uchiha giaceva pigramente sul divano. Eagle però stava fissando il muro vuoto, le vene ingrossate ai bordi della maschera. Stava guardando l'Uchiha direttamente.

 

“Esaurirai il tuo chakra se continui così,” lo avvisò Bear.

 

“Signore, conosco i miei limiti,” disse conciso Eagle. “Cos'ha detto l'Hokage? Ha dato altri ordini?”

 

Bear esitò. “No, non esattamente.”

 

Poté sentire il suono frustrato di Eagle.

 

“Quindi, dobbiamo solo continuare a guardare? Dobbiamo lasciarli andare avanti?” Chiese Mink incredula. “Non è salutare per nessuno dei due. O per noi.”

 

“L'Hokage parlerà con il Senpai,” disse Bear. Non fu confortante come si sarebbe aspettato. “Lo porterò da lei.. quando si sveglierà.” Batté le ciglia stanco mentre le parole si tramutavano in un altro sbadiglio.

 

“Io e Eagle siamo in servizio, Bear-taichou,” gli ricordò gentilmente Mink, toccandogli la spalla. “Il tuo turno tecnicamente è finito. Non sta succedendo nulla. Puoi rimanere solo fino a quando il Senpai non si sveglia.”

 

Bear aveva a malapena sentito le sue ultime parole; il sonno lo stava già trascinando con sé.

 

Venne svegliato di soprassalto qualche momento dopo. “Sono svegli ed in movimento,” disse Eagle, indicando i monitor. Il Senpai era fuori dall'inquadratura, ma riapparse subito nel bagno, trascinandosi verso la doccia, ancora avvolto stretto nella coperta. Lasciò scorrere l'acqua per parecchi minuti mentre rimase lì impalato a fissare il pavimento della doccia. Poi, lasciò cadere la coperta ed entrò sotto il getto d'acqua e Bear distolse lo sguardo. Si stirò (per quanto ne fosse in grado là dentro) e iniziò a prepararsi per una discussione che avrebbe davvero preferito non avere.

 

Avrebbe preferito aspettare che il Senpai avesse mangiato, ma ovviamente, appena i due furono a pochi passi uno dall'altro l'Uchiha iniziò a provocarlo. Bear balzò giù e trascinò fuori il Senpai prima che la situazione potesse degenerare.

 

Una volta all'esterno, Kakashi-senpai chiuse la porta e subito vi si appoggiò con la schiena. La maschera oscurava più della metà del suo volto, ma non riusciva comunque a nascondere quello sguardo miserabile intrappolato nei suoi occhi. “Quanto era urgente la convocazione?” chiese con un tono vuoto, avvolgendo le braccia intorno a sé stesso in una rara dimostrazione di vulnerabilità.

 

“Ha detto ' _oggi_ '” rispose Bear. “Non ha detto 'immediatamente'”

 

Il Senpai sospirò, il suo intero corpo si piegò con quel respiro. “Che ore sono?”

 

“L'una e quarantacinque del pomeriggio” rispose Bear.

 

Il Senpai batté le palpebre per un secondo, e Bear poté vederlo controllare l'angolo della loro ombra per confermare quanto appena detto. “Sì...” concordò.

 

Si girò per entrare in casa, ma Bear lo fermò—istintivamente, ma in modo poco saggio-- afferrandolo per un braccio. Come Kakashi-senpai si irrigidì, Bear fece lo stesso, aspettandosi di ricevere un colpo. Era davvero stupido afferrare qualcuno come lui in modo inaspettato. Poté sentire i suoi muscoli tendersi come corde di acciaio, e poi diventare improvvisamente fiacchi con una palpabile rassegnazione. Il Senpai si girò verso di lui.

 

“Cosa c'è?”

 

“Signore,” iniziò Bear esitante.

 

“ _Kakashi_ va bene.”

 

“Non per il mio ufficiale comandante,” protestò Bear, corrucciandosi.

 

Il tessuto della maschera del Senpai si distorse in una smorfia solo parzialmente celata. “Non pensi che ne abbia perso il diritto?”

 

Bear, di nuovo trascinato indietro da quel ricordo, ci mise un po' a rispondere, scacciando quelle inutili parole dal suo cervello. Quando aprì la bocca per rispondere, Kakashi-senpai abbassò lo sguardo a terra e scosse la testa.

 

“Signore--”

 

“ _Kakashi_.”

 

Bear si mosse il labbro, incerto. “Kakashi- _san_?”

 

Il Senpai fece un suono frustrato. “Bear, _ti prego_. Ho perso il diritto.”

 

“Io... _Kakashi_ ,” provò Bear, odiando come quella parola suonava senza il titolo onorifico. “Come dobbiamo procedere ora? Non ci sono nuovi ordini. Non c'è un protocollo. Me lo dica. Per favore. Come la possiamo proteggere? Che cosa vuole lei?”

 

L'occhio solitario si chiuse per un lungo momento.

 

“Dovete solo... continuare a sorvegliare. Tenete le stanze sigillate. Proteggete il villaggio.” Il Senpai era più alto di lui di qualche centimetro, anche se era molto più sottile, ma oggi sembrava piccolo. Sconfitto. Lacerato.

 

“Come proteggiamo _lei_?” Ripeté Bear, frustrato.

 

Quello gli fece una breve e infelice risata. “Andiamo. L'Hokage ci ha aspettati abbastanza.” Quelle parole contenevano un tono di ineluttabilità che non passò inosservato a Bear. Si girò, strattonò il braccio per liberarsi dalla sua presa, e tornò dentro per annunciare la sua partenza. Bear non riuscì a cogliere la risposta che l'Uchiha sembrò rivolgergli a tono—il battito gli risuonava ancora troppo forte nelle orecchie—ma poté constatare avesse colpito nel segno, perché Kakashi-senpai uscì dalla casa rigido e indignato.

 

Si diressero insieme verso l'ufficio dell'Hokage, lentamente su insistenza di Bear; il Senpai aveva provato ad affrettare il passo, ma lui lo aveva mantenuto lento e regolare. Aveva visto quello che l'Uchiha aveva fatto al corpo del suo mentore. Correre non sarebbe stata altro che una tortura per il Senpai adesso, e non voleva si infliggesse altro dolore a causa sua. In più, i tetti ghiacciati erano scivolosi, anche per i ninja.

 

Arrivarono comunque di buon ora, senza aver corso. Il Senpai fissava risoluto il vuoto davanti a sé mentre camminavano lungo il corridoio che portava all'ufficio di Tsunade-sama. Le mani gli si strinsero in pugni sempre più stretti mentre si avvicinavano alla porta. Shizune la aprì prima che Kakashi-senpai potesse bussare. Lei guardò prima uno, poi l'altro e accompagnò dentro il Senpai. “Operativo Bear, congedato,” sentì dire dall'Hokage con voce solenne ancora prima che potesse seguirlo attraverso la soglia. Ebbe appena il tempo di inchinarsi, prima che la porta si chiudesse a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia con un _click_.

 

Batté le palpebre davanti alla porta per un attimo prima di iniziare a risalire il corridoio per andarsene. Accelerò il passo quando sentì la voce di Tsunade che aumentava di volume ed iniziava a rimbombare per l'edificio.

 

Era grato per il cambio che Mink ed Eagle gli avevano dato. Aveva progettato di passare il giorno con sua moglie—non erano sposati nemmeno da sei mesi, ed era stato occupato con questa missione per più di metà del tempo. Di solito, spendevano tutto il suo tempo libero insieme, ma ultimamente poteva ritenersi fortunato se ricavava qualche ora libera alla settimana. Da quando la situazione nell'appartamento era precipitata, aveva fatto spesso anche trentasei ore consecutive di turno, e la loro relazione stava iniziando a soffrirne.

 

Sulla via verso casa, con la testa che ancora gli ciondolava per la stanchezza, si trascinò nel negozio di fiori degli Yamanaka—aveva cercato di essere un cliente abituale da quando avevano perso Inoichi-san durate la guerra—e comprò un bouquet per sua moglie. Conosceva bene gli Yamanaka, da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Masako; il suo negozio alimentare di famiglia era nella stessa via commerciale del loro prima che il villaggio venisse distrutto. Con la nuova disposizione, erano invece ora distanti di due isolati, ma Masako e Ino Yamanaka (della quale era stata in passato tata) erano rimaste amiche.

 

Ino era al bancone quando lui entrò nel negozio. Lei lo guardò e gli sorrise, anche se lui le fece notare, e non per la prima volta, che il suo sorriso da dopo la guerra era diventato più fiacco e riluttante. Avrebbe voluto optare per il solito bouquet pre-confezionato a medio prezzo quando la voce di lei lo fermò.

 

“Un'amichevole parola di consiglio, Bear-kun,” gli disse. _Sono un tuo superiore_ , pensò lui, ma fece finta di nulla. Quella ragazzina aveva tratto Obito Uchiha in un'imboscata con successo, non poteva lamentarsi.

 

“Che cosa c'è, Ino-chan?” chiese forzando finta amabilità.

 

“Ho pranzato con Masako qualche ora fa. Avrai bisogno di un bouquet più grande.”

 

 

Deglutì.

 

Dieci minuti dopo raggiunse la sua casa, tra le braccia, un Bouquet grande il doppio di quello che avrebbe normalmente comprato; aveva corso, per evitare che il freddo pungente danneggiasse i boccioli. Mentalmente, si era appuntato i ristoranti nei quali sarebbero potuti uscire a mangiare quella sera prima di tornare in turno. Ancora prima di entrare in casa però, poté sentire un odorino squisito che usciva dalla finestra.

 

Cercò le chiavi ed entrò.

 

“Sono a casa, piccola,” disse mentre entrava. Non ci fu nessuna risposta, anche se sentiva distintamente la presenza di lei in casa, e diverse luci erano accese. Il cuore gli balzò con disagio nel petto, ma cercò di mantenere il sorriso sul suo viso. “Masako?”

 

“In salotto,” la sentì dire.

 

La loro casa non era molto grande; c'erano solo pochi metri tra il genkan e la stanza principale. Si tolse le scarpe e girò l'angolo. Attraverso i boccioli rosa che teneva tra le braccia, la vide con le gambe accucciate sotto al kotatsu, che beveva una tazza di te.

 

“Ti ho portato dei fiori,” disse senza risultato, mentre lei li fissava. Ci volle un attimo prima che i suoi occhi si posassero su quelli di lui.

 

“Sono bellissimi,” disse appoggiando il tè e scostandosi dal kotatsu per alzarsi. Fece qualche passo verso di lui, ma anche se si stava avvicinando, poteva percepire un'ostinata distanza che li separava. Prese il bouquet. “Non dovevi tornare a casa questa mattina? Avevi detto che il turno sarebbe finito a mezzanotte.”

 

“Lo so, ma--”

 

“Ma non puoi dirmi nulla, vero?” lo interrompette.

 

“No, amore, non posso. Mi dispiace,” disse lui svelto. Odiava non poterlo fare. Ormai, stava tenendo per sé così tante cose che gli sembrava di esplodere. La guardò, sperando che capisse.

 

Lei si limitò a scuotere la testa. “E stasera torni in servizio. Per quanto tempo continuerà così? Non sei mai a casa. Per fortuna ti conosco abbastanza bene per non sospettare che tu mi tradisca, ma...” si fermò per sospirare. “Lascia che li metta nell'acqua. Ho già cucinato e cenato, ma c'è un piatto nel microonde per te.”

 

Fece un tardivo cenno per toccarla, ma lei si era già allontanata. Si levò la maschera e si passò le mani sulla faccia e tra i capelli. Dire un _mi dispiace_ non sarebbe bastato. Lei non sapeva nemmeno _dove_ lui stesse lavorando, e tanto meno in che tipo di missione era invischiato.

 

La seguì in cucina, dove la trovò che riempiva un vaso d'acqua. Aprì il microonde e scoprì che aveva cucinato il tonkatsu-don, uno dei suoi preferiti. “Sembra buonissimo, Masako. Grazie,” disse.

 

“La carne è più croccante appena tolta dalla friggitrice,” gli rispose con un tono tenue che lo straziò. Mise i fiori nel vaso e li appoggiò sul bancone della cucina.

 

Lui azionò il microonde per scaldare il cibo e si girò per stringerla tra le braccia. “Mi dispiace,” ripeté, sapendo quanto quelle parole fossero inutili. “Non era così che volevo andasse il nostro primo anno di matrimonio. Mi dispiace di essere sempre via. Io... so che non è facile per te,” Le premette le labbra sulla testa, e sentì chiaramente la tensione scivolare via dal corpo di lei.

 

“Prima la guerra, e poi questo. Non c'è qualcun altro che può prendere la missione al posto tuo?” Chiese lei sommessamente, “Non so come potremo mai farci una famiglia se non ci sei per il novantanove per cento del tempo.”

 

 _Quelle parole_ lo colpirono come un pugno nello stomaco. “Non riuscirei ad esserci per te nel modo nel quale avresti bisogno,” mormorò fra i suoi capelli. Non voleva deludere _due_ importanti persone nella sua vita.

 

“No,” sospirò. “Non potresti.”

 

Il microonde suonò.

 

Lei si liberò gentilmente dalla sua presa e andò a prendere il piatto. “Ci sediamo insieme almeno per un po' _hmm_? Lo porto al kotatsu. Prendi un paio di bacchette e qualcosa da bere.” Gli fece un debole sorriso e si diresse in soggiorno. La guardò andarsene e sentì chiaramente il suo calore dissolversi dalle sue braccia.

 

Divorò il cibo stando seduto accanto a lei- non parlarono molto, optando per guardare qualcosa in TV. Le era grato anche solo per permetterle di restarle accanto. Per un momento, le cose sembrarono stabilizzarsi. Era nella sua casa, a fianco alla sua adorata. Non gli ci volle molto per addormentarsi, al caldo, con la pancia piena e Masako al suo fianco.

 

Fu amaramente contrariato quando si risvegliò ore dopo nel soggiorno buio con un cuscino sotto alla testa e il kotatsu ripulito. Era una posizione scomoda nella quale dormire-- stravaccato in avanti con le gambe mezze piegate sotto al tavolino. Il collo, la schiena e le ginocchia gli si erano intorpiditi e fece fatica ad alzarsi. Masako probabilmente era andata a letto. Lui era il doppio della sua statura, e inoltre lei era solo una civile, quindi le sarebbe stato impossibile sollevarlo e portarlo in camera. Si lamentò alzandosi e stirandosi, rendendosi conto solo a quel punto che non sentiva altro che suoni ovattati. Portò una mano all'apparecchio acustico ormai spento e ne prese uno nuovo che era rimasto in carica in bagno. Bear non aveva idea di che ore fossero, ma proprio mentre stava pensando di raggiungere sua moglie nel letto, il tatuaggio sulla sua spalla iniziò a pulsare. Grugnì di nuovo. Era più tardi di quanto pensasse.

 

Come previsto, appena tornò nel salotto, un'ombra passò davanti alla finestra, oscurando la luna. Bear si avvicinò e la aprì.

 

“Pronto per tornare in quel postaccio?” Chiese Badger per salutarlo.

 

“No,” gli disse Bear onestamente, pensando ai capelli di Makoto nella luce della luna, alla vita che si era aspettato di offrirle che lentamente gli stava scivolando dalle dita.

 

“Qualcosa è stato deciso, però,” Annunciò Badger con tono soddisfatto.

 

“Cosa intendi?” Bear si corrucciò, rendendosi conto di non indossare la sua maschera; la testa di Badger si inclinò leggermente vedendo la sua espressione.

 

Gli allungò una pergamena.

 

Bear la prese, mormorando, “Uh, entra,” anche se in ritardo. “Devo ancora farmi una doccia.” Si spostò dalla finestra per lasciar entrare Badger. Il vento era davvero gelido, e il ragazzo non sembrava amare l'utilizzo delle porte. Mentre Badger si sistemava in salotto, Bear esaminò la pergamena. “Merda,” inveì.

 

“Whoa, ragazzo, il linguaggio,” Badger rise sorpreso, alzando le braccia per prenderlo in giro. “Penso sia la prima volta che ti sento imprecare.”

 

Bear non rispose; era un'ordinanza. Scritta da Tsunade-sama in persona, la pergamena conteneva un ordine di uccisione per Obito Uchiha. Gli era stata conferita l'autorità di scavalcare Kakashi-senpai se Bear lo avesse ritenuto necessario—anche fare fuori il Senpai se avesse agito contro l'interesse del villaggio. Il potere esecutivo adesso era nelle sue mani. Era sempre stato un bravo soldato, aveva sempre eseguito gli ordini alla lettera. Ma questo... era qualcosa al quale non voleva nemmeno pensare. Arrotolò la pergamena e se la infilò in tasca.

 

“Sono buone notizie,” insistette Badger. “Non dovremo più starcene seduti.”

 

Bear sospirò per quella che gli sembrò la millesima volta. “Hmm. Lasciami preparare. Cinque minuti, ok? Prendi dell'acqua in cucina se vuoi.”

 

Badger sembrò poco soddisfatto della sua risposta. “Sì, ok,” Disse.

 

Bear lo lasciò e si diresse nella sua stanza, dove la moglie era seduta nel letto e batteva le ciglia pigramente. “Devo andarmene di nuovo. Sarò a casa il prima possibile.”

 

“Mm, promesse, promesse,” disse lei in uno sbadiglio. Se era una battuta, le era venuta male. Si sdraiò, guardandolo con la coda degli occhi mentre recuperava un'uniforme pulita dall'armadio.

 

“Ti amo,” le disse.

 

La risposta di lei fu così debole che anche il nuovo apparecchio acustico non riuscì a coglierla.

 

Si fece una doccia veloce, si sbarbò, ed indossò l'equipaggiamento. I pensieri gli scorrevano veloci nella mente, ma l'inquietudine copriva ogni cosa.

 

Pensò, rimettendosi la maschera, che non erano state affatto buone notizie. _Non è giusto. Tu mi hai salvato la vita, ma non riesco a fare nulla per impedirti di rovinare la tua_. Forse era un uomo ingenuo, ma sapeva una cosa per certo: uccidere Obito Uchiha, anche se costretti, gli sarebbe costato anche il loro capitano.

 

Ci fu un debole rumore quando Badger in cucina appoggiò il bicchiere d'acqua. La notte era gelida come non mai, quindi lui e Badger si affrettarono per raggiungere l'appartamento di Kakashi. Mink ed Eagle sembrarono sollevati dal potersene finalmente ritirare, ma prima che se ne andasse, Mink gli afferrò il braccio. “Il Senpai non è ancora tornato,” disse. Non era da lui. Escluso quando era assegnato a missioni lunghe, il Senpai era _sempre_ a casa prima di mezzanotte. “L'Uchiha sta dormendo ancora sul divano.”

 

Bear annuì e si sistemò per iniziare un'altra notte di guardia, invidioso dei chakra di Mink e Eagle che si allontanavano. I bravi soldati non si lamentano mai, soprattutto se hanno un compito da portare a termine. Però, quella era una notte gelida, gli mancava sua moglie, e l'ordine di Tsunade sembrava terribilmente pesante nella sua tasca. Anche se gli era stato dato completo potere esecutivo, si sentì inerme quando ore dopo Kakashi Hatake incespicò fino a casa, chiaramente ubriaco fradicio. Si sentì in trappola e miserabile mentre ascoltava quei suoni, umidi ed animaleschi, attraverso le cuffie, obbligato a dover guardare nei monitor ad infrarossi le due figure; le loro temperature che aumentavano mentre ondulavano insieme sul divano.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È un inverno duro per la rete elettrica di Konoha post-guerra

Sognò l'oscurità. Una notte buia e nevosa, campi bianchi che si estendevano a perdita d'occhio. Camminava nel buio, in una direzione che gli era sembrata arbitrariamente la migliore, arrancando e trascinandosi sulle ginocchia. Le dita dei piedi non avevano più sensibilità, anche il naso e le labbra; il busto invece era caldo—bollente, e conservava la sua vitalità. Un manto di calore gli avvolgeva il collo e lo scaldava, mentre imperterrito continuava ad avanzare verso un'incerta alba.

 

Si svegliò con un sussulto per il peso che incombeva su di lui. L'istinto ed il ricordo di quella sensazione gli fecero balzare il cuore in gola, le corde vocali si tesero per sopprimere, solo parzialmente, un urlo. Lo trattenne—insieme all'ondata di bile che lo seguì-- ritrovando il controllo e ricordandosi finalmente dove si trovava. Rabbrividì quando si rese conto che quel freddo non era stato solo un sogno. Il suo volto e le sue estremità erano _gelate_ , la pelle del collo si stava velocemente raffreddando, come se un umido respiro l'avesse scaldata fino ad un istante prima. Il suo grembo era caldo in confronto; il bacino, la pancia e le cosce erano premute comodamente contro qualcosa di bollente, ed il suo membro morbido era ancora più al caldo, stretto laggiù da qualche parte.

 

Gli affiorò alla mente, lentamente e nel languore di un sonno bruscamente interrotto, che quel peso caldo, quello stretto bollore era _Kakashi_ , che aveva perso i sensi così, dopo essersi arrampicato sopra di lui nel buio. Quell'alito pesante di alcool che gli scaldava il collo, era di Kakashi. La memoria gli tornò, con il ricordo del calore che lo aveva avvolto, dei movimenti determinati ed irregolari del corpo di Kakashi, i deboli gemiti che erano sembrati uscirgli sempre più facilmente mentre i loro corpi si scontravano ancora ed ancora.

 

All'improvviso, quel calore rotolò giù, scostandosi da lui e forzandogli un grugnito, mentre il pene gli scivolava fuori dalla calda presa del corpo di Kakashi e incontrava un freddo così pungente da trafiggerlo come lame. Sibilò in risposta a quella sensazione spiacevole, le mani gli andarono veloci a proteggersi. Intanto, Kakashi continuava a spostarsi, goffo ed esitante, staccandosi completamente dal bacino di Obito, tirando la pelle là dove il seme si era raffreddato ed era asciugato. Kakashi si sbilanciò. Quando inciampò, un ossuto ginocchio speronò il fianco di Obito, svegliandolo completamente quando lo sentì cadere sul tavolino da caffè con uno schianto.

 

Obito avrebbe voluto ridere, ma il fianco gli faceva troppo male e i denti gli battevano. Velocemente, strattonò la veste da sotto il suo corpo-- era disgustosa ed umida, ma era disperatamente in cerca di protezione dall'aria. Se la gettò addosso come se fosse una coperta e vi incastrò i piedi cercando di trattenere il caldo al suo interno.

 

“Cos'hai fatto al termostato?” Chiese poi. “Hai lasciato una finestra aperta?” Come effetto collaterale del loro principale scopo, i sigilli e le barriere intrappolavano anche un po' d'aria al loro interno, e di conseguenza anche il calore. Non avrebbe dovuto fare così freddo lì dentro.

 

Non ottenne una risposta. Strizzando gli occhi nell'oscurità, poté vedere Kakashi alzarsi rigido, ondeggiare sul posto, e poi incespicare fino al bagno. Obito sentì lo scarico del wc fare un gran frastuono, e poi un conato di vomito e degli umidi schizzi che gli fecero arricciare il naso.

 

Kakashi vomitò ancora ed ancora, ed Obito, che stava ascoltando attentamente, lo sentì cadere e pronunciare un insolito “ _Ah, cazzo_ ”. Poi, udì un sospiro che iniziò come una risata, ma finì più come un singhiozzo. La mente di Obito era già all'opera, pensando _come posso usare questa cosa contro di lui?_ , ma anche chiedendosi cosa diavolo potesse aver detto Tsunade a Kakashi per averlo fatto uscire così dai binari. Razionalmente, dopo l'incontro con l'Hokage, Obito si sarebbe aspettato un allontanamento da parte di Kakashi. Invece, si era ritrovato in braccio un uomo ubriaco che aveva velocemente perso il controllo. Ci rimuginò sopra. Non gli piacevano le persone imprevedibili. Erano difficili da gestire.

 

(Ma il tira e molla del corpo di Kakashi contro il suo era stato _meraviglioso_ quella notte.)

 

L'acqua del lavandino stava ancora scorrendo; sovrapposta al suono frusciante di uno spazzolino da denti. La luce del bagno era spenta—era tutto così buio; non c'era nemmeno il bagliore delle strade che di solito filtrava dalle finestre. Obito batté le palpebre. Non c'era elettricità?

 

Tastò il pavimento in cerca della coperta che usava di solito; era stata la prima vittima dell'avanzata di un Kakashi ubriaco. Le dita toccarono un paio di scarpe invernali, di quelle completamente chiuse, ancora umide; poi quelli che sembravano essere i pantaloni di Kakashi. La giacca e le armi non c'erano. Almeno _una_ lezione l'aveva imparata, pensò sarcastico.

 

Non trovò la coperta da nessuna parte. Obito brontolò tra sé e sé ed allungò una gamba, ritraendola subito sentendo il freddo assalirla. Si avvolse la veste intorno al corpo, senza curarsi se fosse al rovescio o ribaltata. Continuò ad imprecare a bassa voce, poi si forzò in piedi rabbrividendo, tastando il pavimento con i piedi fino a quando non sentì la familiare _non-così-soffice_ coperta sudicia. Iniziò ad avvolgersela addosso, ma sentì resistenza dall'altra estremità del tessuto. Si era incastrata da qualche parte?

 

“Obito,” disse Kakashi raucamente. Era di nuovo vicino, abbastanza da trattenere l'estremità opposta della coperta con la mano.

 

“Ridammi la mia fottuta coperta,” ribatté Obito. “Si gela qua dentro. Proprio il giorno perfetto per dimenticarsi di pagare la bolletta.” Tirò la sua estremità con più forza. Era ancora troppo magro. Per quanto si fosse impegnato, avrebbe comunque passato una terribile nottata.

 

Fuori dalle finestre la neve si era accatastata, rendendo l'oscurità ancora più profonda nel salotto e nella cucina. Non si sentiva nessun suono provenire dall'esterno. Tutto ciò che riusciva ad udire era il respiro di Kakashi.

 

“Obito,” sussurrò Kakashi, ancora trascinando un po' le sillabe.

 

“ _Cosa_.”

 

“Camera mia. Per favore.” La sua sagoma scura tremava ed aveva un aspetto davvero miserabile anche in quella poca luce. Era nudo e gelato.

 

 _Cosa_? Si ripeté Obito mentalmente. Cosa gli stava chiedendo?

 

“ _Ffffaffreddo_ ,” mormorò Kakashi, i denti gli sbattevano sonoramente. Su quello, per lo meno, poteva dargli ragione. Obito sentiva la mancanza del suo fuoco, il Katon che aveva ereditato dalla sua famiglia. Era passato un po' di tempo dall'ultima volta nella quale aveva pensato ai suoi poteri ormai persi; al di là dello Sharingan che sembrava quasi tornato quando lui e Kakashi avevano scopato. Questa notte, avrebbe ucciso—avrebbe commesso (di nuovo) un genocidio per un po' di fuoco.

 

Kakashi tirò di nuovo il suo lato della coperta, arrotolandoselo intorno al polso e forzando Obito a fare un passo in avanti. Sospirò, ma un fremito rese quel suono quasi un balbettio. Obito seguì la trazione di Kakashi, facendosi strada nell'appartamento solo grazie alla memoria.

 

Fece passare la mano sul muro del corridoio per non perdere l'equilibrio. Facendolo, le dita scivolarono sul solco che Kakashi aveva lasciato nel muro mesi prima. All'improvviso, si ricordò quel brutale colpo, il Raikiri che aveva urlato a solo un centimetro dalla sua guancia. Ora stava seguendo quello stesso uomo nell'oscurità, aggrappato ad una sudicia coperta e rassegnato ad un fato incerto.

 

Smise di camminare, improvvisamente insicuro. “Cosa stai facendo?” chiese. Era diventata ormai la sua battuta fissa quando Kakashi lo trascinava verso la sua camera. Kakashi tirò di nuovo la coperta, gentile ma insistente, spingendo Obito a proseguire ed abbandonare il buco nel muro ed i pensieri che gli aveva suscitato.

 

Nella grande camera da letto, per lo meno, c'era la luce della luna. Obito lo notò mentre entravano dalla porta.

 

“Non mi va di parlare,” lo avvisò.

 

La linea ora visibile delle spalle di Kakashi rivelò quanto fosse stanco. “Nemmeno a me, Obito. Solo, per favore...”

 

Obito rise aspramente. “Solo cosa? Accoccolarmi nel letto con te? Quelle coperte sono sporche.” Lo derise.

 

“Anche tu lo sei.” Ribatté Kakashi, tremante nel freddo. “... Anche io lo sono,” ammise.

 

“Non hai un jutsu per scaldarti le mani? O il culo?”

 

“ _Obito_ ,” Ripeté Kakashi per la terza volta cercando di scandire le parole, anche se l'alcool era ancora pesante nel suo alito, un po' smorzato dalla menta del dentifricio. Inciampò su un paio di sillabe e tremante pronunciò anche le altre indistintamente. “Te lo sto chiedendo. Più che chiedendo. Per _favore_.”

 

Obito fece un passo avanti senza rendersene conto.

 

Sembrava una trasgressione, come se stesse oltrepassando una barriera invisibile. Era stato lui ad imporre quei limiti, o era stato Kakashi? Adesso questo dettaglio sembrava irrilevante; il sudore sulla sua pelle si era raffreddato, le dita delle mani e dei piedi stavano diventando dolorosamente insensibili. Una notte sul divano sarebbe davvero stata terribile, non importava in quante coperte si sarebbe avvolto. E poi alla fine, quella trapunta sul letto era _sua_ , no? Anche Kakashi, al culmine del piacere qualche ora prima, era stato _suo_. Ora lo stava guardando con quegli occhi spaiati che brillavano nel buio. Non lo stava implorando. Non esattamente. Non con le parole. La promessa di un po' di calore era già più che sufficiente.

 

Guardando gli eventi attraverso il suo distorto punto di vista, Obito aveva il diritto di prendere qualsiasi cosa gli fosse stata offerta in quel letto.

 

La sua schiena stava iniziando ad irrigidirsi. L'insidia di quegli spasmi vinse sulla sua esitazione. “Spostati,” gli disse scontroso. Kakashi fece subito come gli era stato detto, responsivo in un modo che catturò l'interesse di Obito. Forse lo aveva fatto perché aveva ottenuto quello che voleva. Forse voleva qualcosa di più.

 

Lasciò la coperta sporca e si sedette sul bordo del letto infilandosi velocemente sotto alla vecchia trapunta verde e in quelle offensive lenzuola, sospirando sollevato sentendo il gelo ridursi subito. Scivolò nel lato più lontano del letto, guardando il muro ed ignorando la spiacevole sensazione che quello spazio stretto gli provocava.

 

Il materasso si abbassò al peso di Kakashi dietro di lui. La peluria sul collo di Obito si sollevò percependo la sua presenza. Si erano toccati davvero raramente in quei mesi- se non per lottare o scopare. La semplice vicinanza era qualcosa di nuovo. Obito non sapeva cosa farsene.

 

“Tutto quel chakra, e non puoi fare un cazzo per la linea elettrica?” lo prese in giro senza molta convinzione.

 

La risposta, fu un naso gelato tra le sue scapole.

 

Obito sibilò, tentato dall'istinto di colpirlo con un gomito. Con chi diavolo pensava di avere a che fare?

 

“Io voglio...” mormorò Kakashi, prima di rinunciare all'idea e avvolgere invece un braccio intorno alla vita di Obito. Gelato, strizzò la coperta con gli shuriken, percependo a malapena il modo nel quale si era distorta sotto al movimento di Kakashi.

 

Obito aveva un insulto proprio sulla punta della lingua. Lo _aveva_. Svanì però, quando il corpo di Kakashi si allineò al suo, fermando completamente l'avanzata del freddo ed irradiando calore nel suo corpo. Le coperte erano ancora intrise del loro odore, qualcosa che al naso di Obito non sembrò offensivo come si sarebbe aspettato. La gamba di Kakashi passò oltre la sua, sulla caviglia. Il letto era morbido, i soffici sbuffi d'aria del respiro di Kakashi gli scaldavano la schiena. I suoi muscoli tesi iniziarono lentamente a rilassarsi, mentre la sua mente continuava a formulare centinaia di pensieri incompleti tutti insieme.

 

“Caldo,” commentò Kakashi assonnato, stringendo per un attimo la sua presa. Sembrava quasi contento.

 

Era uno stupido. Stava per essere impiccato per aver cercato un po' di calore, per aver cercato lui.

 

Ad Obito, non importava.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi continua a sottrarsi, Obito continua a rafforzare la sua offensiva, e fuori, beh... fuori fa freddo.

Qualche ora dopo, la casa non si era ancora scaldata; nemmeno un po'. Obito aprì un occhio e constatò che doveva essere quasi mezzo giorno, a giudicare dall'angolo alto del sole. La parte superiore della sua faccia era davvero gelida – l'aria così fredda da condensare il suo respiro. Dal naso all'ingiù, fino alle punte dei piedi, si sentiva al caldo e confortevole. La ragione di quel calore stava ritraendo le braccia avvolte intorno al suo torso mentre si svegliava. Obito si maledì per considerare il cambiamento che ne seguì come una _perdita_. Kakashi puzzava ancora di sudore stantio ed alcool, e le sue anche erano premute contro il suo sedere in modo intimo e caldo. Troppo intimo,

 

Obito si irrigidì.

 

“La corrente non è ancora tornata,” mormorò Kakashi. La lingua gli suonava pesante nella bocca.

 

Obito fece un grugnito in conferma. Kakashi si spostò indietro ancora un po', disconnettendo i loro corpi. Aria fredda si insinuò fra loro, ed Obito rabbrividì.

 

“Kakashi-senpai,” disse una voce che li fece voltare entrambi. Kakashi si mise seduto ed Obito affondò ancora un po' sotto alle lenzuola.

 

“Mink,” rispose Kakashi rigidamente. Obito lo guardò e prese nota delle sue nocche bianche che stringevano le coperte; del rossore, forse causato da _vergogna_ , che gli dipingeva le guance scoperte.

 

Ci fu un piccolo spostamento d'aria quando balzò nella stanza e salutò. Obito piegò le labbra. Sapeva che gli ANBU stavano guardando, ma ricevere un visibile promemoria proprio quando si trovava in una situazione così compromettente, in qualche modo molto più intima di un semplice cazzo tra le chiappe, era davvero troppo. Osservò la scena da oltre il lembo della coperta.

 

Le mani di Kakashi lasciarono andare il lenzuolo e si alzarono sulla sua faccia, come se volesse schermarla. Si fermò a metà strada però, come se si fosse reso conto dell'inutilità di quella scenetta, visto che erano mesi ormai che si mostrava completamente alla sua squadra ANBU.

 

Mink era una donna piccola, muscoli compatti su un'esile figura. Obito notò che le solite braccia nude dell'uniforme erano state coperte da una divisa aderente che avvolgeva tutto il corpo. Nonostante questo, stava tremando. “Signore, le batterie di scorta per la sorveglianza si stanno esaurendo. Noi, ah, dovremmo forse passare ad un monitoraggio più diretto. I trasformatori principali sono tutti spenti, così come alcuni cavi di cablaggio che si sono danneggiati nella tempesta. Sembra che resterà così per giorni.”

 

Kakashi sembrò addolorato. “Giorni?” Ripeté scuotendo la testa incredulo.

 

“Stiamo rischiando di dare fuoco a tutto facendo funzionare il generatore a chakra in quel piccolo spazio nel soffitto, ma non abbiamo avuto scelta questa notte.” Si schiarì la gola e Kakashi si irrigidì un po'. Obito tirò su con il naso. La loro riluttanza era probabilmente dovuta alla scopata da ubriaco di Kakashi. “Lei ha una stufa a gas però,” mormorò lei pensierosa. “Potremmo almeno provare a scaldare l'acqua per il tè ed il bagno, e cucinare qualcosa – è messo bene con le provviste per ora.”

 

Kakashi annuì. “Servitevi pure e prendete tutto quello che vi serve.”

 

“Le missioni esterne sono sospese,” aggiunse lei. Persino dietro alla maschera, Obito poteva vedere la sua esitazione. “Penso che siamo tutti bloccati qui per il momento.”

 

“Chi c'è con te?”

 

“Eagle,” mormorò. “Ci ha aiutato ad evitare di usare troppa corrente, ma si sta stancando. Bear e Badger se ne sono andati poco prima che la tempesta arrivasse. Probabilmente sono bloccati a casa, ma sono sicura che potranno raggiungerci in caso di emergenza.”

 

“Ce la caveremo da soli,” disse Kakashi.

 

“Mm. Sissignore,” fu la sua risposta poco convinta.

 

Gli occhi di Kakashi passarono taglienti su Obito.

 

“Sissignore,” ripeté lui con un ghigno.

 

Mink socchiuse gli occhi,

 

Kakashi lo colpì nello stinco ed Obito incassò il colpo con un sorriso risoluto. “Stronzo,” sussurrò a denti stretti. Kakashi lo colpì di nuovo.

 

“Sono certa che gradisce un bagno,” commentò Mink blandamente mentre osservava le macchie sulla trapunta. “Metterò dell'acqua a bollire.”

 

“C'è del tè nel--”

 

“Nel secondo armadietto a destra del lavandino,” lo interruppe Mink. “Sì, senpai, lo so.”

 

Kakashi batté le palpebre, riportato indietro dalla solita blanda scontrosità. Si piegò un po'. “ Solo _Kakashi_ è sufficiente,” mormorò.

 

Mink guardò lui ed Obito e sospirò. “Non lo è davvero, però, _senpai_ ,” gli disse. Obito notò la scelta delle parole e rimase molto interessato dallo scoprire cosa volesse aggiungere. Lei scelse però di cambiare argomento. “Ci vorrà un po' prima che riesca a scaldare abbastanza acqua per riempire la vasca. È stata, ah, una lunga notte per tutti, quindi... resista fino a quando non sarà pronto il bagno.”

 

I suoi occhi nocciola saettarono su Obito. “Eagle sta guardando.”

 

“Portagli dei fazzoletti e del sapone allora,” Obito alzò le spalle. Kakashi fece per colpirlo ancora, ma lui gli afferrò la coscia e ci affondò le unghie, abbastanza in alto per sentire il calore del suo inguine. Kakashi sibilò e cedette, rilassando i muscoli sotto alla sua presa.

 

Mink sospirò ancora e uscì dalla stanza.

 

Non appena la porta si chiuse, Kakashi spinse le spalle di Obito per liberarsi dalla sua presa e sprofondò all'indietro nel suo cuscino. Si premette le nocche sugli occhi. “Non ce ne era bisogno,” disse a denti stretti.

 

“Lo dici tu,” ribatté Obito. “Sei stato tu a volermi qui. Tu hai voluto abbracciarmi nella notte. Le azioni hanno delle conseguenze.”

 

Kakashi mormorò qualcosa di appena udibile.

 

Obito lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio. “Vedi di non vomitare. Di nuovo.” La carnagione di Kakashi era ancora piuttosto grigiastra e suggeriva che la sbornia – e probabilmente una schiena indolenzita e un ancor più indolenzito sedere – iniziava a farsi sentire. Kakashi si girò di spalle e si tirò le lenzuola fin sopra il mento. Obito non aveva intenzione di lasciare il letto, non per il momento, non ora che l'aria fredda lo colpiva pungente in ogni punto di pelle scoperta. Chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò nel materasso. Era davvero molto meglio di quel rigido, disgustoso divano. La sua schiena ringraziava.

 

Rimase così a crogiolarsi per un po', il calore irradiato da Kakashi si mescolava ancora al suo sotto a tutti quegli strati di lenzuola. Anche se aveva la vescica piena, resistette alla tentazione di muoversi più a lungo possibile. Gli mancavano profondamente le sue cellule Senju. Prima che perdesse il potere, non aveva bisogno di dormire, mangiare, o scaricarsi. Era stato così per diciotto anni. Era stato straordinario quanto tempo in più aveva ricavato per architettare il suo piano senza doversi preoccupare di certe cose. Aveva quasi raggiunto il massimo tollerabile, quando Mink scivolò silenziosamente di nuovo nella stanza. “Il bagno è pronto, Senpai,” disse. Aprì l'armadio di Kakashi e gli lanciò una vestaglia. Lui la prese al volo. “Probabilmente è un po' troppo caldo,” continuò lei, “ma penso che con questa temperatura si raffredderà velocemente.”

 

Kakashi annuì, avvicinandosi la veste e preparandosi a lasciare il caldo del letto. “Grazie, Mink.”

 

Lei in risposta alzò le spalle. “Accendo il forno, sperando che non ci uccida tutti con il monossido di carbonio... non ancora almeno.”

 

“Risolverebbe più di un problema però,” scherzò Obito stiracchiandosi languidamente sotto alle coperte. Entrambi lo ignorarono.

 

“Tu ed Eagle potete scendere. Portate la stufa nel salotto,” propose Kakashi. “Sarà comunque meglio che congelarsi nei condotti.”

 

Mink fece una pausa. “Posso fare da mangiare per tutti. Sa, ho visto che ci sono le cose per preparare il _chankonabe_...”

 

Ci fu un'altra pausa prima che Kakashi annuisse appena. “Sembra... davvero fantastico. Dovremmo tutti mangiare qualcosa. Grazie, Mink.”

 

Mink si inchinò rigida e si girò per andarsene. “Non lasci che l'acqua si raffreddi, Kakashi-senpai,” disse di spalle. Ci fu un altro spostamento d'aria e un piccolo suono quando il secondo ANBU apparve nella stanza. Obito riconobbe la maschera aquilina della guardia Hyuuga, Eagle. Quello fissò Obito per qualche teso secondo prima di inchinarsi a Kakashi e seguire Mink fuori dalla stanza.

 

“Indovina a chi non serviranno più i fazzoletti ed il sapone,” disse Obito ad alta voce e divertito, causando non poca irritazione a Kakashi. Lo colpì di nuovo prima di mettersi seduto sul bordo del letto e infilarsi la veste in fretta sulle spalle. Rimase lì nel gelo per un attimo, poi si incamminò verso il bagno.

 

Anche se era ancora restio a lasciare il calore delle lenzuola, Obito scivolò dietro a Kakashi e si infilò la sua veste sporca, notando che nessuno gliene aveva offerta una pulita. Questa era, detto francamente, incrostata. Arricciò il naso e seguì Kakashi verso il bagno, standogli proprio alle calcagna. Kakashi gli chiuse la porta in faccia. Obito batté le palpebre al legno per un momento, stordito. Poi sorrise tra sé e sé e girò lo stesso il pomello. Non aveva sentito il click della serratura.

 

Aprì la porta e trovò Kakashi già mezzo nella vasca, la veste all'appendiabiti. Kakashi lo guardò per un momento. Obito alzò le sopracciglia, notando le linee pallide – e i lividi neri – sul suo corpo, poi continuò ad entrare e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Qui faceva molto più caldo; il vapore si alzava dall'acqua calda della vasca, scaldando l'aria tutta intorno. Obito smise di tremare quasi immediatamente e sorrise per il sollievo.

 

“Che cosa credi di fare?” sospirò Kakashi,

 

Obito alzò le spalle e si aprì la veste, esponendosi con nonchalance e fermandosi di fronte al gabinetto. “Devo pisciare. Non ho intenzione di aspettare che ti faccia il bagnetto.”

 

Qualcuno bussò alla porta ed Obito sospirò nervosamente. Gli ci volle un po' più di concentrazione per iniziare, ma riuscì a rilassarsi abbastanza per liberarsi. Sul suono dell'acqua che scrosciava nella tazza, riuscì a sentire il suono di una voce maschile.

 

“Senpai, davvero le va bene?” Doveva essere Eagle.

 

Kakashi diede un'occhiataccia ad Obito ed alzò la voce per parlare all'ANBU. “Me ne occupo io, Eagle, grazie.”

 

Obito scrollò le ultime gocce ed alzò uno scettico sopracciglio nella direzione di Kakashi. “Non lasciarti ingannare dal tono. Sai quanto gli _piace_ occuparsene.”

 

Kakashi sembrò addolorato da quell'implicazione, ma si rifiutò di rispondere. Iniziò a lavarsi, ed Obito si ritrovò a seguire con gli occhi le sue mani mentre gli percorrevano delicatamente la pelle. Aveva iniziato ad odorare di menta, di quell'odore che ormai aveva iniziato ad associare alle docce di Kakashi.

 

Non aveva intenzione di rimanere lì come un cretino, con il cazzo in mano. Fuori dal bagno c'erano due agenti ANBU relativamente ostili ed un appartamento gelido. Alla sua destra c'era calore, pelle calda e acqua bollente; lo stesso corpo caldo che nel cuore della notte lo aveva accolto al suo interno. Non c'era davvero nemmeno da starci a pensare.

 

“Stringiti,” disse Obito, togliendosi la veste dalle spalle e lasciandola cadere a terra. Tirò l'acqua del gabinetto e si avvicinò alla vasca, dove Kakashi si era già irrigidito per la rabbia.

 

“Obito, vedi di smetterla. Non c'è posto per due adulti in questa vasca.”

 

“E non c'è abbastanza acqua per due bagni. Non lascerò che tu la monopolizzi tutta.” Solo qualche mese prima, era stato troppo male perché gli importasse qualcosa dell'igiene. Ora, però, si sentiva freddo e sporco. Aveva bisogno del comfort del calore di quel bagno, e non c'era altro modo per ottenerlo. Entrò nella vasca ignorando le proteste di Kakashi.

 

Il volume aggiunto nell'acqua la fece traboccare sul pavimento del bagno con un sonoro _splash_. Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo e grugnì, cercando di piegare le ginocchia verso sé stesso, ma assumendo così una posa innaturale. “... non cercare di fare niente.”

 

Obito serrò le labbra. “Provare a fare _cosa_? Sei tu quello che si sta già risvegliando.” Disse espirando, fissando tra le gambe di Kakashi. “Ti piace. Sei sempre tu a richiedere le _mie_ attenzioni.”

 

Girò i fianchi assumendo un angolo scomodo, così da poter colpire le palle di Kakashi con la pianta del piede, l'alluce si allungava per strofinarsi alla base del suo pene.

 

“Obito,” Kakashi lo avvisò, ma il suo respiro tremolò, e si spinse un po' in avanti. Le gambe gli si aprirono leggermente, e i fianchi si alzarono contro la pressione del piede.

 

Obito sorrise maligno. “Ti basta poco di questi tempi eh? Non farti strane idee. Mi sto solo mettendo comodo.”

 

Kakashi lo fissò, ma non rispose. Obito non spostò il piede.

 

Gli prese il sapone e iniziò a strofinarci la spugna. L'odore era piacevole ed intenso. Improvvisamente, lo colpì un ricordo così lontano da sembrare appartenere ad un'altra vita: un piccolo bambino, due anni più giovane di lui, che si lamentava e si copriva il naso sensibile ogni volta che odorava qualcosa che non fosse il sapone neutro. La menta ora era forte, abbastanza da annientare ogni altro odore – persino per un naso comune come quello di Obito. In quella casa, in effetti, ogni altra cosa era completamente senza odore. Un'altra cosa sospetta era lo sguardo di Kakashi, che aveva gli occhi arrossati e si era messo con nonchalance una mano di fronte al naso. Gli occhi rossi potevano essere una conseguenza della sbornia, o del poco sonno, ma Obito era certo non li avesse così irritati fino a poco prima. La mano poteva essersi messa lì per coprire l'inizio di un rossore, ma – Obito fu immediatamente scocciato, rendendosi conto di sapere certe cose – Kakashi iniziava sempre ad arrossire dalle orecchie, e quelle erano già paonazze.

 

Quindi, perché faceva così? Perché usare un'essenza così forte al punto da irritarsi?

 

Obito si ricordò con un sussulto il modo nel quale Kakashi si era appoggiato al suo inguine la prima volta che si era abbassato davanti a lui - come aveva _ispirato_. Il modo nel quale le sue narici si erano allargate, come le labbra gli si erano aperte, lo sguardo si era ammorbidito e andato lontano. Persino la prima volta che era venuto da Obito e si era lasciato volontariamente prendere, anche dopo essersi lavato con lo stesso bagnoschiuma che stava usando ora, si era preso il tempo di annusarlo. Lo aveva fatto come se fosse una necessità, come se gli provocasse una soddisfazione sensoriale che Obito non poteva nemmeno immaginare.

 

E ora stava facendo di tutto per bloccarla. Obito soffiò dal naso e sorrise fra sé e sé. Se gli serviva una prova tangibile dell'attaccamento che Kakashi aveva nei suoi confronti e del dilemma che questo gli comportava, il sapone alla menta era una sufficiente.

 

Con questa consapevolezza, sentì gli occhi di Kakashi su di lui mentre si lavava l'ascella con la spugna, strofinandosi via il sudore della notte passata. Guardò in alto per incrociare il suo sguardo, e Kakashi guardò subito in un'altra direzione. Obito strinse gli alluci alla base del pene di Kakashi e strofinò delicatamente.

 

Ghignò. “Allora, quanto hai bevuto ieri sera?”

 

Poté sentire Kakashi ispirare. “Cosa ti fa credere che io--” si interruppe da solo, la testa voltata per esaminare le piastrelle. Deglutì, forse comprendendo che mentire non aveva nessun senso. “Non mi va di parlarne,” disse invece.

 

“Rispondi a questo allora: quanto ti ricordi? Personalmente, ricordo _ogni_ secondo.”

 

“Io _no_.” Il suo pene si mosse contro il piede di Obito.

 

Lui sghignazzò e iniziò a lavarsi il petto ed il collo. Si morse il labbro inferiore quando un brivido di piacere lo avvolse; aveva passato la mano sul segno del morso di Kakashi. Gli fece contorcere le dita dei piedi, muovere i fianchi. Odiava la facilità con la quale quella sensazione lo colpiva, ma quando riusciva a controllarla, non poteva negare che era davvero fantastica. Gli scioglieva e scaldava la lingua più di quanto avrebbero fatto numerosi sorsi di sakè. Ed aiutava la sua libido, invece che ostacolarla. “Allora lascia che ti rinfreschi la memoria. Sei salito sopra di me e mi hai chiesto di farlo ancora. Mi hai cavalcato come se ne andasse della tua vita. Meglio di una _puttan_ -”

 

“-- basta così,” sbraitò Kakashi, afferrando il bordo della casca e cercando di districarsi dall'acqua. Non andò bene; le gambe erano aggrovigliate intorno ad Obito, il pene intrappolato in uno stato di semi interesse, ed i piedi, che provò a mantenere piantati a terra, scivolarono sull'acqua che era esondata sul pavimento. Gli ci volle un po' di chakra per stabilizzarsi, e si sedette sul bordo.

 

Obito fu subito lì, spostato nell'acqua – improvvisamente bassa. Gli afferrò i fianchi e lo costrinse a girarsi verso di lui. Kakashi non si oppose. Ci volle davvero poco; spalle basse e un'espressione di sconfitta. Obito strinse la sua presa e si mosse fino a quando Kakashi non fu seduto di fronte a lui, con i piedi nell'acqua. Obito era ancora seduto in obliquo nella vasca, e lo guardava dal basso verso l'alto. “Quand'è che la smetterai di mentire a te stesso? Mi hai usato come volevi--”

 

“Come volevi _tu_ ,” ribatté acido Kakashi, le mani che si stringevano in pugni.

 

Obito rise meschinamente. “Non tutte le volte, e lo sai. Non prendermi per il culo. Mi hai usato, scopato, succhiato, mi hai sniffato come se fossi una striscia di coca, e sì: la notte scorsa mi hai cavalcato come una puttana- e, _cazzo_ se ti è piaciuto.”

 

Kakashi trattenne il respiro, gli occhi sgranati in allerta, come se fosse pronto ad esplodere. Guardava ovunque tranne che Obito. Non andava bene così.

 

“Guardami,” gli disse Obito tagliente, cercando quel tono di voce che aveva usato la prima notte che avevano scopato sul letto. Il cambiamento di Kakashi fu immediato; un respiro tremolante, un riluttante contatto visivo. Un gonfiore traditore gli irrigidì il pene. “Così,” mormorò mentre il suo occhi destro si connetteva con il sinistro sorpreso di Kakashi.

 

La connessione che avevano scoperto solo due notti prima tornò al suo posto. Kakashi respirò lentamente, i pugni si rilassarono, ed Obito sentì quello strano fremito provenire proprio dove aveva il segno del morso, come se lo stesse ancora toccando. Non era spiacevole-- non lo era affatto, in realtà-- ma fu inaspettato, e diffuse calore in tutto il suo corpo facendo sembrare che l'acqua della vasca fosse improvvisamente fredda.

 

Seduto così, aveva le spalle allo stesso livello delle ginocchia di Kakashi, il che gli dava libero accesso a tutto ciò che c'era fra le sue gambe. Tutto ciò che gli era stato insegnato di non desiderare, ma che era stanco ormai di negare.

 

Piegò la testa per raggiungere l'asta di Kakashi ed avvolse le dita intorno alla base dandogli qualche pigra strofinata. Kakashi gemette subito e ebbe uno spasmo nella sua presa. Obito rise. “Prevedibile.” Sarebbe stato stupido cedere troppo spesso il controllo che stava acquisendo, ma un piccolo rinforzo positivo ogni tanto non avrebbe fatto male. “Quante volte mi hai fatto un pompino?” chiese mentre lo continuava a strofinare.

 

Kakashi deglutì rigido. “Quattordici volte,” disse in un respiro mentre il rossore sul suo viso si intensificava.

 

Obito fece un verso divertito. “Ma certo, hai tenuto il conto ovviamente .”

 

L'espressione di Kakashi era uno strano insieme di rassegnazione, desiderio e stanchezza. “Sì.”

 

La risposta diede ad Obito un brivido di soddisfazione, ma cercò di trattenere al massimo la sua reazione.

 

L'acqua si stava raffreddando sul corpo di Kakashi, sollevandogli i peli in una leggera pelle d'oca e facendolo rabbrividire. Obito si avvicinò ancora, e Kakashi si spostò un po' in avanti. L'odore di menta era forte e vicino, ma uno intenso ed umano persistere nell'aria ora che la cappella di Kakashi era a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. “La prima volta è stato un merdoso tentativo di chiedermi scusa per quello che mi avevi fatto, ma poi hai continuato a venire da me per averne ancora,” disse, sforzandosi di ignorare il fremito di apprensione che sentì quando passò la lingua sulla punta rigonfia del pene di Kakashi. Sapeva di pelle, sapone alla menta, con una debole nota muschiata che Obito riconobbe subito. Sentire il suo sapore non gli aveva fatto l'effetto che il suo aveva avuto invece su Kakashi, ma il modo nel quale tese le gambe, il modo nel quale un debole _sì_ gli sfuggì insieme ad un tremante respiro – _quello_ era davvero delizioso.

 

Guardò ancora verso l'alto, attraverso le ciglia scure ed il vapore della vasca. Kakashi si stava divorando il labbro inferiore, fissandolo rapito. Sembrava tormentato.

 

Non poteva essere così difficile succhiare un cazzo, no? Obito sapeva già di non soffrire molto il riflesso di rigurgito, sempre se ne aveva uno; un'infanzia passata ad imparare a respirare fuoco gli aveva reso la gola insensibile. Appiattì la lingua e chiuse le labbra intorno al pene. Il primo tentativo sperimentale fece ansimare rumorosamente Kakashi, che si premette subito una mano sulla bocca per soffocare il rumore, facendo gioire Obito di trionfo. Fece un compiaciuto _hmph_ , godendosi avidamente ogni istante della resa di Kakashi. Ripeté l'azione con più sicurezza, notando che il sapore di menta si era velocemente diradato, sostituito da qualcosa che sapeva di caldo, organico e distintamente di Kakashi. Prese un buon ritmo e sentì il pene allargargli le labbra ancora un po', irrigidirsi ancora.

 

Mentre si prendeva il suo tempo, Obito si ricordò distrattamente di come Kakashi tendesse ad arretrare ogni volta che arrivava a metà ogni volta che lo prendeva in bocca. Sapeva, istintivamente, che lui sarebbe riuscito a fare di meglio. Diede un'altra occhiata a Kakashi, lo trattenne per tenerlo fermo e si sistemò con il giusto angolo per prenderlo completamente. Sentì la gola allargarsi per accomodare l'intrusione, e fu soddisfatto nel notare che non lo respinse mentre massaggiava la sua intera lunghezza con i muscoli della gola. Era come fuoco, temprato ed imbrigliato, portato in ginocchio alla sua volontà.

 

La sua presa era ferma ed inamovibile sulle anche per fermare i movimenti che Kakashi avrebbe potuto tentare di fare. I peli pubici gli solleticavano il naso. Poteva sentire le sue palle contro il mento.

 

Kakashi lottava per rimanere in silenzio, mordendo la carne delle sue mani e respirando attraverso il naso, piccoli gemiti trattenuti gli scivolavano fuori dalla bocca.

 

La carne nella bocca _di Obito_ invece pulsava, liscia come acciaio e seta.

 

Obito credeva che succhiare un cazzo sarebbe stato un atto di sottomissione. Che trovarsi in quella posizione gli sarebbe costato qualcosa, ma in realtà era l'opposto. _Questo è mio_ , comprese. _È mio e posso usarlo come voglio_. Avrebbe potuto mutilare Kakashi, danneggiarlo irreparabilmente solo con uno scatto della mandibola. Non era affatto stata la stessa cosa quando le parti erano invertite. Era stato, piuttosto, qualcosa di un po' egoista – Obito sarebbe stato uno sciocco a non notare come Kakashi aveva ingoiato avidamente tutto alla fine – ma era stata una sottomissione. Era stata una resa. Adesso, qui, ad Obito non sembrava di aver rinunciato proprio a niente. Sentiva solo il _potere_.

 

Infilò la lingua fra le labbra tese, fino a quando non riuscì a raggiungere la pelle morbida dei testicoli di Kakashi, facendo un suono spezzato e confuso.

 

Ci fu un altro rumore alla porta. Kakashi si immobilizzò, il pene si spostò leggermente nella bocca di Obito. “Senpai?” disse una voce femminile. “Va tutto bene?”

 

“Io-non è niente, Mink,” Kakashi ansimò freneticamente. Afferrò i capelli di Obito, tirandoli come se volesse allontanarlo. Lui infilò le unghie smussate nelle sue cosce per ripicca. _Te lo do io, niente!_ Ingoiò proprio intorno al pene di Kakashi, senza pietà, tenendolo fermo. Nonostante la strana e confusa sensazione data dalla deprivazione di ossigeno, ingoiò ancora ed ancora. In pochi secondi Kakashi tornò completamente duro, e anche di più.

 

“Uh huh,” rispose Mink dubbiosa.

 

Obito poté quasi sentirla alzare gli occhi al cielo. Continuò il suo lavoro, strizzando le palle a Kakashi in modo non proprio gentile in un capriccio deviato.

 

“ _Hn—hah,hah--!!_ ” Kakashi ansimò sonoramente, la voce si alzò contro la sua volontà. Le gambe si dimenarono disperate nell'acqua. Obito sentì una pulsazione, sentì il sapore intensificarsi e divenire più solido, e si tirò in dietro in tempo perché Kakashi gli riempisse la bocca scuotendosi in un orgasmo improvviso.

 

Obito si allontanò, inalando dalle narici mentre Kakashi fremeva per lo shock e il freddo che improvvisamente gli aveva colpito il pene sensibile. “Questa me la devi,” dichiarò dopo aver sputato tutto nell'acqua della vasca. Si stiracchiò la mandibola, facendola tornare al suo posto e si alzò, passando oltre ad un confuso e tremante Kakashi. Si asciugò velocemente e prese uno degli accappatoi; era un po' stretto, ma davvero caldo contro la sua pelle. Non fece nulla per nascondere la sua erezione; infondo, era un problema per gli altri, non per lui.

 

Lanciò l'altro asciugamano sulla testa di Kakashi.

 

“Senpai,” Mink stava bussando ancora. “È pronto. Venga a mangiare prima che si raffreddi.” C'era una nota di preoccupazione e consapevolezza nella sua voce. Kakashi non era stato certo silenzioso. Obito si infilò un paio delle pantofole di Kakashi e aprì la porta.

 

Sorrise voltandosi verso Kakashi, che tremante stava iniziando ad asciugarsi il petto e le braccia. Il freddo si insinuò velocemente nel bagno, lasciando svanire quel poco di calore rimasto.

 

“Perfetto,” disse Obito gracchiante, divertito da come la sua voce suonasse spezzata e soddisfatto dalle occhiate frustrate che gli ANBU gli lanciarono. “Sono affamato.”

 


End file.
